Why? Seria um simples romance?
by Jo-hime
Summary: O elenco de Naruto vive nos tempos modernos em Florianópolis, SC. Sakura é uma vestibulanda que começa a se envolver com um cara interessante, que certamente esconde mais coisas do que aparenta. Uma história que poderia ser a sua...[UA]
1. CAP 1 Passei?

Capítulo 1: Passei??

"Piririririn Piririririiiiiiinnn" - ring tone da música "Barbie girl"

"Quem é à uma hora dessas?" Pensa a jovem recém acordada pelo barulho de seu celular.

- Ahmmmm – diz a voz feminina ainda sonolenta.

- SAKURA!!!!!

- Hummmm...

- VOCÊ PASSOU EM MEDICINA!!!!!!

- Ino? Eu sei que deveria ter ido ver os resultados hoje com você mas eu... O QUE?!?

- Isso mesmo sua tola! Parabénssssssss!!!!

- E você? Passou pra desainer???

- Claro né? Se você passou pra medicina, acha que eu não passaria pra desainer testuda XP.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!

- Acho melhor você correr...

- CLAAAAAAAROOOOOOOO.

Agora tínhamos uma garota correndo em seu quarto, tentando se aprontar...

Haruno Sakura, 17 anos, uma garota de longos fios róseos e olhos verde esmeralda cintilantes, corpo esbelto e com as belas curvas definidas pela delicadeza de sua pele mais clara.

Sakura era uma garota normal que se dedicou nos estudos. Não saia muito, mas tinha lá as suas amigas. Morava na cidade de Florianópolis, Brasil. (para todas as minhas idéias vai ter que ser aqui mesmo - -")

Seu sonho sempre foi o de se tornar uma grande médica, ara ajudar as pessoas, tentar fazer algo mais pelos outros. Por isso optou por fazer medicina quando tinha seus 13 anos, e por isso se dedicava tanto aos estudos.

Ela vestiu rapidamente a calça jeans capri da Bob Blues (marca daqui) , uma blusa regata rosa cereja da Someday (outra marca de Floripa), calçou seu Nike Shox branco, passou um perfume da Dimitre de cima da penteadeira e pegou a bolsa da Bilabong que estava tacada em cima do criado mudo.

- MÃÃÃÃÃEEEEEE TO INDO!!!! – disse ela correndo descendo as escadas.

Sakura morava em uma casa na Trindade (bairro), um lugar bem central, tinha um ponto case em frente de casa, era só passar por uma pequena ruela que já se deparava com a geral e com o ponto de ônibus.

Sentou no banquinho amarelo balançando as pernas, ansiosa para ver o resultado. E se ela não tivesse passado? E se Ino lhe pregou uma peça? Afinal, passar na federal em medicina era seu sonho, mas também muito difícil.

O ônibus chegou. Ela pegou seu cartão de passe, passou pela catraca, e antes de se sentar viu seu amigo dormindo no banco do ônibus. Ele estava de havaianas pretas, um casaco laranja da Volcon, e uma bermuda cinza da Bilabong. Os pés meios sujos de areia.

Ela caminhou até a sua direção e o cutucou de leve:

- Naruto?

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente...

- Sakura que que tu ta fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que você cabeça de vento - -"

- Também está voltando pra casa depois de uma noitada na Lagoa? (Lagoa um bairro aqui de Floripa)

- Que mane Lagoa seu tolo... E dês de quando tu pega esse ônibus pra ir pra casa?

- Eu tava com sono e não li direito o "direto" que tinha no busão que eu peguei, ai to voltando pro terminal pegar o certo... "

- Só podia ser tu mesmo ¬¬"v ... Não vai ver se passou em Educação física?

- PÁ É MESMOOOO!!!

Sakura puxou a cordinha.

- Vamos Naruto – disse ela se levantando do banco e indo até a porta.

Andaram um pouco. Chegaram no seu destino. VARIAS pessoas lá, algumas já levando ovadas, farinha, tinta no cabelo, e sendo obrigados e pedir dinheiro para os veteranos.

Mal viu a lista de Medicina, deu um salto gigante, pulou, pulou. Além de passar, foi uma das primeiras colocadas, era espetacular, não acreditava. Ligou para seus pais, que ligaram para toda a família, Sakura resolveu desligar o cdelular e atender os telefonamas só quando chegasse em casa, estava tão feliz.

Logo se encontrou com Ino, com seu rabo de cavalo, blusa branca e uma calça corsário (de ginástica) lilás. As duas pulavam abraçadas de tanta felicidade. Nesse pula, pula, mais uma apareceu para se juntar as meninas.

- Tenten o que faz aqui???? – Perguntou Ino sem fôlego.

- Ora sou veterana, vim aqui combinar o trote dos calouros... Se pra para Sakura )

- Sakura a Tenten é sua veterana, vai sofrer nas mãos dela. – Disse Ino debochando de Sakura

- Mas ano passado quando Tenten passou o trote de medicina não foi tão ruim assim .."

- Isso porque EU não era veterana XP

- Está pensando em fazer o que sua doida? – Perguntou Sakura com receio.

- Segredinhoooooooo )

Naruto chega para contar sua "sorte".

- Nossa Sakura, você não sabe como eu tive sorte!!!

- Conta ai...

- SE DEZ PESSOAS DESISTIREM EU ENTRO NA FACUL!!!

Gotas desceram na cabeça das meninas.

Elas logo somem com o chamado de Ino:

- Olhem, Olhem, Olhemmmmmmmm é o Sasuke.

- Sasuke? – pergunta Sakura perdida.

- VAI DIZER QUE NÃO CONHECE ELE? – Dizem Ino, Tenten e Naruto exatamente ao mesmo tempo e com a mesma entonação de surpresa.

- Na-não... Alguém pode me situar? – disse ela sem graça.

- Ele é um convencido que surgiu do nada esse ano... ¬¬ - disse Naruto com um tom irritado.

- Apareceu no Energia (escola) do centro, tirava 10 em todas as matérias, aluno número um e tal. Mas ele é todo caladão e sombrio... Sei dele porque Neji participou de um campeonato de jujitsu com ele. – Disse Tenten cochichando.

- Do Neji a Tenten sabe tuuuuuuudooooo – disse Ino rindo.

- Claro meu namorado né Ino? ¬¬ - diss Tenten meio que lembrando algo a amiga.

- Mas... Sasuke pode ser meio frio, só que é lindo demais!!! – disse Ino batendo as mãos no rosto.

- E onde ele está??? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

Ino apontou para a direção onde o dito cujo estava andando.

"Nos-as" pensou Sakura. Ela viu um garoto alto, com cabelos pretos arrepiados, olhos escuros e penetrantes, corpo perfeito, pelo menos era o que dava pra poder ver com as roupas (OPAAA ). Falando em roupas, meu deus, o que era aquilo??? Uma bermuda branca da Lost, uma blusa azul marinho mais larga, e um Nike Shox preto.

Sakura ficou em seu efeito toalhinha (secando o Sasuke) até que Algumas pessoas da sala da Tenten viessem falar com ela. Um deles apesar de estar falando com Tenten não desgrudava os olhos de Sakura. Ele tinha cabelos pretos em forma de tigela, olhos amendoados, uma baita sobrancelha, e usava uma blusa verde bandeira, faltando pouco para ser uma blusa justa, com uma calça jeans e um tênis da adidas, o branco com listrinhas pretas na lateral.

Ela, como ainda estava atordoada e não totalmente fora do "efeito toalhinha" nem percebeu o veterano a secando descaradamente durante a conversa.

Quando estava voltando ao seu estado lúcido Sakura percebeu a situação. Ele estava praticamente a agarrando com os olhos, muito mais que um efeito toalhinha, aquilo era abuso de imagem! "Tomara que ele vá logo embora" pensava Sakura envergonhada "e eu não posso dar uma de vítima, também estava fazendo isso... Ta certo que eu não abusei, mas não me sinto totalmente livre da culpa - -".

- Você é Sakura não é mesmo???? – disse o carinha carudinho á Sakura.

- Sim... – "Ok, hora de ser simpática" – E você?

- Eu sou o Lee! Já te falaram que você é muuuuuuiiito bonita mesmo? Qual seu msn? – perguntou ele empolgado.

"pra que eu fui dar corda?" pensou Sakura desesperada.

- Hei sombrancelhudo! – disse Naruto interrompendo a conversa – Não fique batendo asa pra cima da Sakura! Ela é minha uú

Lee fez uma cara de desapontado, mas ela não durou muito ao ouvir a gargalhada de Sakura. "Naruto... Ele sempre diz isso... Também, somos amigos a tanto tempo..." pensava Sakura feliz, lembrando dos longos 12 anos em que foi amiga de Naruto.

- Bem, de qualquer maneira... Sakura, falei com o pessoal, o trote de vocês vai ser nessa sexta feira, lá no El Divino (o Clube "OWWWW" pra sair aqui de Floripa).

- O QUE??? – perguntou Sakura espantada – O que que vocês tão planejando fazer???

- Não se preocupe Sakura... Não é nada muito pesado. – disse Lee segurando nas mãos de Sakura.

- As 10:00 queremos você lá. Quem não for pro trote vai ter uma vida universitária bem infeliz acredite uú – disse Tenten batendo nas costas de Sakura.

"Legal, morrer de vergonha agora, ou morrer de tortura depois"

- Ta bom eu vou, afinal, eu não sou a única que vou ter que passar por isso né???

- Assim é que se fala Sakura!!!! – Disse Ino estendendo a mão de toque (algo do tipo "toca aquiiiii") pra Sakura. Elas bateram as mãos. Tenten e os outros veteranos se despediram e saíram logo.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer Sakuraaaa!!! – disse Lee uma última vez.

Naruto ficou bufando por um tempo. Ino quebrou o silêncio.

- Sakura AMOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!! Eu vou junto hein???

- Ai Ino e agora??? Fez quase um ano que eu não saio, nem tenho mais roupa pra sair!!!

- Ai sua tola, coloca as suas pratas que você nunca mais usou, e aquele vestido da Bob vermelho!

- Ino...

- O que?

- Você estragou ele a última vez que eu te emprestei - -"

- Ah é verdade! Lá naquele luau do Canpeche " Todo bem, eu compro um vestido pra você pra compensar o que eu estraguei. Pode ser?

- Claro!!!

- Eh será que vocês não estão esquecendo de nada não? – disse Naruto um tanto enfezado.

- Não me diga que quer ir também Naruto?! – disse Sakura surpresa.

- Ora porque não posso ir?! Oõ

- Sei lá, você dizia que não gostava de ir lá...

- Ah, mas isso é passado – "Na verdade, eu era barrado sempre ¬¬"

Sakura e Ino foram para o Shopping depois, Naruto foi para o seu apartamento.

Passaram bastante tempo no shopping, resolveram parar na praça de alimentação e comer alguma coisa.

Foram no Mc donald's, compraram os lanches e se sentaram em uma mesa mais central.

As duas iam conversando quando Sakura percebe um rosto familiar sentado num banco isolado tomando um milk shake do Bob's.

"Engraçado... Acho que eu conheço aquele guri..." pensava Sakura enquanto mordiscava o seu sanduíche.

"Que saco... Porque resolvi vir aqui no shopping? ¬¬ Sempre está cheio de gurias chata e irritantes... Devia ter ido pra casa comer pão velho ¬¬" Pensou Sasuke tomando se Milk Shake.

Sasuke não era do tipo mais "animado" de pessoa.

Ele tinha sérios problemas com auto-estima. Apesar de ter sido o primeiro colocado em Educação física, algo mais o deixava frustrado.

Estava querendo estudar o condicionamento físico, poder se exercitar bastante e entrar na polícia. Mas não entrar só por entrar: tinha que ser o melhor. Tudo que ele queria era poder ser o melhor em tudo que fazia, assim como seu irmão. Talvez por ouvir isso tantas vezes dos seus pais, se sentia na obrigação de ser tão bom quanto ele.

"Itachi tirou 10 em todas as matérias"

"Itachi ganhou mais uma competição"

Por seu irmão ser tão bom e elogiado, ele se sentia na missão de fazer o mesmo. Não admitia ser inferior a ninguém. Por isso era tão perfeccionista. E por isso também não conseguia se relacionar com ninguém, ou até se apaixonar por alguém.

"Droga" pensava ele se levantando e indo até a lixeira.

Ele se virou um pouco, tinha a impressão que estava sendo observado. Parou logo de procurar a fonte de tal desconfiança quando cruzou com o olhar tímido e cintilante de uma garota de beleza inigualável.

"Bonita..." foi isso que ele pensou depois de dar uma rápida analisada de cima a baixo na jovem que ficou completamente petrificada e corada com tudo.

Ele simplesmente virou novamente e foi embora. Com aquela "pequena" olhada fatal, Sakura chegou a se engasgar.

- cof cof cof cof cof

- Tá tudo bem Sakura?

- Aham… Só comi rápido demais... - "Meu deus que olhar penetrante foi esse??? OO"

Sakura ficou sem ação, minha nossa, quanto tempo não sentia um olhar desses...

Foi o que bastou para ela despertar algum interesse por ele, mesmo estando muito desacreditada que isso ira dar em alguma coisa.

"Mas que olhada... Meu deus OO parece que ele estava fazendo uma checagem sei lá Oõ"v Será que eu passei?"

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, estava viajando, afinal, foi só uma encarada indiscreta... Ta bom, foi A encarada indiscreta, mas isso é de momento...

"Mas será que é mesmo?" - Sakura

"Ela até que era bonita mesmo..." - Sasuke


	2. CAP 2 Vamos ao El Divino!

Capítulo 2: Vamos ao El Divino!

Depois de andar por todo o shopping, as duas já tinham gastado mais do que pretendiam e ainda: NADA da suposta roupa.

- Ino, acho que posso sair com uma das blusas que comprei hoje "

- É, acho que nós duas sair assim pra comprar coisas, não foi uma boa idéia - -"

- Então ta combinado: Amanhã você vai se arrumar lá me casa, meu pai nos leva e o seu busca pode ser?

- Claro D – As duas batem as mãos em sinal de acordo e comemoração.

Pegam um ônibus e vão para casa.

Sakura não consegue tirar da cabeça o olhar penetrante de Sasuke.

"Meu deus, fiquei tanto tempo estudando que esqueci como é um cara bonito" pensava ela ainda sentindo o coração bater forte ao se lembrar da cena.

"Fazia tempo que ninguém me olhava daquele jeito..." pensava ela "era um olhar diferente... Pare com isso . Ele só olhou pra você, e você pra ele, não vou me apaixonar por um cara que nunca vi na vida ¬¬ e se ele for um estúpido, idiota e insensível?" seu subconsciente agiu: "com aquele olhar e com aquela belezura de conjunto (corpo+rosto) não mesmo" Ela chacoalha a cabeça. Olha pela janela e vê que está na hora de saltar do ônibus.

Chega em casa e tem uma festa surpresa. Toda sua família lá comemorando com ela.

Mesmo depois da festa, Sakura custou a dormir. O dia fora cheio de surpresas... Mal esperava a sua noitada no El Divino... Quem poderia encontrar por lá... Nossa ia ser "PERFEITO".

Enquanto isso...

- Eia mane, isso é hora que se chega em casa? – disse um homem de cabelos grisalhos folhando um livro.

- Tava no treino pooowwww – disse Sasuke jogando a mochila no sofá.

- Eu sei que não sou seu pai, mas isso faz parte da rotina né??? Hahahahah – disse ele rindo.

- Vou pro banho, que que tem pra come? – disse ele já indo para o seu quarto pegar as suas roupas.

- Ah liga pro disk pizza, esqueci de fazer o supermercado " – disse o mais velho, ainda lendo seu livro.

Sasuke continuou andando "pensei que ele fosse o melhor amigo dos meus pais e cuidaria bem de mim ¬¬ a sorte é que eu gosto de pizza" pensou ele.

- Ah Sasuke! Eu esqueci de te avisar! Amanhã eu vou ir pro El Divino...

- Você não ta meio VELHO? ¬¬ - perguntou Sasuke frio.

- Sabe que eu sou professor da universidade, vou ter que ir lá ver os trotes que vão passar... Parece que a festa vai ser cheia de universitários e tudo... E você vai junto...

- To fora... – "Que coisa inútil"

- Você vai, sou seu responsável... Vai pra lá, ou volta pra casa do seu irmão...

- ISSO DE JEITO NENHUM! – disse Sasuke se exaltando.

- Não custa nada me acompanhar – disse Kakashi sério tirando os olhos do seu livro.

- Hum... – Sasuke pegou as roupas e foi tomar banho.

6:00 horas da tarde de sexta...

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMM" - barulho da campainha moderna

- Oi Ino, entre, Sakura está no computador lá em cima.

Ino sobe as escadas, já conhecia o caminho.

- Sakuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaa!!!! – Grita a loira ao entrar no quarto de Sakura, que dá um salto de susto. – O que você tava fazendo???

- Falando com Tenten, ela vai e Neji também que vai levar a prima.

- NOOOOOOSSA...

- E você Ino? Porque não chama o Shikamaru ou o Sai pra te acompanhar?

- Ta maluca é??? Shikamaru pra acabar cruzando com a loira falsa da Temari?

- Pensei que já tinha superando a sua rivalidade com ela... Vamos... Ela é legal...

- Ela me olha com uma cara... Só porque eu fiquei com o Shika uma vez lá ela acha que eu ainda to encanada...

- Mas parece...

- TAIS DOIDA SAKURA?? HELLOUUUU é Sai na cabeça... Eu e o Shika somos bons amigos, só não gosto da Temari porque fez AQUELE comentário no meu flog uma vez, lembra?

- Ah sim! – "é verdade,a Tema pegou pesado com a Ino" – Bem eu...

- AH!!! JÁ QUE ESTAMOS AQUI NA NET!!!! DEIXA EU TE MOSTRAR UM FLOG EM QUE O SASUKE APARECE!!!

Sakura não teve tempo de argumentar nada, Ino foi logo digitando um endereço que parecia já decorado, e foi parar num fotolog de um tal Gaara: "gaaramalaco", e nele tinha a foto de um garoto ruivo batendo nos ombros de Sasuke, Naruto também estava ali, o ruivo deveria ser o tal de "gaaramalaco". Tiraram a foto dos primeiros colocados em algum campeonato de surf lá da Joaquina.

"MEU DEUS QUE DEUS GREGO" pensou Sakura corada ao ver a foto de Sasuke sem camisa só com o calção de banho.

- Vai dizer? PERFEITOOOOOOO – disse Ino batendo com as mãos nas bochechas.

- Quem é esse tal de Gaara? Oõ

- Ah é um malaco mal encarado que parece ser amigo do Sasuke... Ele é primo da insuportável da Temari ¬¬"v Conheço ele por causa do Shika, que acabou ficando amigo dele também...

- OO" Nossa, Floripa é mesmo uma ervilha... – diz Sakura encerrando o assunto e dando uma última olhada na foto do fotolog antes que Ino fechasse a janela.

- Sakura, e o seu fotolog? – pergunta Ino intrigada.

- Ah eu não posto faz uns 2 meses acho, por causa do vestibular "

- Vou te obrigar a fazer isso, mas outra hora...

- É, temos que nos arrumar...

As duas soltam uma leve risada e começam a abrir os armários e pegar as roupas para se arrumar.

Sakura coloca uma calça jeans com uns bordados na barra, uma blusa meia manda com um salto alto:

- O que achou Ino?

- Ah não né Sakura??? Coloca a sua saia godê, com aquela blusa tomara que caia que nós compramos ontem!

- Mas ta ventando Ino . 

- Ah vai com a minha calça nova, não vou deixar você ir com essa sua ai ¬¬, vamos trocar, eu uso a saia e você a calça cigarrete topa?

- BRIGADA .

A calça ficou linda em Sakura, ela usou uma sandália fina preta, com uma blusa cor de vinho da Bob Blues. E Ino, coma saia godê verde da Salinas, a blusa branca da Bad Cat (outra marca de Floripa) com a sandália da Schutz preta.

Sakura colocou suas pratas, Ino também, tiraram algumas fotos antes de descer na frente do espelho (não sei se com vocês é assim, mas aqui em Fpolis isso faz parte do ritual XD).

Quando estavam quase saindo de casa ouviram o telefone tocar:

- Sakuuuuuuuuuuraaaaa, pra você!

Sakura saiu correndo e pegou o telefone:

- Quem é?

- Naruto. Sakura olha só, vocês tão saindo de casa agora?

- Sim, porque?

- O Tio Jiraya resolveu ir também no El Divino, então eu encontro vocês por lá pode ser? – nesse momento Naruto começou a sussurrar – não quero ficar a noite toda agüentando os vexames dele... Esse pervertido... ¬¬

Sakura riu e desligou o telefone, ela e Ino foram para dentro do carro, e agora estava indo para a festa.

Chegando lá elas passaram pela entrada e se deparam com o lugar.

Mesmo Sakura já tendo ido lá algumas vezes para ela sempre era mágico entrar e ver a pista de dança com chão de vidro, o gigantesco globo de espelhos, a passarela que passa por cima da pista, o camarote, e os sofás do canto.

Ela e Ino foram deixar as coisas no guarda volumes e logo se encontraram com Tenten, Neji e mais uma garota um tanto quanto tímida.

Tenten estava muito bonita, usando um vestido preto, frente, única, decotado. Neji com calça jeans e uma blusa de botão floral em tons de amarelo e verde. E a figura que estava mais afastada usava um casaco azul claro com ribanas brancas e uma sai jeans com um sapato estilo boneca só que com salto.

Dava pra ver que ela estava bem desconcertada com a situação de segurar vela ali...

- Ah! Você deve ser a prima do Neji não é? – perguntou Sakura tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Ahmmm... Sim! – disse ela arriscando um sorriso inseguro.

- Ah claro! Hinata essas são Ino e Sakura, meninas, Hinata.

Elas se cumprimentaram e foram para a pista. Lá logo encontraram Naruto, também ele estava tentando subir na passarela, a que ficava sobre a pista de dança.

- Naruto seu doente! Depois disse que seu tio que ia paga mico ¬¬

- Nhya como eu ia adivinhar que ali é só pra dançarinos??? – disse Naruto fazendo uma careta que fez com que a tímida prima de Neji soltasse uma leve gargalhada. Isso chamou a atenção de Naruto.

- Quem é ela Sakura? Sua amiga é? – disse ele descendo da pilastra.

- Não, ela é prima do Neji, Hinata.

- Prazer Hinata, Naruto – disse Naruto dando um aperto firme de mão com ela chacoalhando sua mão para cima e para baixo.

Hinata ficou um pouco vermelha, todos sentiram o clima, menos Naruto é claro, que começou a tagarelar com a garota deixando espaço para que os outros conversassem:

- Então, preparada Sakura? – perguntou Neji tentando ser simpático.

- Pode mandar!! – disse ela falando alto devido o som da música no fundo.

- Então vem comigo Sakura, se trote começa agora D – disse Tenten com um olhar malicioso.


	3. CAP 3 O trote

Capítulo 3: O trote

Enquanto Sakura era arrastada até o banheiro feminino...

Sasuke contemplava o lugar. Nunca tinha ido lá. Mesmo com Gaara o chamando várias vezes ele sempre preferia ficar em casa. Mesmo não estando afim de ir se arrumou: Calça jeans, Nike shox branco com detalhes em preto e verde com uma regata preta (S.E.X.Y).

Resolveu procurar um lugar para sentar e ficar vendo a "paisagem", não iria dançar, muito menos ficar andando feito uma barata tonta por ai sozinho. O mais conveniente era sentar e dormir, poderia se passar por bêbado, assim e não seria incomodado.

Estava fora de sua mente qualquer pensamento de paquera ou "caça".

Ficou apenas pensando que total perde de tempo era aquele lugar e se ocupou em analisar as pessoas que passavam por ele.

- Bem Sakura, falamos com o pessoal da segurança... Vocês vão dançar uma música na passarela do meio.

- O-O-O-O QU-QU-QUE-E-E?????????? – perguntou Sakura quase tendo um ataque.

- E você vai usar essa fantasia aqui – Tenten tira de uma caixa um saco com uma fantasia não identificada.

Sakura abre a sacola e deixa ela cair no chão. Ao ver o que ela teria que usar ela cai pra trás:

- TENTEN VOCÊ TÁ LOCA É?

- Qual o problema? )

- NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI TER QUE USAR UMA FANTASIA DE COELINHA E DANÇAR NA FRENTE DE TODA FLORIPA!!!

- E do bem na foto também (fotógrafos que tiram foto das festas mais fodas).

- O QUE??????? TÁ DOIDA É????????? NEM MORTA!!!!

- Ora estão todos participando... Não se acanhe baby...

Sakura pensou bem... Afinal, a fantasia de coelhinha era melhor do que a de tigreza, e no final não ia mais escapar; acabou topando. Nunca teria a oportunidade de fazer uma loucura dessas, e querendo ou não, ela não seria a única "Vou levar isso como uma brincadeira e me divertir, já que não posso fugir dela, que tire algum proveito XP" pensou ela sorridente.

Pegou a roupa e foi se trocar.

Sasuke estava sentando numa poltrona que ficava de frente para a tal passarela. Quando viu uma movimentação, a música parou, as luzes foram para o local da atenção.

O Uchiha conteve a vontade de se deitar, rendendo-se a curiosidade, indo até a muvuca.

Ele se reencontrou com Kakashi que tinha dois copos de cuba, um em cada mão. Ele, quando viu Sasuke, lhe deu um dos copos e voltou a olhar para a passarela, de certo, já bem alterado.

Sasuke tomou um gole, estava sentado ali fazia uma hora, não foi uma boa idéia. Aquilo foi ardendo pela sua garganta. Tinha certeza que seu tutor era um completo pinguço depois dessa. Aquela cuba não era Coca-cola com vódica, era vódica com coca, só podia ser, estava MUITO forte mesmo. Ele franziu os olhos e engoliu aquilo meio que forçado, depois tentou dar uma olhada sincera para o copo... Ficou segurando ele... Olhando para os lados... Se rendeu e começou a tomar aquilo, no final já não estava franzindo os olhos. E o tempo pareceu passar mais depressa.

Logo, viu uma movimentação geral.

Era hora: a música que começou a ser tocada era "Discovery Channel" do Bloodhound Gang. ( - a música para que não conhece)

**Ha-ha, well now, we call this the act of mating**

_Ha-ha, bem agora, nós chamamos este "o ato do acasalamento" _

**But there are several other**

_mas há diversos outros _**  
Very important differences**

_Diferenças muito importantes _**  
Between human beings and animals**

_Entre seres humanos e animais _**  
That you should know about**

_Que você deve saber_

Os calouros começaram a entrar logo alguns entraram vestidos com várias fantasias de animais. Alguns de macacos, outros de elefantes, cobras, onças, girafas, leões, pandas, porcos, tigres, cachorros, gatos, ratos, e, coelhos...

Eles invadiram o vip, a pista de dança, e por último a passarela.

Sakura estava indo para a pista de dança a fim de se camuflar no meio dos outros calouros: foi em vão. Tenten a empurrou para a fila oposta e ela foi parar na passarela.

Sakura foi andando animada seguindo a batida da música "Já que estou fazendo isso que seja direito né? XP" pensou ela. Foi dançando alegremente e quando se viu, estava bem no meio da passarela, um dos locais dela que era mais largo, numa bola, onde os dançarinos ficavam normalmente. Sakura parou por um segundo, mas não se abateu e foi fundo dançando, e rebolando.

Sasuke olhou bem para a cena, estava prestando atenção na pista de dança, quando olhou para a bola da passarela ficou surpreso.

Parecia que ele já tinha visto aquela garota em algum lugar. Mas não conseguia lembrar, muito menos depôs de ter bebido o copo de vódica com coca-cola enorme.

Mas parecia algo interessante. Os longos cabelos róseos balançando, os olhos esmeralda cintilantes, o corpo vestido com um macaquinho (macacão de shorts) com pelos ns pernas, na gola, de manga cava, colado no corpo e com o zíper do meio aberto formando um decote. Uma luvinha com os dedos de fora, com pelo no lugar onde se coloca a mão. Uma botinha de cano bem curtinho com pelo deixando os dedos à amostra, os bigodinhos, a orelhinha, e, quando ela virou, o que completou: o pompom na bunda.

Sasuke arregalou o olhar.

**I'd appreciate your input**

_Eu apreciei a sua entrada_

Ela continuou dançando, e ele, a observando. Todos estavam gritando feito loucos, e os calouros estavam bem soltos para se apresentar.

**Sweat baby, sweat baby**

_Baby sue, baby sue_

Sasuke podia ver as gotas de suor se formando no meio do decote da garota.

**Sex is a Texas drought**

_O sexo é uma seca de Texas_

**  
**A fila começou a andar, e Sakura foi na "onda". Logo todos os calouros já estavam no meio da pista de dança. Sasuke perdeu ela de vista e quando recobrou A consciência já viu a passarela vazia e a pista de dança lotada de gente dançando feito loca.

**Me and you do the kind of stuff**

_Eu e você fazemos o tipo do material_

Ele tentou sair da muvuca e aproveitar o tumulto para deitar no sofá, agora era verdade, a vódica não fez um bom efeito nele, que só não andava torto por não ter espaço para isso na pista.

**  
That only Prince would sing about**

_Que somente esse príncipe cantaria_

Quando ele estava saindo acabou trombando com a tal garota vestida de coelho.  
"Meu deus é o Sasuke, que príncipe que ela está vestido assim ." pensou a garota quando viu quem havia trombado nela.

"A guria coelhinha... Ela me parece familiar... Gostosa..." pensou Sasuke meio torto. Ele se esforçou para ler o que estava escrito no pingente do pescoço de Sakura.

- Seu nome é Sakura né? – disse ele depois de ler "Sakura" no pingente.

- E o seu Sasuke certo? – disse ela com o coração na boca.

**  
So put your hands down my pants**

_Então ponha as suas mãos abaixo das minhas calças_

Alguém esbarrou em Sakura e fez com que ela se apoiasse em algum lugar para não cair no chão, esse lugar foi o quadril de Sasuke.

**  
And I bet you'll feel nuts**

_E eu apostei que você se sentiria louca_

Um arrepio bateu até a última das espinhas de Sakura. Ela corou, Sasuke não ligou a ação dela com a sugestividade que aquilo causava.

**  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert**

_Sim eu sou Siskel, sim mim sou Ebert_

Sakura simplesmente soltou o quadril do garoto, respirou funda e se decidiu "Ele não fez cara feia, tenho uma chance! Vou fundo!!! Dark Sakura EU VOU CONSEGUIR!!!"

Ela não foi embora e continuou dançando na frente de Sasuke, e foi chegando cada vez mais perto dele.

**And you're getting two thumbs up**

_E você está começando dois polegares acima_

Sakura colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Sasuke. As entrelaçando por trás de sua cabeça. E ele apenas seguiu o ritmo da música.

**  
You've had enough of two-hand touch**

_Você teve bastante do toque das duas mãos_

Ele enfim toma alguma atitude e dança com ela colocando as suas mãos na cintura de Sakura.

**  
You want it rough, you're out of bounds**

_Você quê-lo áspero, você é fora dos limites_

Os dois ficaram dançando...

**  
I want you smothered, want you covered**

_Eu quero sufoca-lo, quero te cobrir_

... Mas os olhares estão intensos...

**  
Like my Waffle House hashbrowns**

_Como meus hashbrowns da casa do Waffle_**  
Comin' quicker than Fed Ex**

_Comin mais rapidamente do que o Fed Ex_**  
Never reach an apex**

_Nunca alcançar um apex_**  
Just like coca-cola stock**

_Justo como o estoque da coca-cola_**  
You are inclined to make me rise an hour early**

_Você tem a tendência de me fazer levantar uma hora adiantada_**  
Just like daylight savings time**

_Justo como o tempo das economias da luz do dia_

Eles estão completamente juntos, a dança sensual, os olhares intensos. Sakura sentia seu coração disparar, e uma mão boba perto do pompom da sua bunda.

**  
Do it now**

_Faça isso agora_

Esse era o momento, antes que ela chegasse mais próxima do corpo do rapaz do que já estava, ele a trousse para junto do seu corpo num movimento firme. Os olhares se encontraram, as respirações ofegantes estavam se misturando por completo: AGORA.


	4. CAP 4 OOOOOOpppaaaaa

Capítulo 4: OOOOOOpppaaaaa...

**Do it now**

_Faça isso agora_

Esse era o momento, antes que ela chegasse mais próxima do corpo do rapaz do que já estava, ele a trousse para junto do seu corpo num movimento firme. Os olhares se encontraram: as respirações ofegantes estavam se misturando por completo: AGORA.

Sasuke estava indo em direção a boca de Sakura. O coração da caloura bate forte, tão forte quanto o esbarrão que ela leva no mesmo instante.

Os dois abraçados foram empurrados para o outro lado. A queda foi evitada pela pilastra do meio da pista de dança. Acabou o clima. Mas não a vontade...

Na verdade uma nova "sensação" se formou nesse momento. Sakura estava encostada na parede e Sasuke não a largou de jeito maneira.

Eles receberam o impacto do corpo da garota batendo na pilastra, ele se desequilibrou um pouco, também usando a tal pilastra para não cair no chão.

Agora mais que nunca eles estavam colados um no corpo do outro...

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals**

_Baby, você e eu não somos nada mas do que mamíferos_  
**So let''s do it like they do on the Discovery Channel**

_Então vamos fazer isso como eles fazem no Discovery Channel_

Sakura pode sentir uma mão firme em sua cintura. Uma de suas pernas estava no meio das dele, estão MUITO, juntos e prensados na parede.

**Do it again now**  
_faça isso de novo agora_

Eles estavam sentindo as batidas do coração do outro, de tão juntos que estavam...

Por alguma razão Sasuke se vira numa fração de segundo para trás:

- Sasuke, o Kakashi tá mal outra vez – disse uma voz seca.

Sakura não se mexe, e Sasuke apenas vira o rosto para falar com aquele estranho de boné com um capus, bermuda, e tênis da Quix branco.

- Que que tu tá fazendo aqui Gaara? – pergunta Sasuke meio irritado.

"GAARAMALACO O CARA DO FOTOLOG" pensa Sakura surpresa.

- Eu é que pergunto, sempre to aqui, tu sabe... Sei que não é uma boa hora, mas o Kakashi tá cambaleando por ai...

Sasuke tira o celular do bolço.

- Qual o seu celular? – pergunta ele a Sakura "PUTA PORQUE EU FUI PERGUNTAR?"

Sakura se espantou, mas deu o celular:

- 9979 6769 (MEIA NOVE OPAAAAAAA)... Mas eu não tenho como anotar o seu...

Gaara se intrometeu:

- Ele te liga e você garava o número, agora vamos vazar... – disse Gaara puxando Sasuke que estava com uam cara de quem não entendeu nada.

Quando Sasuke sumiu de vista com Gaara a turma toda apareceu para falar com Sakura:

- MEU DEUS CONTA RÁPIDO ANTES QUE ELE VOLTE SAKURA!!! – disse Ino estérica.

- Ino ele não vai voltar... – disse Sakura com uma cara de surpresa e ainda corada.

- COMO ASSIM? SÓ ALGUNS BEIJOS E DEU????

- Nós não ficamos Ino...

- O QUE????? – espanto geral

- Mas ele pegou meu telefone... OO# - disse Sakura meio atolemada pela situação – e Gaara disse que ele iria retornar a ligação...

- SAKURA MEU DEUS!!!

- Sasuke, mal te atrapalhar com a gostosa lá, mas como desse uns pega nela, acho que dá pra passar essa né? - disse Gaara sério.

- Gaara...

- Ahm?

- Eu não fiquei com ela...

Gaara parou de andar e olhou BEM sério para o amigo:

- Tais zoando comigo né?

- Eu não, eu até tava no clima, mas agora já era, foi coisa de momento...

- Tu não vai deixar ela escapar... – disse Gaara ainda sério e com o olhar de pedra.

- Porque não?

- Pow, tu nunca cata guria nenhuma... Vou começar a achar que tu é viado porra.

- Cala a boca, não tem nada a ver isso...

- Então vai lá e pega ela. Mó gostosa, dando mole pra ti, não precisa namorar ou algo assim, só fica e deu porra!

- Agora não dá mais – disse Sasuke andando novamente.

- O velho, tu tem 17 anos, nunca namorou ninguém, tais esperando o que?

- Não to afim de namora agora...

- Então curte a vida antes que tu fique velho babão... Olha o Kakashi.

- Ta velho o que quer tu quer de mim? – disse Sasuke irritado.

- Me diz, se tivesse outra oportunidade, tu ficaria com ela?

- Sim porra, mas não vai ter então vamo logo – disse Sasuke meio constrangido. Ele não gostava de admitir, o fato era que a garota lhe pareceu muito tentadora...

A turma estava reunida novamente.

Logo Tenten parece chamar alguém para a roda, esse "alguém" era Shikamaru, Temari e Gaara.

- Nos encontramos novamente... – disse Gaara a Sakura ainda sem mudar a expressão dos seus olhos.

- É mesmoooo – disse Sakura com uma gota na cabeça.

- Oi gente – disse Temari tentando ser simpática.

- Oi!! – todos deram oi, e Ino, deu as costas.

- Ah Shika, não vai falar o que você queria? – disse Temari cutucando o namorado

- Mulheres... São tão problemáticas - -" – Temari deu um soco de leve no braço de Shikamaru – Ta, é o seguinte: meu pai tinha reservado uma escuna pra festa de família, uma que vai pouca gente, mas um parente ta na UTI então, a festa foi cancelada, só que já marcamos com o barco, e não dá cancelar e ganhar o dinheiro de volta... Então eu pensei em chamar uns amigos pra ocupar o barco, está tudo pago já, então? Topam?

- CLARO QUE SIM NÉ? – disse Naruto empolgado

- Amanhã que horas? – disse Neji pensativo.

- Ah umas 10 da manhã, ai nós vamos ficar o dia todo fora, chegar bem tarde, umas 8 ou 9 da noite...

- Você pode Neji? – perguntou Tenten meio triste.

- Posso sim...

- Então está combinado! Alguém aqui não pode ir? Certo então...

- Espera. Posso chamar um amigo?

- C L A R O ! – disse Ino empolgada.

- Dês de que não chame o morro todo... – disse Temari respondendo por Shikamaru.

- É só um amigo... – disse Gaara com a voz seca de sempre.

Ninguém pronunciou uma só palavra.

- Amanhã lá na beira mar, as 10:00, se quiserem beber, levem bebida.

Assim ficou combinado. Eles continuaram na festa. Mas, uma coisa não saia da cabeça de Sakura: "seria esse amigo do Gaara o Sasuke???? T O M A R A" pensava ela já deitada em sua cama.

As cenas dele e de Sakura ficavam passando na sua cabeça como um disco arranhado, que se repetiam ininterruptamente. Logo, o efeito do álcool foi passando...

- PUTA ERA A MESMA GAROTA DO SHOPPING!!! – disse Sasuke se levantando subtamente da cama. Ele pegou o celular, e olhou para o número. Via o rosto da garota aparecer feito uma ilusão por trás da tela do celular V3 (bem coisa de anime, ver o rosto no ar).

Sakura ficou agarrada no celular até altas horas, ela tinha minúsculas esperanças que Sasuke ligaria para ela... Mas não sentir nem um vibrar de mensagem.

- A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Ele não vai ligar... E nem vai no passeio de amanhã... Se eu tive alguma chance com ele, acabou, DROOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- Sakura vai dormir!!! – disse a voz sonolenta de sua mãe.

- Eu não vou ligar... Isso não vai dar certo... Foi coisa do momento... Logo eu esqueço isso e penso em outra coisa...

- MAS QUE DRO... – o grito de Sasuke foi interrompido pelo tocar do telefone ring tone do Sasuke "Another Brick In The Wall" - Pink Floyd

- Que que tu quer Gaara?

- Topa ir numa escuna comigo?


	5. CAP 5 Duvido

Capítulo 5: Duvido.

- MAS QUE DRO... – o grito de Sasuke foi interrompido pelo tocar do telefone ring tone do Sasuke "Another Brick In The Wall" - Pink Floyd

- Que que tu quer Gaara?

- Topa ir numa escuna comigo?

- Mas que merda, porque tu sempre me arrasta pra essas droga!?

- Porque tais precisando sair um pouco desse teu quarto... Ta te fazendo mal... – disse Gaara, sempre frio e seco. Uma coisa era certa: não importava o que ele estivesse falando, Gaara sempre tinha a mesma expressão no rosto, e o mesmo tom de voz. – Vai?

- Vou então – "isso vai me ajudar a por a cabeça no lugar para o que realmente importa".

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou cheia de vida e vontade.

Acordou cedo, procurou na sua gaveta aquele biquíni aquele biquíni branco cortininha, com a parte de baixo meio pequena na bunda (safadyeeenha D), com estampa de flores de cerejeira. Catou o shortinho jeans do armário, pegou a blusa frente única e decotava em "v" branca, o casaco vinho mais puxado para um tom de rosa, meio larguinho da Puma, colocou o seu Nike Shox branco, fez um rabo de cavalo alto no cabelo, colocou suas pratas, passou o gloss, pegou o óculos de sol, a bolsa, e pronto: se sentia pronta para encarar o dia na escuna.

Sasuke acordou, abriu o armário, pegou um calção branco, uma blusa de manga preta, o óculos de sol, o Nike preto. Pegou outra camisa e outro calção, esses passeios nunca terminavam bem, e um casaco, tinha certeza que iria esfriar. Tacou tudo dentro da mochila e foi até a casa de Gaara.

Na hora combinada todos estavam lá, menos, Gaara.

- Cadê o seu primo Temari? – perguntou Tenten agoniada.

- Eu não to afim de esperar não – disse Naruto fazendo uma careta que fez Hinata abrir um sorriso.

- Vocês não precisam esperar mais...

Todos olharam bem quem estava vindo...

"SASUKE???" Pensaram todos em coro ao ver o Uchiha se aproximando do barco.

Sakura estava dentro da cabine com Ino e mais duas amigas dela e de Shikamaru. Elas saem depressa depois de ouvir um:

- QUE QUE ESSE METIDO TÁ FAZENDO AQUI??? – Naruto gritando.

Sakura olha para a direção que o loiro estava apontando. Não, não era uma ilusão! Ela estava olhando mais não estava vendo (sim isso é possível).

- Sa-sa-as-sasuke??? OO - Perguntou Sakura sem jeito

"GAARA EU TE MATO!!!! COMO QUE TU???? AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" pensava Sasuke desesperado.

Gaara logo desapareceu de vista.

O barco começou a andar.

Ino ficou conversando com a sua amiga (não era amigaSSS OÕ?).

Temari e Shikamaru estavam jogando truco contra Hinata e Naruto, obviamente Shikamaru e Temari estavam muito na frente de Naruto e Hinata:

- TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCOOOOOOOOOOOO – Gritava Naruto.

- Cai... – disse Shikamaru.

- AHÁ EU TENHO UM 3 D

- Isso Naruto – dizia Hinata animada

- Shikamaru, você ou eu? – disse Temari com um olhar confiante.

- Pode ser eu... – Shikamaru jogou a carta que tinha na mão. O gato.

- MAS QUE DROGAAAAAAAA!!! COMO??? QUE PORCARIA

- Ca-calmaaaa Narutoo – disse Hinata tentando amenizar a perda.

Neji estava observando o movimento das ondas ao lado de Tenten.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam parados um na frente do outro excluídos de qualquer atividade.

- Eu não sabia que você conhecia o Shikamaru... – disse Sakura com uma gota na cabeça tentando puxar assunto.

- E não conheço... Gaara me convidou para vir com ele...

- Ah sim... – disse Sakura tentando pensar rápido em outro assunto.

Sasuke se sentou em um dos bancos que ficava na frente do barco, e ficou olhando para e céu tentando disfarçar a sua falta de domínio em puxar assunto.

Sakura respirou fundo, e resolveu se sentar do lado dele. Ela sabia que o normal seria ficar com Ino e com Mikan conversando na cabine e deixar ele ali sozinho, afinal o "amigo" não era dela. Mas ela tinha que admitir com todas as letras: "E S T A V A L O U C A P R A C O N T I N U A R O Q U E P A R A M N O E L D I V I N O !".

Sasuke tinha que dar o braço a torcer: queria muito agarrar Sakura ali mesmo, podia ser que ele ainda estivesse no efeito do álcool, mas aquela garota sentando do seu lado, com aquela blusa decotada e shorts minúsculos, aquele daquele sorriso contagiante, estavam lhe causando sérios problemas hormonais (se vocês me entendem).

"Por favor não fale nada de ontem..." era a única coisa certa que o Uchiha tinha na cabeça.

- Então, o que você estava fazendo lá no ElDivino ontem?

"Legal ¬¬"

- Estava acompanhando o meu tio...

- Seu tio é assim novo? OO

- Não, mas ele trabalha na faculdade, e estava lá por causa dos trotes...

- Ahmmm... – "Rápido Sakura não deixe o papo morrer ÒÓ"

- Você estava fazendo trote também? – "Puta! Que que eu to fazendo? --" pensou Sasuke meio confuso.

- É mesmoooo XP É que eu passei pra medicina, e acabei topando o trote, tava muito feliz

- É...

- E você? Qual o seu trote?

- Não tive nenhum...

- OO . . . Bem... Eu acho que um dia você vai acabar levando um. Hahahaha " – disse Sakura meio sem jeito.

- Isso é perda de tempo... Tenho outras coisas pra me preocupar...

- Você trabalha?

- Não, mas eu quero me esforçar e alcançar o meu objetivo é pra isso que eu vivo...

- OO . . . Desculpa o intrometimento... Mas... Que objetivo é esse?

- Eu quero me tornar policial...

- Incrível! Eu quero me tornar uma grande médica para poder ajudar as pessoas .

- Humm... – disse Sasuke meio desanimado, falar nesses assuntos lhe deixavam um tanto pensativo. Sakura percebeu o desânimo e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, Sakura viu uma silhueta familiar no outro canto da escuna.

- Ei Sasuke não é o Gaara lá? – disse Sakura apontando para um canto mais afastado do barco.

- Eu vou lá fa... – antes que Sasuke terminasse de falar ele viu Gaara agarrado com uma das amigas de Ino. "Ele realmente não perde tempo --"v".

Sakura ficou envergonhada pela situação, ela olhou para Sasuke que também estava meio sem jeito. Os dois ficaram mais vermelhos no instante em que seus olhares se cruzaram.

Sasuke virou o rosto para o lado oposto e viu Neji e Tenten juntos. Sakura ficou olhando para a água que batia no casco da escuna ainda muito envergonhada, morrendo de vontade de fazer o mesmo, mas sem coragem suficiente para fazê-lo.

Definitivamente estava na hora de alguém tomar alguma atitude nessa história.

"Não sei se é isso que ele quer, mas... Pelo que eu pude perceber... Se eu... For com tudo, ele não vai recusar... ESPERO " pensava Sakura desesperada.

"Não posso me deixar levar assim por qualquer garota... Mas... Qual o meu problema? Não é Nada sério, se ela achar que é o problema é dela... eu vou é me divertir..." Pensou Sasuke.

- Sasuke eu... – Sakura parou de falar quando viu o rosto do Uchiha se virar lentamente a e encarar.

Sakura chegou o seu rosto o mais perto que se coração permitiu que ele se mexesse. Sasuke ia se aproximando, não queria nem saber, a situação estava pedindo para isso.

Eles estavam muito juntos um do outro. A mão de Sakura acaba pro pousar sobre a mão de Sasuke. Os dedos se entrelaçam lentamente.

A mínima distância os agoniava, agora, ela ia diminuindo exponencialmente.

- SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Uma voz gritando ao fundo.

O suposto casal se separa, ainda meio constrangidos com toda a situação. Sakura é a primeira a abrir a boca:

- O que Naruto? – pergunta ela forçando um sorriso pela raiva que estava do loiro naquele momento.

- Vocês não querem jogar truco?

- Você quer Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura mais calma.

- Eu jogo... – Sorriso malicioso se formando no fundo dos olhos da sua mente – Mas... Não truco...

- Você é muito folgado, se não quiser jogar truco não joga ¬¬ - disse Naruto meio irritado.

Hinata entra em cena:

- Ahmmmm... Be-bem, Naruto, nós podemos jogar ou-ou-outra coisa mesmo... – disse Hinata tentando se esconder debaixo dos cabelos negros e lisos baixando a cabeça.

Naruto pensou um pouco, por um lado, não queria levar uma sova no truco novamente, talvez mudar de jogo seria uma boa idéia.

- Ta bom vai ¬¬ - disse Naruto meio inconformado por estar cedendo a aquele metido.

- Mas... Jogar o que Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura intrigada.

- Vamos jogar "Divudo".

- "Duvido"? – Perguntou Hinata meio tímida.

- Você vai colocando as cartas na mesa de cabeça pra baixo e dizendo o que você colocou. Pro exemplo: "2, 3 cartas" ai outra pessoa "2, 2 cartas" e assim vai, só que a pessoa pode estar mentido, ai quando você acha que ela está mentindo diz "Duvido" e se a pessoa estivesse falando a verdade ela leva o bolo com as cartas, se ela estiver realmente mentindo você que leva o bolo de cartas. Ganha aquele que ficar com todo o baralho para si. – Disse Sakura.

- Tudo bem, parece divertido.

Eles juntaram quatro baralhos comuns, sentaram-se à mesa; da direita para a esquerda Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura.

O jogo começou bem. Estava divertido ver Naruto se embananar. Hinata era muito insegura para dizer "Duvido" então o jogo estava liderado por Sasuke e Sakura.

- Valete, 2 cartas. – Disse Hinata.

- Valete, 3 cartas. – Disse Sasuke confiante.

- Valete, 2 cartas. – Disse Naruto concentrado.

- Valete, 4 cartas. – Disse Sakura com um sorriso provocante.

- Duvido – Disse Sasuke lançando outro olhar provocante a Sakura.

Sakura deu uma última encarada em Sasuke com o mesmo olhar de antes, antes de pegar a suas cartas e vira-las para cima.

- Opa... – Disse Sakura olhando novamente para Sasuke com um sorriso triunfante.

- Sorte... – Disse Sasuke dando um sorriso malicioso para a garota dos cabelos rosa que estava sentada na sua frente.

Hinata ficou corada ao perceber que os olhares que eles estavam trocando não eram simples olhares de blefe.

É mesmo, Sasuke conseguiu sair por cima (não maliciem - tarde de mais) depois de ser interrompido minutos atrás pela criatura de calção azul e blusa branca, sentado a sua direita. "Maldito Naruto, mas deixa..." pensou Sasuke sentindo que o clima entre eles estava esquentando. Apesar de ter sido ele o responsável por fazer aquela situação, ele queria esconder de si mesmo que não estava sentindo nada por Sakura.

- Ahmmmm... Acho que agora é com vocês... – disse Hinata perdendo as suas últimas cartas, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Logo depois foi a vez de Naruto Sair do jogo:

- MAS QUE DROGA!!! NÃO DÁ PRA JOGAR COM VOCÊIS DOIS VOCÊS PARECEM IGNORAR COMPLETAMNETE A MINHA PRESENÇA AQUI!!! – disse Naruto jogando as cartas para longe.

O loiro foi andando na direção de Hinata, era muito mais divertido ficar com ela contando suas piadas do que ser ignorado (e segurar vela - não se ligou disso).

Sakura já estava jogando as cartas na mesa quando Sasuke disse uma última vez:

- D-U-V-I-D-O...

Sakura sentiu uma mão a tocar em sua cintura, os dois estavam subindo sobre a mesa, era agora, definitivamente ninguém iria lhes atrapalhar nesse momento.


	6. CAP 6 Na praia

Capítulo 6: Na praia...

A mesa estremeceu, mas os dois não se importaram. Já haviam se segurado por bastante tempo para não se beijarem na frente de Naruto e Hinata. Sakura sentia o coração bater mais forte. Mesmo sendo assim tão de repente, ela já se sentia completamente apaixonada por Sasuke. E ele, bloqueava qualquer pensamento desses em sua mente racional. Não sabia o que fazia, mas no fundo do seu subconsciente, a meiguice de Sakura o conquistou completamente.

Crack...

Mais um "Crack" e eles se aproximaram mais.

Crack...

Mais um "crack" e eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro...

Crack... Crack... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Os dois caíram de maduro no chão junto com a mesa que partiu ao meio com os dois sobre ela.

- Ai minha barrigaaaaa Xx – disse Sakura se controlando da dor.

- Tais bem? – perguntou Sasuke também com uma dorzinha na barriga.

- Mais ou menos... – disse ela se levantando junto com Sasuke.

Os dois se encararam, viram a mesa quebrada, e Sakura não se conteve a dar risadas.

- AHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHOAHAOHAOHA!!!

Sasuke deu um leve sorriso, não era de rir, mas teve que admitir que aquilo fosse muito engraçado.

- Acho que o dia hoje não está pra nós não é? – disse Sakura um pouco envergonhada e ainda rindo.

Sasuke entendeu o recado da jovem. Porém apenas deu de costas para ela e saiu andando pelo convés a procura de uma situação menos constrangedora.

Ele logo percebeu que o barco chegava perto da praia.

Shikamaru logo apareceu e avisou Sasuke que estava olhando para a praia com cara de perdido:

- Vamos dar uma parada pra comer... As meninas se sentem enjoadas de comer no barco... São muito problemáticas --" – disse Shikamaru tanto um tapinha nas costas de Sasuke.

- SHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Parecia ser Temari.

- Afff... -- Mulheres são mesmo problemáticas... TO INDOOOO ¬¬.

Sasuke ficou sem entender a rápida aparição de Shikamaru. Mas olhou para a praia e viu que parecia ser um lugar bem tranqüilo.

Ele se sentou ao sol novamente, dessa vez, sozinho.

Seus olhos negros inconscientemente estavam a procura da garota que ficara com ele durante todo o período matutino.

Logo sentiu o movimento da escuna ficando mais lento...

O Barco apartou no trapiche da praia.

Quando todos estavam saindo Sasuke viu que Sakura estava novamente atrás dele. Ela viu o olhar "discreto" dele se certificando de que ela estava o seguindo e deu um leve sorriso para mostrar que sacou a olhada.

Logo todos já estavam sentados sobre uma toalha na praia.

Gaara reapareceu com um a das amigas de Ino nos braços.

Por alguns instantes todos permaneceram em total silêncio saboreando o almoço. Naruto queria falar alguma coisa, ou puxar algum assunto, mas estava difícil:

Tenten e Neji estavam comendo juntos;

Gaara e Kaka num pega total;

Ino e Mikan estavam fofocando o fato de sua amiga, Kaka, estar dando uma de Cicareli com Gaara;

Shikamaru e Temari discutindo sobre nuvens;

E Sasuke e Sakura conversando com os olhos sem dar o braço a torcer.

"Não agüento mais ¬¬" Pensava Naruto irritado por ser o único que não estava "curtindo" o passeio.

Ele então olhou para Hinata que estava desconcertada pela situação e corada ao perceber que o Loiro estava a observando:

- EI! Hinata... – Naruto vai tirando a camisa.

Hinata sente o coração saltar pela boca, mas tenta responder com a voz não tão alterada:

- Si-si-simmm?

- Vamos tomar um banho? ¬¬ - diz Naruto um tanto irritado apontando para o mar.

Hinata concordou com a cabeça e viu o Naruto sair correndo para pular na água.

Ele já estava todo molhado quando viu que ela apenas tinha se levantado.

Hinata estava morta de vergonha de tirar a calça corsário preta e a blusa azul e se juntar a Naruto. A única coisa que a convenceu foi:

- VAMOS HINATA A ÁGUA ESTÁ ÓTIMAAAA

Ela respirou fundo, criou coragem e tirou a roupa bem rápido e saiu correndo pra dentro da água antes que mais alguém além de Naruto a visse assim.

- E então? A água está ótima não é mesmo? – disse Naruto abrindo um sorriso.

- Ahmmmm... Sim... Está muito bom mesmo... – Disse Hinata desviando o olhar tímido do rosto de Naruto para os peixes que passavam no outro lado.

Naruto percebeu que a garota estava meio desconcertada, e quieta demais, até mesmo para ela. Resolveu abrir a boca:

- Não precisa ter vergonha Hinata você é muito bonita – disse ele com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Hinata ficou estática e teria ficado nesse estado por mais um tempo se não fosse uma onda bater nela e ela levar um baita caldo.

Naruto estava falando sobre como ele era um bom surfista e quando se virou viu Hinata sendo derrubada pela onda como se ela fosse um João-bobo.

Ela jogo levantou com uma cara de desespero OO arrumou o cabelo e disse:

- Você falou alguma coisa? - tentando disfarçar.

Naruto não conteve a risada e Hinata o rubor.

- Gente, eu e Neji vamos dar uma caminhada ta? – disse Tenten puxando o namorado pelo braço.

Ino e Mikan nem responderam, estavam ocupadas demais dormindo no sol se queimando.

Gaara e Kaka já tinham sumido outra vez...

Shikamaru e Temari estavam dormindo na sombra.

E Sasuke e Sakura escutando o mp3 de Sasuke na costeira de pedras próxima de onde todos estavam.

Sakura estava se controlando pra não sair cantando feito uma doida como costumava a fazer quando ouvia as suas músicas favoritas.

- Sasuke...

- Hummm... – respondeu ele meio inseguro por não saber o que ela iria falar.

- Vamos lá dar um mergulho?

Ele colocou a mão de leva no rosto de Sakura tirando o fone de seu ouvido. Ele desligou o mp3 e tacou dentro da mochila que estava ali perto.

Sakura soltou um sorriso e foi para perto de suas coisas, que estavam do lado as coisas de Ino, um pouco mais afastadas dali.

Sasuke ficou apenas observando (EFEITO TOALINHA ON) Sakura tirar a Blusa branca colada e o shorts curtinho, soltar o cabelo e balançar graciosamente os cabelos para que eles se ajeitassem naturalmente com o movimento.

Ele ficou parado olhando por um tempo ela vir andando em sua direção apenas com aquele biquininho branco com florzinhas em sua direção.

Ela parou em sua frente com o rosto levemente corado:

"MEU DEUS QUE DEUS GREGO ¬" pensou Sakura ao ver o Uchiha apenas trajando seu calção branco.

- Hummmmmm... Vamos? – perguntou ela dando outro sorriso ainda corada.

"PQP O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO COMIGO?" Pensava Sasuke não entendendo AINDA o que se passava pelo seu subconsciente.

Ele respondeu a pergunta dela caminhando em direção a água. Sakura viu ele andando cada vez mais rápido, como se estivesse fugindo de algo; teve uma idéia:

- Ei Sasukeeeeeeeee – disse Sakura correndo na direção de Sasuke.

Ele se virou depressa e viu ela correndo em sua direção. Ela passou por ele e quando estava quase chegando na água gritou:

- QUEM CHEGAR PRIMEIRO NO BARCO GANHAAAAA!!!!

E continuou a correr já dentro da água.

Sasuke meio sem saber o que deu na cabeça dela, apenas correu e logo estava nadando atrás de Sakura.

"Nossa será que nadei tão rápido assim? Não vejo mais ele" Pensou Sakura enquanto nadava quase chegando ao barco ancorado do lado do trapiche. A verdade é que ela já estava quase encostando na escuna e ainda se perguntava onde estaria ele nessas alturas.

De repente, Sakura sente bolhas fazendo cócegas na sua barriga. Não teve tempo de pensar em nada, quando se deu conta Sasuke havia aparecido de dentro da água parando exatamente na sua frente.

Sakura corou ao ver que ele ficou muito próximo a ela, ela não conseguia esconder o brilho em seus olhos e a batida acelerada do seu coração.

Sasuke percebeu a alteração nela, ele também sentia borboletas no estômago quando ficava muito perto dela, mas não queria admitir que ele estivesse se envolvendo com ela.

- Acho que eu ganhei – disse ele dando um sorriso malicioso.

- E eu acho que você não chegou ao barco ainda... – disse ela retribuindo com mesmo sorriso.

- Não exatamente...

Sakura franziu a sobrancelha, mas logo deixou o sorriso e o olhar estreito voltarem a sua bela face molhada.

Os dois se aproximaram.

Parecia óbvio para ele agora o motivo repentino dessa corrida:

"Agora ninguém pode nos atrapalhar"

Parecia óbvio para ela o que exatamente ele havia ganhado:

"Você me ganhou Sasuke" Pensou ela fechando os olhos após abraçá-lo na água.

Apesar de água se encontrar um pouco gelada, os dois estavam sentindo um calor intenso pela proximidade de seus corpos.

Apenas as ondas do mar, o barulho das gaivotas, e o balançar das marés.

Um momento inevitável.

Uma ação inevitável.

Uma interrupção inevitável...

- SEU TARADOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! – Era a voz de uma garota extremamente irritada.

O clima é estragado mais ainda com o arremesso de um corpo exatamente no meio do casal.

- GAARA????? – dizem Sasuke e Sakura num uníssono.

Gaara foi arremessado do topo da escuna por uma garota irritada, caiu na água, e bem no meio de Sasuke e Sakura.

Os dois ficaram sem ação e surpresos: Afinal, eles não sabiam o motivo do aparecimento repentino de Gaara.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – pergunta Sasuke irritado.

- Ócios do ofício... – Diz ele com a mesma cara séria de sempre.

Os três nadaram de volta a praia, Gaara foi andando na frente. Deixando Sakura e Sasuke mais afastados ainda surpresos pela interrupção anterior.

Naruto viu que os dois estavam tendo alguma coisa (MEU DEUS ELE SE LIGOU) Sakura não costumava ser tão simpática e prestativa tanto tempo com uma só pessoa, pelo menos com ele.

Resolveu tirar a sua dúvida:

- Ei Hinata!

Ela se virou corada e nadou até o loiro.

- O que? – perguntou ela tímida.

- É impressão minha ou os dois tão num chove não molha dês de manhã? Oõ

- Ahmmmmm... Bommm... – Ela estava completamente corada, esse assunto dava idéias para ela, mas tinha que falar alguma coisa rápido – Sim... Eu já tinha percebido há algum tempo...

- POXA E ELES NÃO FIZERAM NADA??? – gritou Naruto indignado.

- Ahmmmm... Acho que os dois são um pouco...

- DEVAGAR? – indagou Naruto com um sorriso malicioso no rosto interrompendo Hinata – EU VOU DAR UM JEITO NISSO!!! – disse Naruto correndo em direção ao casal na praia.


	7. CAP 7 ELE FEZ O QUE?

Capítulo 7: ELE FEZ O QUE????

Sasuke e Sakura estavam caminhando para pegar uma toalha quando começaram a ouvir algo suspeito se aproximando.

"PELO MENOS DESSA VEZ NÃO VAI ATRAPALHARA NADA" pensaram os dois em um uníssono.

Naruto viu que eles perceberam a sua presença (também, ele estava correndo e balançando os braços como uma galinha) e tratou de "disfarçar" o seu plano:

- AH! MEU DEUS EU ACHO QUE VOU CAIR NESSA PEDRA QUE TEM AQUI NA MINHA FRENTE!!!

(escandaloso)

Gotas surgiram na cabeça de Sasuke e Sakura no momento em que viram Naruto simular uma suposta cena dele tropeçando em um montinho de areia. - Oõ"v

"AGORA" pensa Naruto com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Sasuke e Sakura arregalam os olhos quando vêem Naruto "caindo". - Oo"

Na verdade, Naruto jogou o seu corpo para a direção de Sasuke, e com as duas mãos, empurrou as costas do Uchiha para cima de Sakura.

Sasuke não esperava essa ação desesperada de Naruto, foi pego de guarda baixa e o plano de Naruto funcionou melhor do que ele imaginava:

Depois um "empurrãozinho" dele, Sasuke caiu sobre Sakura; os dois com os corpos quentes e molhados na areia.

Os olhares arregalados dos dois acompanhados com a coloração vermelha em seu rosto dominaram a cena durante uns 5 segundos, tanto que nenhum dos dois teve forças para se mexer depois de uma situação de inusitada.

"MAS NÃO É POSSÍVEL" pensou Naruto.

Naruto então se levantou da areia, estava prestes a ir falar alguma coisa para eles quando realmente tropeçou no mesmo montinho de areia que ele fingiu ser o responsável pelo seu "mergulho" na areia anteriormente.

Ele caiu com tudo no chão. Sua mão esquerda bateu na cabeça de Sasuke fazendo os lábios dele F I N A L M E N T E encontrarem os de Sakura.

A verdade, é que aquilo não era exatamente o que ambos tinham em mente, muito menos o que Naruto tinha em mente: "SE MINHAS TEORIAS ESTIVEREM ERRADAS A SAKURA VAI ME MATAR!!!" pensou Naruto desesperado.

Ele já ia se desculpar com Sakura quando sentiu uma mão lhe dar um rápido puxão pelo calção, lhe dando, por tabela, um belo chazão. (rimou XDDD).

Gaara apenas olhou para Naruto com o seu olhar congelante e disse:

- Parado.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, virou e cara e voltou para junto de Hinata.

Sasuke e Sakura, apesar de serem forçados a se beijarem, aproveitaram a ocasião. Logo, Sakura já estava abraçando Sasuke e dando passagem para que a tímida língua dele, com cautela, explorasse a sua boca ainda salgada pela água do mar.

A mão de Sasuke foi escorregando no corpo molhado da jovem até a sua cintura, enquanto suas línguas se envolviam em movimentos sensuais.

Uma pequena, mísera, parada para respirar, não foi necessário pararem o que estavam fazendo, já que logo continuaram.

Agora sim, uma pausa considerável para recobrar o ar.

Os dois se afastam lentamente a fim de computarem o que acabaram de fazer.

- Sasuke euuu...

- Esqueça... – disse Sasuke ainda corado, ele se levantou e voltou para o mar para tirar a areia que grudou no seu corpo (QUEM ME DERA SER UMA AREINHA DESSAS MEU DEUS).

Sakura se levantou devagar e ficou o vendo ir até a água e logo desaparecer dando um mergulho.

Ela também foi tirar a areia do cabelo, depois pegou a toalha, se secou, vestiu o short, a blusa, colocou o óculos e viu que todos já estavam subindo para a escuna.

Ela chegou lá e ficou um tempo sentada num dos bancos do convés, ficou viajando em seus próprios pensamentos sem perceber que Sasuke estava discretamente olhando para ela em um lugar mais afastado, também sozinho.

Como já era final de tarde, o vento estava mais forte, e estava frio também. Todos trajaram seus casacos, inclusive Sakura, que ainda estava viajando nos seus próprios devaneios.

Estava tão perdidamente deliciada com os vestígios da sensação estonteante da língua de Sasuke que não percebeu o movimento brusco do barco acompanhando a onda e fazendo com que ela ficasse debaixo de uma cortina de água.

Sasuke percebeu isso e correu para tira-la dali. Tarde demais: seu esforço só a impediu de molhar uma parte pequena de seu casaco.

- AHHHHH ME MOLHEI TODAAA Xx – disse Sakura assustada.

- Tava com a cabeça a onde hein??? uú

Ela não podia dizer "estava pensando em como você beija bem CARALEO".

- Estava com uma música na cabeça ".

Sasuke olhou bem para o casaco dela, estava encharcado.

- Nossa que frioooooo - disse Sakura tirando o casaco ensopado.

Silêncio...

"Será que ele não vai me oferecer o casaco? TT.TT" pensou Sakura. Ela viu que ele estava meio desconcertado, como se quisesse fazer algo e não tivesse coragem. Ela se adiantou:

- Sasuke você está com frio?

- Não... – disse ele tirando o casaco. Na verdade, ficar ao lado dela vendo a blusa meio úmida colada no seu corpo perfeito estava subindo a sua temperatura.

- Então você me dá o seu casaco? É que eu to morrendo de frio - disse ela tremendo.

Sasuke estendeu a sua mão com o caso preto com listras brancas na lateral da Adidas.

Ele estava só com uma regata preta por baixo, Sakura delirou, e se apoiou no ombro dele fechando de leve os olhos.

Sasuke queria evitar qualquer coisa que lhe lembrasse o assunto do suposto beijo deles.

- Quer tirar essa música da sua cabeça? – perguntou Sasuke sério a ela.

- Não sei... – "Essa música que se chama 'teubeijoémuitobomeeutolocapraoutrodessespeloamordedeusantesqueeutenhaumtreco' não vai sair tão cedo da minha cabeça" – o que pretende?

- Escutar outra música...

Sasuke puxou seu mp3 e colocou um fone no ouvido direito, mas por ação automática, esse era sempre o primeiro fone que colocava. E deu o outro para Sakura. Sakura não estava sentada no seu lado direito, e sim no oposto. Ou seja: eles tinham realmente que ficar colados um no outro se não quisessem que os fones ficassem saindo de seus ouvidos.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio apenas juntos escutando música. Primeiro as músicas estavam animadas, mas elas começaram a ficar cada vez mais lentas...

- Você gosta de umas músicas bem calmas... - disse Sakura tentando disfarçar o fato de elas darem um ótimo clima para os dois.

- Estão mais no final para eu dormir... Eu durmo ouvindo música... – respondeu ele tentando se justificar e passando de música, meio constrangido.

Sakura colocou a sua mão sobre a dele.

Parou exatamente na música da Celine Dion "Because you loved me" (VALEU A SUGESTÃO QUEL CHAN, quem não conhece coloca lá no youtubezão pra ouvir enquanto eu escrevo - sempre que eu menciono músicas façam isso, a fic fica muito mágica OO - Repitam a música se for preciso).

Ela então disse em um tom aveludado:

- Não precisa passar, eu gosto X3 – disse ela fechando os olhos.

Sasuke corou. Ou ela gostava muito de músicas calmas, ou ela estava dando todas as ferramentas dizendo que aquilo estava dando "O" clima perfeito.

- Sasuke...

- Hummm...

- Essa música não dá uma vontade de dançar? – diz ela corada.

Sasuke gelou, engoliu a seco e disse sem perder a postura:

- Sei lá, sempre durmo...

- Nunca dançou essa música?

- Não...

Sakura não ficou satisfeita com a resposta, ora, não tinha nada a perder. Levantou-se, Sasuke estranhou. "Será que eu disse alguma coisa errada? Oõ" pensou ele querendo ficar mais um pouco com ela. Ela então pegou na mão dele e o puxou de modo que ele se levantasse do lugar onde sentava.

- Posso fazer as honras de ser a primeira a dançar essa música com você?

- Sério não é uma boa... – disse ele resistindo por ser meio desajeitado para dançar.

- Não sabe dançar? Pára né? Todos sabem dançar mú... sica lenta...

Os dois coram no momento. Sasuke respira fundo:

- Ta, mas só essa... – diz ele sério, mas morrendo de vontade de dançar com ela mesmo que fosse um péssimo dançarino.

Sakura coloca as mãos entrelaçadas sobre o pescoço do Uchiha, e ele envolve a cintura dela a trazendo o mais perto que era possível de seu corpo enquanto dançavam a música com os fones no ouvido com passos pequenos, ao ritmo da música, quase não saindo do lugar.

O coração de Sakura queria saltar pela boca. Mesmo sem casaco Sasuke estava muito quente. Ter ele assim tão próximo de seu corpo estava a deixando toda arrepiada, ainda mais quando a mão dele se aventurava a descer um pouco de sua cintura. Muito pouco na verdade, mas de pouco em pouco ele foi passando pelo quadril, até que ele se controlou e parou um pouco antes de chegar até a bunda.

Sasuke estava se perdendo no momento, para ele era difícil acreditar que ele estava sentindo um pequeno, minúsculo, frio na barriga.

A garota subiu as mãos até o pescoço do rapaz a fim de lhe roubar um beijo. Hesitou, e se tudo aquilo fosse só um acidente? E se ele só estivesse curtindo? Afinal, ela percebeu que gostava muito dele, até demais. E ele parecia não dar muita importância...

Sasuke sentiu o toque delicado de Sakura em seu cabelo e logo viu que a mão dela voltava ao local original.

Não resistiu. Tinha as suas limitações, seus problemas em se relacionar com as pessoas, mas ainda era homem.

Uma das mãos de Sasuke subiu da cintura pela lateral, sentindo as curvas de garota que estava em seus braços, encostando de leve nos peitos dela disfarçados pelo casaco largo dele que ela usava. A mão dele parou na face ruborizada de Sakura que não sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Esse arrastar das mãos dele em seu corpo a fez delirar e se perder em desejo.

Ele então encostou o seu nariz ao dela. Dançaram nessa posição apenas alguns segundos. Apenas antes de o desejo atingi-los em cheio e fazer com que os dois se beijassem.

Sakura sentiu a mão dele, que estava abaixo, explorar o seu corpo com toques firmes da mão dele, ela podia sentir a vontade dele em cada passada que ele dava pelo corpo. Ela então, colocou uma de suas mãos por trás da cabeça dele aprofundando o beijo.

A língua de Sasuke passou a explorar cada canto da boca de Sakura.

Sakura sentia que ele cada vez mais a aproximava do seu corpo, e com isso o beijo se intensificava cada vez mais.

Logo eles apartaram o beijo lentamente sem perder a distância.

A música estava em seus segundos finais.

Sakura colocou a mão dentro do bolso de Sasuke e colocou a música para repetir.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso malicioso.

E eles continuaram a bailar ali no convés sem perceber, que apenas agora, eles estavam sendo assistidos.

A turma toda estava no outro lado do barco conversando quando perceberam a falta súbita dos dois, como não tinham os visto dês de que o barco zarpou, acharam melhor procurar por eles.

Naruto foi correndo para o convés onde tinha os chamado para jogar truco, de certo estavam lá, e Hinata foi atrás com o recado de Neji "NÃO ATRAPALHEM ELES".

Naruto parou longe quando viu de lá que os dois estavam juntinhos.

Ele virou para Hinata, e a olhou com um olhar sério. Ela abriu a boca completamente corada e não consegui pronunciar uma só palavra. O olhar de Naruto a deixou sem reação.

Ele olhou rapidamente para onde Sasuke e Sakura estavam dançando olhou novamente para Hinata e exclamou:

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ESTOU SURDOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NÃO OUÇO A MÚSICA QUE ELES ESTÃO DANÇANDO E NEM O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Naruto... Eles estão com fone de ouvido OO"v – disse Hinata perdendo o rubor por perceber o motivo do olhar de Naruto.

- Nossa não ouvi o que você falou antes... Oõ

Hinata apenas deu uma risadinha sem graça. Ela viu que Naruto estava incucado e inquieto, ela resolveu respirar fundo e ir em frente:

- NARUTO SABIA QUE EU A D O R O HIP HOP????????????? – disse Hinata gritando.

- Sé-sério? – perguntou Naruto meio assustado pelo grito repentino.

- AHAM – disse ela não controlando o tom de voz pelo nervosismo.

Um silêncio pairou pela cena. Hinata já estava baixando a cabeça quando Naruto se manifestou:

- CARA EU TAMBÉM ADORO HIP H... – antes que terminasse ele sentiu um tênis lhe acertar em cheio a cabeça. Poxa, aquilo doeu uú.

Quando olhou nova mente para Sasuke e Sakura, Sasuke estava sem um tênis em seu pé.

- EI QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA??????????? – Gritou Naruto irritado.

- Será que dá pra fazer silêncio? NÓS não estamos escutando a música ¬¬ - disse Sasuke sério ainda abraçado e se mexendo com Sakura.

Hinata se lembrou do recado do seu primo e antes que Naruto partisse para a porrada com Sasuke ali mesmo ela puxou o seu calção para o chamar.

Bem, digamos que com duas grandes puxadas de calção, ele, meio que não resistiu.

Hinata só ouviu o "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSCRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSHHHHHH" - barulho de calção rasgando. O fecho arrebentou e Naruto caiu com a boca no chão só com a sunga que estava usando por debaixo do calção.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME DESCULPA NARUTOOOOO – Dizia Hinata completamente vermelha mexendo os braços para cima e para baixo rapidamente.

Sasuke e Sakura viram tudo.

- Espera ai ta? – disse Sasuke irritado tirando o mp3 do bolso e dizendo antes de sair – se quiser...

"Será que ele quer que eu escolha outra OO" pensa Sakura completamente ruborizada.

Sakura ficou parada ainda vermelha com o mp3 de Sasuke enquanto o via caminhar na direção de Hinata e Naruto.

- Faça o favor de pegar o meu calção reserva dentro da minha mochila e vê se V-A-Z-A. – Diz Sasuke irritado.

- Tu ta se achando ai, mas eu que vou ganhar a disputa de surf de sexta!!! ÒÓ – diz Naruto correndo para o banheiro colocar o calção.

Sasuke fingiu que não ouviu a provocação e voltou para onde Sakura estava.

Ela sentou e parecia se divertir com algo no mp3 de Sasuke.

- O que você ta fazendo? – perguntou ele sério sentando no lado dela.

- Não olha – diz ela escondendo o brinquedo das vistas de Sasuke – estou fazendo uma surpresa pra tiiii... – Diz ela com um sorriso provocante.

Sasuke apenas joga a cabeça pra trás em um gesto de cansaço. Ele pára, e pensa: mesmo que isso tudo estivesse acontecendo rápido demais estava bom curtir com ela. Devia aproveitar as férias. Isso era, nas palavras de Kakashi, "um namorico de verão", depois que as aulas começassem seria tudo normal, voltaria para o que realmente importa. Não queria nada sério, no fundo, ele tinha medo de se relacionar a fundo com alguma pessoa.

- Ei Sakura...


	8. CAP 8 Everytime we touch

Capítulo 8: Everytime we touch ( - música para ouvir)

- Ei Sakura...

- Sim – diz ela desviando o olhar do aparelho.

- Quer ir na Joaquina (praia daqui) na sexta?

Sakura ficou espantada, ela sentiu o coração saltar pela boca.

- Claro! O que vai ter lá?

- Um campeonato, eu vou competir...

- Então vou lá torcer por você – diz ela pegando na mão dele.

Ele cora de leve, espera o rosto parar de queimar e volta a ficar com a coluna reta.

- Será que dá pra devolver o meu mp3? – diz ele com uma voz sedutora.

- Pá tava procurando uma música...

O celular de Sasuke começa a tocar.

- Pera ai Sakura... – ele atende o celular – Eu... Fala tio... (Sasuke chamava Kakashi de tio mesmo ele não sendo) – era Kakashi no telefone, Sasuke se afastou um pouco enquanto dialogava com ele.

Ele não estava prestando muita atenção em que seu responsável estava lhe dizendo, queria mesmo era voltar a fazer o que estava fazendo antes de tudo isso.

Sakura apareceu na sua frente. Ela fez um gesto que parecia ser algo como "eu já volto ta?" ele concordou com a cabeça e continuou a ouvir Kakashi pelo telefone.

- CARAMBA EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR CEDO PRA ME ENCONTRAR COM O ITACHI!!! – disse Sasuke em nervos, ele tinha repulsa pelo irmão mais velho.

Kakashi argumentou alguma coisa a mais, Sasuke já não estava prestando atenção nisso, queria saber onde Sakura estava. Ela logo apareceu e o abraçou por trás apoiando a sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Sasuke em fim, pode desligar a droga do celular. De cara perguntou:

- Onde você foi?

- Fui ver uma coisa no lep top do Neji...

- Ele trouxe essa coisa pra cá?

- Ele não vive sem aquilo, é o maior nerd – disse ela rindo depois.

Eles viram que estavam chegando já no trapiche da beira mar novamente.

- Nossa já estamos aqui? – disse Sakura surpresa.

- É...

- Meu nem percebi o tempo passar XD – disse ela sorrindo sem perceber o que acabara de dizer.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio. Diferente dela, ele entendeu o que ela involuntariamente acabou de dizer. Sentiu-se glorioso, também tinha sido ótimo aquele beijo ardente no por do sol em uma escuna.

- Você tem msn Sasuke? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

- Tenho, é O seu é?

- O meu é – Ela parou de falar, se lembrou que ele pegou o seu número e nem ligou – Bem, será que agora você me dá o seu número de celular? – perguntou ela com um olhar sedutor.

- 9910 8010 – disse ele sem hesitar.

- Vai entrar quando chegar em casa?

- Vou, ai eu digo pra ti direito como que vamos fazer na sexta. Era isso?

- Isso e o fato de falar contigo outra vez ;P – ela mostrou a língua e deu uma piscadinha.

Ele ficou sem jeito. O barco chegou ao trapiche. Todos estavam saindo do barco, e Sakura foi se despedir de Sasuke, só não esperava que ele lhe daria um selinho sendo que todos estavam por perto.

Ele viu o quanto ela ficou corada e surpresa, fez uma cara emburrada sem perder os traços frios que mantia em seu rosto:

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum... Mas... Achei que você não... – ela continuava a corar cada vez mais.

Ele deu as costas a ela indo embora:

- Não pense nada... – ele se virou rapidamente para ela lançando o seu olhar sedutor – Ta?

Ela não pode evitar, corou imediatamente, ele se sentia muito bem com aquilo, podia ver nos olhos dela que o seu coração estava batendo mais forte do que uma estaca dentro dela.

Sasuke saiu e caminhou em direção ao carro importado modelo esportivo do seu tutor.

"CA-RA-CA ELE É MILHONÁRIO" pensou Sakura espantada.

Logo, ela também se dirige para casa.

- AH EM CASA! – diz ela correndo para o banheiro tomar um banho. Entrou no seu quarto, fecho a porta. Era uma suíte, então podia ficar perambulando por lá e piruando sem incomodações. Ela abriu a porta do armário para colocar a bolsa lá quando se olhou no espelho e viu que acabou ficando com o casaco de Sasuke.

- MEU DEUS DO CÉU!!!!!!!!!! – diz ela gritando estérica. Abriu um sorriso, ficou se abraçando, sabia que agora seria obrigada, de certeza a se encontrar com ele.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou ela com todos os seus pulmões.

- SAKURA NÃO GRITA! – disse a mãe alto batendo na porta do quarto.

Sakura colocou o casaco em cima da cama, e foi tomar banho. Ligou o som no volume máximo e deixou a porta do banheiro aberta. Foi tomar banho.

Ela fica viajando no banho lembrando das cenas que acabou de viver com o garoto mais maravilhoso com quem já ficou.

"Se ele me pedisse em namoro agora mesmo eu aceitava..." pensava ela enquanto pegava o shampoo. "Eu não acredito... Não consigo parar de pensar nele... Meu deus..." Ela estava realmente muito apaixonada por ele.

De repente, começa a tocar: Everytime we touch – Cascada.

b**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me./b**

_Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado_

Sakura ficou viajando ainda na sua tarde com Sasuke, ela podia ouvir a voz melodiosa dele em seus ouvidos.

**  
**b**I still feel your touch in my dreams. ****/b**

_Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos_

Quando as gotas de água caiam sobre ela, ela podia sentir a mão de Sasuke passeando pelo seu corpo.

**  
**b**Forgive me my weakness, but i don't know why/b  
**_Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza, mas eu não sei porque_

b**Without you it's hard to survive./b**

_Sem você, é tão difícil de sobreviver_

Ela sentia que seria difícil passar muito tempo sem vê-lo, ao menos tinha conseguido o seu msn. Mas mesmo assim, queria muito poder passar outra tarde maravilhosa dessa ao lado dele.

b**'cause everytime we touch, i get this feeling/b**

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento_

b**And everytime we kiss, i swear i could fly. ****/b**_  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar_

b**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, i want this to last/b**_  
Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure_

b**Need you by my side. ****/b**_  
Preciso de você do meu lado_

b**'cause everytime we touch, i feel the static/b**_  
Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática_

b**And everytime we kiss, i reach for the sky. ****/b**_  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu_

b**Can't you hear my heart beat so/b**_  
Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então,_

b**I can't let you go. ****/b**_  
Eu não posso deixar você partir_

b**Want you in my life. ****/b**_  
Quero você em minha vida_

Sakura estava cantando a música animada no banheiro como se tivesse ganhado na mega cena acumulada. Pulava pelo box gritando a letra sem nenhuma afinação e completamente estérica.

Imagem ela pulando com shampoo no cabelo, quase pisando no pote do condicionador já aberto, e dando coma bunda na parede e se segurando no chuverinho do chuveiro depois de ter escoirregado no sabonete estava o cúmulo da felicidade.

Ela sabia a coreografia do refrão de tantas vezes que viu a droga do clipe, endoidava cada vez que ouvia a música a não ser no seu aparelho de som, e era sem dúvida a sua música favorita, tirando a música que fez ela ter o melhor momento de sua vida, quando beijou Sasuke.

Quando a música começou a ficar calma novamente, ela pode ouvir sua mãe gritando na porta do quarto:

- SAKURA ASSIM OS VIZINHOS VÃO ACHAR QUE VOCÊ É LOUCA!!!

- Desculpa mãe... – disse ela cantarolando ao rítimo da música.

Ela achou melhor desligar o som para não se afrontar com a sua mãe, não agora que estava tão feliz.

Coloca seu pijama: um shortinho roxo e uma blusa rosa, sendo que as mangas eram roxo da mesma cor do shorts, um estampa na frente "Princess of the butterflys" e atrás tinha uma asa de borboleta estampada. Colocou um arco para o cabelo não cair no rosto, colocou o chinelo, desceu, pegou uma bandeja com sanduíches que sua mãe já tinha deixado pronta e levou para o seu quarto.

Sentou na cadeira, ligou o computador.

Ligou o madia player, abriu o msn, nada do convite dele chegar. "Onde será que ele está agora?" pensou.

Bem, nesse meio tempo Sasuke estava no carro com Kakashi, os dois indo para a casa do Santinho (outra praia).

- Porque não ficamos no apartamento hein? – disse Sasuke meio reçabiado.

- Porque nós vamos pra cá todo o final de semana, e hoje é sábado.

"Sorte que tem computador e internet lá também" pensou Sasuke involuntariamente. Ele olhou para o seu mp3 e ficou se perguntando o que Sakura teria feito ali. Droga, estava pensando nela outra vez. Balançou a cabeça para tentar parar de pensar nela, mas que inútil... Mesmo assim ele se enganava.

- Ei, Garanhão...

- Eu? – perguntou Sasuke distraído.

- Quem foi a menina que tu tava de rolo lá hoje?

Sasuke gelou, como ele podia saber? A não ser se fosse mais um de seus jogos pisicológicos.

- Não tava de rolo com ninguém... – respondeu seguro.

- Quem era a menina que olhou pra ti quando você foi embora?

- Não sei do que você está falando...

- E a garota loira? Ela deu em cima de você?

- Não.

- Foi aquela de cabelos pretos e de franja?

- Não.

- Foi aquela de cabelos rosa?

- Não.

- Tem certeza que não foi nenhuma delas? – Kakashi podia ver que ele tirou o olhar da janela e passou a olhar dirtamente para a cara dele, como se estivesse esperando a próxima pergunta.

- Tenho.

- Ora, qual o problema em me contar?

- A última vez que estava bêbado e deixei escapar ter ficado com uma garota, você me torrou a pasciência até o final do ano, sem contar na vergonha com os amigos...

O silêncio chegou novamente até o carro.

- Mas tenho certeza que uma delas você achou bem bonita não foi? – perguntou Kakshi sorrindo como se isso fosse uma coisa qualquer.

- Poxa! Eu já disse que não fiquei com ninguém!!! – disse Sasuke irritado.

- Eu não perguntei isso... – "PUTA" pensou Sasuke – quer dizer que você ficou com alguém lá.

- Larga do meu pé... – disse Sasuke novamente calmo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, Kakashi acabou desistindo e ficou de boca fechada. O mais velho abre a janela. Sasuke sente o vendo frio e reclama:

- To com frio.

- Coloca o casaco, eu sei que você levou, eu vi na sua mochila antes de sair de casa.

"MEU DEUS DEIXEI O CASACO COM ELA" pensou ele no mesmo segundo. Tinha que encontrar uma saída:

- Mexeu nas minhas coisas?

- Eu coloquei um coisa na sua mochila, mas pelo que falou não precisou...

Sasuke imaginava o que era, vindo de Kakashi, e de seus livros eróticos, boa coisa que não era.

Sasuke achou melhor ficar de boca fechada e não tocar no assunto para não se comprometer.

Um pouco mais de silêncio. Novamente Kakashi:

- Cadê o seu casaco?

- Acho que esqueci lá.

- Mas você nunca esquece de nada

- Sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo...

Sasuke se saiu bem. Tudo o que mais queria era chegar em casa e acabar com aquele interrogatório e poder entrar no msn.

Abriu a porta de casa, subiu as escadas, tacou a mochila na cama, pegou uma roupa no armário e foi para o banho. Colocou só uma bermuda e foi até o telefone para ligar pra algum lugar que entregasse comida no Costão do Santinho.

Depois de uma conversa construtiva com a atendente, e uma boa taxa de entrega, Sasuke conseguiu uma entrega do Mc Donalt's.

Sentou na frente do pc, ligou, abriu o media player, o msn abriu. Milhares de pessoas o adicionaram, foi bloqueado todas até chegar em um endereço conhecido Adicionou.

Sakura viu Sasuke entrando no msn, foi falar com ele:

Sakuradiz:

violet Nossa, só quando eu cheguei eu casa eu vi que fiquei com o seu casaco XD /violet

Sasukediz:

b Eu só percebi quando abri a janela do carro e vi que tava meio frio /b

Sakura diz:

violet Ai coitadoooooooooo /violet

Sasuke diz:

b me devolvendo outro dia.../b

Sakuradiz:

violet Claro que eu vou te devolver!!! Nunca ia me perdoar se não fizesse isso /violet

Na verdade Sakura estava dividida: por um lado queria devolver isso o mais rápido possível para se encontrar com ele novamente; por outro, queria poder ficar com aquele casaco com o cheiro do homem mais perfeito do mundo e dormir abraçada com ele todas as noites.

Sasukediz:

b Sexta eu vou encontrar você no shopping as 11:00, almoçamos e de lá vamos para a Joaquina, se encontrar lá vai dar muito tumulto /b

Na verdade Sasuke queria se encontrar com ela o quanto antes, sabia que não teria tempo de fazer o meio de campo com ela se eles se encontrassem apenas lá.

Sakuradiz:

violet Então ta, você que manda v /violet

Sakura estava gritando outra vez em seu quarto.

Sasukediz:

b Tenho que sair /b

Sakuradiz:

violet Já? ... ; /violet

Sasukediz:

b Pra você também /b

Sasuke saiu do msn. Não usava emoticons ou qualquer tipo de cara feita com o teclado, pode ter parecido grosseria, mas "pra você também" foi como se ele tivesse escrito um arroba também.

A verdade é que Sasuke estava cansado. Tudo que ele queria era ficar de bate boca com ela, mas estava com fome e queria muito descansar, pelo menos tinha feito a missão do dia, marcou outro encontro com ela.

Depois que sua entrega chegou e ele jantou, pegou o mp3 e se deitou na cama.

Dessa vez, mas do que as outras, demorou um pouco para pegar no sono. Aquelas músicas calmas estavam deixando ele angustiado, isso lhe trazia muitas lembranças da tarde.

Quando finalmente estava conseguindo fechar os olhos ele é subitamente acordado por uma batida forte e empolgante:

b**'cause everytime we touch, i get this feeling/b**

_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento_

b**And everytime we kiss, i swear i could fly. ****/b**_  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar_

b**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, i want this to last/b**_  
Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido? Eu quero que isso dure_

b**Need you by my side. ****/b**_  
Preciso de você do meu lado_

b**'cause everytime we touch, i feel the static/b**_  
Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu sinto essa estática_

b**And everytime we kiss, i reach for the sky. ****/b**_  
E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu alcanço o céu_

b**Can't you hear my heart beat so/b**_  
Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então,_

b**I can't let you go. ****/b**_  
Eu não posso deixar você partir_

b**Want you in my life. ****/b**_  
Quero você em minha vida_

- Mas que coisa é essa? – disse ele pegando seu mp3 e verificando o nome da música. Não conhecia aquela música, nem se quer colocou ela em seu mp3, mas como ela...

Flashs surgiram em sua cabeça, e mais uma vez, um nome predominou seus pensamentos. "Sakura".

Ele deu uma risada deboxada, repetiu a música dês do começo. Escutou ela por inteiro. De certeza ela estava certa quando disse que ele lembraria dela. Teve que admitir, ela soube como mexer com ele.

Gostou da surpresa, não deletou a música. E foi dormir com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Será que ele descobriu a minha surpresa?" ela se perguntava.

"Pode ter certeza..." pensava Sasuke fechando os olhos.


	9. CAP 9 CARRO?

Capítulo 9: CARRO??????

Msn conversa de Sakura e Naruto, quinta feira a noite:

Sakuradiz:

blue porque eu mudei de cor? Rosa já basta o meu cabelo, quis dar uma variada XDDD /blue

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

redDEMOROU PRA RESPONDER TÁ FAZENDO O QUE HEIN????/red

Naruto não fazia nem idéia, mas ela estava babando no teclado enquanto falava com Sasuke. Não estava dando atenção a ninguém, só a Sasuke. Naruto vai comer alguma coisa e vê uma janela piscando: "Deve ser a Sakura finalmente" pensou "vou logo chamá-la pra ir lá no campeonato".

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

red QUE QUE TU ACHA DE IR LÁ NA JOAQUINA ME VÊ SURFAR?????/red

¨Hinata – XD¨diz:

blue Ta falando comigo???? OO /blue

Naruto estava falando com Hinata, só que o assunto acabou de repente e até Hinata pensar em algo descente, demorou um tempo, como a cor da letra estava a mesma Naruto afobado, se quer notou que estava errando a janela.

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

redLÓGICO QUERES IR OU NÃO?/red

¨Hinata – XD¨diz:

blue onde nos encontramos e que horas/blue

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

red No barzinho de lá as duas e meia Oõ /red

Naruto estranhou Sakura não saber o ponto de encontro deles, já era combinado dês de sempre... "ESPERA!!! HINATA??? CARAMBA!!! ERREI A JANELA xX agora já era, mas não tem problema, é divertido passar o tempo com ela".

¨Hinata – OO"v¨diz:

blue quem mais vai/blue

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

red Até agora só eu e você... tem problema? Oõ /red

Hinata queria morrer. "CLARO QUE NÃO TEM PROBLEMA!!!! VOCÊ ME CHAMANDO PRA SAIRRRR CREEEEEEEDOOOO ELE SÓ PODE TER ERRADO DE JANELA!!!" pensa ela euforia com a face quente, ardendo. Ela respira fundo e resolve tomar uma atitude, pelo menos no msn ele não poderia perceber o rubor de sua face.

¨Hinata - -¨diz:

blue Problema nenhum, só pra eu ter certeza mesmo... /blue

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

red certeza de quê/red

¨Hinata - -¨ diz:

blue quevocêestavameconvidandoprasarmesmo /blue

Hinata digitou sem os espaços, tinha que ser bem rápido mesmo, se não ela poderia mudar de idéia. Assim que viu no canto inferior da tela o "-'NARUTAAAAASSO' está escrevendo uma mensagem" Hinata desejou nunca ter escrito o que escreveu. (notem que as carinhas no nick da Hinata mudam de acordo com a conversa dela com Naruto).

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

red ah eu ia chamar a Sakura, mas ela ta em estado cachorro babão... ¬¬ /red

¨Hinata – TT.TT¨diz:

blue ah entendi... /blue

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

red não vou convidar os outros pra ficar segurando vela também, e não quero que eles segurem vela pra mi também... ai achei melhor convidar mesmo com quem eu gosto de conversar oras uú /red

¨Hinata – OO#¨diz:

blue Gosta de conversar comigo/blue

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

red claro que sim, se não porque motivo estaria chamando você pra sair/red

Naruto não tinha em mente o que ele estava falando. Era assim que tratava as suas amigas, nunca tinha segundas intenções disfarçadas, não era do tipo que fazia jogos de sedução. Ele falava tudo que lhe via na cabeça. Qual o problema de chamá-la para sair afina? Eram amigos, uma saída amigável entre amigos. Só para ele mesmo, Hinata já estava com a cadeira do escritório no chão saltitando e tento um ataque de asma.

¨Hinata - ¬¨diz:

blue Ok! Você que sabe . /blue

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

red o convite ta dado então, que bom que você vai /red

¨Hinata - ¬¨diz:

blue que bom mesmo!!!! Uahuahuahuhauhauahua /blue

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

red NOSSA TENHO QUE IR!!!! TIO JIRAYA ME MATA/red

¨Hinata - ¬¨diz:

blue X /blue

-'NARUTAAAAASSO'diz:

X

Hinata surtou quando viu o bendito do "X". Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo????? Será que ele errou o botão, ou será que não sabia o que era um arroba???? OO

"Porque as meninas nunca mandam arroba pra mim? Oõ porque todos não usam o arroba de uma vez? Pra mim asterisco é olhos brilhantes e não beijo uú" - sim ele não sabe a verdadeira essência do arroba.

A noite atingiu todos.

Sakura estava se contorcendo na cama, não conseguia dormir sem pensar no que iria usar, se iria ficar com ele outra vez, como ela ia dar oi pra ele, estava com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos confusos...

Enquanto isso, Sasuke ficava olhando para o teto pensativo sem perceber que o mp3 já parara de tocar e já havia desligado sozinho. Estava pensando que diabos estava fazendo chamando Sakura pra sair... Não queria dedicar seu tempo livre pensando em namoradas, e sim se concentrando no que realmente importava: seus objetivos. Mas não consegui evitar, estava torcendo para que esse desejo todo por ela fosse apenas algo temporário.

De manhã Sakura acordou hiper-cedo. Tomou café, tomou um banho, fez chapinha no seu cabelo, pintou as unhas, se impregnou com o perfume que a sua avó fazia. Ela morava em São Joaquim, e fazia uns perfumes de cerejeiras que eram maravilhosos, ela os usava todos os dias, amava aquele perfume.

- MEU DEUS QUE ROUPA EU VOU USARRRRRRRRRRR???????? – gritava ela desesperada abrindo as portas do guarda-roupa.

- Acho que vou com uma saia... Ou será que vou com esse vestidinho... ou com um short mesmo? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SOCORROOOOOO

Resolveu ligar para Ino, ela, mais do que Sakura, tinha uma noção desse tipo de coisa:

- Oi posso falar com a Ino?

- Sou eu testuda! Ligando pro meu quarto e ainda pergunta se sou eu... Como se alguém além de mim atendesse esse telefone ¬¬

- Ah não sei né? Você e seus rolos vai que é um cara que atende...

- Ta me chamando de puta é?

- Tais me chamando de testuda...

- Ta ta... É que eu to de mau humor hoje...

- Sério? – Disse Sakura sarcasticamente – O que houve? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Sai não me ligou mais... Aquele bundão sem expressão... Aposto que colocou tanto botox naquela cara que não consegue mais parar de sorrir ¬¬

- Ah porque você não liga pra ele?

- Eu? Ta doida é????

- Oras quer que ele fale o que contigo afinal?

- MINHA QUERIA ALOUUUUUUU!!!! VAI TER JOAQUINA HOJE TODOS VÃO ESTAR LÁ!!!

Sakura ficou muda, não contou nada para Ino porque se contasse ela ia espalhar pela cidade inteira, Sakura nem se quer contou sobre o beijo que deu em Sasuke.

- É mesmo né??? Hahahaha – disse Sakura meio sem graça.

- E o Sasuke também vai estar lá... Eu sei muito bem que você deve ter feito alguma coisa...

- QUEEEEE???? NÃO NÃO NÃO FIZEMOS NADAAAAAAAA!!!

- Sakura eu vi ele te dando um selinho na hora de ir embora... Porque não me contou?

- Ele é meio reservado, achei que se contasse pras pessoas e chegasse até ele, ele ia ficar chateado... Desculpa... É que você sempre acaba contando pra alguém, que conta pra alguém...

- Olha, eu vou fazer uma promessa: Se eu jurar não contar pra ninguém, você jura que me mantêm informada?

- Ah Inooo...

- Eu JURO!!!!!

- Ta, se você contar eu quero que você dê um oi com beijinho na Temari!!!!

- O QUÊEEEEEE?????? Ta, e se você não contar e eu ficar sabendo, vai ter que falar na rodinha "Eu sou testuda" FECHADO??????

- TUDO BEM FECHADO!!! Agora... Com que roupa que eu vou lá na Joaca hoje?

- VAI COM ELE?????

- ELE ME CHAMOU

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Gritaram as duas ao telefone.

- Porque você não coloca aquele seu vestido da Bilabong verde?

- Mas será que não fica exagerado para ir a praia?

- Muitas meninas usam vestido pra ir à praia, sem contar que não tem problema ele perceber que você se arrumou para ver ele, os meninos gostam de se sentirem importantes...

- Mas com vestido Ino? Não acha uma saia e uma blusa melhor?

- SAKURA VAI COM O VESTIDO VERDE VOCÊ FICA LINDA NELE!!! COLOCA A SANDÁLHA DA GOOF BRANCA E DEU!!!!

- Olha, eu vou assim como você tá falando, e com o biquíni preto, tudo nos trinques?

- Isso!!! Agora vai se arrumar ta??? E Eu vou ligar pro sai, nos encontramos lá.

- Vai ligar pra ele? Como tem certeza que vai?

- Ele não vai dar o braço a torcer se eu falar pra ele que vou mesmo se ele não for )

- Você é ótima Ino XDDDDDDDDDDDDD Beijos...

- Beijosssss...

Elas desligaram o telefone. Sakura pegou o vestido verde da Bilabong. Era um vestido frente única godê, com um decote pequeno e que ficava dois palmos acima do joelho.

Colocou o tamanco branco, pegou a bolsa da Adidas que era um pouco maior. Faz uma trança no cabelo. Ela separou a canga, o boné, filtro solar, óculos, carteira, creminho pro cabelo, o casaco de Sasuke...

"Acho que ta tudo ai" Pensou ela enquanto arrumava a bolsa.

Sasuke acordou meio tarde, olhou para o relógio mutilado no chão:

- Droga, quebrei mais um... Acho que não vou mais usar o despertador...

Sasuke sempre quebrava o seu relógio quando ele despertava. Maldito hábito, agora estava "atrasado".

Abriu o armário e deixou sua roupa de borracha separada, catou o calção cinza da Lost com uma sereia impressa de banco na perna esquerda, ainda tinha uns detalhes em azul. Pegou uma blusa azul clara, foi pro banho.

Tacou o resto na mochila, saiu do quarto passou pela sala:

- Onde vai assim todo "apertadinho"? – disse Kakashi soltando uma leve risadinha.

- Vou para o campeonato, e antes vou ao shopping, vou com o carro... – disse ele sério.

- Não vai bater, e nem morrer hein?

- Tu que me ensinou a dirigir, se duvida de mim, devia se aprimorar...

- Se der coisa errada, o dinheiro da fiança de VOCÊS vai sair do teu dinheiro...

- Vocês? – perguntou Sasuke tentando disfarçar.

- Seu e do seu filezinho... Como chama... Sakuya?

- Da onde tu tirou isso?

- Eu ouvi isso ontem de noite enquanto bebia água na cozinha. Estava no telefone com ela...

- Sa-ku-ra satisfeito?

- Você que devia estar, no porta luva do carro tem a chave da casa do Santinho, e eu vou ficar aqui no apartamento estou esperando uns amigos para jantar.

Sasuke deu uma boa olhada para a cara de Kakashi, ele estava com a cabeça enfiada no livro e parecia falar tudo com a maior naturalidade.

- Ta achando que eu vou fazer o que com ela?

- Eu te conheço... Dá pra ver que você anda diferente esses dias...

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Escute as minhas palavras, ela vai ser a sua primeira namorada.

Sasuke podia ser popular e ficar com algumas garotas, mas nunca chegou a namorar. Nunca foi de ter um relacionamento sério com ninguém, muito menos sair várias vezes com a mesma garota.

- Eu to indo...

Ele ia saindo do aposento quando diz suas últimas palavras:

- Sobre a chave da casa, não se preocupe, não tenho essa intenção...

Ele fecha a porta e sai deixando Kakashi com os seus pensamentos... "Não tenho tanta certeza hehehehe"

A mãe de Sakura a levou até o shopping.

- Sakura, vai se encontrar com quem?

- Ah mãe, um guri...

- Já ficou com ele? Ele é mais velho? Conheceu aonde? Não foi na Internet né?

- Porque você ta perguntando mãe??? OO#

- Toma cuidado minha filha, esses caras mais velhos...

- MÃE!!!! Ele é da minha idade, e eu conheci ele quando tive o trote, já fiquei com ele, não se preocupa, eu sei o que eu faço...

- Vê se não vai fazer nenhuma besteira...

- Mãe tá achando que eu vou fazer o que? Me deitar com ele é????? Oõ

- Ora só estou te avisando...

- CREDO MÃE!!!!! – disse Sakura abrindo a porta do carro – tchau mãe --.

- Se cuida filhaaaaaaaa – disse a mãe preocupada.

Sakura saiu e foi em direção ao cinema, estava na hora, e ele já estava a esperando.

Estava de cabeça baixa apoiado na pilastra com os braços cruzados. Ela se aproximou com um sorriso no rosto, abaixou a cabeça para que ela ficasse na altura da dele perguntando:

- Me esperou por muito tempo?

- Não.

Ela colocou a mão direita sobre o colo tampando o pingente que estava ali, respirou fundo dizendo:

- Ainda bem.

Sasuke deu uma boa observada de cima a baixo em Sakura, aquele vestido fez um lindo contraste com os seus cabelos, e ela estava muito bonita, parecia que tinha se arrumado especialmente para ele.

- Então, vamos comer? – disse ele já não se apoiando mais na viga.

- Claro! Comer aonde?

- Diga o lugar, que eu pago. – disse Sasuke indo na frente para ela não ver o leve rubor na face.

Sakura também ficou corada. "Mas que cavalheiro" pensou ela deslumbrada.

- Ora não sei, não precisa pagar pra mim...

- Se não quiser, não almoce comigo.

- Isso é chantagem??? – perguntou ela corada.

- Não, é um aviso. – disse ele sério a olhando dentro dos olhos.

- Então você escolha onde vamos comer, pode ser?

- Vamos comer comida chinesa, você gosta?

- Adoro -

Sasuke e Sakura foram indo até a praça de alimentação,pediram a comida e almoçaram o clia estava intenso...

"Meu deus como ele ficou lindo com essa camisa azul claro ¬" Pensava Sakura enquanto secava Sasuke discretamente.

"Merda, não vou me controlar, porque chamei ela pra sair? Porra quero que esse almoço acabe de uma vez" pensava Sasuke já ansioso para ter minutos a sós com Sakura.

Eles terminaram o almoço e Sakura percebeu que Sasuke não estava carregando nada:

- Sasuke, onde você jogou as suas coisas?

- No carro.

- Seus pais estão te esperando? OO# - perguntou ela sem graça.

- Não, eu vim sozinho de carro.

- Você tem quantos anos? Oo

- 17, logo faço 18.

- Então como você dirige???

- Kakashi me ensinou, ele me deixa dirigir.

Sakura ficou com uma cara deslumbrada, sentiu um frio na barriga.

- E você que vai nos levar até a praia?? – perguntou ela insegura.

- Sim...

- E SE NOS PEGAREM?

- Sakura, não se preocupe – disse ele passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Sakura – Eu não vou matar a gente... – Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos dela.

Sakura perdeu todo o medo que tinha e foi corando de leve. Ele não tirou seu braço do ombro dela, e começou a andar em direção ao estacionamento. Sakura via todas as meninas olharem para ela como se ela fosse a maior das cobras existentes, e Sasuke continuava com a expressão implacável não dando a mínima para os olhares fatais das outras meninas.

Eles chegaram até o carro luxuoso de Sasuke. Sakura ficou parada na frente dele com medo de entrar.

- Não quer que eu vá ai abrir a porta pra você né? – disse Sasuke.

- Não, não é isso 

- Não se preocupe, se nos pegarem Kakashi paga a nossa fiança. - ele riu com um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura entrou no carro logo depois de Sasuke, eles apertaram os cintos, Sasuke colocou o mp3 ligado ao carro.

Começou a tocar uma música agitada, uma de rave, Skazi, Hit and Run.

Sakura começou a balançar a cabeça. O silêncio ficou por mais alguns segundos até ela abrir a boca.

- Nossa, eu amo essa música. – disse ela meio nervosa.

Sasuke apensas deu um sorriso sedutor sem tirar os olhos do volante.

Foram chegando na Joaquina depois de alguns minutos no carro.

- Ta vendo só? Eu disse que ia dar tudo certo. – disse ele tirando uma mão do volante para pega na mão dela.

Agora que estavam já nas dunas, que ficam um pouco antes da entrada da praia, estava prestes a fazer o que queria ter feito no meio do caminho. Ele colocou o carro estacionado, bem largado no meio das dunas, e trocou a música que estava tocando.

Sakura reconheceu a batida da música. Era a música que ela havia inserido no mp3 de Sasuke.

- Então você teve a sua surpresa... – disse ela corada.

- Tava quase dormindo... – falou Sasuke olhando Sakura profundamente nos olhos.

- Não falou nada durante a semana, achei que não tivesse visto... – disse ela fazendo manha.

- Queria fazer mais essa surpresa... – ele a olhou nos olhos e se aproximou mais com um sorriso no malicioso no rosto.

- Qual? A de não apagar a música? – Sakura estava se fazendo de desentendida.

- Porque você não solta o cabelo?

- Ahm?

- Solta o cabelo, eu gosto mais de você com o cabelo solto... – Sasuke foi puxando o elástico do cabelo de Sakura. Ela depois balançou a cabeça para que os fios se soltassem. Sakura o olhou corada. Sasuke se resolveu: A pegou pela cintura e a colocou sentada em seu colo a beijando ardentemente.

A saia do vestido de Sakura estava meio levantada pelo movimento brusco que ele fez. Ela sentia a mão dele escorregar da sua cintura lentamente para a sua coxa, ele foi virando o seu corpo e a apoiando com parte das costas no banco do motorista.

Sakura colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito do Uchiha o apertando de modo a amassar a sua camisa azul.

Ela queria respirar, mas a segunda mão de Sasuke a prendia pela cintura a obrigando a participar daquele ato irresistível.

Sakura logo se rendou completamente passando a bagunçar o cabelo de Sasuke com uma das mãos enquanto a sua língua dançava com a dele.

Ele foi se afastando dos lábios dela para ir beijando seu pescoço entanto ela ia levantando a blusa dele como um ato involuntário do desejo que sentia cada vez que sentia os lábios de Sasuke dar um beijo em seu pescoço.

Ele percebeu o que ela estava fazendo, e colocou as suas mãos sobre as mãos da garota a fazendo criar coragem para despi-lo da camisa.

- Sasuke... Não podemos... – disse Sakura ofegante passando a mão no cabelo o arrumando.

- Mas o vidro do carro é espelhado. – falou ele a capturando pela cintura.

- Cal... Calma... Não é isso... – tentava dialogar ela contra a sua vontade enquanto ia envolvendo o corpo dele quente lentamente com os seus braços.

Ele sentiu o toque suave da mão dela em suas costas, sussurrou lentamente eu seu ouvido com a mão inclinando o queixo dela:

- Eu sei o que você quer... – ele foi passando a mão do queixo dela, pelo pescoço, depois foi seguindo as suas curvas até chegar a sua coxa já descoberta novamente.

Não muito longe dali, no barzinho, Hinata acabava de chegar e de ver Naruto sentado tomando uma tigela de açaí.

- Oi Naruto. – disse ela tímida usando um shortinho com estampas florais azul e uma blusa rosa bebe.

- Que bom que chegou!!! – disse Naruto dando um "oi" com beijinho nela.

Ela percebeu que ele olhava fixo para um ponto.

- O que está olhando? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- É que aquele parece o carro do convencido do Sasuke – disse Naruto apontando para o carro.

- Como você sabe?

- Ta vendo aquele arranhão ali da lateral? Então, fui eu que fiz no último campeonato ). Mas pensando bem, ele parou do nada lá e não saiu... Será que bateu ali???? Oo

- MEU DEUS NARUTO ACENA PRO CARRO PRA VER SE ELE TÁ BEM!!! – disse Hinata entrando em pânico.

Os dois começaram a acenar para o carro, mas dentro dele o clima estava muito intenso para perceberem os acenos desesperados dos dois.

- NARUTO E AGORA?

Sasuke com as mãos sobre os ombros de Sakura desamarrou o seu vestido, a deixando apenas com a parte de cima do biquíni e com o vestido ainda solto no corpo.

Num jogo de viradas dos dois ele a empurra com força contra o volante e a sua mão acaba acionando a busina do carro.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMPPPP

- MEU DEUS ELE ESTÁ EM APUROS!!!

- VAMOS LÁ VER HINATA!!

Sasuke e Sakura se assustaram com a busina, mas Sasuke continuou a beijar Sakura, e ela preocupada olhava para todos os lados.

- SASUKE PÁRA AGORA O NARUTO E A HINATA TÁ VINDO PRA CÁ!!!

Ele deu um pulo do banco:

- Merda, faz assim, vai pro banco de trás e fica quieta que eu me viro ta?

- Ta – disse ela já segurando o vestido para ele não cair e ir se agachando no banco de trás.

Naruto bateu no vidro até que Sasuke respirasse fundo e o abrisse:

- O que vocês DOIS estão fazendo sozinhos aqui?

Naruto e Hinata coraram na hora. Naruto nem sabia o porque de ter fica envergonhado, simplesmente ficou, ele olhou para Hinata e viu que e ela se encontrava na mesma situação que ele. Balançou a cabeça e mudou de assunto:

- O que você ta fazendo estacionado ai? uú#

- Eu fui atender o celular, como estava parado, já resolvi trocar de roupa.

Isso explicava tudo, grande idéia, Naruto e Hinata nem questionaram. Mas Naruto sentia que aquilo estava meio suspeito:

- E como acionou a busina?

- Meu cotovelo esbarrou no volante...

- Não viu agente acenar?

- Estava trocando de roupa.

Os dois ficaram se encarando com caras sérias enquanto Hinata ainda estava toda vermelha pelo que Sasuke havia dito.

- E a Sakura? – perguntou Naruto do nada.

- Que que tem ela? – perguntou Sasuke sério.

- A chamou pra vir aqui? Onde ela ta?

- Porque você quer saber?

- Porque eu to vendo a bolsa dela ali no banco do carona.

"PUTA FUDEU!"

Agora a situação era crítica, se Sakura saísse escondida de trás do banco a situação ficaria pior, o caso seria se enterrar de uma maneira menos prejudicial:

- Ela esqueceu a bolsa comigo ontem quarta quando fomos juntos no El Divino.

- O QUE? TÁ NAMORANDO A SAKURA?

- Qual o problema de sair com ela? Você não está saindo com ela também? – disse Sasuke apontando para Hinata.

- NÃO MUDA DE ASSUNTO! – disse Hinata se metendo no meio da conversa tentando disfarçar o rubor e o nervosismo.

- Eu estou saindo com a Sakura sim, e fiquei com ela já, e vou ficar de novo...

- Ahmm... Naruto... Acho melhor deixar ele sozinho...

- Tudo bem... ¬¬ EU VOU GANHAR DE VOCÊ HOJE SEU CONVENCIDO!!! – disse Naruto saindo andando junto com Hinata chutando a areia.

Sasuke fechou o vidro outra vez. Respirou fundo.

- CARA QUE SUFOCO!!! – disse Sakura saindo de trás do banco. No meio do caminho Sasuke e pega de novo pela cintura e a senta em seu colo.

Ela olha bem para a cara dele de aliviado e começa a rir sem parar.

- MEU COMO O NARUTO É TROXAAAAAA!!! OAHOAHOAHOAHOAHAOHOAHOAHOAAO – Sakura ria da cara de Naruto vendo ele sair irritado já longe.

Sasuke deita a cabeça de Sakura em seu peito. Sakura não se segura, tinha que perguntar:

- "fiquei com ela já, e vou ficar de novo..." o quer dizer com isso? – ela fez uma cara maliciosa enquanto amarrava o vestido novamente.

Sasuke ficou quieto, não tinha o que dizer, tinha acabado de entregar o ouro para o bandido. Ele olhou fundo nos olhos dela dizendo:

- Depois agente continua, se eu não for rápido vou perder por WO pro relo do Naruto.

Sakura solta uma gargalhada. E fala uma coisa brincando, no fundo ela estava aliviada, quase que foi no "oba oba" com Sasuke ali mesmo, riu:

- Ah que pena acabou...

- Ainda vou dormir sozinho na casa do Costão do Santinho...

- Não seja por isso né? Eu posso fazer companhia... haha – diz ela dando uma risada maligna.

Sasuke apenas a acompanha na risada dela. Ele veste a camisa, ela pega o tamanco, arruma o cabelo e sai na frente enquanto ele ia até o porta malas pegar a prancha de surf.

Sakura sai andando cantarolando:

"Vem meu amor, vem me tirar da solidãooooo... Vem meu amooorr me tirar da solidãoão" (8)

Sasuke não tira o olhar da bunda de Sakura, também, com ela andando rebolando na sua frente era quase que "Macaco quer banana?".

Sakura dá uma virada para trás, e vê Sasuke a secando, ela fica levemente vermelha e dá uma piscadinha para ele.

Sasuke não deixa de pensar enquanto ela seguia até a praia ainda cantarolando o mesmo trexo da música: "Estou com sorte esses últimos dias".

Sasuke segue o exemplo de Sakura e com a prancha, sai cantarolando o ritmo da música.

"nan nan nan na na nan" (8)


	10. CAP 10 Eu não esperava OO”

Capítulo 10: Eu não esperava OO"...

Estavam todos se aprontando já para o campeonato, o único que faltava era Sasuke.

Kiba, Gaara, Naruto, e muitos outros já estavam em seus postos.

Sakura chegou correndo meio sem fôlego e viu Hinata já em uma das mesas de um bar da praia.

- Oi Hinata!!! Você aqui? – Ela disse bem falsa já que já sabia que ela havia vindo com Naruto.

Hinata não percebeu o fingimento e corou de leve:

- Sim, o Naruto me chamou até aqui para vê-lo... E... Bom...

- Já entendi tudo Hinata ) – disse Sakura a cortando com uma voz sacana.

- MASDIFERENTEDEVOCÊEUNÃOTOFICANDOCOMELEAINDA!!! – disse Hinata vermelha tentando sair "bem" da encrenca.

- Ta dizendo o que? – Sakura não entendeu o que Hinata disse.

- Que você ta ficando com o Sasuke...

- Ah... A gente ficou ai... Mas não sei se ele gosta de mim ou não, se vai dar alguma coisa séria... – disse Sakura meio desanimada.

- Você gosta bastante dele né Sakura? – disse Hinata sorrindo.

- Ah... Bem... Sim, eu gosto muito dele. Mesmo fazendo pouco tempo que o conheço, sinto como se já fosse a muito tempo. O jeito que ele olha pra mim, o olhar dele quando eu dou um sorriso, meu coração dispara sem parar quando estou do lado dele...

- Bem, acho que sei como é... – disse a Hyuuga vermelha a cabeça aos pés.

Sakura apenas deu um olhar sacana para a amiga, estava claro o que estava acontecendo...

Enquanto isso Sasuke chegava na área dos competidores.

- E isso é hora de se chegar? – disse um homem alto fumando um cigarro.

- Mal ai coordenador Asuma, tava me trocando no carro...

Naruto se meteu resmungando:

- Sei, sei ¬¬

- Falou alguma coisa "PERDEDOR"? – disse Sasuke dando a menor importância para Naruto.

- PERDEDOR UMA VÍRGULA!!!!

- Ai que meda... – Sasuke falou com desprezo olhando para trás e vendo Kiba se aproximar – Sabia que é proibido cachorro na praia?

- Akamaru é mais que um cachorro, ele é meu irmão uú

- NÃO VEM MUDAR DE ASSUNTO SASUKE!!! VEM AQUI QUE EU TE ENTERRO NA AREIAAA – gritou Naruto fazendo posição de luta.

Antes que Sasuke respondesse Kiba teve as honras:

- "Não não vai atolar" (8)

- Kiba eu vou te matar òó – disse Naruto ameaçando ir correr atrás dele.

- Então veeeemmmm ooooowww – diz ele ainda rindo.

Naruto sai correndo atrás de Kiba, que não segura as gargalhadas e trpeça no chão ainda se matando de rir. Naruto sobe em cima dele e quando olha para o lado vê Hinata com uma cara de enterro e Sakura com um olhar perplexo.

Silêncio...

- Já... Mas que que é isso? Oõ – diz Asuma.

Todos se olham e começam a rir e Naruto sai de cima do Kiba resmungando. Hinata sorri ao ver a cara de Naruto emburrado, ele ficava muito bonitinho quando fazia essa careta.

Kiba logo deu uma olhada para a sua frente. Quando viu as duas deu um sorrisinho safado:

- Nossa, e essa ai? – disse Kiba apontando para Sakura.

- Ela é a ficante do Sasuke Kiba, chegasse tarde. – disse Naruto olhando com uma cara sacana para Sasuke. Ele apenas lançou um olhar mortal para Kiba, como se fosse algo "SE CHEGAR PERTO MORRE". E Sakura, ficou sem reação e apenas virou o rosto de vergonha.

Kiba engoliu a seco e viu Hinata mais uma vez rindo das caretas de Naruto:

- E essa é a sua Naruto?

Naruto corou de leve e respondeu:

- Não, ela é minha amiga... ¬¬#

Hinata fez uma cara de desânimo por dentro. Que logo foi substituída por uma surpresa logo em seguida:

- Então, eu posso ir em frente com ela hahahahahhahahaha – disse Kiba rindo e colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro de Hinata.

Naruto cerrou os punhos, não sabia porque tinha ficado tão irritado assim de uma hora pra outra. Mas ele não podia fazer nada, Hinata não era "encargo" dele para ele ficar se metendo na vida dele. Mas foi quando Kiba deu uma piscadinha para Hinata que Naruto se descontrolou:

- Nem vem Kiba, vai procurar a tua turminha e deixa ela em paz ta legal? òó#

- Quer disputar comigo o do cabelo amarelo pikachu? – disse Kiba deboxando.

Agora quem veio separar a luta foi Gaara:

- Chega de palhaçada vocês dois... A praia tá cheia de mulher...

O som da busina tocou. Era a hora de ir para a competição.

Sakura foi até Sasuke e lhe deu um beijo ardente na frente de todos ali. Depois de um tempinho, eles se afastaram, Sasuke estava sem entender, mas fingiu que isso era a coisa mais normal, tinha que mostrar para Kiba Sakura era só dele, melhor garantir. Sakura olhou para ele e disse:

- Boa sorte Sasukee...

- Não vou precisar... – disse Sasuke disfarçando.

- É MESMO!!! BOA SORTE NARUTO!!! – disse Hinata gritando no ouvido de Naruto.

- NÃO SE PREOCUPA QUE VAI SER MOLEZAAAAA!!!

Estavam todos saindo quando Ino e sua amiga, Mikan, chegaram onde todos estavam.

- Ino, cadê o Sai? Oõ – perguntou Sakura intrigada.

- Esqueci que ele foi num curso de pintura em São Paulo e ia ficar lá um tempinho... Ai Chamei a Mikan pra vir comigo, a Kaka não queria ver uma certa pessoa – Disse Ino apontando indiscretamente para Gaara.

Ele percebeu, e viu Ino e a amiga.

"Aquela loira faz muito estardalhaço. Gostei mais ruiva..." A Ruiva, nada mais era do que a amiga de Ino. Ele deu uma encarada de cima a baixo nela. Mikan percebeu e simplesmente fez o mesmo. Começou o jogo de olhares.

- O que estão esperando ai??? – disse Asuma já irritado.

Todos finalmente se separaram. As meninas se sentaram na mesma mesa, e ao soar do alarme, todos os meninos estavam indo para a água.

Passadas as fases classificatórias e as eliminatórias, na final sobraram Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, e mais alguns perdidos que não vale a pena perder tempo citando. O importante era que tinham 7 finalistas.

Todos estavam confiantes. Sasuke e Naruto acabaram pegando ótimas ondas, mas bem no final acabaram se trombando na mesma onda, e perderam pontos. Kiba não fez nada de espetacular, mas executou todas as manobras com perfeição. Já Gaara, parecia olhar para um outro ponto fixo e logo na primeira onda levou um baita de um caxote.

Resultado geral:

1° - Kiba

3° - Sasuke e Naruto.

4° - Perdido

5° - Aleatório

6° - Um qualquer

7° - Gaara.

A surpresa foi o favorito, o tricampeão, Gaara, ter levado um caxote tão feio assim logo na primeira onda. Já Sasuke e Naruto estavam em pé de guerra botando a culpa um no outro por terem ficados empatados no "segundo" lugar:

- A CULPA FOI SUA SEU CONVENCIDO!!! FICA PENSANDO NA SAKURA E É ISSO QUE DÁ!!

- PELO MENOS EU TENHO ALGUÉM, MUITO MELHOR QUE VOCÊ PERDEDOR!!!

- Calma dondocas, não briguem... Vou pegar o meu premio – disse Kiba se dirigindo a direção de Hinata. Naruto o puxou pelo calção:

- Nem vem que não tem, ela é muito delicada, deve sentir alergia a esse seu cheiro de cachorro molhado.

Os dois começaram a jogar areia um no outro e Hinata correu atrás deles para amenizar a situação tão incômoda.

Ino apenas ria, e Mikan, com o olhar fixo em Gaara.

Sakura se levantou e foi abraçar Sasuke:

- Devia ter aceitado o meu "boa sorte" – disse Sakura lhe lançando um olhar sacana.

Sasuke apenas retribuiu com um simples e grosso: "Vou dar um mergulho...".

Ele não parava de pensar no que Naruto havia lhe dito, talvez se não fosse metade do seu celebro pensando em Sakura ele não teria feito aquela burrada. "Merda, o que estou pensando? Nem se quer pensei nela... ¬¬" Ele estava sobre tudo confuso, talvez aquilo realmente o tenha atrapalhado, talvez ele nem estivesse penando nela... "Mas que porcaria... Não posso perder de jeito nenhum..." Ficou irritado. Mas agora não adiantava mais nada. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de recompensar isso, no próximo campeonato teria que fazer miséria. Como foi acontecer isso com ele? Ela estava se irritando com os próprios pensamentos quando estava saindo da água e viu Sakura só de biquíni deitada sobre a canga.

As imagens e o prazer que sentia quando estava ao lado dela afastaram por um milésimo aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Uma idéia lhe ocorreu: andou de pé-ante-pé chegando do lado contra o sol para que ela não percebesse a sua sombra. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, ou dormindo, dava para ver através das lentes dos seus olhos. Num ato súbito a beijou a abraçando com o corpo gelado e molhado pela água do mar.

Sakura levou um susto. Mas o choque térmico que levou, com aquela sensação maravilhosa, a fez delirar. O calor de seu corpo com o gelo do corpo do Uchiha adicionado a dança sensual de suas línguas a fizeram se render pro completo e retribuir com as mãos o envolvendo pelas costas. Ele se afastou dela antes que a sua situação piorasse (se me entendem D muahahha).

- Melhorzinho? – disse Sakura não o deixando sair de cima dela.

- Não sei do que você ta falando... – disse ele sério, não queria mais tocar no assunto.

- Se você diz, eu vou fingir que não houve nada. XP – disse ela o deixando levantar.

Ela também levantou e quebrou o silêncio:

- Mas ainda acho que a culpa foi do Idiota do Naruto ¬¬

Ele apenas deu um sorrisinho de leve...

- Mikan e vou pegar uma água de coco, quer vir comigo? – pergunta Ino a amiga.

- Não, e de preferência pega e não volta... – disse ela com o olhar fixo no mesmo ponto.

- Ah não!!! – disse Ino ao perceber o que a amiga olhava – Ele não, você sempre fica com os caras, e sempre arruma problema...

- Estou em segurando, quero ir falar com ele dês do dia da escuna, depois que Kaka deu um fora nele... E eu vi ele todo... Molhado... Gostoso... – dizia ela com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Meu deus... Vou e não volto mesmo... – disse Ino se afastando.

- NARUTO KIBA PAREM COM ISSO POR FAVOR!!! – diz Hinata cheia de areia.

- VEM HINATA!!! – Naruto pegou Hinata pela cintura, a colocou nas costas, e saiu correndo pela praia até se enfiar e um bar obscuro na beirada do costão.

- Vamos lá no luau de hoje bixooo – disse uma voz suspeita atrás dos dois.

- E agora Hinata, o Kiba foi barrado porque ta com aquele cachorro cheio de carrapato, e se saímos... Ele vai querer te agarrar... Não vou permitir isso nem a pau uú... – disse Naruto a colocando no chão. Hinata corou:

- Ahmmm... Por acaso não quer que ele me agarre Naruto? – disse ela tão baixo que Naruto quase não ouviu. Mas incrivelmente, no instante que ela abriu a boca para falar todo o restaurante se silenciou fazendo com que a voz dela fosse a única a se perpetuar no local.

- Ahmmmmm não sei oras, você quer??? – perguntou Naruto sem jeito.

- DE JEITO NENHUM!!! – dise ela aos berros.

- Beleza, menos mal – disse Naruto se ajoelhando no chão fazendo um gesto que sugeria um "sobe aqui".

Hinata corou e ficou sem jeito, perguntou gaguejando:

- O que você está fazendo? OO#

- Não quero que o pulguento do Kiba venha folgar com você e tente te agarrar ¬¬.

Ela sobe e fica completamente corada, era demais para ela agüentar aquilo tudo sem sentir o coração saltitar.

- Ah que bom que você é levinha oHAOhaoHAOhao – diz Naruto numa boa.

Num movimento brusco de Naruto para descer o degrau da buteka Hinata se desequilibra e para não cair um tombo feio ela se segura mais forte com as mãos fechadas com força no casaco de Naruto o Fazendo corar.

"Ahm? Porque fiquei assim tão quente derepente? . AAAAAAAA e porque me coração está quase rasgando a minha camisa ". Ele resolveu balançar a cabeça e ir em direção ao pessoal loção da rave.

- NARUTO VOCÊ VAI MESMO?

- Quero comemorar o meu segundo lugar, empate é melhor do que perder né??? OAHOhaoHAOhaoHAOhaohO – disse Naruto rindo um pouco vermelho ainda.

Sakura e Sasuke estão sentados um do lado do outro sobre a canga com o olhar distante observando o mar.

- Sakura, quer ficar aqui, ir para casa, ou quer fazer qualquer outra coisa? – disse Sasuke sem olhar para ela.

- Não sei... O que você sugere? – ela virou o rosto para ver o perfil dele.

- Que horas você disse que ia chegar em casa? – ele vira o rosto para ver o dela também.

- Não muito tarde...

- Isso é que horas?

- Não sei, depois das 22:00 fica meio tarde pra minha mãe...

- Então eu passo na locadora, pego um filme e depois te levo pra casa...

- Tem um problema... – disse ela vermelha.

- Diga.

- Você não vai ficar... Sozinho em casa?

- E?

- Se minha mãe descobre, eu to perdida sabia?

- Sua mãe não precisa ficar sabendo... – disse ele indo por cima dela e a beijando ardentemente a fazendo deitar na areia.

- Se... Sério... – disse ela tentando se esquivar contra a vontade dos carinhos de Sasuke. – não somos namorados nem nada... Melhor você me levar pra casa...

Sasuke quase falou o que estava pensando, mas conteve os pensamentos e os isolou em um canto negro de sua mente para que eles não voltasse a tona. "Eu namoro com você então" pensou ele mais uma vez e novamente, ele afastou esses pensamentos. Não que não gostasse dela o suficiente, quando ficava ao lado dela perdia as estribeiras, mas não queria de jeito nenhum namorar, isso ira fazer com que ele esquecesse os seus objetivos.

- Eu não tenho intenção de namorar agora... – diz ele ainda sobre o corpo de Sakura deitado na areia.

- Então... Pode esquecer!!! – disse ela fazendo força para se levantar. Se levantou e sacodiu o vestido cheio de areia. – Se continuar assim... Eu sei que você vai conseguir o que quer... Porque quando você me beija eu não consigo evitar... – diz ela com um ar triste.

Sasuke fica com uma expressão perplexa no rosto. Ele não imaginava algo assim vindo dela.

- Sabe... – continua ela – Eu realmente gosto muito de você... Você nem faz idéia... E tudo que eu mais queria era estar ai na areia com você... Só que não quero ficar no gostinho depois... Se for assim... Melhor não ter nada...

- Ta falando o que? - pergunta ele confuso.

- Nada, esquece... Obrigada pelo dia, e desculpa por isso tudo... Eu to indo com a Ino...

- Vai se fazer de difícil agora?

- VOU! – diz ela já deixando as lágrimas caírem e andando lentamente pela areia.

Ino estava no bar olhando para o nada quando viu Sakura se aproximar com as coisas debaixo do braço.

- QUE QUE DEU???

- Não vou me iludir com ele Ino... Ele perguntou se eu não queria ir na casa de praia dele agora, e eu disse que só se agente fosse namorado, e ele disse que não, então, eu vazei...

- Porra Sakura... Tinha que estragar tudo... ¬¬

- Dane-se... – "MAS QUE DROGAAAAAA TTTT"

- Sabia que tu é bem atraente? – diz Gaara olhando profundamente nos olhos de Mikan com o seu olhar compenetrado.

- Sabia... Sabia que tu é muito fofo? – disse ela dando um sorriso sexy.

- Sabia... Sabia que eu to querendo ficar contigo a uma carinha já? – "Na verdade dês de que eu levei o fora da Kaka" pensou Gaara.

- Isso eu não Sabia... Não dá pra saber nada de você com essa cara de mau – diz ela controlando uma risada.

- Quer que eu dê um sorriso? – Gaara abre afasta os lábios e mostra os dentes, como se tentasse forçar um sorriso forçado.

- OAHHAOAHOAHHAHOAHOAHOAHOHAOHAOAHOAHOAHAOHAOAH – resultado: Mikan morrendo de rir.

- Sério, tu nunca ri? – ela insiste na pergunta.

- Só em momentos especiais e raros

- Se eu fizer cócegas em você, você vai rir? – diz ela se adiantando e rindo logo em seguida.

- Provavelmente não – diz ele implacável.

- O que faria você rir? – ela era muito persistente.

- Não sei ao certo

- O que faria você mudar essa sua expressão sexy? – diz Mikan lançando um olhar sedutor a Gaara.

- O mesmo que faria você parar de papo e fazer o que tem em mente – ela já havia percebido tudo, e estava na cara, eles estavam quase se agarrando com os olhos naquele momento.

- E você sabe o que é? – diz ela se aproximando mais de Gaara.

- Imagino...

- Então, quer arriscar? – ela parou com o corpo muito próximo ao dele.

- Vai me bater se eu errar? – mesmo fazendo piada ele não dava um único sorriso.

Mikan riu na hora, aquilo estava muito interessante e fazendo o seu sangue esquentar dentro das veias. Ela respondeu depois da risada:

- Depende de quão longe você chegar interpretando as minhas indiretas...

Ele a pega pela cintura e chega muito perto de seus lábios, mas não a beija, apenas a encara com o olhar frio de sempre. Eles ficam assim durante segundo até que ele mostra a língua em sinal de deboxe. Mikan respira fundo e o agarra com tudo. Eles se beijam de uma maneira ardente e ela sente a mão dele passeando pela sua bunda apenas com o biquíni. Ela não fica por baixo: faz o mesmo (a diferença é que ele tava com o calção).

Eles se beijam durante um tempo. Quando se separam Mikan ouve uma voz maldita:

- MIIIIIIIIIII meu pai chegouuuuuuuu – era Ino.

Mikan apenas pegou sua bolsa que estava no chão e disse para Gaara:

- Você provocou...

Gaara ficou ainda sério, mas surpreendido, era a primeira vez que uma garota não se intimidou com a sua "cara de mau" , com a sua cara de pau, e ainda, teve coragem de tomar iniciativa.

Ele viu Mikan de distanciar e viu que junto com ela estava também Sakura. Viu que num canto mais afastado da areia Sasuke estava deitado no chão com a expressão nada boa, ou até, a sua expressão normal. Foi falar com ele. Gaara ia perguntar o porque de ele estar longe de Sakura, mas o que lhe veio na mente foi:

- Beijei uma garota... – estava com o olhar distante.

- Sério?! Que novidaaaade... – disse Sasuke irônico.

- Mas não foi uma garota... Foi A garota...

- Quem é esse ser tããão especial? – disse ele meio de saco cheio.

- Mikan...

- Hã..?

- Mi-kan... É um nome simples, num é difícil pronunciar...

- Mas tu num tava pegando a Kaka?

- Meu caro, a fila tem que andar...

- É... Você me dá medo às vezes... – Sasuke não estava muito a fim de conversar sobre garotas no momento.

- Acredite, tu ainda vai ficar igual a mim com a Sakura...

- Não mesmo ¬¬" – disse Sasuke irritado.

- O que que deu?

- Chamei ela pra ir lá no Costão, e ela disse que só ia lá se nós fossemos namorados. Até parece... Que ela vá à merda também... Garota irritante...

- Dês de quando dá tanta importância pra uma garota?

- Não to dando importância...

- Ta sim... Retiro o que eu disse sobre você ficar igual com a Sakura... Você ta pior que eu...

- Ta falando do que? – Sasuke estava se confundindo.

- Eu te conheço a uma cara já... Nunca foi assim...

- Ela me irrita...

- Ela é difícil, não é do tipo pra curtir, e se chamou ela pra ir na sua casa de praia, é porque a parada tava que tava...

- Não vou namorar ninguém...

- Se eu fosse tu, namorava com ela até as aulas começarem, depois deu, mata essa tua vontade, se você não gosta dela como diz, isso não vai ser problema...

- Tais bem?

- Velho eu to falando o que você pode fazer, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas... Não existe meio termo, ou você gosta, ou não. Se não, se não deu certo, parte pra outra e nem liga. Agora olha a sua cara, você ta mais decadente do que bar de esquina, ai todo tacado na areia... Chega, falei demais hoje...

Sasuke ficou pensando bem no que Gaara havia lhe dito. Ele não queria admitir que estava gostando dela, resolveu tentar passar pra outra.

- Porra... – disse Sasuke expressando o seu conflito mental.

- Eu vou pra casa fuxicar o orkut da Ino e add a Mikan falou...

Gaara foi saindo e continuava lá com os seus conflitos largado na areia.

Enquanto isso...

- Naruto... Que lugar é esse? – perguntava Hinata confusa.

- Sei lá, quando eu vi nos empurraram para uma combe e viemos parar aqui, acho que deve ser a mole, sei lá, tinha tanta gente que eu não consegui ver a janela...

Logo flashs da viajem começaram a se passara na cabeça dos dois...

Flash Back

- EI PERA AI!!!! – dizia Naruto se equilibrando com Hinata nas costas assim que foi jogado dentro de uma combe.

Hinata caiu deitada de costas sobre o banco, Naruto caiu sobre ela de costas. Não muito tempo depois, muitas pessoas começaram a entrar e Naruto ficou completamente esmagado e acabou que ficou sentado no colo de Hinata.

Fim do Flash Back

Naruto e Hinata coraram no ato ao se lembrar dos momentos juntos dentro da combe. Hinata respirou fundo e resolveu se manifestar:

- Vamos embora então?

- Não quer ficar e curtir a festa? – disse ele rindo após falar isso.

- Ahmmmmmm bommmm eu... Eu... – Hinata começou a ficar mais vermelha e a gaguejar.

- Sei lá, parece ser divertido não acha? – ao dizer isso Naruto foi se chegando onde todos estavam indo, mas precisamente perto do som.

Hinata acabou indo atrás dele.

Nas primeiras músicas até que estava divertido, ninguém se machucando, ou fazendo coisas suspeitas... Isso não durou muito infelizmente. Logo alguns atrasados chegaram e começaram a fumar e a ficar doidões perto deles. Hinata dançava cada vez mais perto de Naruto:

- Naruto... Eles tão me assustando OO# – dizia Hinata assustada e corada ao mesmo tempo por estar chegando cada vez mas perto dele. Naruto tirou o agasalho e colocou em Hinata, a ainda cobriu o rosto dela com o capuz do casaco. Ela Não entendeu:

- Eu não to com frio Naruto OO - disse ela morrendo de calor pelo ato do garoto.

- Eu sei que não, você ta toda queimada do sol – ele se referia ao rubor de seu rosto – Mas é que se você fica mais escondida ai em baixo, se eles não verem o seu rosto, vai ser mais difícil eles irem tentar alguma coisa com você uú#

- Na... Na... Naruto... Você... está preocupado comigo? – perguntou ela com os olhos relusentes.

- Claro!!! Eu que te meti nessa, não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, você é minha amiga.

Aquele "amiga" foi demais da conta. Hinata estava feliz porque ele se preocupava com ela, mas que diabos, será que ela só era uma simples "amiga" para ele? Não teve coragem de perguntar. Ou será que estava tento? Ou será que ela ia falar? Sim, ela respirou fundo. Foi quando ia abrir a boca para falar os dois e todos os lúcidos da Rave ouviram uma sirene de carro de polícia:

- P2 FUDEUUUUU CORRE RAÇAAAAAAAAA – dizia um maluco se jogando no mar revolto da praia mole.

Naruto e Hinata saíram correndo desesperados.

- E AGORA NARUTO? – Gritava Hinata desesperada.

- RÁPIDO SE JOGA NO CHÃO!!! – disse Naruto fazendo gesto para ela deitar.

- O QUÊÊÊÊ??????? – Exclamava ela corada.

- EU JÁ O NEJI E A TENTEN FAZENDO ISSO PRA ESCAPAR DE MUTA DO ESTACIONAMENTO!!!

- O QUE ELES FIZERAM?

- ELES SE AGARRAM E O CARA NÃO FEZ NADA!!

- O QUE? QUER ME AGARRAR?

- É SÓ FINGIR!!!

- COMO SE FINGE ISSO?

- TÁ RECAMANDO ANDA E DEITA PORRA QUE EU VOU POR CIMA!!!

Ela se deitou e ele foi por cima dela, quando viram que a viatura se aproximava Naruto aproveitou para cobrir o rosto com o capuz do casaco que Hinata estava usando.

Sentiram uma luz passando sobre eles, Naruto mexeu um pouco as mãos passando pela cintura de Hinata para ser mais convincente, logo a luz se foi.

- Hummmm... Será que já foram? – sussurrou Naruto.

- Na-ã-ã-ão sei... – disse Hinata completamente desconcertada com a mão de Naruto fazendo movimentos periódicos pela sua cintura.

Naruto podia sentir o coração de Hinata disparando cada vez que ele variava os movimento que fazia com a sua mão. Ele sentia uma sensação boa quando fazia isso e sentia o rosto dela esquentar e o coração bater mais forte. Isso foi contagiando ele, e uma vontade brotou do nada. Apenas com o seu jeito de falar, ele disse ainda baixinho:

- Ahmmm... Sabe... Eu acho que... Sei lá... Vais me odiar se eu fizer isso, mas não dá pra resistir...

Ao terminar de resmungar a frase corado, Naruto capturou os lábios de Hinata num beijo rápido, apenas uma rápida troca de saliva, um rápido momento de distração.

Ele se levantou e a puxou pela mão de modo os dois ficarem em pé.

- FOI MAL HINATA SÉRIO MESMO EU NÃO QUERIA TER FEITO ISSO É QUE SEI LÁ TAVA ALI E TAVA TÃO BOM E SEI LÁ EU GOSTEI DE MEXER NA SUA CINTURA E TAVA COMEÇANDO A ESQUENTAR O MEU ROSTO E OS POLICIAIS PODIAM VER E ME DESCULPA EU JURO QUE NÃO FAÇO DE NOVO E PODE ME BATER EU SEI QUE EU MEREÇO A SAKURA DISSE QUE EU SOU MUITO AFOBADO E NÃO PENSO DIREITO NO QUE EU FAÇO SÓ QUE EU NÃO SEI COMO ME VEIO ISSO NA CABEÇA ME PERDOA HINATA E EU FIQUEI FALANDO DO KIBA MAS ACABEI FAZENDO A MESMA COISA E ME DESCU...

Naruto pára e olha bem para a cara de Hinata, ela estava com a mão na boca completamente vermelha e com o olhar mais distante, não mexia um músculo se quer, estava parada estática.

- Ei... – disse ele tímido – Foi tão ruim assim? .."""""""

Silêncio...

Naruto foi abrir a boca para pedir desculpas novamente quando ouviu um:

- CALA-A-BOCA! – Hinata exclamou em um instante.

Naruto nem teve tempo de pensar e saber o que o atingiu, apenas sentiu Hinata delicadamente o beijar de maneira tímida e envergonhada. Agora ele sentia os lábios dela tremer de leve, mas foi fundo no beijo. Um beijo mais demorado do que o segundo, mas sem muito calor e fogo, apenas um beijo suave e delicado.

Os dois se afastaram. Naruto começou a rir corado, enquanto Hinata baixava a cabeça quase morrendo de vergonha, não acreditou que tinha feito mesmo isso...

- Então... Acho que ficamos chapados por tabela... heehhehehe – disse Naruto sem jeito.

- Pode ser né? Hahahahahahah – Hinata riu ainda corada.

- É... Podemos esquecer que isso aconteceu então...

- Eu... Eu... Prefiro fingir que esqueci... – disse ela virando o rosto para o outro lado ainda vermelha.

- É... Eu digo o mesmo heheheheheh...

- É...

Silêncio completo, interrompido por um grito:

- HINATA COMO VAMOS VOLTAR PRA CASA???

- CARAMBA É MESMO!!!

- VAMOS VER SE EXISTE COMBE SE NÃO VAMOS TER QUE IR DE ÔNIBUS!!!

- RÁPIDO ENTÃO!!!

Mais anteriormente, no carro de Ino...

- Mãe você não se importa se fofocarmos né? – diz Ino cutucando a mãe dela ao volante.

- De maneira alguma...

- MIKAN PODE CONTANDO AI QUE EU SEI QUE TEM BAFÃO!!! (bafão novidade)

A ruiva a responde com um olhar distante:

- Ino... Beijei um garoto... olhar distante

- JUUUUURAAAA?? Pensei que tivesse beijado mais... D – diz Ino deboxando.

- Mas... Foi O garoto...

- Quem é esse cara perfeito?

- Gaara... – disse Mikan abrindo um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Hã? GAARA UNDERLINE MALACO!? O malaco? OO

- É, ga-a-r-a... Não é um nome esquisito, é normal... Oo

- Ué... Tu não tava pegando o Kagi?

- É... Mas a fila anda, né mor?

- Meu... Tu me assusta demais! OO

Mikan apenas sorriu com a conversa, ela queria mesmo é ficar novamente com ele. Sakura não se manifestava, nem sequer prestou atenção na história de Mikan, ela era sua amiga também, mas estava se controlando para não chorar ali mesmo na frente da mãe de Ino por causa de um garoto que nem se quer deu um fora nela... Bem... Mais ou menos...

- Sakura?

- Ahm??? – indagou ela como quem sai de um transe.

- O que aconteceu? – pergunta Ino preocupada.

- Ah... Eu sou uma idiota... Vai me bater se eu te contra que dispensei ele porque ele não quis namorar comigo...

- QUE????

- Ah ele tava legal e eu gelei... E falei que só se fossemos namorados... E ele disse que não namorava com ninguém... Então, pra não fazer bobagem eu briguei com ele...

O carro ficou no mudo. Todos acharam melhor não tocar mais no assunto e assim foram até chegar em casa...

Era tarde já e Sasuke ainda estava na praia, quando ele viu de longe um homem de cabelos longos e negros, pele pálida se aproximar de onde ele estava.

- Sasuke Uchiha não é? – perguntou o homem se sentando do lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke o ignorou por completo.

- Meu nome é Orochimaru – disse o homem com um olhar macabro.

- O que quer? – disse ele mal humorado.

- Vi o seu desempenho... Sou um treinador de academia... Supervisou e dono... Trabalho com muita gente... Você me parece perfeito sabia?

- Cai fora Michel Jackson...

- Eu estou disposto a te oferecer academia de graça, é só deixar eu ser o seu treinador... E eu sei uma boa maneira de você não perder mais campeonatos...

- Ta falando de que?

- Bomba... Acho que se você for até a minha academia, e tomar um pouco, vai conseguir ter mais força e habilidade para fazer as manobras...

Sasuke ficou em silêncio.

- O que me diz? – insistiu o homem.

- Eu topo...

- Então aqui está o meu cartão, com o meu número e o endereço, é só ir até lá...


	11. CAP 11 Encontros Bons ou ruins?

Capítulo 11: Encontros... Bons ou ruins?

- Bem Hinata... Já era... a combe foi embora...

- Ônibus?

- Ônibus... Fazer o que?

Os dois não trocavam muitas palavras depois do acontecido. Aqueles dói beijos tinham sido muito bons mesmo. Mas o fato era que os dois não tinham maturidade o suficiente para encarar a situação. Hinata estava vermelha ainda por tudo que aconteceu, e Naruto não estava entendendo absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo com ele. Cada vez que ele olhava para Hinata sentia a face queimar de leve. Oras, nunca tinha sentido algo semelhante com as outras meninas, e com Hinata acontecia o contrário. Naruto normalmente dava em cima legal de qualquer garota que lhe desse trela, e com Hinata ele parecia hesitar, parece que ele tinha medo de alguma coisa... Medo de ser rejeitado talvez... Com as outras não era problema, acho que ele não se importava, mas com ela era diferente...

Quando se deu conta, ele já estava sentado no banco do ônibus com Hinata ao seu lado.

O ônibus estava vazio, apenas Hinata, Naruto, o motorista e o cobrador. Logo entraram mais dois caras mal encarados, eles se sentaram no fundão e pareciam não desgrudar os olhos de Hinata.

Ela estava no corredor, então eles ainda podiam ver as pernas dela descobertas. Hinata percebeu que os mal encarados a estavam secando, mas não tinha coragem de dizer que estava com medo deles para Naruto.

E o loiro estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que simplesmente não notou o nervosismo de Hinata e a situação que se passava.

Depois de terem saído do ônibus, chegado ao terminal, os mesmos dois caras ainda os acompanhavam. Hinata tinha que saltar no próximo ponto e nada dos caras desgrudarem os olhos dela.

Quando Hinata puxou a cordinha, Naruto perguntou a ela:

- Não quer que eu vá com você? – ele perguntou por educação sem suspeitar de nada.

- Não precisa... – disse ela nervosa rezando para que os caras não descessem no mesmo ponto que ela.

Ela se dirige a porta, e para seu desespero, os mal encarados também.

Quando Naruto e Hinata se despedem e ele vê que os caras foram na mesma direção de Hinata ele tem um surto de idéia e percebe a situação.

Corre até o motorista:

- O sangue bom perdi o ponto!! Pode parar rapidão pra mim?

O motorista faz cara feia, mas abre a porta e Naruto salta correndo.

Quando ele vê os caras já estava cercando Hinata.

- Saiam daí seus putos!! – diz ele dando um soco no nariz de um.

Esse cai no chão. O outro pega Hinata e sai correndo com ela, com dificuldades já que ela esperneava muito. Naruto ao tentar correr atrás deles leva um soco na boca do estômago.

Ele sente mais um soco no nariz e um chute nas pernas. Começa a sair sangue pelo seu nariz e pela sua boca. Naruto estava no chão, mas não ia se render.

Com força, ele deu uma rasteira no bandido que o fez cair de boca no chão. Naruto se levantou rapidamente e tratou de chutar a sua cara. O bandido segurou a sua perna fazendo força para derrubar Naruto no chão. O loiro usou o seu outro pé para lhe dar um chute nas costelas com toda a sua força. Caiu no chão, viu que o bandido não segurava mais a sua perna com força e estava se formando uma poça de sangue ao redor de seu rosto.

Naruto nem pensou duas vezes. Sabendo que derrubará um, foi cuidar do outro.

Ele já estava prendendo Hinata contra a parede do muro de cimento com pontas, Hinata estava machadando as suas costas além de estar sendo apalpada pelas mãos sujas do tarado.

Naruto viu que tinha cacos de vidro em cima do muro, inclusive uma garrafa quase inteira grudada lá. Ele deu um empurrão no tarado que caiu no chão. Naruto usou o corpo dele como escada para pegar a garrafa do muro. Teve dificuldades para tirar. Demorou muito o tarado o puxou para baixo fazendo com que sua barriga arrastasse no muro pontiagudo. Graças a isso que Naruto pode ter força para descolar a garrafa.

Ele pegou a garrafa e deu com tudo na cabeça do tarado que caiu no chão com um sério ferimento na cabeça. O tarado levantou e foi atrás de Hinata novamente para machucá-la, estava indo dar um chute nela quando Naruto a protegeu com as costas.

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao ver que Naruto cuspiu sangue sobre o rosto dela e sobre o casaco dele que ela estava usando. Ela começou a se desesperar e a chorar.

Naruto mudou a expressão que tinha na face e deu uma seqüência de socos na cara do infeliz. Esse caiu no chão e saiu correndo todo ensangüentado. Naruto estava prestes a ir atrás dele novamente, mas recobrou a consciência quando ouviu o choro de Hinata.

Ele se abaixou e abraçou Hinata com força. Ela não conseguia pensar em nada, só chamava pelo nome dele enquanto o abraçava com força.

- Na... Na... Narutoo... – chorava ela soluçando.

- Eu to aqui... Ta tudo bem... Você se machucou? – perguntou ele ofegante e preocupado.

Ela não consegui responder, apenas o abraçou com mais força enquanto continuava a chorar. Naruto usou o peito de sua mão para enxugar as lágrimas dela. Foi nesse momento que Hinata percebe o estado de Naruto:

- Naruto?! Você se machucoouu!! – ela não consegue parar de chorar e de abraçá-lo.

- Me desculpe Hinata... Eu fui um idiota, devia ter te acompanhado... Nunca mais vou deixar você sozinha...

- Desculpe Naruto... E obrigada... Por tudo...

Nesse momento Naruto deixa uma lágrima escorrer. Hinata sente a lágrima atingir o seu roto também. Ela olha para Naruto e vai limpando o rosto de Naruto com a manga do agasalho.

- Bem... Acho melhor você tirar isso ai se não seu pai não vai mais deixar você sair comigo – diz ele tentando quebrar o clima pesado. Ela tira o casaco e vendo que naruto estava com um corte muito feio na mão:

- E esse corte? – disse ela ainda com lágrimas.

- Foi quando puxei a garrafa...

Ela arranca a manga da sua camisa rosa e faz um curativo na mão de Naruto. Ele dá um sorriso para amenizar o clima pesado:

- Acho melhor irmos para casa, né? – ao dizer isso Naruto coloca Hinata nas costas e anda com ela até a sua casa. Ele se despede dela e segue andando cambaleando.

Hinata sente o coração apertar e fica o observando até ele virar a esquina.

Umas duas semanas depois desse dia, Sakura ainda andava cabisbaixa pela casa. Sasuke parecia bem na primeira semana, depois, começou a se sentir pesado, não sabia o porquê.

Gaara vai até o apartamento de Sasuke, os dois iam andar de bicicleta na beira mar. Gaara chegou e viu que Sasuke estava todo largado em cima da cama, havia passado a noite pensando em jeitos de não pensar na Sakura.

- Ai viado? Como ta o cotovelo? – pergunta ele com a mesma expressão séria de sempre.

- Vê se não amola... – diz ele se levantando da cama para receber o amigo.

Sasuke puxa uma cadeira para o lado do computador, e abre seu msn parecendo procurar algum certo nome on na lista. Sasuke deixa escapar um murmúrio irritado que não passa despercebido por Gaara:

- Que a Sakura não ta on line?

Sasuke vira o rosto para o outro lado colocando a mão sobre os olhos, parece que foi um fardo ver a lista sem aquele nome.

Gaara fica concentrado na tela do computador quando vê uma plaquinha subir: "Sakura".

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA QUEM ENTROUUUUUUUU – diz Gaara berrando no ouvindo de Sasuke.

Sasuke leva um susto e pula da cadeira dizendo:

- QUE FOI PORRA QUASE ME MATA DE SUSTO SEU MERDA!!!

Gaara aponta para o nome de Sakura na lista, depois olha para Sasuke esperando uma resposta. Silêncio...

- O que você quer que eu faça? – diz Sasuke irritado – Eu não vou falar com ela, ela que disse que não queria mais nada comigo, ela que se dane...

- Dexa de ser viado e vai falar com ela... O que pode acontecer? Não tem como levar outro fora dela...

- EU NÃO LEVEI UM FORA!

- Então vai lá falar com ela, o que que tem?

- Vai a merda Gaara...

Os dois passaram alguns segundo olhando para a tela do computador vendo o nome de Sakura lá, on line.

- Se tu não vai eu vou – diz Gaara mexendo no mouse.

- NEM A PAU!!! – Sasuke pega no mouse e fecha a tela inicial do msn.

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

- Vai tomá um banho tais com a cara toda amassada... – diz Gaara encarando Sasuke com o olhar dark que ele tem.

- Se tu mexer no meu msn eu te mato! – diz Sasuke pegando a roupa de cima da cama e indo para o banheiro.

- Posso entrar no meu msn então? – diz Gaara fingindo teclar alguma coisa.

- Pode... – Sasuke fecha a porta do banheiro.

Gaara abre a janela inicial e vai falar com Sakura. "Eu to te fazendo um favor" Pensa ele.

Sasukediz:

bOi/b

Sakura tem um treco, estava chorando em cima do teclado já porque viu Sasuke on line. Passou as últimas semanas chorando na sua cama comendo sorvete e ouvindo músicas de fossa para ver se aquele mal estar passava mais rápido. Ela não sabia o que dizer pensou em dizer milhões de coisas, começou a digitar. Gaara ficou vendo o "Sakura está digitando uma mensagem" durante muito tempo. Sakura hesitou. Apagou tudo e escreveu um simples:

Sakuradiz:

violetOi/violet

"Caramba que coisa... Vou ter que fazer tudo aqui nessa droga?"

Sasukediz:

bpensei que não ia mais falar comigo/b

Sakuradiz:

violeteu não disse bem isso... Podemos ser amigos ainda.../violet

"AMIGOS? ISSO É PAPO DE CORNO, FALA SÉRIO" – pensou Gaara – "¬¬" o frutinha podendo catar a guria durante as férias todas e ele num quer... -.- parece que num tem apego a vida! a mulé é mó filé cara... °-°".

Sasukediz:

bamigos? Dexa de ser tola.../b

Sakuradiz:

violetVai cortar relações comigo é?/violet

Sakura já estava quase chorando em cima do teclado. E Gaara só pensava "Como eles são enrolados..."

Sasukediz:

bNão é isso... Ta na cara o que eu quero/b

Sakuradiz:

violetpode ta na cara, mas aqui eu não vejo.../violet (COOOOOOOOORRRTEEEEEEE)

"MAS QUE GURIA DIFÍCIL!!! Orra o Sasuke deve ter sido um idiota pra ela ta fazendo tanto doce..." Pensa Gaara apelando:

Sasukediz:

bEu quero ficar contigo. Deu pra entender?/b

Sakura ficou vermelha no outro lado.

Sakuradiz:

violetporque você tem que ser assim tão estranho? Se quer tanto ficar comigo... Porque não me namora de vez?/violet

Sasukediz:

bNão quero ficar preso a nada/b

"Meu deus eu sou um gênio, se Sasuke estivesse ciente dessa conversa teria dito a mesma coisa... Eu sou demais..."

Sakuradiz:

violetQuer dizer que eu vou te prender?/violet

Sasukediz:

bporque insiste em namorar?/b

Sakuradiz:

violetE AINDA PERGUNTA? DO JEITO QUE VOCÊ É TARADO ACHA QUE IAMOS FAZER O QUE NO CARRO E NA PRAIA HOJE? EU SÓ FAÇO ISSO COM O CARA SE ELE FOR O MEU NAMORADO! TÁ ACHANDO O QUE?/violet

"QUE BIXO VAGABUNDO!!! E AGORA? O CARA TAMBÉM... ME FUDI!!! PERA AIIIII"

Sasukediz:

bnão vamos chegar a lugar nenhum por msn, me encontra hoje no Coxicho (barzinho que fica na beira mar), ali na beira mar lá pelas três horas pode ser?/b

Sakuradiz:

violettudo bem, eu vou... tenho mesmo que tirar isso a limpo/violet

Sakuradiz:

violet Então até lá ;/violet

Sasukediz:

b;/b

Sakura surta ao ver aquele arroba na tela do msn.

Gaara se apavora quando escuta a porta do banheiro abrir. Ele sai do msn e rapidamente entra no seu.

- O que tu ta fazendo? – diz Sasuke só com o calção.

- To no meu msn, vou pedir pra entrar e vou ficar aqui coçando o saco?

Sasuke fica encarando Gaara por um tempo e resolve colocar a camisa e o tênis. Gaara começa seu plano:

- Vamos até o Koxixo hoje, to afim de beber alguma coisa...

- Esse "beber alguma coisa" inclui guria né? – diz Sasuke cínico.

- Parabéns você me conhece... – diz Gaara se levantando e fechando seu msn recém aberto.

Sakura não estava acreditando que Sasuke realmente a chamou para conversar, ela não podia perder a pose, respirou fundo, colocou a calça corsário lilás, a blusa branca, o tênis, pegou a bolsa.

Sasuke e Gaara logo chegaram no Koxixo ficaram sentados num dos bancos que tem lá tomando água, dando uma pausa, Gaara olhava discretamente para os lados para tentar encontrar Sakura.

Ele viu que a garota andava mais afastada estava de óculos, então não dava pra saber se ela já tinha os visto.

"Meu deus o Sasuke é mesmo um viado..." pensava Gaara ao ver que Sakura estava se aproximando, e estava muito bonita.

- Hei Sasuke aquela ali não é a Sakura? – disse Gaara apontando para ela.

Sasuke se virou com rapidez na mesma hora para a direção que Gaara apontava.

"Droga" ele pensou quando viu os cabelos dela soltos balançarem ao vento, a desgraçada estava muito linda, e ele estava amando vê-la, o que o deixava mais enfurecido ainda.

Sakura estava tão distraída que não tinha os visto ainda. Tão distraída que foi chegando mais perto deles olhando para outro lugar. Tão distraída que a poucos metros de distância ela ficou cara a cara com uma bicicleta e não se deu conta.

Sasuke é que teve que a pegar pelo braço a puxando fora de alcance do ciclista "educado".

Foi ai que Sakura foi capaz de perceber que Sasuke a havia "salvado" de um acidente.

- Meu deus que susto – disse ela colocando as mãos sobre o peito respirando fundo.

- Se não fosse eu... – disse Sasuke soltando o braço dela.

- Se não fosse você eu estaria atropelada agora – disse ela soltando aquela risada que tanto encantava Sasuke.

- Estava pensando em quê? – perguntou ele meio desconfiado.

- Numa certa pessoa que eu ia encontrar aqui hoje... – disse ela lhe lançando um olhar sedutor.

- Ah é? Legal então... – Sasuke estava se mordendo de ciúmes, mal sabia ele que era dele mesmo que Sakura se referia com tantos sorrisos e olhares.

- Porque essa cara? – disse ela rindo maliciosamente.

- É a única que eu tenho... – ele realmente não estava gostando.

- Está muito mal humorado sabia? – ela não conseguia parar de rir com a cara emburrada dele.

- Diferente de você eu não tenho motivos pra ficar assim tão alegrinha... – ele estava se irritando. Queria saber quem ela veio encontrar lá, mas não queria perguntar a ela.

- Poxa... – disse ela fazendo uma cara feia – pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver depois de duas semanas...

- Eu não disse nada sobre não ter gostado de te ver... – Sakura corou com as palavras dele.

- É, ia ser mesmo muito estranho você me chamar aqui e não querer me ver – Sakura solta uma leve risada.

- Tais bem? – diz Sasuke intrigado.

- Eu é que pergunto! Bateu a cabeça é? – Sakura estava achando que Sasuke estava brincando.

- Eu não! Tu que veio com essa de encontrar um cara ai... Tem outro e ainda fica dando em cima de mim... ¬¬ – Sasuke estava com uma cara bem irritada.

- Ta com ciúmes de si mesmo gostosão??? – Sakura solta uma gargalhada.

- De que merda tu ta falando???

- Sasuke você me chamou pra vir aqui hoje a tarde, é você que eu vim encontrar... Acha que eu ia me encontrar com alguém depois disso é? – Sakura estava rindo ainda.

- Eu? – Sasuke parou para pensar.

Um flash veio em sua cabeça "GAARA, CASA, MSN, SAKURA, BANHO, SOZINHO, PLANO, SAIR, ENCONTRO... GAARA".

- GAARA FOI VOCÊ? – disse Sasuke se virando em direção ao ruivo que saia caminhando normalmente para longe dos dois.

- O quê? – disse Gaara sério.

- Foi você que entrou no meu msn e a convidou não é? – disse Sasuke com veias saltando da cabeça.

- Aham. – disse Gaara rápido e tranqüilo, como se isso ao fosse nenhum problema.

- QUE CARA DE PAU! – disse Sakura um tanto irritada.

- Do que estão reclamando? Não se falam a duas semanas e ainda vem colocar a culpa em mim, como se tivessem detestado a minha idéia... – diz Gaara seco e cheio de si.

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram se encarando, levemente corados.

Gaara continuou andando para longe enquanto os dois ficavam lá, parados.

- Bom, sei lá... – disse Sasuke quebrando o silêncio.

- Sasuke eu... – Sasuke a cortou:

- Escuta bem, eu quero ficar contigo, se quiser fazer doce o problema é seu.

- Eu quero mais do que ser só um namorico de verão... – diz ela dando as costas a ele e ficando parada.

- Você quer dar uma de difícil não é?

- Talvez...

- O porra – Sasuke vira ela de frente para ele agressivamente e rouba um beijo dela ardentemente.

Ela tentou se debater para escapar do beijo dele. Mas foi em vão, as mãos fortes dele a mantiam presa em seus braços. Ela logo se rendeu a ele e retribuiu o beijo tão ardentemente quando o recebeu.

Eles se afastaram e Sasuke a abraçou.

- Que droga Sasuke... – disse Sakura num tom choroso – Se for assim eu não posso mais ver você...

- Porque acha que eu não tinha ido falar com você? Também não queria isso...

- Então porque me agarrou? – disse ela nervosa.

- Sei lá, deu vontade... – ele estava sem jeito.

- Pow! É disso que eu to falando Sasuke...

- Quer que eu faça o que? Me deu vontade e eu fiz oras...

- Você é tão cara de pau que diz que ta me usando na cara dura – Sakura abraça Sasuke com mais força.

- Eu não to te usando porra... Coloca isso na tua cabeça... – Sasuke afunda a cabeça de Sakura em seu peito.

- Então você gosta de mim?

- Não sei... – ele estava confuso.

- Não é "não sei"... Quero saber o porquê de você fazer isso comigo, não ta vendo que eu gosto muito de você? CACETE!

- Merda... – Isso estava o deixando confuso.

- Eu só quero ficar com você...

- Eu também SÓ quero FICAR com você...

- Pra mim chega! Eu vou pra casa, quando se decidir sobre qualquer coisa me liga... – Sakura se soltou contra a sua própria vontade dos braços de Sasuke e foi caminhando para longe.

Sasuke colocou as mãos tampando os seus olhos. Antes que ela ficasse longe demais ele disse:

- Eu te ligo logo...

- Sei... ¬¬ - disse Sakura irritada se controlando para não chorar e dar uns bofetes nele ali mesmo.

Ela continuou andando, Sasuke ficou a vendo atravessar a rua, depois indo para o ponto de ônibus.

Estava se sentindo um idiota, qual era o problema de namorar com ela?O que estava se passando pela cabeça dele? Tava na cara, ele estava sentindo alguma coisa por ela. "Merda" pensava. Porque era tão difícil admitir que estava gostando dela? Quando ele a via se sentia outra pessoa, quando ele a via se sentia bem, ele adorava a presença dela. "PORRA" pensou. Tinha medo de machucar ela. As pessoas que se relacionavam com ele tinham alguns problemas. Seus pais mortos. Seu irmão um bandido. Kakashi vivendo na cautela. Ele não queria o mesmo para Sakura... Não mesmo... Passou essas semanas pensando nela, o que estaria fazendo... "Droga" pensou novamente "É melhor ela sofrer um pouco agora, do que correr riscos depois... Vai ser melhor para nós dois... Eu preso pela segurança dela... MERDA!".

Sasuke já não sabia o que estava se passando na cabeça dele, decidiu! Pegou o celular e ligou para Sakura, no instante, ela estava se sentando dentro do ônibus.

- SASUKE? – Gritou Sakura ao atender o telefone.

- Eu disse que ia ligar logo... – disse ele.

- O que quer?

- Me encontra amanhã aqui no Koxixo outra vez... Já me decidi.

- Posso saber qual decisão foi essa?

- Só amanhã...

- Sem graça... – disse ela num tom mimoso.

- Não acho... – ele deu uma risadinha.

- Ta bom, beijos... – ela usou o tom sedutor.

- Pra você também... – Sasuke acompanhou o tom dela.

Os dois desligaram o telefone.


	12. CAP 12 Bicicleta, decisões, controle

Capítulo 12: A bicicleta, as decisões e o controle remoto.

Gaara estava muito longe com sua bicicleta. Andava distraído, pensando em qualquer coisa, quando por pouco não atropelou uma garota que caminhava pela pista de ciclismo.

- MEU CUIDADO! – disse ela se virando enfurecida.

Ela arregala os olhos ao ver quem quase a atropelou.

- Não pode pedir muito, tavas andando no lugar errado... – Disse Gaara quando percebeu quem ele havia encontrado no caminho.

- Aqui é melhor de andar sabia?

- Mas arriscado de certo...

- Ta preocupado? – Mikan lançou para Gaara um olhar sedutor com o sorriso maroto.

- To sim, com a minha bicicleta...

- Engraçadinho... – Mikan manteve a expressão.

- Você também não tem a mínima noção... Pra ficar andando na pista dos ciclistas...

- É pra atrapalhar eles... Consegui?

- Não exatamente – Gaara saltou da bicicleta e foi caminhando com ela para um dos bancos que tinham ali.

Ele esperou que Mikan se sentasse. Ficou vendo a ruiva caminhar pela sua frente com uma calça de ginástica rosa e uma blusa branca frente única com umas estampas em preto. Os cabelos muito longos e soltos bateram de leve no rapaz enquanto ela passava lentamente e se sentava.

Gaara sentou se logo em seguida ao lado dela, meio de lado a vendo olhar para a baia. Ele estava indo beijá-la quando ela percebeu e o cortou:

- Como o mar está lindo hoje né?

- Não vejo nada de diferente... – disse ele colocando a sua mão na cintura dela.

Gaara logo foi a beijando no pescoço e quando foi beijá-la outra vez ela virou o rosto:

- Ta achando o que? – ela riu maliciosamente.

- Qual o problema?

Ela apenas soltou uma risada sacana:

- Ta achando que vai ser fácil assim? Aquele dia foi amostra grátis, agora, se quiser, tem que pagar meu filho...

- Tu é puta por um acaso?

- Não esse tipo de pagamento seu tolo – disse ela se levantando.

Gaara a pegou pela mão.

- Não fica brabinho não... Vamos nos ver ainda... – Mikan deu uma piscadinha. – Eu tenho o seu msn...

Gaara arqueou onde devia existir uma sobrancelha:

- Como conseguiu?

- Orkut meu bem ;P Agente se fala – ao dizer isso ela mandou um beijo para ele e continuou a correr pela ciclovia.

Gaara ficou sentando lá durante um tempo. Primeiro queria bater com a bicicleta em Mikan. Logo se levantou com um pensamento: "Eu vou te pagar...".

"TRRRIIIIIINNNNN" - telefone tocando.

- TIO TARADO O TELEFONE TÁ TOCANDO!!! – Grita Naruto do seu quarto.

- Você não ta muito folgado não? – diz Jiraya um tanto irritado pela situação.

- Não dá pra levantar assim rápido, minha perna ainda ta engessada HAHAHAHA – deboxava Naruto.

Jiraya foi atender ao telefone que ainda tocava. Naruto quebrou a perna devido a briga daquele dia. Chegou em casa em estado crítico, Jiraya só não bateu nele também porque foi para proteger uma garota... Aliás, dês desse incidente, Hinata estava visitando Naruto ou ligando para ele todos os dias.

- Alô?

- Sr. Jiraya me desculpe mais uma vez, aqui é...

- Hinata, eu sei. Já vou dar o telefone pro Naruto – disse Jiraya interrompendo Hinata com uma voz sacana ao telefone. Ele sentia o clima só de ouvir Naruto gritar ao telefone.

- OI HINATA! – Naruto ao telefone (sim ele não entende que as pessoas conseguem ouvir ele bem no telefone se não gritar XDDDD).

- Você está legal hoje Naruto? Quer que eu vá ai te visitar hoje? – perguntou ela tímida.

- Ah eu já to legal faz um tempão, mas é bom quando você vem aqui em casa... – Naruto não percebeu o quanto Hinata ficou feliz. E ele nem se quer percebeu o que tinha acabado de falar.

- Ah... Mas... Talvez eu esteja incomodando... Só quero te recompensar pelo que... Fez por mim... – Hinata estava derretendo o telefone de tão quente e vermelha que estava.

- Você já me recompensou o suficiente, e nem me incomoda sabia? Você até cozinha pra mim!

- Não é difícil cozinhar pra você, sua comida favorita é miojo!! – Hinata se descontraiu um pouco e arriscou uma risada.

Naruto também riu com ela um tanto envergonhado. E terminou a conversa:

- Ah, chega de fazer doce e vem logo pra cá! Meu tio alugou uns filmes, esses você pode ver sem constrangimentos!

Os dois riram.

- Tem certeza Naruto? – perguntou ela tímida mais uma vez.

- Vem logo, não vai querer voltar tarde pra casa. – Insistiu ele com um tom risonho.

- Mas é o Neji que vai me buscar... – ela não se sentia muito a vontade ainda com essa história. Depois do que houve, estava sendo assim sempre que Hinata resolvia sair de casa.

- MELHOR AINDA! Vem agora e não precisa sair daqui tão cedo – naruto riu encabulado mais uma vez.

- Ta bom então, já estou indo... Obrigada Naruto... – disse ela corada.

- Eu que agradeço... hehehe.

Enquanto isso, na Orochi GYM...

Sasuke estava descontando sua irritação nos aparelhos da academia.

- Ei novato? Acha que ta fazendo o que? – perguntou um dos caras tatuados que estavam no banco.

- Me deixa em paz...

- Ta com medo de brigar é??? – provoca ele.

- Antes de puxar briga comigo olha bem pros seus amiguinhos machucados, isso pode acontecer com você... – Sasuke replica – apanharam pra quem mesmo?

Eles não responderam. Sasuke voltou a malhar sem dar a mínima para eles.

- Tamo assim, mas não vai ser por muito tempo... Vamos pegar aquele loirinho de porrada... nós todos aqui da academia... – disse um dos caras machucados.

- Essa é a chance que você tem de se inturmar o novato... – disse o tatuado.

- É covardia, eu me garanto... – Sasuke voltou a malhar.

- Você é um froxo...

Sasuke não agüenta, parte pra cima do cara e o prensa na parede:

- Escuta aqui, meu irmão faz parte daquela porra de gangue Akatsuki, por causa dele meus pais foram mortos! Eu não admito ser chamado de froxo por ser contra esses princípios covardes! TÁ ME ENTENDENDO?

Logo um cara de cabelos brancos foi separar os dois:

- Sasuke, Ruan, já chega disso.

- Ele que veio pra cima de mim Kabuto!!

- Vai se esconder atrás do Sr.emo-Kabuto? – disse Sasuke fora de controle.

Kabuto solta Sasuke, ele se recompõe, pega as suas coisas e vai para casa. Quando ele está passando pela porta escuta uma ameaça:

- Escuta ai protegido da chefia, toma cuidado!

- Vai me bater? Pode vim com quantos quiser, eu posso até apanhar, mas vocês nunca vão me matar... Vaso ruim não quebra... – voltou a caminhar.

- Vamos pegar seus amigos, e conhecidos de porrada então...

- Meus amigos sabem brigar, são homens...

- Ta tão segura e a sua família?

- Que família? Só tenho meu tio, mas ninguém.

- E a sua namoradinha?

- Eu namorada? No dia que me ver de namorada, você vai estar aleijado de tão velho já... E outra, pra ir atrás e bater em uma mulher, tem que ser muito covarde mesmo...

- Existe coisa melhor pra fazer com a gatinha dos outros... – disse ele soltando uma risada maléfica (OO"v).

Sasuke apenas saiu andando como se não tivesse escutado essa ameaça. Mas ele não pode deixar de pensar em uma coisa nesse momento: "SAKURA".

Voltando a casa de Naruto...

- Oi Sr.Jiraya... – disse Hinata após o homem abrir-lhe a porta.

- Pode ir entrando, Naruto está no sofá da sala.

Ela foi caminhando para dentro da casa e logo entrou na sala enorme de televisão.

- HINATA JÁ CHEGOU!!! – disse Naruto tentando se levantar rapidamente.

- Não precisa se levantar, deixa que eu vou até... – Hinata parou de falar no minuto que tropeçou em uma das muletas de Naruto. Ela caiu sobre ele e ele caiu em cima na cambuca de pipoca.

- ME DESCULPA NARUTO!!! – Diz Hinata saindo de cima de Naruto corada e o puxando para cima do sofá.

- Não foi nada, as pipocas amorteceram a queda!! – diz Naruto tirando uma mão cheia de pipocas de dentro do shorts.

Os dois começam a rir e Hinata arruma tudo e coloca o DVD. Era um filme de terror, "Espíritos".

Naruto e Hinata estavam apavorados e paralisados (apavorisados XDDDD) com o filme.

Momentos de tenção na frente da televisão de plasma gigante, do home theater da sala de televisão.

- Eu vou sair! – exclamou Jiraya.

Naruto e Hinata pularam do sofá e bateram as cabeças no ar.

- QUER MATAR NÓS DOIS TIO? – disse Naruto eufórico.

- Eu vou comprar cerveja, querem que eu traga alguma coisa?

- Tem miojo? – perguntou Naruto.

- Tem – respondeu Hinata como se fosse da casa.

- Ta, então pode ir... – diz Naruto dando tchau com uma mão e voltando a ver o filme.

Jiraya sai. Nem Hinata e Naruto sacaram que estavam SOZINHOS em casa. (acho que o Jiraya não volta tãoooooo cedooo DDDDD).

Momentos de tenção 2. Os olhos dos dois estavam grudados na tela vendo o homem revelar a foto suspeita. O vulto de uma mulher macabra teimava em aparecer na foto. DE REPENTE, SEM AVISO PRÉVIO DE MÚSICA OU NADA, A MULHER VIRA A PORRA DA CABEÇA NA FOTO... Sendo que, a cara dela é horrenda e o "PAAAN" (by Nanda) da música de fundo deu um efeito todo especial a cena. Hinata e Naruto gritam e se abraçam no sofá.

Eles mal têm tempo de perceberem a situação que se encontravam. Logo uma mão acompanhada a uma cabeça com os cabelos negros bagunçados saia de dentro da pia.

A mulher medonha, Sâmara 2 (muito parecida com a Sâmara OO - by Nanda) Aparece em pé na sala de revelação gritando. Amedrontando novamente Naruto e Hinata que pulam do sofá novamente e se abraçam com força. Nesse mesmo instante a Tv desliga e os dois levam um susto igualmente potente.

- A TV DESLIGOU SOZINHA!! A TV DESLIGOU SOZINHA!! – gritava Hinata abraçada em Naruto.

- PUTA QUE MERDA!!! – gritou Naruto levantando a perna engessada e vendo que de baixo dela estava o controle da televisão todo quebrado.

- AHM???

- QUEBREI O CONTROLE!!!

- Foi isso que fez a tv desligar?

- Deve ter sido... " – disse Naruto sem jeito com seus olhinhos fechados. Quando ele abre os olhos vê que ainda está abraçado com Hinata, e ela, estava totalmente corada – Acho que agente se empolgou né Hinata? Hehehehe – ele riu sem graça.

É difícil de acreditar, mas dês do dia da praia, os dois nunca mais haviam ficado. Mesmo com as freqüentes visitas de Hinata, os dois ainda continuavam apenas como bons amigos.

Naquele momento, as coisas tomaram outra forma, como não acontecia a muito tempo.

Eles se beijaram. Um beijo tímido. Naruto foi quem, incrivelmente, deu a iniciativa. Ele ficou receoso e foi parando o beijo. Foi Hinata que passou suas mãos pro trás da cabeça dele e o beijou mais ardentemente.

Ele foi criando coragem para ir colocando suas mãos na cintura de hinata e aos poucos ir a deitando no sofá. Eles param o beijo.

- Ei Hinata, viu o controle do ar condicionado?

- Ahmm... Naruto... É que... – Hinata estava totalmente vermelha – Não dá pra ver muita coisa com você... Assim... Ahm... Assim em mim...

- Opaaaa, foi mal... Hehehe – ele foi saindo daquela posição e achou o controle do ar condicionado, ligou – Você não ta com frio né?

- Não, ta bom, tava mesmo meio quente... – diz ela bem baixinho morrendo de vergonha.

- Agora que eu me liguei! Você ta sempre de casaco Oõ – disse Naruto inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

- Ahmmm... É né? Hehehe – ela estava meio (COMPLETAMENTE) sem jeito.

- Porque você não tira isso? – Naruto foi metendo as munhecas no zíper do casaco de Hinata só que ele travou no meio do caminho. Na tentativa frustrada dele concertar o problema foi com as duas mãos mexendo o zíper de cima para baixo, até que um dos seus dedos trancou no zíper.

- MEU DEUS NARUTO TIRA AS MÃOS DAÍ!!! – Dizia Hinata envergonhada batendo na mão de Naruto pra que ele soltasse o zíper.

- MAS MEU DEDO FICOU PRESO AIII!!!

- PUXA COM FORÇA!

Naruto fez o que Hinata mandou e puxou com toda a força que podia.

Resultado: Os dois caíram do sofá, e a cabeça de Hinata bateu no botão power da TV, que voltou a funcionar e mostrando uma parte terrivelmente aterrorizante com o som alto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritaram os dois.

Hinata tentando fugir da visão horrenda do filme tentou se levantar e sair. Porém se desequilibrou e caiu em cima da perna quebrada de Naruto.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – ele gritou de dor.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – ela gritou de susto.

- Meu deus Hinata, podia ter se jogado em cima de mim, e não da minha perna! – disse Naruto acariciando o local que doía.

- ME DESCULPA NARUTO EU ME ASSUSTEI!! XX – disse Hinata fazendo o mesmo que Naruto.

- Chega de filme de terror, isso causa muitos danos ¬¬ - Naruto desligou o DVD e trocou de canal. Colocou na Multishow.

Eles se sentaram novamente no sofá. Hinata se levantou.

- Onde se vai? – perguntou Naruto ainda com dor.

- Pegar água, quer que eu faça alguma coisa pra você?

- Pega depois. – Naruto puxou Hinata para o sofá.

Ela se sentou. Os dois ficaram um do lado do outro sem fazer ou falar absolutamente nada. Naruto passou o braço sobre o ombro de Hinata. Ela apenas corou.

Ele respirou fundo e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela virou o rosto de leve eles se beijaram mais uma vez.

Naruto foi abraçado Hinata de tal modo que quanto mais eles se beijavam, mas ela ficava em seu colo. Mais uma vez eles param o beijo e ele se arriscou a beijar o pescoço de Hinata. Ela bagunçava os cabelos dele.

O celular de Hinata começa a tocar. Como ele estava no bolso da bermuda da Hinata, Naruto sentiu aquela coisa vibrando (vocês entendem D).

- HINATA ATENDE ESSA COISA – dizia ele se contorcendo.

- AH NÃO TO CONSEGUINDO PEGAR!!! – ela estava com medo de errar o alvo e acabar pegando a coisa errada.

- NÃO TEM PROBLEMA! SÓ TIRA ISSO DAÍ!!!

- AI MEU DEUS É O NEJI!!! – Ela respirou fundo e atendeu o telefone como se estivesse tudo bem – Oi Neji ... Quê? Vai se atrasar?... Quanto tempo?... Só quinze minutos? Nem precisava ter ligado... Ta... Beijos... – Ela desligou – Neji vem me buscar daqui a quinze minutos...

- Ah que pena... – disse Naruto

Hinata só corou.

- Sabe Hinata, acho que se eu não estivesse com a perna quebrada, muitas coisas não teriam acontecido. Por causa disso você tem vindo mais aqui em casa... hehehe... Mas acho que se eu não tivesse com a perna quebrada, eu podia ter feito alguma merda hoje... MAS ESQUECE ISSO QUE EU FALEI DEIXA QUIETOOOO – ele tentou amenizar o que acabou de falar.

O Celular tocou mais uma vez, justamente quando Hinata ia falar.

- É o Neji, já está lá em baixo...

- Ta, tchau Hinata – Naruto deu o último beijo em Hinata – Dexa eu te levar até a porta...

- Melhor não Naruto... Você ta com os cabelos bagunçados e acho que vai ser ruim pra você sair ai do sofá...

- Ta, um dia ainda te levo até a porta! Hehehe – disse Naruto fazendo pose nice guy.

- Tudo bem Naruto! – Hinata saiu arrumando os cabelos e o casaco.

Naruto ficou sentado no sofá sem saber o que pensar de tudo isso. Tinha certeza de uma coisa apenas, gostava de Hinata, de um jeito esquisito, diferente das suas outras amigas, era... Difícil de explicar...

Jiraya chegou em casa uma hora depois que Hinata foi embora.

- Oi Pessoal me atrasei, mas acho que não se importaram né?

- A Hinata já foi Tio...

- Assim tão cedo? – disse ele rindo.

- Tio, são 23:30 ¬¬

- Ooooouuuu acho que preciso comprar um relógio hehehe...

Silêncio. Jiraya viu que Naruto estava com os cabelos bagunçados, e estava meio viajão, resolveu pressioná-lo:

- E a Hinata?

- Hum? OO#

- Você e ela ) – Jiraya começou a esfregar os dedos indicadores, sinal de "estão de rolo".

- É... Bom... Não sei... Mas...

- O quê?

- EU GOSTO DELA TÁ? #

- Humm... Interessante ).

No dia seguinte Sasuke acordou atordoado. Antes das ameaças do pessoal da academia estava meio decidido a namorar Sakura. Detestava a idéia, mas tinha que admitir que depois que a conheceu, não pensava em garotas da mesma maneira. Se sentia um idiota, mas era verdade, era muito bom ficar com ela.

"Aquele jeitinho enjoado e totalmente meigo de ser... Aquela carinha sem sal, carinha mais água de salsicha, e tão perfeitamente linda... Aquela irritante tão legal...". É realmente ele estava tento uma crise. Não sabia qual era o problema. No fundo ele tinha medo de se envolver com ela e ela acabar se machucando... Agora mais ainda. "PUTA QUE MERDA!"

Não consegui pensar em outra coisa, já estava dentro do ônibus, e foi só nisso que pensou o dês do momento em que acordou. Era difícil, mas decidiu

Enquanto isso...

Sakura já estava andando na beira mar, ia fazer uma médiazinha, um doce talvez. Só não contava que encontraria uma "pedra" (literalmente) no caminho:

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – uma coisa verda estava se movendo na velocidade da luz em direção de Sakura.

"Hum? Quem?" pensava Sakura intrigada. A coisa foi se aproximando... "AH NÃO!!! AQUELE AMIGO DA TENTEN... O... O... ROCK LEE!!!!!( Na verdade seria LEE ROCK, só qu3e assim fica esquisito Oõ"v)"

- Oi Lee --/ - disse ela meio desanimada.

- COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ LUZ DA MANHÃ? – ele estava animado, Sakura estava linda.

- Luz da manhã? Oõ

- Melhor, Você é o maior tesouro dos piratas do atlântico .

"E AINDA ME FAZ ESSAS CANTADAS HORRÍVEIS!!! EU VOU MATAR A TENTEN òó"

Sakura estava tentando sair dali, teve que ser um tanto grosseira:

- Lee eu tenho que encontrar uma pessoa agora...

- Espera ai sereia... – disse ele pegando na mão de Sakura – Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa...

"SEREIA???? EU MEREÇO ISSO MEU DEUS? TTTT"

- O que?

- Fica comigo?

- Ah Lee, não... Malz...

- Porque?

- Ah sabe como é né? É que assim... Tipo... Ah rolos por ai...

- Pera ai que eu resolvo o seu dilema.

Nesse momento, Sasuke que estava saindo do ônibus viu Sakura sendo agarrada por uma figura estranha. Ou melhor:

Lee pegou Sakura pelos ombros e ia lhe dar um beijo quando Sasuke chegou:

- Que que tu ta fazendo com ela?

- Nada que seja da sua conta... – ele responde irritado.

- Claro que é da minha conta! Ta achando que é quem agarrando a minha namorada? – Sasuke pega Sakura pela mão e a afasta de Lee.

- Mas você disse que eram rolos... – disse Lee decepcionado.

- Chegou tarde mané... – disse Sasuke abraçando Sakura.

Lee saiu meio decepcionado, e Sakura ficou sem entender. Ela se afastou de Sasuke e lhe perguntou:

- Verdade ou puros ciúmes?

- Que droga... – disse ele num último esforço. Respirou fundo – Os dois.

- Sério?

- Aham... Eu tava disposto a terminar tudo, mas não vou perder você pra outro. – ele foi abraçá-la.

- Então eu sou só uma posse? – ela se afastou.

- Não, é que é perigoso você ficar comigo.

- Do que está falando? – ela estava confusa.

- Escuta, eu gosto de você. Se não gostasse não estaria te pedindo em namoro, mesmo porque nunca namorei ninguém, pode se considerar importante de começo só por isso...

- Só por isso?

- E por outras coisas... – ele ficou um pouco encabulado – Sei lá... Esse seu jeito me irrita ¬¬.

Sakura o abraçou. Lhe deu um selinho.

- Mas tem uma coisa que eu preciso te pedir...

- O que? Oõ – ela estava com medo dessa "condição".

- Vamos ter que namorar escondido.

- Motivo?

- Não quero que você corra risco. Meus pais, você sabe, foram assassinados. Não sei o motivo, vivo na cautela, não quero que você possa correr risco pelos meus problemas pessoais.

Sakura ficou balançada, seria isso? Ou seria outra? Tinha que confiar... Ela queria confiar, tinha medo... Mas acabou confiando:

- Não me importo de namorar escondido. Dês de que você seja um bom namorado – diz ela lançando um sorriso malicioso.

- Hum, eu vou ser do meu jeito, se não gostar, vai correr pros braços do sobrancelhudo uú...

- Ficou com ciúmes? – Sakura estava tão feliz que não estava acreditado.

- Já respondi a essa pergunta.

Eles se beijaram com vontade.

- Quer fazer o que? uú# – perguntou ele sem jeito

- Vamos no cinema?

- Cinema?

- É, podemos combinar outras coisas, mas tenho que avisar a minha família...

- Como quiser...


	13. CAP 13 Provocação

Capítulo 13: Provocação

- Saco...

Eram 3 da manhã e Sasuke estava de barriga para cima deitado na cama observando o teto de seu quarto do apartamento. Não acreditou que começou mesmo a namorar Sakura. O dia havia sido muito bom, mas... As ameaças do pessoal da academia o deixavam preocupado, ela era a única que sairia perdendo nessa história toda. Mas, pior que machucá-la, seria perdê-la para outro. Ele ainda acreditava que seria capaz de preteje-la a qualquer custo dos bandidos...

Ele foi fechando os olhos lentamente quando o celular dele começa a tocar. Viu no visor que seria, era Sakura. "PUTA MERDA SERÁ QUE ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA?"

- Sakura? – perguntou ele um tanto preocupado ao atender o telefone.

- Oiiiiiii te acordei? – perguntou ela num tom maroto.

- Aham – "UFA ela está bem"

- Mentirosoooooo, o celular não tocou nem duas vezes P

- E se eu tivesse acordado? Qual o problema?

- Fazendo o que acordado?

- Quer me vigiar?

- Na verdade liguei pra saber se não quer fazer alguma coisa comigo amanhã, acordei repentinamente lembrando que agora que é meu namorado, não preciso esperar você me ligar... – ela parecia muito alegre ao falar isso, e Sasuke se sentia satisfeito e vitorioso.

- Hummm, o que quer fazer então? – um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

- Não sei, vamos fazer alguma coisa diferente!

- Já patinou alguma vez?

- De roller ou o que?

- No gelo, lá no Costão eles já prepararam a pista novamente.

- Isso funciona no verão também?

- Claro, nunca foi?

- Nãoooo

- Então ta, me dá seu endereço que eu vou ai te buscar amanhã de manhã.

- De manhã? OO – Sakura ficou surpresa

- Ah, vamos cedo pra lá, ficamos na praia, fazemos uma caminha ou eu sei lá, você pode se arrumar na minha casa de praia e depois vamos na pista, ela só abre a noite.

Ficou combinado. Sakura deu o endereço e se preparou psicologicamente para seu grande dia de amanhã.

"Meu deus agora que eu e Sasuke somos namorados... Será que nós vamos? OO" Sakura não deixava de pensar nisso. Afinal, a última vez que ficou muito tempo sozinha com ele, eles se animaram bastante... "AAAAAAAAAHHHRRR " Sakura estava entrando em parafusos.

10:00 da manhã, Sasuke dá um toque no celular de Sakura a avisando que ele já estava a esperando. Ela vai saindo de casa e a mãe a pára no caminho:

- Filha a onde vai?

- Te falei mãe, to com um namorado!!

- ERA MESMO VERDADE?

- CLARO MÃE

- ENTÃO DEXA EU VER A CARA DO SEU NAMORADINHOOOO – A mãe de Sakura de exaltou.

- MÃE NÃO!!!! AINDA NÃO!!! VAI ESPANTAR ELE Ele é muito tímido...

- ENTÃO VÊ SE NÃO ME PARONTA!!!

- MÃE?!?!

Sakura foi saindo de casa. A mãe espirou pela janela. Viu que Sasuke, maravilhoso (¬) que estava de pé para fora daquele carrão.

"NOSSA!!! Minha filha arrumou um partidão"

Sakura sentou-se no carro e beijou Sasuke. Ele parou o beijo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sakura intrigada.

- Vamos pra praia primeiro, sua mãe ta nos olhando da janela...

- Ai desculpa, minha mãe só me envergonha TT.TT

Enquanto isso...

- MIKAN NÃO ACREDITO QUE DISPENSOU O CARA ASSIM? DEPOIS TE TER ME ENCHIDO O SACO ESSAS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS!!! TAIS PANQUECA???? ÒÓ – gritava Ino dentro de seu quarto.

- Pára Inoooo eu não vou me entregar assim tão fácil pra um galinha como o Gaara ¬¬

- Mas quando que você vai poder ter outro encontra casual desses, meu deus? --

- Ino, o Sai não ta de viajem outra vez?  
- Aham  
- E ele não vai voltar no sábado?  
- Sim, porque?  
- FAZ UMA FESTA DE BOAS VINDAS  
- Só pra tu ver o Gaara é?  
- Ah Ino, deixa disso, você vai reunir o povo, e talvez a Sakura faça as pazes com o Sasuke...  
- É mesmo, ela ficou choramingando pra nós durante semanas né?  
- ENTÃO? TOPA INO?  
- PODE ACREDITAR MIKAN òÓ\,,,/

Quando chegaram à praia Sakura já ia saindo do carro quando Sasuke e puxou pelo braço:

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Tava indo pra praia oras OO

- Espera um pouco... - Sasuke ia falando cada vez mais próximo ao ouvido de Sakura – Eu acho que vai chover... – Sasuke deu um beijo do pescoço de Sakura.

- Seu pervertido! Você sabia que ia chover é? – Sakura estava com um tom de riso nervoso.

Ele passou a mão em sua cintura, afastou os cabelos rosa do rosto dela e a beijou ardentemente. Sakura e afastou dizendo sem fôlego:

- É, começou a chover...

- Ta, vamos pra minha casa então, não vai querer passar o dia no carro...

Foram chegando na casa de Sasuke:

- Cristo isso é enorme! – disse Sakura surpresa.

- Eu gosto daqui... – ele estava abriando a porta.

Eles se beijaram na porta, Sasuke colocou Sakura contra entreaberta e empurrando o corpo dela contra a mesma, a fez abrir caminho. Eles se separam por um minuto:

- Espere ai que eu vou procurar o interruptor de luz – disse Sasuke caminhando para um local mais afastado.

De repente, Sakura sente um cheiro de cachaça vindo em sua direção aconpanhada com uma mão enrugada e um hálito de bêbado. A criatura apalpou a bunda de Sakura:

- Ai Sasuke ainda nãooo... X3 – Sakura estava fazendo manha.

- Que? – perguntou Sasuke caminhando para frente de Sakura.

- Você ta ai? Então... Quem... – Sakura olha para trás e vê uma figura estranha.

Sasuke acende a outra luz e vê:

- JIRAYA??????? – Gritou Sasuke vendo a cena.

- Duh... Meu sonho de consumo... Lombo assado.. x3 – disse Jiraya bêbado.

Sakura estava sem reação alguma, o que o Tio de Naruto estava fazendo na casa de praia de Sasuke? Uma outra figura surgiu das sombras:

- UUUUU LOMBO? DEXA UM POUCO PRA EUUU – era Kakashi bêbado também.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – bufou Sasuke irritado.

- Sasuke? OO – Kakashi não sabia que Sasuke iria para lá no dia.

- Kuzuse? – perguntou Jiraya.

Sasuke estava se irritando com aquilo, abraçou Sakura de modo que ela ficasse de costas para os dois bêbados.

- Sasukeeeee – disse Sakura sem jeito com toda a situação.

- AH!!!! É JACUZZI!!!! – exclamou Jiraya.

- SASUKE POOOOWW – é, Sasuke estava sem muita tolerância – Vamos logo Sakura, acho que é melhor ficarmos na chuva do que aqui com esses imprestáveis...

- Mas... – Sakura foi cortada por Jiraya.

- E ai doçura rosada? Vem sempre aqui?

- Acho que ela vai começar a freqüentar mais o local – disse Kakashi batendo nos ombros de Jiraya.

- Não se vocês estiverem aqui abusando dela! – Sasuke não gostou muito das brincadeiras.

De repente pode-se ouvir o barulho da chuva mais intensa fora da casa:

- DOCINHO ROSA ACHO QUE VOCÊ VAI TER QUE FICAR AQUI!!! – disse Jiraya se aproximando de Sasuke e Sakura.

Sasuke estava de saco cheio, apenas foi empurrando Sakura escada a cima até que ela entrasse em um cômodo que parecia ser o quarto de Sasuke.

O Quarto tinha um teto bem alto, a cama ficava no alto também, para subir nela só com escada, como se fosse um beliche, só que não tinha nenhuma cama em baixo da de Sasuke, tinha um armário. E a cama eram dois colchões de casal um do lado do outro, enorme.

Com um home theater em cada canto do quarto ligado ao computador possante, tinha até luz negra no teto.

- NOOOOSSA OO – disse Sakura esquecendo do fato de estar entrando no quarto de seu namorado sozinha com ele.

Sasuke fechou a porta, a janela ainda estava fechada, ele abriu o vidro e deixou a veneziana fechada, ligou a luz negra.

Pegou Sakura pela cintura e a ergueu até que ela pudesse sentar na cama. Mesmo ela não sendo tão pesada, ele tinha que ter muita força para levantá-la à aquela altura:

- Meu, não sabia que você era assim tão forte... – disse Sakura corando.

Sasuke apenas soltou um olhar malicioso com um sorriso e disse:

- Achava o que?

Ele então ligou o computador e colocou uma play list para tocar, ligou o ar condicionado, tirou a camisa e deixou ela em cima do balcão. Subiu na cama. Sakura corou mais ainda e arriscou:

- O que vai fazer?

- To com calor, e to no meu quarto, algum problema? – disse ele sério a olhando profundamente nos olhos.

- Nenhum... – Sakura olhou para Sasuke, mais precisamente para seu peitoral definido "MEU DEUS QUE TANQUINHO". Estava mais trabalhado que na última vez que o viu sem camisa, nossa, ele estava muito lindo... E ainda, estava sentado ao seu lado.

Sasuke percebeu que ela estava o olhando demais, mas antes que percebesse ele estava olhando para ela do mesmo jeto. "Maldição!" Aquela mini-saia justa com uma blusa levemente decotada estavam ter imaginações demais.

- Quer deitar? – perguntou Sakura meio insegura.

- QUÊ? – Ele não entendeu o sentido de "deitar". Que pergunta teria sido aquela. Ele a encarou para tentar obter a resposta. Ela então corou e disse:

- Você parece cansado, pode deitar no meu colo e descansar um pouco...

Sasuke encarou Sakura. Num movimento subido ele a jogou na cama e a abraçou com força, ela podia sentir os músculos de seu abdômen fazendo força contra os seus, podia sentir cada relevo dele... E ele o mesmo. Sasuke trousse o rosto dela com uma das mãos enquanto a outra ele deixava na coxa dela, sobre a barra da saia de Sakura. Ele a beijou intensamente e ela correspondeu da mesma maneira.

Suas línguas exploravam com sabedoria cada canto da boca do outro, seguindo o mesmo ritmo, eles pegavam ar de leve, enquanto trocavam as posições ele mordia de ele os lábios de Sakura.

Ela continuava a abraçá-lo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ia vasculhando o seu cabelo.

Existe uma drexa para respirar, ela pergunta:

- Como você me vê?

Ele fica confuso:

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Gosta de mim?

Ele não iria responder, não mesmo:

- Não me peça para responder uma coisa dessas...

- Por quê? – ela queria muito saber.

- Eu não vou responder... Pare de fazer essas perguntas, o fato de eu estar namorado com você já responde tudo...

Sakura se sentou na cama.

- Outra vez isso? – perguntou Sasuke com medo de tê-la chateado.

Silêncio... Tava na cara que ela não gosta desse jeito dele, isso a deixava insegura, ela também, maldita cabeça... Ai... Problemas...

Sasuke então quebrou o silêncio:

- Sakura...

- Hum?

- Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não sei...

- Tem um frigobar no meu quarto. Vou pegar alguma coisa.

Ele pula e vai para o armário do lado do computador, pega duas taças, abre uma smirnof ice, serve os dois... Dá um dos copos para Sakura, ela espera ele subir na cama novamente para começar a beber. Ele dá o primeiro gole e vê que ela não bebeu. Quando ele ia abrir a boca, ela morde o gargalo do copo e passa a língua devagar: Provocação... Ela vai arrastando o copo para baixo e pára com ele no meio de seu decote: Provocação... Em fim, bebe um gole lentamente de depois que termina, vai afastando o copo tentando não tirar a boca do gargalo: Provocação...

- TÁ TENTANDO FAZER O QUE? – perguntou Sasuke vermelho e sem ação.

Ele tentou beijá-la, ela apenas esquivou com o pescoço dizendo:

- "Não me peça para responder uma coisa dessas" – disse ela tentando imitar a voz do namorado.

Ele viu que aquilo era o troco. "Merda!" Isso era demais para a sua testosterona. Pegou a mão dela e fez com que tanto a mão, quanto o copo, viessem na direção de sua boca. Tomou o último gole, largou o copo sobre uma parte mais afastada a que eles estavam. Pegou a mão gelada dela pelo copo e passou em seu peito, Sakura corou, ela podia sentir o coração dele bater forte:

- Isso é a resposta que queria?

Ela só abaixou a cabeça corada, sem responder e fazer gesto algum.

Sasuke não sabia o que estava fazendo, apenas puxou a cabeça de Sakura a modo que ela ouvisse as batidas do seu coração, que batia acelerado. Ele foi deitando lentamente com ela em cima de seu peito. A envolveu com um dos braços:

– E agora? Isso é o suficiente pra você?

Ela podia sentir e escutar o coração dele bater rápido e mais rápido. Sakura praticamente se deitou de bruços sobre Sasuke, sentiu os braços fortes dele a abraçarem, ela disse:

- Quero tirar um cochilo assim, algum problema?

Ele não tinha coragem de responder, era demais para ele admitir que estava gostando demais daquilo, nunca havia sentido isso por ninguém, ele queria protegê-la, era bom tê-la assim em seus braços. A abraçou mais forte, ela sentiu que isso era o seu sinal de "sim". Adormeceram.

Sasuke começou a sonhar... Um sonho estranho.

Sonho do Sasuke on

- Você? Não pode... – Sasuke andando para trás.

Itachi, o irmão de Sasuke, estava se aproximando com os trajes de dark vaider, Itachi Vaider:

- Sasuke, eu sou o seu irmão...

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – gritava Sasuke.

"Sonho" (pesadelo) do Sasuke of

Sasuke acordou olhou para o relógio, era a hora de se arrumar para ir para a pista de patinação, pelo visto, a chuva já tinha parado. Ele olhou para ela enquanto ela dormia, parecia tão tranqüila e protegida, nem queria acordá-la:

- Sakura...

- O que foi? – disse ela sonolenta esfregando o rosto no peito de Sasuke.

- Ainda quer ir patinar? – ele estava um tanto corado.

- Ahmm... Vamos né? Deixamos pra dormir outro dia de chuva... Né?

- Como quiser...


	14. CAP 14 Preocupação, tédio?

Capítulo 14: Preocupação, tédio?

É, Naruto não acreditou que tinha feito aquilo...

Flash back

- Alô? – Naruto atendeu o telefone com dificuldade, Jiraya não estava em casa.

- Ah! Oi Naruto! Você atendendo o telefone? – disse Hinata envergonhada.

- Ah poisé... O tio não ta aqui em casa...

- Ah sim...

Silêncio na linha...

- Bem Naruto... Quer que eu vá ai hoje? – perguntou Hinata com o coração pulando pra fora da boca.

- Ahm... Não sei... É que o tio não ta em casa... – a verdade, é que agora que Naruto percebeu que estava gostando de Hinata, como nunca tinha gostado de ninguém, ele estava com medo de se encontrar com ela e saber que ela não compartilhava os mesmo sentimentos... Mesmo que os dois tivessem ficado duas vezes, ele não tinha certeza se Hinata realmente gostava dele... Tinha medo de rejeição... Pela primeira vez na vida, estava pensando um pouco antes de agir.

- Ah sim... Bem... – Hinata sentiu uma estaca no coração, será que Naruto não queria mais nada com ela e estava dando um corte nela? – Acho que já está melhor também... Qualquer coisa me chame... Tchau...

Fim do Flash back

Os pensamentos de Naruto foram interrompidos por Jiraya abrindo a porta escandalosamente.

Sasuke e Sakura já estavam arrumados, Sakura só estava guardando a saia na bolsa: ir patinar com uma saia daquela não ia dar certo. Sasuke ficou olhando para a saia que Sakura estava guardando, deixou escapar:

- Eu gosto quando você usa saia...

- Verdade? – perguntou ela com brilho nos olhos e levemente corada.

Ele logo percebeu a burrada que fez. "Droga" no que ele estava pensando?

- Só use isso quando eu tiver por perto...

- Ciúmes é?

- Eu cuido do que é meu ¬¬

Sakura apenas riu e deu um beijo em Sasuke. Se a cama fosse baixa, ele a teria jogado na cama novamente. Separaram-se. Sakura o olhou fundo nos olhos, aquele olhar sério e impenetrável que mantia sempre:

- Seu desejo é uma ordem... – disse ela lhe lançando um olhar malicioso.

Meu deus, como se deixara envolver por ela? Tudo que ela fazia o tirava do sério. Não sabia como ia manter esse namoro em segredo, sorte que tanto Jiraya quanto Kakashi estavam bêbados e dispostos a terem a crise de perca de memória recente ocasionada pelas aproximadas 10 garrafas de vódica ingeridas.

Os dois desceram as escadas antes que mudassem de idéia e ficassem por lá mesmo. Viram que Kakashi estava sentado no sofá lendo um livro, completamente lúcido e não alterado. Sasuke estranhou, perguntou:

- Tio?

- Ah! Oi Sasuke... Pode me apresentar direito a dama? – disse ele com os olhos no livro.

- Ahm... Ta... Sakura, esse é o Kakashi, meu Tio... Tio, Sakura.

- Prazer – disse Sakura sorrindo para Kakashi e indo dar-lhe um beijo no rosto.

- Hum, vou te avisar: Meu sobrinho nunca namorou ninguém, como você é a primeira não o deixa traumatizado... – disse Kakashi sorrindo como se aquilo fosse um elogio.

Sakura ficou paralisada, não conseguia nem se quer mexer os lábios. Sasuke se espantou e tentou pensar em uma saída. Demorou:

- Não precisa contestar... Eu sei muito bem o que se passa... – disse Kakashi com o mesmo semblante.

- Não sabe não, ainda está bêbado como o Jiraya ¬¬ - disse Sasuke rápido.

- Jiraya já foi a mais de duas horas, e nesse meio tempo eu recobrei a consciência. Mas acho que estavam ocupados demais...

Silêncio... Kakashi disse tudo.

- Que seja... – disse Sasuke puxando Sakura pelo braço.

- Eu te disse que ela iria ser sua namorada – disse Kakashi terminando o dialogo olhando para o livro.

Sakura ficou surpresa, não entendeu, não era pra ser segredo? E como Kakashi sabia dos dois? Sasuke não parecia do tipo "livro aberto". Além de não estar muito tranqüilo. Antes de saírem, Sakura arriscou abrir a boca:

- Não era segredo? – perguntou ela aflita.

- Ele é peso morto, não é ele o problema...

- Mas o Jiraya?

- Que que tem?

- Pode contar para o Naruto...

- Ah Sakura! Até parece que ele se lembrava de alguma coisa...

- Onde estava tio? – perguntou Naruto sem ânimo.

- Estava bebendo na casa de praia do Kakashi, mas o Suzuki apareceu com a namorada dele... – Jiraya ainda estava um tanto bêbedo, mas conseguiu lucidez o suficiente para voltar para casa sem morrer ou bater o carro.

- Suzuki? Quem é esse perdido? Oõ

- O Sobrinho ou sei lá o que...

- Sobrinho?... – Naruto puxou de suas memórias e exclamou – AH!!! O SASUKE!!!

- ISSO!!!

- O SASUKE DE NAMORADA? – Naruto não acreditava.

- E um filezinho ainda... Cabelinho rosa...

- CABELO ROSA? SAKURA?

- Isso! Isso! Ta ligadão hoje hein? Já catou a Hinata hoje enquanto eu não tava é?

Naruto ficou todo vermelho.

- EU NÃO TÁ MALUCO!!! ELA LIGOU PRA CÁ E EU DISSE QUE ERA PRA ELA NÃO VIR! #

- SEU BROXA! PORQUE FEZ ISSO SE GOSTA DELA?

- E SE ELA NÃO GOSTAR DE MIM???

- DEIXA DE SER CONFEITEIRO (fazendo doce) E CHAMA ELA!!!

- EU NÃO!!!

- Vai se arrepender...

- Não...

Na verdade, Naruto já estava arrependido...

Sasuke chegou com Sakura no rinque de patinação. Ela olhou para tudo maravilhada, nunca patinou assim, olhava tudo com brilho nos olhos. Sasuke via os olhos dela reluzirem e ele logo calçou os patins e entrou no rinque.

Sakura fez o mesmo, a diferença é que Sasuke se movia agilmente, enquanto ela, tinha dificuldades para sair do lugar.

Ele foi se afastando sem perceber, sem notar que talvez, ela precisasse de sua ajuda.

Logo sua patinação suave foi interrompida pela presença desagradável de um de seus "amigos" da academia.

Num reles instante Sasuke se virou para Sakura que caia de bunda no gelo. Ele teve vontade de rir da cara dela, estava um semblante de dor, frustração e alegria ao mesmo tempo. Mas logo viu que o seu amiguinho se aproximava. "Esses caras não perdem tempo mesmo..." Pensava Sasuke irritado, será que o grandalhão iria dar um oi para ela, ou será que já havia percebido?

Aquilo o deixava confuso, não sabia o que fazer, ficou observando...

"CHEGA! Cansei de olhar!" pensou Sasuke vendo que a criatura ficava mantendo uma distância razoável de Sakura, era mais fácil ele dizer que ela tinha sido sua ficante ou coisa assim, aquele cara atrás dela estava o tirando do sério.

Ele patinou até Sakura e tentou falar algo que fosse mais imparcial:

- Acho que precisa de ajuda... – disse ele com o tom mais sexy e o olhar mais mortal que tinha.

Sakura corou, não tinha jeito, Sasuke sempre a deixaria sem graça quando fazia aquilo:

- Pensei que ia me deixar aqui caindo no gelo... – disse ela se levantando.

- Tinha que me certificar que esses seus tombos eram verdade ou era só descuido com a pista nova...

Sakura fez uma cara de quem não entendeu, afinal ela tinha dito a ele que nunca patinou.

- Ahm? – ela não resistiu em questionar – Ta duvidando de mim? – não estava grossa, só confusa.

- Você tem cara de quem se dá bem nesse tipo de coisa, por isso hesitei... – "essa foi por pouco seu idiota" pensava Sasuke.

Sakura riu, estendeu sua mão para ele dizendo:

- Então me ensine ;P – ela deu uma piscadinha com o olho direito.

Sasuke a pegou pela mão, a puxou para mais perto para poder pegar as duas mão dela. Começou a patinar de costas para continuar de frente para Sakura. Ela aos poucos ia pegando o jeito.

Começou a sorrir e a rir de modo baixinho, o que não impediu de Sasuke a ouvir e perguntar:

- E essa felicidade toda?

- Me sinto uma criançinha aprendendo a andar de roller AHOHAOHAHOAHOAOHAHO. – ela ria cada vez mais quando se desequilibrava por acaso.

- Se você parar de rir não vai se desequilibrar tanto... – Sasuke estava se contendo para não gargalhar junto a ela, isso tinha que parecer um encontro casual, nada de filme de comédia romântica.

- Ora... – disse Sakura tirando os olhos do chão e olhando Sasuke nos olhos – será que assim eu vou conseguir? – ela estava com um sorriso malicioso nos olhos.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, e continuaram a patinar sem desgrudar os olhos um do outro. Sasuke não pensava em mais nada, os olhos de Sakura agora brilhavam e ele que tentava não pensar muito neles para não acabar caindo.

Inútil. É a famosa lei da atração, tanto pensou "desse jeito eu vou escorregar" que acabou mesmo se desequilibrando e caindo de costas para o gelo. Sakura foi junto.

O tombo dos dois foi hilariante: Sasuke caindo de costas para o chão com as pernas abertas quanto Sakura caia exatamente com o corpo sobre o dele passando pelo meio de suas pernas, uma posição bem sugestiva para ser mais precisa.

- Eu achava melhor só eu ter me desconcentrado né? Pelo menos eu tinha você pra me segurar! – disse Sakura se controlando para não rir.

- Não seja irritante... – Sasuke não gostou muito de demonstrar tamanha fraqueza como aquela. Apenas a ajudou a levantar e percebeu que ela já conseguia patinar melhor do que antes.

Ele se certificou de que seu "amiguinho" bruta monte não estava por perto, e deu mais uma patinada tentando esfriar a cabeça. Odiava-se por ter sido tão idiota, agora estava de mau humor. Sakura percebeu que ele não parecia muito disposto no momento, foi falar com ele:

- Hummm Sasuke... Que tal irmos beber alguma coisa no barzinho? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Cansou de patinar? – é, realmente ele não estava muito bem humorado.

- Cansei de cair sozinha, prefiro cair com você... – disse ela corando de leve.

- Então vamos para o bar. Se depender de mim, nós não vamos mais cair juntos...

Ele foi indo na frente. Ela ficou um tanto chateada, não sabia que ele era assim tão perfeccionista, só queria brincar com ele, pelo visto, ele não gostou nada disso.

Foram no bar, beberam um chocolate quente, podia ser verão, mas lá estava meio frio.

Sasuke foi esfriando a sua cabeça. Viu que Sakura estava menos sorridente do que antes. "Era só o que faltava... ¬¬" pensava ele colocando a mão na testa. Como mulheres são sensíveis, só porque ele estava um pouquinho irritado?

Olhou para o lado e viu uma dessas máquinas de bichinhos, sabia o que fazer.

- Sakura?

- Sim? – ela parecia ter acordado de um cochilo.

- Quer uma coisa daquelas? – ele apontou para a máquina.

- SEMPRE QUIS TER UM!!! . - Sakura pulou em Sasuke o abraçando com força.

Assim que ela o soltou ele levantou e foi comprar a ficha. Ele foi caminhando para a máquina e Sakura foi atrás.

- Ta vendo aquela coisa rosa ali? – ele apontou para um urso de pelúcia rosa E-NORME que estava em cima da máquina (SIM O URSO DA FIC PASSADA VOLTOU DDD).

- Claro, só um cego, ou o Naruto não veria... – ela deixou escapar uma leve risada. Aquele urso parecia familiar...

- Ele vai ser seu...

Sasuke já tinha visto Gaara pegar aquele bicho uma vez, ele tinha que encontrar uma bolinha com a cara do urso e entregar na recepção. Gaara sempre pegava para as meninas, parece que ele tinha um dom nessas maquininhas. Ou simplesmente treinou o suficiente para dar a todas as meninas que ficava, já que queria fazer uma média, e também, não eram poucas.

Sasuke ficou atento e se concentrou. Não sabia o porque, mas tinha uma facilidade incrível, bastava ver alguém fazendo que ele fazia igualzinho, como se filmasse aquilo e depois reproduzisse em si mesmo.

Acertou o alvo em cheio, e torceu para a máquina maldita não deixar a sua bolinha cair. Sakura olhava espantada para aquilo, era tão incrível... (no fundo ela tinha um coração de criança)

Consegui, mas que clichê.

- MEU DEU SASUKE VOCÊ PEGOU ESSE URSO PRA MIM!!! . - ela pulou e o abraçou com um dos braços, já que o outro estava ocupado pelo urso imenso.

- Sakura dá pra me soltar? – ele não queria que o cara suspeito o visse. O que achava muito difícil agora. Resolveu sair antes de qualquer outro incômodo.

- Ta, mas antes eu vou no banheiro e já volto pode ser? – disse Sakura deixando o urso com Sasuke.

Ele se sentou em uma mesa e viu que seu "amigo" se aproximava.

- E ai Sasuke? – disse ele se sentando na mesa.

- O que quer Samuca? – disse Sasuke torcendo para que Sakura demorasse no banheiro.

- To vendo que ta de namorada...

- Ela é uma guria que eu encontrei aqui...

- Sei, sei...

Nesse momento, Sakura estava saindo do banheiro e viu os dois conversando, resolveu caminhar mais devagar e discretamente para que Samuca não a visse.

Sasuke não falava mais nada, Samuca resolveu puxar assunto:

- E a bomba que você ta tomando do Orochimaru? Ta fazendo efeito?

- Quer conferir? – Sasuke odiava esse assunto, ele estava tomando bomba mesmo, mas às vezes se sentia ridículo, ficou com raiva, queria quebrar a cara de Samuca ali mesmo.

Nisso Sakura chegou:

- Uhmmm... Então... vai me levar pra casa ou não? – disse ela com um olhar preocupado a Sasuke.

Samuca saiu, e Sakura ficou vendo ele se afastar. Sasuke logo foi indo e Sakura foi atrás. Ela tinha ouvido tudo "Porque ele está fazendo isso?" ela se perguntava.

Já na casa de Naruto as coisas não estava assim tão alegres... Ele estava sentado no sofá passando por todos os canais da TV a cabo. Sim, quantas escolhas. Parou num canal de teleshop. Ficou com uma cara emburrada vendo a propaganda de uma "revolucionária" tigela para miojo.

Jiraya estava vendo aquela cena dês de que chegou em casa. Normalmente Naruto estava fazendo alguma coisa, e com Hinata. Resolveu tirar a história a limpo:

- Hei... Naruto... O que você tem... -.-

- Sei lá... A Hinata num ta aqui... Essa casa ta um saco... - - Naruto estava em sua posição de tédio: ficou com os pés para cima do encosto do sofá e de cabeça para baixo.

- Chama ela pra vir aqui... -.- - Jiraya estava achando o fim da picada Naruto fazer aquele doce todo.

- Não tenho coragem...

- Porque não? --

- É que eu acho que ela não quer nada sério comigo... Vai ser melhor assim...

- Tolo...

- Me deixa em paz... – disse Naruto deitando de bruços no sofá.

Sasuke estava sentado no banco do motorista, Sakura no carona, e o urso no banco de trás.

Ele ligou o carro e começou a sair do estacionamento. Foi supreendido por uma pergunta de Sakura:

- Quem era aquele cara obscuro que foi falar com você? Você o conhece Sasuke? – ela parecia preocupada.

- Porque acha isso? – ele queria esconder esse detalhe.

- Ele foi falar com você... Parecia te que conhecia...

- Conheço sim, ele é da academia, mas não me dou bem com o povinho de lá...

- Porque? – ela estava curiosa, queria tirar aquela história a limpo.

- Longa história, não vale a pena contar... – ele não queria que ela ficasse sabendo daquela história cabeluda.

- Ah eu queria saber...

- Outro dia eu conto, não gosto muito de me lembrar...

- Eles machucaram você? – ela teve um surto, resolveu chutar a primeira hipótese que lhe veio em mente, fingiu que não escutou nada a respeito do anabolisante.

- Quase...

- SASUKE TOMA CUIDADO! – ela realmente ficou preocupada, era mais sério do que pensava.

- Eu disse "quase"... Não tem problema... Eles não têm coragem de bater em mim...

- Mas mesmo assim... – "deve ser porque você toma anabolisante" pensou.

- Ah deixa de ser irritante ta bom? Se eu me machucar eu tenho uma futura média pra cuidar de mim... – ele foi obrigado a fazer aquilo para mudar de assunto. Se ela continuasse com o interrogatório das duas uma: ou ele seria estupidamente grosso; ou acabaria contando tudo. Não estava afim de mentir, sustentar mentiras dão muito trabalho, então tentava ocultar.

Sakura corou com as palavras de Sasuke:

- Não pode garantir nada... – ela disse só para tentar não parecer mais surpresa do que já estava. E apesar de não querer parecer, Sasuke adorava quando a deixava sem jeito.

- Porque? Vai se recusar agora? – ele não estava falando num tom de brincadeira, era um tom mais sério.

- Não é isso... Você está me escondendo algo – ela voltou ao assunto.

- O que? – "essa não, será que ela ouviu?"

- Sasuke você ta tomando bomba?

Silêncio... Sakura repetiu:

- Sasuke me responde!

Segundos de silêncio. Até o urso fazia mais barulho que os dois. Sasuke parou o carro no meio do acostamento em uma via um tanto movimentada.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela.

- Não posso parar o carro? – ele estava irritado.

- SASUKE É VERDADE?

- E DAÍ SE FOR?

- ISSO É MUITO PERIGOSO SASUKE! JÁ PESOU NO QUE PODE ACONTECER COM SUA SAÚDE?

- EU PRECISO DISSO!

- PRA QUE? ME DIZ?

- NÃO É VOCÊ QUE TEM UM IRMÃO TRAFICATE! MEU IRMÃO É ITACHI UCHIHA, DA GANGUE AKATSUKI! OS PIORES TRAFICANTES! POR CAUSA DELE E DO TRÁFICO MEUS PAIS FOROM MORTOS! EU PRECISO SER CAPAZ DE ENTRAR PRA POLÍCIA.

- MAS SASUKE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! EU GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ ISSO VAI TE FAZER MAL!

Mas silêncio, Sasuke não sabia que ela gostava tanto assim dele. Sakura estava se controlando. Ela não queria brigar com ele, mas estava preocupada.

- Deixa de ser idiota Sakura, pára de bobeira...

Sasuke estava confuso. Ele parado com o carro com as mãos no volante, cabeça baixa. Ela respirou fundo. Tinha uma coisa que ela queria fazer, mas estava insegura... Engoliu a seco todo que estava sentindo e tirou o cinto de segurança.

Ela colocou suas mãos sobre as dele as acariciando delicadamente.

Sasuke ficou imóvel, queria muito agarrá-la ali mesmo, mas parte dele estava muito irritada para isso. Estava tão irritado que não a percebeu se aproximando lentamente de seu ouvido.

Sakura inclinou-se e sussurrou:

- Desculpa... Me promete que vai parar?

Ele não moveu um músculo.

- Eu posso ser sua médica a hora que você quiser... – ela já foi beijando o seu pescoço – Mas não quero que você tome isso... Pode ficar muito mal... e talvez nem eu dê conta...

- Diz isso como se fosse médica já – Sasuke a cortou.

- Você que disse que eu podia te curar... Por favor... Gosto demais de você pra ter que ver você mal...

Aquilo era irresistível, ele logo cedeu as carícias dela e colocou a sua mão a envolvendo pela cintura. Deixou que ela continuasse a lhe beijar o pescoço daquele jeito apaixonado. Sentiu que ela, com dificuldade, estava deitando o banco dele.

Ela deu uma pausa e o olhou corada. Ele resolveu falar:

- Acho que isso é chantagem... – Sasuke a puxou para cima dele.

- Estou te acalmando... Não quero ver você doente...

- Hum me acalmando desse jeito? – ele estava falando com um tom sarcástico.

- Vai ter coragem de continuar fazendo isso mesmo depois de tudo que eu te falei? – ela o encarava fundo nos olhos.

- Pfff... Você é muito irritante sabia?

Sasuke a beijou no mesmo instante colocando suas mãos no rosto de Sakura. Ah, estavam sozinhos, aquele beijo intenso e ardente...

Sakura sentia as mãos de Sasuke lhe tirarem o casaco, logo depois a mão dele foi levantando a sua blusa.

- Isso quer dizer que você não vai mais tomar essas coisas? – disse ela ofegante

- Que seja... É isso que você quer? – ele continuou a levantar a blusa dela.

- Aham... – ela passava a mão em seus cabelos.

- Então ta – ele voltou a beijá-la.

Aquele beijo que não acabava mais estava cada vez melhor...

"Meu deus o que estou fazendo?" ela se perguntava sem vontade de parar de beijá-lo ou pedir que parasse de levantar a blusa.

Ouviram uma batida de mão no vidro. Pararam de se beijar, mas Sakura continuou no colo de Sasuke. Abriram o vidro. "PUTA! VUDEU" pensou Sasuke.


	15. CAP 15 Quebras e concertos

Capítulo 15: O que quebra de um lado, se junta no outro...

- Polícia rodoviária. Poderia, o responsável pelo veículo, me fornecer a carteira de motorista?

Sasuke e Sakura gelaram, estavam perdidos, Sasuke arriscou e Sakura entendeu o jogo:

- Linda, pode pegar a minha carteira no porta-luvas? – disse ele com um olhar sedutor e piscando a ela.

- Com prazer. – disse ela com a mesma expressão.

Ela entregou a carteira a Sasuke. Ele a beijou no pescoço deixando o guarda encabulado e lhe entregou a carteira.

O guarda olhou para os dois, depois para a carteira, a abriu, olhou por cima.

- Onde está a carteira de motorista? – ele perguntou.

- Não está ai? – Sasuke disse tranqüilo.

- Não.

- Ah moço, vai fazer o que? – perguntou Sakura com voz de manha.

- Vou ter que dar uma advertência pra vocês... Hoje passa, não quero estragar a noite vocês...

- Hehehe – Sasuke riu para não quebrar o clima com o guarda.

O guarda saiu, o casal ria no carro:

- MEU SASUKE!!! EU ACHEI QUE ELE IA PRENDE AGENTE OU SEI LÁ.

- Eu disse que não tinha nada a temer quando se está comigo – ele a abraçou com força.

- É mesmo... Queria que isso fosse 100 verdade... – disse ela retribuindo o abraço.

- 100?

- É, se eu chegar tarde você não vai poder me proteger – ela riu.

- E o tarde seria? – ele queria ficar mais com ela, queria continuar o que estava fazendo antes de ser bruscamente interrompido pelo guarda.

Sakura olhou no relógio do carro. Ela deu um salto:

- CARAMBA SASUKE!!! JÁ É DEZ PRAS ONZE!!!! MEU DEUS ME LEVA PRA CASA AGORA!!!!

"Legal... (Y)" pensou ele ligando o carro.

- Oi Tigrão... Aqui é a Ino, a loira mais linda da sua vida.

- Oi Ino, que surpresa você ligar a essa hora... – era Sai na linha

- Tava com saudade de conversar com você...

- Ah eu preciso falar uma parada pra ti... Tava pensando nisso, nem consegui dormir...

- Hum, manda – Ino já imaginada do que se tratava.

- Eu acho que o nosso lance...

- Não ta dando certo – ela o cortou.

- Me desculpa... – ele não sabia o porque, mas o clima entre eles não era o que ele queria.

- Não, que é isso... Quando você foi fazer o curso, imaginei que não íamos mais bater... Foi mais momento – ela deu uma risada. Não sabia o porque, mas estava terminando numa boa, melhor de quando terminou com Shikamaru.

- Que bom... Podemos ser amigos como antes né? – disse ele tentando rir.

- LÓGICO! Quando volta?

- Ah vou demorar mais algumas semanas, adiei as coisas aqui.

- Ta certo, te ligo em breve... Beijos...

Ino desligou o telefone, deitou na cama, virou de bruços. Começou a pensar no que faria pra fazer a festa...

- JÁ SEI!!!!! – gritou ela. – NOSSA! VOU FAZER A FESTA DEPOIS DO CAMPEONATO DE SURF QUE VAI TER NA SEMANA QUE VEM!!! LÓGICO!!! TRAGE A RIGOR!!! SIM!!! MUITOS AMIGOS MEUS VÃO PARTICIPAR!!! ISSO!!! PERFEITO!!!

- Naruto você viu minha carteia? – perguntava Jiraya desnorteado.

- Eu não - - ele ainda estava entediado.

- Ai... Ainda com esse ânimo todo? -.-

- Não enche -

"Vou falar com a Hinata amanhã -.-" pensava Jiraya.

- Tchau Sasuke... Se cuida... Vê se não faz mais aquilo ta? – disse Sakura saindo do carro.

- Vai logo vai... – Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, sua cabeça estava uma balão, cheio de coisa dentro que poderia estourar a qualquer momento.

Mal Sakura entrou em casa, Sasuke ouviu se celular tocar:

- Fala tio – era Kakashi na outra linha.

- A faz um favor? Vê se a carteira do Jaraiya não ta ai no banco de trás. Eu levei ele pra casa no "seu" carro.

Sasuke olhou um pouco, logo viu uma carteira lá tacada:

- Achei...

- Ah! Então leva pra ele, sabes já onde ele mora, ele ta acordado ainda.

"Legal (y)" pensou Sasuke ao desligar o telefone. Tudo o que mais queria era passar lá e perder o seu tempo. Não tinha outra escolha. Foi.

Chegou na casa de Naruto e Jiraya já o estava esperando na porta.

- Obrigada, e desculpa qualquer inconveniente... hehehe – disse o mais velho.

- Tudo bem... – Sasuke acabou de se lembrar de Jiraya assediando sakura, ficou enfurecido.

Ele já estava indo embora quando Naruto apareceu:

- SASUKE!!!! EU PRECISO FALAR CONTIGO!!!! DDDD

- Hummm... – Sasuke se virou – Quebrou a perna como?

- Ah brigas por ai uú# - Naruto corou ao se lembrar que o motivo da briga foi Hinata.

Não se abateu. Balançou o rosto e arrastou Sasuke para dentro de casa. Jiraya saiu como já estava planejando. Naruto levou, com dificuldades, Sasuke até o seu quarto. Naruto começou a mexer no pc e depois perguntou a Sasuke:

- Ta namorando a Sakura é? )

- Não viaja... Donde tirou isso?

- Jiraya viu vocês juntinhos )

"MERDA!!! JIRAYA SE LEMBROU E COMENTOU ALGUMA COISA COM O NARUTO!!" pensou Sasuke. Ele achou uma saída rápida:

- Pfff ele estava tão bêbedo, vai acreditar nele?

- Humm... Nisso você está certo OO" – Naruto pensou um pouco.

- Idiota --" – disse Sasuke disfarçando.

Naruto viu sua página de recados no orkut, deixou escapar:

- Vão bater em outro seus FDP...

- Ta falando de que? – Sasuke se espantou.

- Ah são uns mongóis aqui... Eles tentaram abusar da Hinata e eu dei um pau neles, ta certo que eu quebrei a perna, mas eles devem ter ficado bem piores... uú

Naruto estava apagando o scrap quando Sasuke o parou:

- Pera ai, deixa eu ver quem é – ele se inclinou e viu na tela.

Era mesmo o que ele pensava, Naruto tinha enchido de pau os maloqueiros idiotas da sua academia.

- Naruto, eu conheço eles de longe, se cuida que eles querem muito de dar uma surra. – Sasuke ligou os pontos, devia ser de Naruto que eles estavam falando no outro dia.

Conversaram mais um pouco até Sasuke ir embora. Ele entrou no carro e voltou para o Costão, precisava descansar.

No dia seguinte, Sasuke foi à academia, queria ver se o clima estava muito tenso. Ele chegou e encontrou Samuca perto da porta. Ele o parou:

- Como foi o entra e sai com a putinha do costão Sasuke? – Samuca queria provocar, imaginava que a menina fosse namorada de Sasuke, precisava saber disso.

- Aquela putinha relaxada lá? Muito cara, achei que ia me divertir mais... – Sasuke disse aquilo numa tranqüilidade, mas queria quebrar Samuca ao meio.

- Cara né? Até bicho de pelúcia você deu a ela... Tratas elas muito bem, acho que vou ser a sua putinha quando não tiver dinheiro – Samuca não acreditou, estava testando Sasuke.

- Esqueceu que você é já minha vadiazinha nos domingos? – Sasuke não se alterou.

- VSF seu corno manso! Eu sei que ela é a tua namorada sim e não tem história! Queres esconder ela por quê?!?!?

Antes que Sasuke o respondesse, Orochimaru chamou Sasuke para conversarem.

- Sasuke, vamos ter um campeonato de surf novamente, lá na Mole (praia Mole). E então? Vamos começar com essa dose aqui que vai dar mais uma acelerada. Sabe, não pode perder outra vez não é mesmo?

- Pfff... Que seja...

Sim, ele estava se entregando mais uma vez.

Era cedo ainda. Naruto continuava dormindo. Jiraya ligou para Hinata, sabia que ela já estava acordada:

- Hinata?

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, o Jiraya...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Naruto??? – Hinata ficou muito preocupada, estava ciente que ele estava recebendo ameaças.

- Sim, ele ta afim de ti...

Silêncio na linha... Hinata estava sentindo seu coração saltar pela boca.

- Alou? – Perguntou Jiraya.

- Mas Jiraya... Ele não fala mais comigo... Nem no Msn, nem me chama mais pra ir ai... – ela estava falando com uma voz falha.

- Ele está com medo de você rejeitar ele -.-"

- De onde ele tirou isso?

- Ele foi muito esculaXado já, é um pouco natural que tenha esse receio...

- Mas eu sempre dei bandeira... Se contar que quando agente ficou também... – Hinata parou de falar, ficou mais vermelha que suco pimenta, tomate e morango juntos.

- Hehehe, bem, eu te liguei pra te avisar que você deve ter paciência com ele... Pode demorar pra cair a fixa... Mas ele gosta muito de você...

No dia do campeonato...

- Sasuke?

- Hummm...

- Está bem? Você parece meio irritado. Alguma coisa de errado? – Sakura percebia a sua alteração mesmo pelo telefone.

- Não é nada – "Merda de efeito colateral..." pensava ele se irritando ainda mais – Já sabe né? Vai ser a primeira vez que o pessoal vai nos ver no mesmo lugar... Temos que fingir que ainda estamos brigados, é o que todos acham...

- Mas e depois? Não vai na festa da Ino?

- Não.

- Vai deixar sua namorada sozinha lá? Pra eles eu sou solteira...

- Mas pra mim não... Vai disfarçar tão bem assim?

- Vai lá... Por favor...

- Eu saio com você amanhã. Tenho que ir, até.

Antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, Sasuke desligou o telefone. Ele sabia que ela o estava provocando. "Mas que droga...".

Chegando lá Sasuke viu Ino, Hinata e Sakura já com as cangas estendidas e pegando sol. Odiava ter pensamentos assim, mas ver Sakura com aquele biquíni lhe dava vontade de ir fazer o que ele não conseguiu até agora (Safado P).

- OLHA SÓ SAKURA!!! – Ino chamou a atenção dela e depois sussurrou – O Sasuke ta te secando dis-ca-ra-da-mente...

Sakura corou. Ai assim ia ficar difícil dela se controlar... Mas ela respirou fundo e disse:

- Ele ta assim porque eu to de biquíni e não conseguiu o que queria... (de certa forma é verdade P).

- Sua amiga não vem Ino? – Hinata perguntou vendo que Sakura não gostava muito do assunto.

- Mikan? Vem sim, mas ela disse que vinha com o Gaara...

- QUE INO? – Sakura se surpreendeu.

- Ela combinou com ele de virem juntos, mas eles nunca mais ficaram dês do dia da praia...

- Viraram amigos? – Hinata pensou inocentemente.

- Hahahahahaha, longe disso... – Ino respondeu.

Na casa de Naruto...

- Que tédio... - - Disse Naruto na sua posição de tédio (ficou com os pés para cima do encosto do sofá e de cabeça para baixo).

- Hoje não tem campeonato lá na Mole? -.- - perguntou Jiraya, já sabia de onde que vinha todo essa mal humor.

- Tem, e pra melhorar eu to aleijado -

- "Pra melhorar" Quer dizer que não é esse o motivo de seu mal humor?

Naruto não respondeu nada entendível, apenas resmungou como se tivesse vomitando sons estranhos.

- Hinata ta onde? – Disse Jiraya.

- Ela saiu com as amigas, eu acho... Deve ta lá na Mole -

- Merda... -.-

- Porra... cadê ela? - - Naruto podia ter pedido pra que ela lhe fizesse companhia. Mas estava muito inseguro pra isso.

- Vai pegar ela, Naruto.. -.-

- To aleijado, ô inteligência... -

- Ta, então vou eu... -.- - Se ele tivesse que fazer isso pra uni-los, o faria.

- Ei, vai nada, seu tarado! ò.o deixa que eu vou... uú – Naruto sai de sua posição de tédio e se levanta.

- Hehehehe... Vai lá meu filho... õ/ - "Porque não pensei nisso antes?" Pensou Jiraya.

- Volto já! Òó - Naruto sai correndo.

- ... É... A casa ta um saco de novo... -.-

Na Mole... Sasuke estava indo se escrever quando teve uma surpresa não muito amigável:

- Vamos fazer os exames de sangue... – disse um dos organizadores.

"PUTA QUE MERDA!" Ele estava acabado, tinha que torcer que o seu anabolizante passasse no exame, o que achava difícil, já que fazia pouco tempo que tinha aumentado a dose.

Gaara logo chegou e foi falar com Sasuke:

- Ei cara, você parece tenso... É porque viu a Sakura é? – Mesmo deboXando Gaara permanecia com aquela expressão gélida.

- Não é isso, me deixa em paz porra! – Sasuke o empurrou e foi ficar sozinho em um canto até a hora do exame.

Já na faixa de areia mais afastada de lá, As meninas estavam conversando:

- Mikan, quer dizer que você e o Gaara...? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Ele está a fim, e eu estou também, mas sei que se eu der mole ele não vai querer mais... ¬¬

- Ta fazendo doce então? Porra, que saco ¬¬ - Disse Ino.

- Ora Mikan, você tem que descobrir se ele ta afim mesmo... Se ele tiver, não tem porque vocês dois perderem tanto tempo "" – Hinata estava tentando ajudar, mesmo que fosse meio, completamente, inútil.

- Ei, seu Viadinho... Quer que eu te coma o cu aqui mesmo? – perguntou o médico do evento – Acha que ia passar assim no exame? Não tem mais conversa, você está com anabolizante, não vai poder participar tão cedo...

Era isso, depois de tudo o que fez, de ir contra seus princípios e de ir contra os conselhos de Sakura, ele havia se ferrado.

"MERDA, MERDA, MERDA!!!!"

Naruto chegou à praia graças a Jiraya que lhe deu dinheiro para pegar um táxi. Começou a catar ela pela areia. Já tinha muita gente lá, mas mesmo com a perna esquerda engessada, ele continuava a procurar-la.

- Oorra... Como pode ser tão difícil encontrar uma Hinata na praia???? " – disse ele pra si mesmo - ... Bom.. deve ter outras Hinatas, mas num tem "A" Hinata.. u.ú

Ele continua a sua procura. Parece que ele a achou.

- Achei...? OO - ele esfrega os olhos, Vê que só podia ser ela com um pequeno shortinho e não com aqueles biquínis minúsculos, viu os cabelos pretos e lisos soltos mesmo com todo aquele calor. Os olhos perolados e o sorriso singelo. Teve certeza que era ela quando viu que tinha um casaco dentro da bolsa que ela estava guardando.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAACHEEEEEEEEEEEEI! - Ele gritou. Muitos olharam para ele - HIIIIIIIII-NAAAAAAA-TAAAAA! .

Ele sai correndo até ela, as meninas avistam o ser com a perna engessada correndo desengonçadamente pela praia. Todos estavam vendo aquela criatura levantando areia e correndo desesperado.

- H-Hinata... aquele lá num é o...? .-. – Ino estava confusa. Parecia conhecer aquilo.

- NARUTO????????? OO – Hinata levou um susto

- Naruto? O que raios ele faz aqui? O.o – nem Sakura que conhecia ele a tanto tempo sabia o motivo.

Naruto ainda estava gritando "HIII-NAAA-TAAA" enquanto se aproximava mais de onde elas estavam.

- Num é óbvio? ele veio ver a Hi-Na-Taaa... x – Diz Ino imitando o Naruto gritando

- Uuuuuhuuhhuuhuh... x – Sakura e Mikan começam a rir.

Hinata fica corada e espera ele chegar... Ele tropeça com a cara na areia e cai com a perna engessada pro ar.

- WAAAH! O.O – Hinata se assusta.

- OAHOAHAOAHOAHOAHAOAHAOAHAHOAA.. XDD – As outras três riam que se acabavam com a situação.

- Na-Naruto..? .-.' tudo bem?? – diz Hinata indo vê-lo.

- Tudo.. '... vim te buscar... o.o - responde ele sem jeito.

- Hein? Pra que? o.o# - Ela também fica sem jeito.

- Pra ficar lá em casa... Sem... Fazer nada.. Comigo... AH, E CLARO, COM O TIO TARADO! O.O

- Claro... - Ela sorri corada, se lembrou das palavras de Jiraya, não contia a felicidade.

- V-vamos... o.o

- MENINAAAS... To indo, ta/ - Hinata estava tão feliz, deixava transparecer muito em seu olhar e em seu sorriso.

Os dois saem rumo a casa de Naruto, claro, Hinata ajudando ele a andar.

- Eles são um amor mesmo - diz Sakura feliz.

- É ótimo ver que todos estão se resolvendo não é?...

Nesse momento a fala de Ino é interrompida pela busina com o nome dos participantes. Vários nomes são citados, e Sakura esperava ansiosa para ouvir "Sasuke Uchiha". Queria muito torcer por ele... Porém, sua espera foi em vão.

- Estranho... – Comentou Mikan - Gaara disse que Sasuke iria participar, estava dizendo que ele e Kiba iam ser os problemas de hoje...

- Verdade, o que Sasuke faria aqui se não fosse pra participar, ele sempre participa. – completou Ino.

- Não sei também, sei lá, isso ta muito estranho... – Sakura ficou curiosa. Ela tinha que dar um jeito de procurá-lo – MEU DEUS!!! Acho que deixei meu celular no bar!

- Credo Sakura corre lá então!!! – Disse Mikan a empurrando.

Sakura foi correndo para o bar, viu que Sasuke estava lá perto.

(Música do trecho - Against all the odds)

- Sasuke? – disse ela colocando a sua mão sobre o ombro dele.

- O que tu ta fazendo aqui? – Ele não se deu conta de nada, estava querendo se matar de ódio.

- Sasuke porque você não ta lá participando?

Ele não respondeu nada. Ela ficou esperando até que ouviu de uma voz familiar a resposta:

- Ele não passou no antidoping. – Disse Gaara todo molhado, sua bateria acabou.

- Como é Sasuke? Você continuou tomando bomba? – Sakura foi para frente de Sasuke e o fez olhar dentro dos seus olhos.

- Você sabia disso? – perguntou Gaara.

- Ele me prometeu que não ia mais fazer isso... – Sakura começou a chorar e se abraçou com Sasuke.

- ME LARGA! – disse ele a empurrando e fazendo ela cair no chão.

- SEU IDIOTA! AGORA QUE TÁ TODO DOPADO ACHA QUE É MAIS FORTE QUE TODO MUNDO, MAS NEM COMPETIR PRA MOSTRAR ISSO VOCÊ PODE! EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ TINHA MUDADO DE IDÉIA!

- VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM! MINHA VIDA NÃO TEM NADA A VER CONTIGO! NÃO SE METE!

Sakura começou a chorar.

- Porque você é assim Sasuke? Você Sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo... Porque você faz isso? Não precisa ser o melhor sempre... Eu te amo, e sempre vou te amar pelo o que você é... Não pelo que parece ser...

- VOCÊ É MUITO IRRITANTE! VAI A MERDA! TÁ TUDO ACABADO ENTRE NÓS! FICA SE METENDO NA MINHA VIDA!NÃO CONSEGUI NADA DO QUE EU QUERIA! NÃO QUERO UMA DROGUINHA COMO TU DO MEU LADO! SAI DAQUI SAI! – Sasuke levantou os braços fazendo sinal pra que ela fosse logo embora.

**bHow can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace/b**

_iComo posso eu simplesmente deixar você ir embora  
simplesmente deixar você partir sem deixar traço?/i _

Ele viu ela se afastando, Não queria deixar ela ir assim tão derrepente, não queria terminar tudo com ela. Mas sabia que iria ser prio para ela.

_  
_

**bHow can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave/b_  
_**_icomo você pode simplesmente se afastar de mim  
quando tudo o que posso fazer é assistir você partir?/i  
_

Ela saiu correndo e chorando. Gaara ficou parado em pé olhado para Sasuke. Depois que ele viu Sasuke respirando fundo, e colocando a mão sobre os olhos, ele se pronunciou:

- Você acabou de jogar duas coisas muito importantes pelo ralo. Sua dignidade, e a pessoa que mais te ama. Pensa nisso.

Gaara saiu. Deixou Sasuke pensando.

**bTake a look at me now  
There is just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just a memory of your face/b**

_iPor isso dê uma olhada em mim agora  
bem, há apenas um espaço vazio  
e não restou nada para me recordar   
apenas a lembrança do seu rosto/i_

Ele sabia que havia perdido ela, dessa vez, não seriam simples desculpas ou um pedido de namoro que iam fazer as coisas voltarem a ser o que eram. Ele sabia que tinha feito coisa errada. E não queria adimitir. Já bastava a sua consiência lhe dizer o quão tolo foi, não queria ouvir dela a mesma coisa. Agora estava sozinho e sem moral...

Enquanto isso, Naruto e Hinata estavam dentro do táxi rindo e se divertindo.

- Naruto, você vai na festa da Ino? – Perguntou Hinata corada.

- Não sei, se você for eu vou, não quero que você vá sozinha u.ú - ele corou de leve.

- Humm... então, podemos ir na minha casa antes? Ai eu pego a minha roupa e vou com você depois pra lá... – Ela estava ardendo de tão envergonhada que estava.

- Claro, pode pegar o seu melhor vestido, eu vou ir de terno, vamos ser os mais lindos da festa!!! – Naruto colocou um dos braços sobre os ombros de Hinata.

Foram até a casa de Hinata e ela parecia sozinha.

- Estranho... – disse ela – Pensei que o primo estaria aqui... Espera ai Naruto, eu vou pegar uma caixa de jóia que tá lá na garagem.

Hinata foi até a garagem da sua casa e viu que o carro do pai dela estava lá, de certo tinham saído com o carro da sua mãe. Mas... O carro do Neji também estava estacionado. Ela ficou olhando para os carros intrigada, quando viu uma mão bater no vidro com força.

Ela gritou assustada, mas logo reconheceu aquela mão pelas pulseiras de prata. Ela logo exclamou:

- NEJI? TENTEN? O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO NO CARRO DO MEU PAI?

Neji levantou a cabeça com a cara toda suada e os cabelos todos bagunçados:

- HINATA? PENSEI QUE IA PRA PRAIA! – Ele estava muito vermelho, não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

Quando Hinata viu a cara do seu primo ela logo imaginou do que se tratava, pegou a caixa de jóias e saiu correndo gritando:

- AI NEJI QUE VERGONHA!!!! 

Ela fechou a porta da garagem e viu que Naruto estava tentando subir as escadas.

- Naruto? Ta indo a onde? – perguntou ela ainda corada pelo que acabara de ver.

- To indo pro seu quarto hehehe. – ele disse isso na maior naturalidade.

Hinata ficou pálida, jurava que ia desmaiar, começou a se sentir muito tonta e desnorteada. Depois que se segurou, ela começou a ganhar cor muito rápido, passando de um branco nevado para um vermelho apimentado.

- Tu-tu-tu-do-do bem então... – disse ela gaguejando muito.

Ele entra no quarto dela. Uma cama com uma colcha azul cheia de folinhas verde água com almofadas azuis e verde água quadradas, redondas e em forma de folhas.

Um som enorme com uma estante só de CDs, um pufe azul, o tapete verde água. Um quarto desses que parece que foi recém feito, com tudo combinado dentro.

- Meu depois dessa vou arrumar melhor o meu quarto quando você for à minha casa – disse ele rindo.

- Pode se deitar na cama Naruto... Eu vou procurar os meus vestidos...

- Ah ta – Naruto pensou merda quando Hinata falou pra ele se deitar na cama. Agora ele se deitou sem problemas.

Ele viu que tinha mais de um travesseiro na cama. Além daquelas mil almofadas, tinham três travesseiros: dois azuis e um verde água.

- Com qual desses você dorme Hinata? – ele perguntou.

- Com o verde água, por quê? – disse ela se virando com alguns vestidos jogados sobre o seu braço.

Naruto pega o travesseiro e se abraça com ele. Hinata não entende, mas fica corada. Ele olha para ela com um sorriso e diz:

- Agora vai dormir com cheiro de Naruto no seu travesseiro... HEHEHEHE.

Ele pega na outra mão de Hinata. Ela larga as roupas no chão e abraça Naruto com força.

- Que saudade que eu tava de você sabia? – diz ela tímida.

- Eu também... Foi mal...

Nesse momento Naruto beijou Hinata. Eles se beijaram suavemente, iam timidamente se explorando.

- Sabe... Naruto... Eu tenho uma coisa... Muito importante pra te dizer...

- Hinata...

- O que? – ela perdeu a coragem de falar.

- O que é o que? Oõ – Naruto ia falar a mesma coisa que Hinata, mas não sabia por onde começar.

- Ah Naruto... É que...

- Ta Hinata a parada é que eu gosto de ti pra caraleo e não quero saber se tu gosta de mim ou não porque agora que eu te beijei eu vou ficar contigo hoje e não vou deixar ninguém botar os olho grande em ti lá na festa, porque vai e volta comigo ¬¬ - ele disse rápido sem respirar.

- Mas Naruto...

- Não tem mais Hinata, pode me odiar, mas hoje eu ou ficar com você, pelo menos isso você quer...

- Mas é que...

- Eu sei que eu sou um idiota, mas...

Naruto não deixava ela falar, Hinata gritou:

- NARUTO EU TAMBÉM GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ! """

Naruto ficou em silêncio. Ele ficou espantado, respirou fundo depois de ter falado tanto, e disse mais calmamente:

- Então... Você quer ficar comigo?

- Clã-claro... – ela corou.

Naruto começou a beijá-la e a deitou na cama com ele. Ela sentia a mão de Naruto em sua cintura, não podia deixar de ficar completamente vermelha, mas também não queria parar de beijá-lo. Ela vai beijando ele até que ele pára e tira a camisa.

Exatamente nessa hora, Neji entra no quarto de Hinata. Ele vê a cena: Ela deitada na cama, completamente vermelha e sem fôlego, quanto Naruto está encima dela e uma de suas pernas está num montinho de almofadas por estar engessada. Ela só com o biquíni e ele tirando a camisa. Sinceramente, o que Neji estava pensando era exatamente o que ele estava pesando D (8DDDDD).

- QUE QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE TÃO FAZENDO? – disse ele soltando fumaça pelos ouvidos e completamente envergonhado.

- BOM EU POSSO EXPLICAR!! – disse Naruto vermelho e sem jeito.

- NEJI SE CONTAR PRO MEU PAI EU DIGO O QUE VOCÊ E A TENTEN TAVAM FAZENDO HOJE NO CARRO DELE!!!! – diz Hinata gritando toda vermelha.

Tenten que estava perto vai correndo para o quarto quando escuta os berros de Hinata. Ela se assusta e também grita:

- NEJI SE ISSO SE ESPALHA A MINHA MÃE ME MATA!!!!!

- Então vamos fazer um acordo, agente finge que não sabe, vocês fingem que não viram, e agente finge que é inocente!! – disse Naruto se levantando com dificuldade e empurrando Neji e Tenten para fora do quarto.

Neji estava em chamas, não sabia o que era pior, levar esporo por estar fazendo coisas impróprias para antes do casamento dentro do carro do seu tio. Ou deixar sua prima queria que ele considerava irmã fazer o mesmo com o tosco do Naruto. Neji apenas diz a Naruto:

- Se você não tivesse com gesso, eu ia mandar tu correr...

Hinata e Naruto começam a cair nas gargalhadas. Tenten grita de fora da porta:

- Gente, vamos dar uma volta... Divirtam-se!

Com a porta fechada, Naruto sem camisa e o clima em que estavam não resistiram e começaram a se beijar enlouquecidamente...


	16. CAP 16 Por causa da festa

Capítulo 16: Por causa da festa

Sakura estava correndo pela praia até chegar onde as meninas estavam. Pegou suas coisas num choro e já ia sair correndo, mas Ino a parou:

- Sakura?! O que houve????

Sakura respirou fundo, sentou na areia, começou a chorar mais do que antes, as lágrimas escorriam e caiam na areia. Ela então tentou se pronunciar:

- Ino... Eu sou testuda... – e começou a chorar outra vez.

- Do que está falando Sakura? – disse Ino intrigada. Porém, ela logo se lembrou do que Sakura se referia. Lembrou do trato que tinha feito com ela sobre sempre contarem tudo uma a outra e não contarem a ninguém.

Antes que Ino falasse algo Sakura se adiantou:

- Eu e o Sasuke estávamos namorando escondidos... – ela começou a soluçar – Mas... Acabou Ino, Acabou... – Sakura abraçou Ino e Mikan foi de encontra as duas.

- Sakura, não pode ficar assim... Eu vou com você até a sua casa, nós vamos se arrumar para a festa como já tínhamos combinado antes, e você vai mais linda do que nunca... Vem – Mikan ajudou Sakura e as levantar. Pegaram as coisas e foram.

No meio do caminho Mikan e Sakura se encontraram com Gaara:

- Ai Gaara, mal, mas eu vou levar a Sakura pra casa... Hoje a noite eu compenso a companhia que ia te fazer hoje a tarde. Pode ser? – disse Mikan se desculpando. Tinha prometido a ele que ia fazer companhia a ele nessa tarde, como amigos.

- Vai, vai... – Gaara viu Sakura ainda soluçando com o rosto vermelho, não chorava mais, mas parecia que ela tinha chorado tudo o que podia já

Ele não sabia o que dizer, as duas apenas passaram por ele e foram para casa.

Já no quarto de Hinata, o esperado aconteceu. Apesar dos dois estarem cheios de fogo e agirem um tanto quanto foram do seu normal, se jogando um no outro, e se abrindo como podiam, as coisas aconteceram naturalmente, claro, com os seus pequenos problemas...

Naruto estava sobre o corpo nu dela, tão entretidos que quase não percebem um barulho suspeito:

- O que foi isso? OO – pergunta Naruto parando por uns instantes.

- Minha cama range as vezes... – diz Hinata em tom hiper-baixo completamente vermelha.

- Sorte que seu pai não tá em casa... e até o Neji – Naruto dá um beijo em Hinata, ela retribui vermelha, dês de que beijos Naruto daquele jeito não conseguia tirar o fervor do rosto.

Ele tenta acalmá-la com o beijo dele, apesar dele também estar um tanto nervoso. Ele lança a ela um olhar tímido tentando esconder o nervosismo. Mesmo com tudo ele toma coragem.

- Naruto a cama tá rangendo mais que o normal – diz ofegante depois de alguns minutos.

- Estamos fazendo movimentos mais bruscos... – diz ele mostrando um sorriso ainda nervoso.

Hinata não sabia o que sentir, qualquer coisa a fazia sentir vergonha e nervosismo.

Naruto estava mais nervoso que ela, e mesmo assim tentava acalmá-la. Mas a cama não estava colaborando muito... Ela continuava a ranger cada vez mais alto.

Crak... Crak... Crak...

Os dois sentiram que a cama desceu um pouco do seu nível. Milésimos depois, três estrados se partiram. Os dois despencaram até o chão e um dos estrados penetrou no gesso de Naruto, machucando mais a sua perna e quebrando o gesso.

- PUTA QUEBREI MEU GESSO – grita Naruto desesperado tirando a perna de lá e saindo de cima de Hinata.

- MEU DEUS QUEBREI MINHA CAMA!! – grita ela ofegante.

- TO FUDIDO!!! – diz Naruto tentando sair do buraco dos estrados quebrados.

- TO MORTA!!! – diz Hinata não conseguindo nem se quer se mexer e gritar direito.

- Agora só temos que colocar as roupas, arrumar a sua cama e passar no hospital e ninguém vai suspeitar de nada! – diz Naruto procurando a seu calção.

Em meio te tanta euforia Naruto deixa escapar em voz baixa:

- Na próxima vez vamos na minha casa...

- QUE???? oO

Sakura e Mikan chegaram em casa. Não tinha ninguém lá, os pais de Sakura só chegariam a noite. Sorte, se não ela teria que explicar o motivo da sua cara vermelha e dos olhos inchados.

As duas foram para o quarto:

- Sakura, acho melhor você tomar um banho primeiro, e não fica com essa cara não! ¬¬ - Disse Mikan empurrando Sakura para o banheiro.

Sakura arriscou uma risada, e fez o que a amiga lhe mandou.

Enquanto tomava banho começou a chorar, se controlava, mas era em vão, não conseguia parar de pensar em Sasuke, no que ele estaria fazendo...

Sasuke estava em sua casa com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. Não queria admitir que tinha feito muita coisa errada, estava com a cabeça cheia, e se isolou no quarto antes que descontasse em alguém.

Depois de um tempo ele decidiu ir ao bar beber alguma coisa. Encher a cara, sua vida já estava uma merda, se ele tivesse uma ressaca talvez acalmasse seus nervos.

Sakura ainda estava parada na frente do guarda-roupa com um vestido amarelo em mãos, Mikan estava quase pronta: com um vestido verde justo tomara que caia godê. Porém, suas costas eram trançadas com uma fita verde clara, marcando bem a silhueta dela. Cabelo com o coque; chique.

- Ah Sakura, você não vai com esse vestido amarelo nem a pau ¬¬ - disse Mikan pegando o vestido e abrindo o armário.

Sakura tinha vários vestidos ela puxou um preto que parecia lindo:

- Pode ser cor de enterro, mas vai ficar lindo, e cai bem, você agora é viúva – Mikan disse rindo.

Sakura arriscou um sorriso, quando viu que vestido era, mordeu os lábios inferiores. Era o vestido que ela comprou pensando em usá-lo quando saísse com Sasuke.

- Ah Mikan... Não sei se eu vou... – disse ela se controlando para não chorar.

- Ah Sakura, pára com isso... Não vai perder a festa do verão pra ficar em casa chorando... Fala sério!

Sakura resolveu colocar logo o vestido antes que perdesse a pouca vontade de ir. Era um vestido frente única decotado, com as costas completamente nuas, exceto por uma pequena faixa que fazia a frente única ficar justa no seu corpo. A parte da frente ai afinando perto da cintura e depois alargava novamente se unindo com a saia uma coisa mais ou menos assim )(. E esse detalhe a deixava mais acintuada do que já era. Deixou os cabelos soltos. Usou um conjunto de jóias lindas que ganhou de 15 anos dos seus pais.

As duas estavam lindas.

Depois que bebeu, Sasuke voltou pra casa e ficou encarando o telefone sobre a mesa. Lembrou que Sakura sempre ligava pra ele. Lembrou de Sakura. Precisava ver-la, tinha que dar um último beijo nela. Seu alto teor alcoólico no sangue estava o fazendo passar mais mal do que de costume.

- Merda de bomba... – disse ele ao perder o equilíbrio em uma fração de segundo.

Realmente quando disseram que bomba + álcool não lhe fariam bem misturados, ele não acreditou.

Ele estava saindo de si, resolveu que iria ver Sakura de qualquer jeito. Iria a festa de Ino.

A festa estava animada. Ino estava usando um vestido longo rosa claro que vinha fazendo a saia dês de debaixo dos peitos, até os pés. Com a parte dos peitos com um decote princesa. Estava com cachinhos no cabelo, aqueles fios loiros enormes com cachinhos nas pontas, muito meiga.

Foram chegando os convidados. O primeiro da turma foi Shikamaru acompanhado de Temari.

Ele estava com uma camisa social verde musgo e a calça do terno. E Temari, com um vestido roxo. A parte dos peitos era um top tomara que caia com dois fios que saiam do topo do top e se prendiam atrás do pescoço formando um triângulo de cabeça para baixo. O resto do vestido era um tecido transparente. E ela usava uma saia da mesma cor e tecido do top por baixo. O cabelo todo solto, só duas pequenas mexas presas atrás do cabelo.

Ino tinha que admitir, Temari estava muito bonita. Mas espera! Aquela camisa do Shikamaru, Ino tinha certeza, tinha que dar um jeito de deboXar de Temari:

- Ai oi gente! Que bom que vieram! – sorriso falso – E Você hein Shikamaru?! Nunca usou a camisa que eu te dei enquanto estávamos juntos, pelo menos tive a chance de ver com ele ficou em você não é? – Ino não sabia por que tinha dito aquilo, mas não gostava de ver Shikamaru junto com aquele tipinho que era a Temari.

Temari respirou fundo e tratou de dar outra alfinetada:

- Ele não queria usar, mas disse pra ele fazer esse agradinho pra você. - sorriso falso.

- Nossa, você querendo me agradar? Essa é nova... – disse Ino com o sorriso igualmente falso.

- É que você sabe, Shikamaru sempre reclama das festas, então pra compensar achei que isso seria uma boa idéia...

- Na verdade, ele reclama de tudo... – sorriso falso³.

- Menos de mim querida hahahaha... – sorriso falso³.

As duas não paravam de se dar alfinetadas. Shikamaru estava espantado, pensamentos como "Mulheres são problemáticas" invadiram sua cabeça. Depois que viu Temari avançando nos cachinhos de Ino, e Ino estapeando Temari, pensamentos como "Eu não devia ter vindo" tomaram espaço.

A coisa começou a ficar feia; as duas começaram a se pegar de porrada e a se xingar no hall de entrada. Duas loiras enfurecidas com as maquiagens borradas e cabelos despenteados. Até que Shikamaru teve uma idéia:

- Será que dá pra vocês pararem? Se for pela camisa, eu tiro essa droga --. – Shikamaru tirou a camisa. O moreno ajeitou o rabo de cavalo depois de tirar a camisa, não a desabotoou por completo, tinha preguiça. Colocou a blusa do terno e ficou sem camisa por baixo. Pegou Temari e a abraçou; foi andando abraçado com ela para que ela não tentasse partir pra cima da rival novamente.

Ino não sabia porque estava se sentindo tão mal: se era o vexame que fizera; ela estar toda desarrumada; ver que Temari saiu melhor da briga, afinal, quem começou foi ela mesma; ou ver que Shikamaru foi abraçado com ela. Talvez, todos os motivos. Foi para o banheiro se ajeitar, não ia estragar a sua noite. Era no começo da festa, poucos viram.

Sakura e Mikan chegaram à festa. Falaram com Ino, viram Temari, imaginaram que boa coisa não deveria ter acontecido, nem tocaram no assunto.

Esperaram Temari sair de perto de Shikamaru e foram perguntar a ele:

- O que houve? – perguntou Mikan vendo que ele estava sem camisa por baixo.

Shikamaru contou a história começando por "ai problemático" e terminando com "que problemáticas". Realmente a parada foi feia, as duas queria saber o que tinha dado na cabeça de Ino pra fazer uma cosa dessas, acharam melhor esperar até o dia seguinte para perguatr.

Depois chegou Tenten e Neji. Neji estava com cara de quem estava muito enfurecido. Sakura se arriscou a perguntar:

- O que foi Neji? Ta tudo bem?

- TU-DO – disse ele com uma voz travada.

Tenten deu um sorriso sem graça, sabia que Neji estava querendo que Naruto e Hinata aparecessem logo na festa antes que ele tivesse um ataque epilético.

Suas parecesses foram atendidas, eles chegaram.

Naruto com uma calça e uma blusa social azul bebê. E Hinata com um vestido bege tomara que caia que tinha a saia vinda dês de baixo do peito até um pouco antes do joelho, com fitas amarradas na cintura. Com uma trança no cabelo.

Naruto e sua perna engessada. Sakura estranhou:

- Naruto, eu não tinha assinado no seu gesso? Oõ

- Você? É bom... – ele estava se atrapalhando até teve uma luz quando viu a cara desconjuntada de Hinata – É que eu tive que trocar de gesso, eu quebrei o outro "

O que não deixava de ser verdade, tirando o fato que ele omitiu certos detalhes.

Neji o olhou com um ódio tremendo, imaginava o pior do modo que ele quebrou o gesso, e com razão.

Tenten foi levando Neji para um outro canto para que ele se acalmasse, e Naruto foi cumprimentar uns amigos, ele deu um selinho em Hinata e foi. Sakura e Mikan ficaram surpresas com sorrisos nos lábios:

- Hinaaaaaata – disse Mikan com um olhar sacana – Aposto que depois da praia foi uma loucuuuura... )

Mikan sabia que Hinata morria de vergonha, só queria brincar com ela.

- Ta tão na cara assim??? Xx - disse Hinata escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Sim, ela levou a provocação ao pé da letra.

- O QUE HINATA? – Sakura saltou da cadeira e se sentou mais perto dela.

- Sakura... Ela admitiu que depois da praia foi uma loucura oo – Mikan não acreditava.

- Hinata, você quer dizer que você e o Naruto...? – Sakura ficou estática.

- A...A...A... Siiiii... Sim... – Hinata começou a se abanar com a mão e ficar com a respiração ofegante. Estava toda encarnada e morrendo de vergonha. Só contou a elas porque eram muito amigas, uma hora ou outra, iam ficar sabendo. Estava querendo desmaiar.

Si-lên-ci-o.

Naruto chegou:

- HINATAAAA TÃO TOCANDO FUNCK LÁ NA PISTA DA SALA!!! VAMO! – Mesmo com a perna engessada ele estava andando desengonçado e ainda queria dançar. Pegou Hinata pelo braço e a levou completamente vermelha passando mal. Hinata não acreditou de onde tirou coragem para fazer aquilo. Parecia mentira.

Sakura e Mikan não tiveram tempo de se pronunciar, Gaara apareceu.

Ele passou bem do lado de Mikan e não disse nada, ela ficou encarando ele a encarando. Se levantou:

- Sakura, eu já volto... – foi caminhando em direção a pista e Gaara foi atrás.

É, era um jeito bem estranho de dar oi. E era um jeito bem estranho de chamar para dançar. Sakura respirou fundo, tinha que aproveitar a festa. Mas o sangue gelou quando viu que aquele amigo de Sasuke da pista de patinação estava vindo falar com ela. E ela não tinha tempo de fingir que não viu e levantar.

- Olha, se não é a putinha relaxada do Costão... – disse Samuca pegando no pulso dela antes que ela se levantasse ofendida.

- Se veio aqui a mando daquele seu amigo anabolizado, pode esquecer, nosso namoro acabou e não tem volta.

- Namoro? – ele mostrou um sorriso malicioso, era isso que ele queria saber.

- Me larga!!! – Sakura puxou o pulso e foi procurar Ino.

Enquanto isso Naruto e Hinata estavam dançando juntinhos enquanto Neji estava sentando em uma cadeira do lado de Tenten com a cara virada:

- Pow Neji, não vai dançar comigo?

- Não.

- Eu comprei esse vestido novo só pra vim na festa com você ¬¬.

Era um vestido muito lindo. Ele era vermelho com um decote considerável e na altura dos joelhos bem rodado. Ele vinha colado no corpo e a saia ficava bem rodada partir do quadril. Ela ainda estava usando uma sandália que era amarrada no tornozelo vermelha também.

Ele deu uma boa olhada pra ela quando ela disse o detalhe dela estar de roupa nova.

Deu uma olhada rápida para que ela não visse. Virou o rosto. Realmente ela estava com um vestido novo bem... Elegante...

- E você veio à festa não veio? – Neji disse para pensar em outra coisa.

- Pára né Neji? Ninguém vai ver meu vestido se eu ficar aqui sentada ¬¬

- Ninguém precisa ver ¬¬

- Pelo menos você podia olhar ¬¬ - Tenten estava irritada.

Neji se levantou e estendeu a mão a ela:

- UMA música.

Sim, ele preferia dançar do que continuar aquele lenga lenga. Sabia que se dançasse ela ia ficar tão feliz que esqueceria o resto.

- Obrigada Neji!!! - - Tenten pega na mão dele e vai correndo para a pista.

Neji estava dançando com Tenten numa boa. Até que não estava tão ruim. Mas só até ele ver a prima dançando timidamente com Naruto.

O casal estava se divertindo, dançando forró com os passos mais primários, completamente envergonhados, mas pareciam estar "in love".

Neji olhou aquilo com fogo nos olhos. Quando foi inspecionar se Naruto estava "comportado" ele viu uma coisa de que não gostou. A mão de Naruto estava na cintura de Hinata, mas pra Neji, aquilo era o caminho para a parte mais a baixo. (NEURÓTICOOOO (8)).

Guiou Tenten até perto dos dois e deu um pedala em Naruto. O loiro olhou para trás e quando estava atordoado e teve sua mão levantada pelas mãos de Neji.

Hinata quase morreu de vergonha. Fazer aquele papelão na frente de todos? Meu deus.

Tenten é que se irritou. Neji prestava mais atenção em Hinata do que nela:

- NEJI PÁRA COM ISSO! VOCÊ PARECE MAIS NAMORADO DELA DO QUE MEU! – ela gritou.

A música cessou. Todos do salão ficaram vendo o papelão.

- É NEJI DEIXA EU E A HINATA EM PAZ òÓ – disse Naruto agarrando Hinata pela cintura pegando um pouco mais em baixo (se vocês me entendem).

Hinata ficou morta de vergonha:

- Naruto, por favor, na frente de todo mundo não Xx.

Naruto foi saindo com Hinata e Tenten foi caminhando para o outro lado.

A música começou a tocar e Neji foi atrás de Tenten. Não queria que o papelão piorasse.

Sakura encontrou Ino descansando no sofá do hall:

- Ino, eu sei que você não ta legal, o que que deu? – disse Sakura mal e tentando disfarçar.

Ino estava tão mal que nem reparou, e respondeu:

- Ai, eu vou te contar... Quando eu vi o Shikamaru chegando com a camisa que eu dei de presente pra ele, me deu uma saudade do tempo que eu ficava com ele...

- Mas você disse que ficou uma vez só com ele Oõ

- Era mentira... Mas eu não quis contar pra você porque quando eu disse a ele que devíamos começar uma coisa mais séria, ele disse que não tava preparado, que mulheres eram problemáticas. E eu fiquei tão mal que quis apagar isso... – ela deu uma pausa, respirou fundo, continuou – Não sei se gosto dele, sei lá, não gosto, mas me dá raiva de vê-lo com outra... – Ino percebeu que Sakura estava se controlando para chorar. Lembrou-se, devia ser difícil pra ela vir a uma festa depois de tudo.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para consolar a amiga, uma figura apareceu. Sim, Sasuke tinha chegado à festa.

Sakura levantou e foi correndo para dentro da festa. Sasuke foi atrás. Ele a alcançou:

- Vai fugir? – disse ele com uma cara atordoada.

- Só estou ficando longe de você! Não é isso que você queria? – ela começou a chorar. Saiu de perto dele e Ino foi atrás.

Sasuke nem teve reação, estava tão torto que não pensava direito.

Ele se sentou no bar e começou a beber novamente.

Neji encontrou Tenten. Ela viu que ele se aproximou, virou de costas a ele, o esperou falar.

- Vai ficar assim? – disse ele normal.

- Não é primeira vez né? – diz ela cerrando os punhos.

- Sabe que ela é como se fosse uma irmã...

- Sabe que eu sou a sua namorada...

Neji a puxou e deu um beijo. Tenten morria quando ele fazia isso. Lembrou-se do seu primeiro beijo com ele. Foi numa situação parecida.

Flash back

- Neji que droga! Eu venho aqui fazer trabalho e você fica enchendo o saco da sua prima, deixa ela ficar na net com as amigas dela oras uú – Tenten estava lá a 3 horas e o trabalho nem tinha título.

- Tenho que cuidar dela, ela é como se fosse uma irmã...

- Parece que você tem ciúmes demais dela. Gosta mesmo dela é? Sabia que é crime? uú

- Não gosto dela, ela é minha prima.

- DU-VI-DO SEU TARADO MENTIROSO ABUSADO! E EU TE ADIMIRAVA TANTO!!

- Tenten...

- SEU MOSTRO!

- Tenten...

- E EU IA TE AGARRAR HOJE! MAS NÃO VOU MAIS FAZER ISSO!! NÃO VOU PULAR EM CIMA DE TI E TE BEIJAR SEU CACHORRO

Neji a puxou e deu um beijo. Tenten ficou sem ação.

- Será que dá pra você se acalmar? – disse ele calmo e levemente corado.

Fim do Flash Back

Eles terminaram de se beijar. Neji respirou fundo e disse:

- Ta mais calma?

Tenten não disse nada, apenas o abraçou.

Mikan e Gaara estavam conversando empolgados num canto do salão:

- Quantas você já pegou?

- Pra que quer saber?

- Ué, pra confirmar o que me disseram

- 71

- CARACA QUE PEGADOR!!!

- Você que quis saber

- Eu fui que número?

Ele não respondeu nada. Para um cara pegador, contar a ela que ela foi a de número 71, ou seja, a última, era um tanto embaraçante.

- Vai Mr.botox...

- Mr... Botox?

- É, tais sempre com essa mesma expressão.

- 71

- Que? – Mikan ouviu mais não acreditou. Ela tinha mesmo sido a última? Mas já fazia tanto tempo. Ela ficou de cara.

- Chega de joguinho – Gaara a agarrou no ato. Chega daquilo, se ela não quisesse, depois de receber o seu beijo ela não recusaria. Dito e feito...

Enquanto isso, na pista de dança, Naruto e Hinata reconheciam alguns rostos mal encarados.

- Hinata, aquele cara não se parece com um dos tarados? – Naruto perguntou enfurecido. Hinata concordou com a cabeça. – Acho melhor você ficar com o Neji...

- Onde você vai? – ela estava preocupada.

- Eu vou pra casa, hehehe – Era isso que ele queria que ela acreditasse, ia sair e tirar os caras da festa.

Naruto foi caminhando como podia até o lado de fora depois de ter se despedido de Hinata. Os caras foram seguindo Naruto.

Sasuke viu que os caras estavam o seguindo, e foi atrás. Segurou no ombro de Samuca:

- Seu folgado o que vais fazer com o meu colega?

- Vaza daqui se não vou acabar te dando pau! – disse outro cara mais ao fundo.

- Vocês são uma cambada de pau mandado... – disse Sasuke se desequilibrando.

- E Você é um bêbado relo e viado! – disse Samuca empurrando Sasuke.

Quando Sasuke caiu no chão ele apagou. Depois de ter bebido horrores ele não estava passando bem. Samuca o pegou pela camisa e deu um tapa em seu rosto. Sasuke acordou atordoado e deu um soco na boca de Samuca.

Naruto, quando olhou pra trás e viu a zona, correu (como dava) para ajudar Sasuke. Ele pisou em um dos caras com o gesso.

Outros dois o pegaram pelas costas e deixaram que um dos tarados que Naruto já conhecia o socasse. Naruto levou três socos na cara, foi jogado no chão, e todos pisaram em cima dele. Enquanto Samuca dava chutes no estômago de Sasuke.

Um dos maloqueiros pisou no joelho da perna boa de Naruto. Pode-se ouvir o CRAK vindo dos ossos do loiro que caía no chão com dor. Levou um chute nas costas. Todos estavam em cima dele o espancando, exceto Samuca.

Samuca deu um bicão na cara de Sasuke. O chão ficou vermelho. O nariz dele sangrava e ele vomitava. Não só pelas porradas, mas por ter bebido tanto e ainda por estar em efeito daquele maldito anabolizante. Nem mesmo ele sabia como ainda tinha forças para brigar. Parece que agora tudo foi por água a baixo, ou melhor, estômago a cima. Não durou muito Sasuke apagou de vez.

Nem viu que os seguranças chegaram e separaram a briga. Quando teve condições, abriu os olhos e viu que Sakura estava chorando com ele em seu colo. Ele tentou se levantar e acabou vomitando novamente no lado.

- PÁRA SASUKE! – gritava Sakura.

Sasuke não conseguia nem falar. Ele apenas se levantou e foi andando.

Sakura estava indo atrás, mas Ino a impediu.

- Deixa ele ir Sakura, talvez ele tenha caído na real do vexame que fez...

Sakura deixou que ele entrasse no carro, mas quando viu ele tentando ligar o veículo tentou correr e Ino a abraçou:

- Sakura se controla!!

- Ino ele vai bater o carro! Ele vai bater!! – ela começou a chorar mais.

Mikan estava procurando as duas, tinha que contar o ocorrido. As encontrou fora do salão. Ino tentando segurar Sakura; e Sakura aos prantos tentando se soltar. Mikan foi ajudar Ino:

- Calma Sakura!!! Deixa ele ir embora! – Mikan também a abraçou.

Sakura se ajoelhou no chão, colocou a mão sobre o rosto e começou a chorar mais. Ela só queria cuidar dele. Mesmo ele sendo um idiota na visão de todos, ela o amava, ela queria cuidar de cada ferida dele estava vendo que ele ia se machucar, não sabia o que fazer, viu o carro dele indo embora. Seu coração estava apertado. Desistiu de lutar e apenas chorou.

- NARUTO!!! – Hinata foi correndo em sua direção – NARUTO!!???

- Ai... – ele colocou a mão no estômago e vomitou sangue – Eu to legal, agora que eles tiveram o troco, vão nos deixar em paz...

Hinata começou a chorar e o abraçou. Neji apareceu:

- Vamos levar ele para o hospital, eu dirijo...

- Sakura, acho melhor você e Mikan dormirem aqui, acho que seus pais não vão se importar né? – Ino disse com a mão na cabeça.

Sakura não disse nada. Entrou na casa e foi até o quarto de Ino. A festa já estava acabada, só estavam os amigos.

Mikan se despediu de Gaara e foi dar apoio moral a Sakura.

Shikamaru e Temari também foram. Ino estava arrasada. Porque além de só ter dado barraco na sua festa, tinha que aturar os dois saindo dela numa boa.

Ino arrumou as coisas junto com o pessoal que ela tinha contratado e foi até o seu quarto.

Mikan estava babando. Sakura parecia ter entrado em um estado vegetativo estava deitada e com os olhos inchados e arregalados.

Ino entrou no quarto, tirou o vestido, colocou o pijama. Sentou-se na cama e berrou:

- PORQUE EU TENHO QUE FICAR SOZINHA???

Sakura começou a chorar.

É, as coisas não iam nada bem.

Ring tone "i'm a barbie girl" começou a tocar. Era o celular de Sakura tocando dez para as cinco da manhã. Ele nem viu quem a ligou, simplesmente atendeu o celular.

- Alô? – disse ela ainda com a voz baixa já que chorou desde a hora que entrou no quarto de Ino, umas quatro e meia, até momentos antes.

- Bem, aqui é do hospital regional, um garoto entrou em coma alcoólico e sofreu um acidente, seu número foi o último que ligou para ele então achamos que você poderia vim aqui vê-lo.

- Que-quem?

- Sasuke Uchiha...


	17. CAP 17 O doente

Capítulo 17: O doente

- Sasuke Uchiha...

Sakura não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Ela desligou o telefone e começou a gritar e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Ino acordou:

- MEU DEUS SAKURA RELAXA!

- INO ME LIGARAM DO HOSPITAL!

- QUE?

- O SASUKE TÁ INTERNADO NO HOSPITAL!

Sakura chegou no hospital as dez da manhã, ligou para Kakashi, mas ele estava numa viajem, só chegaria daqui a uma semana. Ino não deixou ela ir correndo para o hospital. Dormiu um pouco mais, tomou café, um banho, e foi.

Chegou lá e encontrou Sasuke completamente intubado, machucado e desacordado.

- O que exatamente aconteceu? – perguntou ela com a voz tremula

- Esse garoto desmaiou na direção e bateu num poste. Foi a sua sorte, se não tivesse batido lá poderia ter sofrido um acidente pior.

- Ele está bem? – perguntou ela receosa.

- Por incrível que pareça, ele está com mais problemas pelos hematomas do que pelo efeito do álcool... Mas ele está um tanto debilitado ainda, ele já acordou ,mas voltou a dormir...

O médico saiu do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos. Sakura sentou-se do lado da cama em uma cadeira e ficou olhando para Sasuke. Ela estava com olheiras com uma cara péssima; um olhar sério sem expressão ou emoção. Tinha chorado tanto a noite passada que não tinha mais forças para chorar.

Vendo ele naquela cama começava a se lembrar de quando ele saiu da festa no carro. Parecia que ela teve um pressentimento que isso iria acontecer.

Ficou lá durante uma hora o observando. Pensou em ir embora, mas não tinha coragem de deixá-lo sozinho lá. Ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

Estava meio tonto, com a cabeça doendo. A primeira vez que se acordou não gostou da paisagem, ele estava num hospital cercado de pessoas estranhas, completamente debilitado, se sentia um nada. Agora, apesar de acreditar e de se conformar que ainda estava no hospital, ele viu uma coisa que o tranqüilizou profundamente:

- Sa...Sakura? – disse ele tentando organizar a sua cabeça.

- Seu doido! – Sakura não resistiu, deixou que uma lágrima tímida escapasse no canto do seu olho – Como você faz uma coisa dessas? – ela se levantou da cadeira e foi até a beirada da cama.

- O que você... Ta... Fazendo aqui?

- Me ligaram, eu fiquei assustada, tive que vim... O pessoal todo também já está sabendo, eles vêem te visitar...

- Não quero visitas... – disse ele tentando se virar na cama, não conseguiu.

Sakura sabia o porquê, deveria ser muito constrangedor para o incrível Sasuke Uchiha ficar debilitado assim.

- Bem, se não quer visitas, acho que eu vou indo...

- Você não é... Visita... – disse ele tentando fazer uma cara de bunda cara de bunda ¬¬

Sakura arriscou um sorriso. Nem sabia ela o quanto era bom para ele ver que ela estava ali, ao seu lado. Se sentia culpado, como pudera ter feito aquilo com ela, e depois de tudo ela ainda estava ali para dar força a ele. Fez um esforço para fazer mais uma pergunta a ela:

- Até quando eu vou ficar aqui?

Ele tentou falar mais rápido e sentiu fortes dores no abdômen, fez uma cara de dor, Sakura tampou-lhe a boca e respondeu:

- Três dias, mas você ainda vai estar muito debilitado, e Kakashi só vai chegar na semana que vem, e eu não vou deixar você assim sozinho em casa, eu falei com Gaara e ele disse que deixa você ficar na casa dele.

Sakura ficou a tarde toda com Sasuke. Eles não falavam nada. Sakura fingia que estava lendo, ou vendo T.V, qualquer coisa, e Sasuke, fingia que estava dormindo. Quando chegou de noite, sakura teve que ir para casa:

- Sasuke... Eu vou ter que ir pra casa... Se quiser que eu volte...

- Faça o que quiser. – Ele colocou a mão no estômago, até respirar estava doloroso, mas falar era demais da conta.

Sakura não sabia o que fazia, ela achou melhor ficar de olho nele, mas não sabia ao certo o que era melhor, teve uma idéia:

- Amanhã eu venho, mas depois de amanhã eu vou chamar os meninos pra ficarem de olho em você. Naruto já vai estar melhor, e ele disse que queria te visitar.

Só ai que Sasuke se lembrou que tinha alguns flashes em sua mente de Naruto apanhando. A dor podia ser suportada:

- Como ele ta?

- Ah, graças ele já ta bem, só teve que refazer o gesso e engessar a outra perna, de resto Hinata cuida dele .

Sakura foi saindo do quarto, ela estava com o coração apertado, tinha sido um dia difícil. Ficar tanto tempo perto de Sasuke a fazia acreditar que nada tinha acontecido, que eles ainda era namorados. "Mas que dorga" pensava ela ao fechar a porta e dando a última encarada em Sasuke deitado na cama.

Mal sabia ela que Sasuke pensava alguma coisa parecida... Um lado dele queria muito esquecer tudo e voltar a namorar Sakura, ele sabia que tinha sido um completo idiota e que deveria ter ouvido os conselhos que ela havia dado. Mas, uma coisa era ele perceber que foi um idiota, e a outra, ADMITIR que foi um idiota. Sabia que se esperasse um pouco as coisas iam se acalmar e os dois iriam voltar a ser o que eram antes.

Na casa de Naruto, Hinata estava chorando timidamente ao lado dele. Naruto tentava ver o lado bom:

- Calma Hinata... Logo eu já posso tirar o gesso da perna antiga, ai eu só vou ficar com uma perna engessada hehehe.

Jiraya viu que mesmo com os leves sorrisos de Hinata ela ainda estava muito culpada pelo estado físico de Naruto. resolveu distraí-la:

- Mas bem, vejo que os dois se acertaram...

Aquilo soou mal para o ouvido dos dois "pombinhos". Não podiam deixar de se lembrar que no dia anterior é que fizeram as pazes, e que no dia anterior tinham... MESMO feito AQUILO. Naruto ficou com a cara toda vermelha:

- DOQUEVOCÊESTÁFALANDOTIOTARADO? – disse ele rápido.

Jiraya começou a rir, viu que os dois ficaram em um tom vermelho vivo, mas não estava a fim de dar uma trégua:

- Disso mesmo que VOCÊS estão pensando...

Hinata não acreditava, porque será que todo mundo acabava descobrindo isso? Ela mesma não acreditava, e cada vez que se lembrava da tarde passada com Naruto tinha vontade de desmaiar de vergonha.

- Não vão falar nada? - disse Jiraya brincando com a saúde de Hinata.

BINGO! Ela se denunciou mais ainda, caiu para o lado desmaiada.

Enquanto isso, no núcleo mau da história. Orochimaru estava lendo seu jornal quando teve uma surpresa não muito agradável.

i_Essa noite, foi nos comunicado um acidente na avenida Beiramar norte. O jovem Sasuke Uchiha de 17 anos bateu o carro de seu responsável em um poste da avenida. O que deve se acrescentar a essa trágica história é que o jovem estava completamente alcoolizado, e no momento se encontra no hospital não pela batida, mas sim por fortes hematomas no corpo, que se suspeita terem sido feitos antes da batida. Depois dos exames foi detectado que o garota estava sobre influência de anabolizante, o que contribuiu com o efeito do álcool."/i_

- PORCARIA! – gritou ele ao ler a matéria, de certo já sabiam que era a sua academia a que aquele infeliz freqüentava. Todos os seus planos de erguer o bom nome de sua academia estavam indo por água a baixo. Depois de tantos anos fazendo pesquisas para conseguir criar uma anabolizante super-potente, não conseguiu fazê-lo imperceptível. Era mesmo um incompetente.

Precisava dar um jeito de concertas as coisas. Ou de pelo menos, não as sair pior nessa história toda. Ligou para a academia, Kabuto atendeu:

- Pois não?

- Kabuto, sou eu, escuta, preciso que tu faça um favor para mim.

- Diga Senhor Orochimaru... – Kabuto estava estranhando o tom de voz nervoso de Orochimaru.

- Chame os garotos e perguntem de Sasuke, ele está me devendo uma e não quero que isso passe em branco entendeu?

Enquanto isso, Sakura chegava cansada em casa. Ela não estava raciocinando direito, parecia que Sasuke tinha se acalmado, parecia que eles nem tinham brigado...

- AI QUE DROGA ISSO! – disse ela dando um soco no enorme urso rosa que Sasuke havia lhe dado (O URSO VIVE FOR-EVER AND EVER)

Pensamento do urso: "Eu não fiz nada meu bombomzinho TTTT".

- ME DIZ SEU URSO IDIOTA! PORQUE ELE FEZ ISSO COMIGO?

Pensamento do urso: "Pergunta pra ele ¬¬"v".

No dia seguinte Sakura também foi ao hospital, o clima entre eles só ficou mais pesado. Ambos sentiam que queriam voltar, pedir desculpas, mas não o faziam.

Sakura por ter medo de ser rejeitada e de estar imaginando coisas. E Sasuke pelo seu orgulho, que já estava muito ferido depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Já era o último dia que Sasuke ficaria na clínica. Tinha condições de sair de lá, mas certamente algum dos meninos teria que tomar conta dele.

- SASUKE SEU IDIOTA!!!!! – Gritou Naruto girando a cadeira de rodas para dentro do quarto. Agora com as duas pernas quebradas esse era o único jeito de se locomover.

- Fala baixo Naruto, se não eles nos tiram daqui... Saco -- - dizia Shikamaru entrando no quarto seguido de Gaara e Neji.

- O que vocês tão fazendo... Aqui? – a maldita dor no estômago continua.

- Queríamos ver como você estava. Sakura nos contou que não vai ter ninguém na sua casa; que era pra você ficar com o Gaara. – disse Neji dando o parecer da situação.

- Porque ela mesma não cuida de você? – perguntou Gaara com aquela expressão maravilhada e cintilante que ele mantia todos os dias - uú.

- Não fale bobagens... – disse ele num tom mais baixo para não sentir tanta dor.

- Pode falar a verdade agora, vocês não tão mais namorando mesmo... – Gaara estava tentando fazer Sasuke cair na real.

- QUE??? SEU PUTO! TAVA NAMORANDO ELA E MENTIU PRA MIM?

- Não só pra você, pra todo mundo... – disse Neji fazendo sinal com as mãos para que Naruto falasse mais baixo. – Se você ficar fazendo escândalo vão nos tirar daqui.

- Mulheres são mesmo problemáticas -- - disse Shikamaru se sentando na poutrona.

- Isso não é da conta de vocês ¬¬ - disse Sasuke irritado.

- É SIM POOOWW!!! QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ VAI, FICA COM ELA, E DEPOIS JOGA FORA? ELA É MINHA AMIGA, SE EU NÃO TIVESSE NA CADEIRA DE RODAS EU TE BATIA!!! – Naruto estava muito agitado.

- Eu – não – fiz – na-da ¬¬ – disse Sasuke morrendo de dores.

O silêncio atingiu a UTI, ninguém fala absolutamente nada. Até que Naruto, para seu tremendo azar, se posicionou:

- Você não fez nada? .. Quer dizer que... O SASUKE-PEGADOR-SEACHÃO-MACHÃO-VALENTÃO-PANCADÃO-APAVARADORZÃO É O ÚNICO VIRGEM DA TURMA!!!

Claro que Naruto não se ligou que Neji estava perto. Claro que Naruto estava rindo desenfreadamente. Claro que Neji se segurou. Mas claro, Neji não resistiu:

- VOCÊ ANDOU FAZENDO O QUE COM A MINHA PRIMA???!!

- AAAHHHHH MEU DEUS!!! – Naruto colocou a mão na testa – AH NEJI EU JURO QUE POSSO EXPLICAR!!!

- Neji, só não faz barulho... – disse Sasuke tentando rir.

Neji pulou pra cima de Naruto e começou a enforcá-lo com as duas mãos envolta de seu pescoço o chacoalhando para frente e para trás.

- QUE ZONA É ESSA? – Perguntou um para-médico ao ver que Naruto já estava roxo.

- É a honra da família dele que está em jogo -- - disse Shikamaru irritado pela aparição do médico.

- MAS O POBRE RAPAZ ESTÁ APANHANDO INDEFESO EM UMA CADEIRA DE RODAS!? – o médico não entendia a situação.

- SO-COR-RO XX – Naruto tentava tirar as mãos de Neji de seu pescoço.

A equipe médica logo chegou. Pegaram Neji e tiraram ele de lá. Logo todo o pessoal também saiu atrás deles. Gaara foi o último a sair e disse:

- Amanhã cedinho eu venho te buscar...

- Ta...

- E mais uma coisa, e a Sakura?

- O que que tem? – Sasuke tentou falar mais rápido, sentiu novamente algumas dores.

- Ela veio aqui ontem e anteontem não foi?

- Como sabe?

- Mikan. Parece que Sakura está muito preocupada...

Gaara saiu. Tinha que dar esse recado a Sasuke. O Uchiha ficou em seus pensamentos tentando colocá-los em ordem. Doce ilusão que conseguiria isso.

No dia seguinte Gaara foi buscar Sasuke no hospital.

Os dois primeiros dias na casa de Gaara foram tranqüilos, apesar do estado de saúde de Sasuke não estivesse muito favorável.

Estava conversando sobre isso naquela noite quando o telefone tocou:

- Oi – Gaara atendeu – Humm... Ta... Sei... Que seja... faça o que quiser, tchau.

- Quem era? – Sasuke perguntou curioso.

- Meu pai, disse que vai chegar de viajem com os sócios e vai precisar da casa pra abrigá-los, então, amanhã cedo vamos lá pra sua casa, eu vou dormir lá...

- Que folga ¬¬

- Não posso deixar você sozinho...

O telefone tocou mais uma vez:

- Oi... Hum... Na casa do Sasuke... Pode...

- QUE? – Sasuke não entendeu, mas não gostou.

- Pode, pode... Aham... Ta, falou. – Gaara desligou o telefone.

- Quem era agora?

- Mikan. Vamos fazer uma festa no seu ap.

- QUE? Eu doente e vocês se escalando na minha casa.

- Vamos na sua casa pra cuidar de você.

- Pra que tanta gente? uú

- Não interessa.

Sasuke virou de costas e fingiu que ia dormir. Gaara não gostava do que estava fazendo. Nem sabia o porquê estava sendo tão "legal".

Gaara's Flash back

- Oi.

- OI GAARA BOTOX! É A MIKAN!!! NÃO, SÉRIO? QUEM MAIS TE CHAMA ASSIM? UAHUAHAU.

- Hum.

- Onde vai passar a noite amanhã?

- Na casa do Sasuke.

- POSSO IR JUNTO E CHAMAR A SAKURA?

- Pode.

- MELHOR! PRA DISFARÇAR POSSO CHAMAR TODA A TURMA?

- Pode, pode.

- MEU VAI SER DEMAIS!!! VAMOS FAZER "A" PARCERIA!!!! (aqui em fpolis parceria é chamar um número igual de meninos e meninas pra todo mundo ter alguém pra ficar). ENTÃO É ISSO!!! BEIJO DE ARROBA MR.BOTOX!!!

- Ta, falou.

Gaara's flash back off


	18. CAP 18 Parceria?

Capítulo 18: Parceria? música do cap

- Gaara, se tiver muita zona, eu vou mandar todo mundo embora... – Sasuke não acreditava que mesmo doente ia ter que receber aquele povo em sua casa.

Já não gostava muito de visitas, ainda mais aquele povo todo, ainda mais Naruto escandaloso, ainda mais agora que Neji e ele estavam tendo seus "problemas familiares". Devia ser difícil pra Neji ver Naruto entrando na família. )

Primeiro chegou Naruto, logo depois Neji, Tenten e Hinata, depois Mikan e Ino. E, Shikamaru... SOZINHO.

- Shika cadê a Temariiiii??? – perguntou Mikan antes de ver que Gaara estava na cozinha.

- Ela não vinha comigo...

- Vinha? Como assim?

- Teve que viajar, o outro primo dela teve graves problemas de saúde --

Mikan cutucou Ino com o cotovelo, era a chance de Ino de tirar a outra de circulação, mas parece que Ino não estava muito disposta. Parece...

Gaara saiu da cozinha e foi falar com Mikan enquanto Ino estava conversando com Tenten.

- Cadê a Sakura? – Gaara perguntou normalmente.

- Ela disse que vinha mais tarde, parece que tinha que ir num treco de família...

- Se ela não vir Sasuke vai ficar irritado e vai mandar todo mundo embora em menos de uma hora...

Mikan apenas riu enquanto ouvia o barulho da campainha.

- OI SAKURA!! – disse Ino correndo para abraçar a amiga linda com um vestido floral larguinho.

- INO! – Sakura a abraçou e depois deu oi para todos.

Tudo estava indo bem, típico encontro de amigos, eles rindo a beça enquanto comiam tudo o que tinha na cozinha.

As únicas pessoas que não estavam rindo era Gaara e Sasuke: Gaara, porque, como Mikan costumava a dizer, tinha tanto botox na cara que não conseguia mudar aquela expressão de maníaco de filme de terror; e Sasuke porque além de doente estava incomodado com a presença de Sakura.

- Ei... Que tal falarmos com os epíííritoooss... ."" – disse Ino fazendo uma cara de zumbi.

- AAAAA TÁ LOCA INO!! XX – Gritou Naruto sentando mais ao lado de Hinata a deixando completamente vermelha.

- É Ino... Ahm... – Hinata morria de medo, mas tinha mais vergonha, isso sem dúvida.

- Ah vamos lá não vai fazer diferença oras... – Disse Shikamaru se levantando e pegando um copo na cozinha.

- BOA!!! Alguém pega um lápis e papel ai!

Gaara se levantou. Sasuke arriscou abrir a boca:

- Se minha casa ficar amaldiçoada eu juro que bato em todos vocês ¬¬.

Sakura não resistiu, começou a rir, estava com saudade desse jeitão dele. Sasuke arriscou um sorriso, por um momento ele se lembrou dos tempos em que os dois namoravam. Ficaram se olhando com aquele olhar que diz tudo, enquanto todos ficava sem falar nada olhando para a cara dos dois.

- Ei... O tabuleiro ta pronto ¬¬ - Disse Naruto cortando o clima.

- E o que quer que eu faça ¬¬ - Sasuke cortou Naruto.

- VAMO PESSOAL!! Vamo colocar o dedo o copo e jogar ) – Disse Ino puxando Shikamaru para a roda, ele estava quase dormindo no canto.

Todos colocaram o dedo, menos Neji.

- Vai Neji, Não vai me dizer que ta com medo ) – disse Tenten. Ela sabia que Neji odiava esse tipo de brincadeira.

- Eu não to com medo uú – Neji cruzou os braços.

- COLOCA ESSE DEDO RÁPIDO XX – Mikan estava ficando nervosa pela demora.

Neji foi muito contra a vontade, mas colocou o dedo indicador sobre o copo assim como todos os outros.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, ninguém tinha coragem de perguntar. Naruto abriu a boca:

- Espírito do copo...

A expectativa de todos aumentava, Naruto respirou fundo para continuar a pergunta:

- O SASUKE É GAY? – gritou ele alegre.

Todos sentiram as gotas sobre suas cabeças e Naruto sentiu a mão de Sasuke lhe atingir com um soco na cabeça.

- Dexa que eu pergunto ¬¬ - disse Ino respirado fundo – Tem alguém ai?

Todos sentiram o copo mexer para cima da palavra "sim"

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – todas as meninas, Neji e Naruto começaram a gritar.

Tenten pulou em cima de Neji; Hinata desmaiou no colo de Naruto, que estava tão chocado que não sentiu o peso dela; Ino começou a apertar o braço de Shikamaru com muita força; Mikan correu para trás de Gaara e Sakura ficou se segurando, ela queria muito ter ido à direção de Sasuke.

- HINATA!!! – agora que Naruto percebeu – HINATA??? MEU DEUS O ESPÍRITO SE APOSSOU DELA!! XX

- LÓGICO QUE NÃO! – Tenten saiu do colo de Neji que estava tentando esconder o rubor da face – Hinata acorda – Tenten batia na bochecha dela.

- Hum? – ela foi abrindo os olhos – AAAAAAA NARUTO??? X.X#

- Calma. Calma, já acabou "

- TUDO BEM!!! Acho que agente pode ver um filme e depois ir dormir – disse Mikan rasgando o tabuleiro.

Eles se aprontaram, tomaram seus lugares para dormir. A sala de televisão tinha um sofá em "L" enorme. A parte do sofá que ficava de frente para a tv sentaram, respectivamente, Tenten, Neji, Hinata e Naruto. Claro, Neji tinhas que ficar do Lado de Hinata, mesmo ele tentando se controlar tem coisas que nunca mudam.

Sakura se sentou na outra parte do sofá, bem no canto.

Gaara foi empurrando Sasuke para a sala e mandou ele se deitar:

- Deita e não faz cara feia.

- Eu não... – Sasuke foi interrompido pela mão de Gaara que o empurrou para o sofá fazendo ele cair deitando no sofá.

Seus pés estavam para o lado de fora e Sakura resolveu ser gentil:

- Sasuke, se quiser colocar a cabeça no meu colo, acho que vai ser mais confortável... – ela corou de leve, não resistia a certas situações. Tinha que admitir para si mesma que tinha sido vencida completamente por ele. OWNED.

Sasuke não queria fazer jogos e dizer que não podia, afinal, deitar com a cabeça no colo dela não era nada de muito comprometedor, agora que todos sabiam que eles tinham sido namorados, isso seria algo bem "normal". Deitou-se.

Gaara se sentou na poltrona que tinha no outro lado, Mikan sentou-se no colo dele. Gaara não falou e não fez nada, apenas esperou Ino e Shikamaru chegarem com a comida. O DVD já estava colocado, o controle estava em mãos, pronto pra dar "play", e os dois estavam demorando.

- OOOO SHIKAMARU VÊ SE NÃO DORME COM O FORNO LIGADO! – Gritava Naruto impaciente.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha...

- Shika, porque ta demorando tanto pra essas pizzas ficarem prontas? – disse Ino meio nervosa.

- Calma... Como eu vou saber oras? -- Coloquei elas ai, agora temos que esperar...

- Sabe que eu odeio esperar ¬¬

- Sei sim, sempre que demoravam demais nos restaurantes você fazia escândalo. – Ele coçou a cabeça.

- E você sempre falava que era muito problemático sair comigo – Ino deixou escapar uma risada – Pra você tudo era problemático...

- Na verdade você que é a mais problemática... – Shikamaru fechou os olhos e deu aquele sorriso maroto que só ele sabia fazer.

Ino engoliu a seco, respirou fundo, arqueou as sobrancelhas e falou:

- Por isso que não quis namorar comigo né? u.ú

- Vai começar com essa história outra vez? -- - Shikamaru odiava tocar nesse assunto.

- Me diz... – Ino largou o refrigerante que estava na mão. Foi caminhando lentamente na direção de Shikamaru, colocou a mão sobre o peito dele.

Ino não falou mais nada, apenas sentiu Shikamaru a puxar para perto de si a beijando.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO? – Ino não entendia nada. Tinha gostado do beijo, sentia saudades do jeito que ele a pegava de surpresa.

- Você queria sim que eu sei... Me ralei, pombas! Olha só o que você me fez fazer! AAAA vou ficar cheio de problemas...

Antes que Shikamru terminasse de resmungar Ino o agarrou e começou a beijá-lo intensamente.

- MAS QUE SACO! TO COM FOME Òó - Disse Naruto.

- Vai lá ver o que eles tão fazendo... Eu não posso levantar ¬¬ - Sasuke estava tentando se esquecer que estava no colo de Sakura, em vão.

- Eu não vou - disse Naruto se abraçando com Hinata no sofá e fazendo bico.

- Vem Naruto, vamos nós dois ¬¬ - Neji se levantou COLOCOU Naruto na cadeira de rodas o puxou.

- NÃO EU NÃO QUERO SAIR DO SOFÁ XX – Naruto esticava as mãos em direção de Hinata.

Quando os dois chegaram na cozinha se deparam com uma cena um tanto constrangedora. Ino e Shikamaru estavam se beijando a todo o vapor. Ino já estava sentada no mármore da bancada da cozinha. E Shikamaru com a mão em suas coxas...

Neji ficou quase mais vermelho que Hinata. E Naruto deixou escapar um alto grito de:

- PORQUE EU SEMPRE PEGO TODO MUNDO NO FLAGRAAAAAA?????????

- NARUTO??? NEJI???? – Ino e Shikamaru se assustaram.

- Não adianta se esconder... Agente já viu ¬¬# - disse Neji de costas para que ninguém o visse vermelho.

Na sala todos ouviram o barulho, Gaara levantou:

- Pera que eu vejo o que que foi.

Quem estava na sala só ouviu o Naruto gritando alguma coisa sem sentido. Quando Gaara chegou lá na cozinha e viu a cena de Shikamaru ainda com as mãos nas coxas de Ino falou calmamente:

- Se minha prima visse isso, você tava morto.

- Eu sei foi mancada. – disse Shikamaru fazendo cara de quem está ferrado

- MANCADA? VOCÊ QUE ME AGARROU!!! – Ino pulou de cima da bancada.

- VOCÊ PROVOCOU!!! VOCÊ É MUITO PROBLEMÁTICA, FICOU ME PROVOCANDO E RECLAMOU DEPOIS! MAS DEPOIS VOCÊ QUE ME BEIJOU!!!

- Me poupem dos detalhes – disse Neji ainda de costas.

- Se Sasuke não tivesse doente, eu batia em você Shikamaru – disse Gaara levantando o lugar que deveria ter uma sobrambcelha.

- OPA, OPA, OPA! – Mikan entrou na cozinha – Vamos pegar as pizzas e ver o filme, agora que os dois ficaram não vai adiantar nada brigar, vamos deixar a Ino e o Shika colocarem chifre na Temari, e os três que se entendam depois, ta? – ela olhou para Gaara no momento.

- Que seja...

Todos foram saindo da cozinha, os últimos foram Ino e Shikamaru.

Se acomodaram nos mesmos lugares de antes, e Ino e Shikamaru se sentaram no tapete fofinho que tinha no chão da sala.

A sorte que o filme era de comédia pra quebrar um pouco o clima pesado.

Sasuke não conseguia prestar atenção no filme, quando não era seus pensamentos perdidos, era Sakura:

- Tais bem Sasuke?

- To.

- Tais com uma cara meio emburrada...

- É que eu ainda tenho um pouco de dor... Dor de cabeça pelo anabolizante, dor pra falar, dor pra respirar.

Ele tentou ser grosseiro...

- Mas logo você melhora, o importante é que isso não vai mais acontecer. – Sakura começou a fazer cafunés na cabeça de Sasuke.

E ela, não ligou para a sua grosseria...

Ino e Shikamaru conseguiram se controlar até metade de filme, mas depois de ficaram ouvindo Mikan e Gaara "prestando" atenção no filme, eles se renderam aos velhos tempos e acabaram ficando.

Naruto aprendeu, depois te tanta porrada, que devia deixar pra ficar com Hinata quando Neji não estava perto, então ficou apenas abraçado com ela. E Neji ficou de olho.

Quem prestou atenção no filme até que riu um bocado, e quem não prestou atenção no filme, riu apenas nas horas que por um acaso olhou para a tela.

- VAMOS CANTAR NO CARAOKÊ!!!! – Mikan saltou da poltrona assim que o filme acabou.

- Mas já é tarde, e se os vizinhos reclamarem? – perguntou Hinata tímida

- Não vão reclamar oras!!! – disse Tenten pegando Hinata pela mão.

- Vai deixar elas fazerem essa zona? – Shikamaru perguntou a Sasuke.

- Dês de que elas cantem e não incomodem agente, é até melhor...

Sakura levantou do nada e fez com que a cabeça de Sasuke batesse com força no sofá.

- MENIAS EU TAMBÉM QUERO! – disse Sakura indo ajudar as meninas com os fios.

Sasuke sentiu aquela paulada na cabeça, realmente ele estava todo dolorido e o que menos precisava era ter levado mais uma pancada, e ainda mais: de Sakura.

Ino e Tenten iam cantar uma música juntas para estrear, mas Naruto roubou o microfone. Ele se inspirou para cantar "Hit me baby one more time" da Britney. Claro que não seria o Naruto cantando se ele não fizesse a coreografia junto.

**bHit me baby one more time/b**

Lá ia o Naruto batendo com a mão na bunda fazendo uma cara de garota veneno. Apoiado no abajur para poder ficar em pé, ia tirar o gesso da primeira perna só no dia seguinte. Dava para ver com os movimentos doidos dele as marcas roxas das mãos "delicadas" de Neji em seu pescoço. O que deixava tudo mais engraçado ainda, já que fez todos lembrarem da idiotice que ele falou no outro dia.

Ele chamou Hinata pra dançar com ele e ela timidamente imitava os passos de Naruto. Ela estava completamente vermelha, primeiro por estar dançando, e segundo por Naruto tê-la chamado. Mas todos não agüentavam de rir de Naruto, o único que não mostrava um sorriso era Gaara, então ninguém reparou muito no seu estado de pura vergonha. Imaginem um garoto todo engessado apoiado num abajur tentando rebolar e fazendo cara de mulher de filme pornô. HI-LÁ-RI-O.

Quando Hinata se sentou, Naruto chamou Neji e ficou dançando com ele.

**bHit me baby one more time/b**

Naruto passou a dar tapinhas na bunda de Neji. Certo que o Hyuuga estava fazendo o possível para ser simpático e compreensivo, mas, AQUILO, era pedir DEMAIS.

Agora, mais um motivo para rir, Naruto tinha acabado de levar um soco de Neji na cabeça. Ele ia se sentando enquanto Naruto levantava com um enorme galo na cabeça. A música acabou.

Vez de Sakura pegar o microfone, sem dúvidas, já havia escolhido a música perfeita, I Will Believe – Cascada (hora da música). Estava esperando por uma oportunidade de falar tudo o que queria para Sasuke, e chegou a hora. Pegou o microfone de Tenten e Ino, que estavam distraídas demais rindo de Naruto, e começou a cantar:

**bIt's over boy/b**

_iGaroto, está tudo acabado/i_**  
bEveryone can tell/b  
**_iPode contar pra todo mundo/i_**  
bNo need to hide it from your friends/b  
**_iNão precisa esconder isso dos seus amigos/i_

Quando Sakura começou a música, Shikamaru fez uma cara, cara de quem sacou a indireta. Sasuke também entendeu. Ele que estava praticamente deitado no sofá ainda rindo da performace de Naruto, se sentou para prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo.

**  
bIts sad, but its true/b  
**_iÉ triste, mas é verdade/i_**  
bYou've got your self to blame/b**

_iVocê que se tornou culpado/i_**  
bAnd you (and you) /b  
**_iE você (e você) /i_**  
bWill never understand/b**

_iNunca vai entender/i_**  
bDon't try to talk me into it again/b**

_iNão tente falar isso para mim de novo. /i_

Sasuke rapidamente confirmou que isso era uma indireta para ele, ele certamente não tinha sido um namorado digno te tanto amor que ela tinha. Ele se ligou que era melhor ela ter raiva dele e não o amar mais, do que sofrer por ele. Afinal, ele gostava dela, mas achava que podia superar isso mais fácil do que ela, já tinha suportado muitas perdas, mais uma não lhe faria tão mal.****

bI will believe it when I see it/b

_iEu vou acreditar, que quando eu ver/i_**  
bWith my own eyes, no more lies/b  
**_icom os meus próprios olhos, não terá mais mentiras/i_**  
bI will believe it/b**

_iEu vou acreditar/i_**  
bWhen I receive the love that makes me feel alive/b**

_iQue quando eu receber amor isso me fará sentir viva/i_**  
bI will believe it when I see it/b**

_iEu vou acreditar, que quando eu ver/i_**  
bWith my own eyes, no more lies/b**

_iCom os meus próprios olhos, não terá mais mentiras/i _**  
bI will believe it/b**

_iEu vou acreditar/i_**  
bThat I can feel your love so now i realize this is good bye/b  
**_iQue eu consigo sentir o seu amor, então agora eu percebo que isso é um adeus/i_

Quando a música estava chegando no fim as meninas se olharam e resolveram fingir que nada foi nada. Apenas a aplaudiram e festejaram pulando abraçadas rindo e se divertindo enquanto tentavam convencer Hinata a cantar.

Gaara se sentou do lado de Sasuke:

- Que mancada hein? – disse ele para o amigo.

- Cala a boca...

Depois de cantarem por uma hora ou mais, o pessoal foi cansando e voltando a conversar de assuntos inúteis.

Gaara e Mikan ficaram nos amassos na poltrona. Shikamaru e Ino participaram da conversa quando não estavam brigando ou se beijando, ou seja, participaram muito pouco.

- Pessoal não é melhor agente ir dormir? – perguntou Hinata preocupada por estarem alugando Sasuke daquele jeito.

- Tem que ver isso com o dono da casa... E ai Sasuke, quer dormir? – perguntou Tenten bem simpática.

- Pessoal, vocês querem dormir? – perguntou Sasuke em voz baixa para não sentir tantas dores.

Todos concordaram que seria melhor irem dormir prezando a saúde de Sasuke. Devia ser ruim pra ele assim tão debilitado ficar na bagunça, mas também, isso iria ajudá-lo a esquecer um pouco dos problemas.

Arrumaram as camas, os meninos iriam dormir no quarto do Sasuke e as meninas arrumaram as camas para dormir no quarto de hóspedes. (como só moram duas pessoas no ap tem lugar pra quarto de hóspedes).

No quarto das meninas:

- MEU DEUS INOOOOOOOOO SUA DOIDA!!! SABE QUAL VAI SER O SEU DESTINO QUANDO A TEMARI DESCOBRIR???? – perguntou Mikan histérica.

- Não sei, não quero saber, e tenho raiva dela ¬¬ O problema é todinho dela oras, se o Shika me agarrou, é porque ela não tava dando conta de segurar ele... – respondeu Ino irritada.

- Coitada dela Ino... Ela deve gostar bastante do Shikamaru... – Disse Hinata baixinho.

- E falando em gostar Hinata, pode abrindo a boca! – Tenten estava atrasada, mas tinha percebido que o clima de amores entre Hinata e Naruto estava bem apimentado.

- EU?!?! – Hinata encarnou na hora.

- Tenten, não conta pro Neji, mas ela e o Naruto óóóóó – Sakura disse isso fazendo uma cara safada. Depois de ter feito a indireta para Sasuke, ela se sentia leve.

- SAKURA??? X.x – Hinata morria de vergonha em comentar isso.

- Não esquenta Hinata, não tem nada de errado, vocês formam um lindo casal - Sakura abriu um sorriso, mas ficou um tanto triste. "Ah Sasuke..." – Gente, eu vou no banheiro, já volto õ/.

No quarto dos meninos:

- Shikamaru, você é um cara morto. – disse Gaara antes de se deitar.

- Mulheres são problemáticas... Sabia que nunca devia ter começado a namorar ninguém, pombas... -- - Shikamaru estava em seus conflitos internos.

- MAS O SHIKAMARU SE DEU BEM NO FIM DAS CONTAS!!! HEHEHE – Disse Naruto levando um soco de Shikamaru.

- Você que se deu bem Naruto, se não manerar eu não vou deixar você namorar a minha prima – Neji deu um tapinha nas costas de Naruto.

- Namorar? Não tamos namorando Neji o.o# - Naruto podia ter se declarado, mas não sabia a hora certa de pedi-la em namoro. Não sabia como ela ia reagir, na verdade, não podia pensar muito, se pensasse antes de fazer, não iria ter feito metade das coisas que fez na vida.

Neji o olhou com os fogos do inferno nos olhos, mas apenas virou e tentou esfriar a cabeça. Ele se lembra que assim que deu o primeiro beijo em Tenten já a pediu em namoro, ele é muito formal com essas coisas. E Naruto fez tudo aquilo e... "Melhor não pensar nisso" Neji não queria matar Naruto: duas pernas quebradas, um pescoço roxo e um medo profundo de Naruto por ele já seriam suficientes, por hora.

"Agora que Neji falou... Será que eu devo?..." Naruto ficou quieto fazendo uma cara de pensador. Os meninos já estavam indo dormir quando Sasuke se levantou:

- Vou ao banheiro.

- QUER AJUDA? – disse Naruto não resistindo a piada.

- Só se for pra afundar a sua cabeça no vaso. – Sasuke deu "O" corte e saiu do quarto.

Neji apenas deu uma risadinha e virou para dormir.

A verdade é que Sakura não estava indo para o banheiro, ela apenas queria dar um tempinho na cozinha, pegou um copo d'água, e ficou andando pela cozinha. Ela estava com o seu pijama favorito: um shortinho roxo e uma blusa rosa, sendo que as mangas eram roxo da mesma cor do shorts, um estampa na frente "Princess of the butterflys" e atrás tinha uma asa de borboleta estampada. Claro que o shorts era minúsculo, habitual de pijamas. Prendeu o cabelo com uma trança, estava cansada de ficar arrumando ele, assim ela podia se esquecer do cabelo.

Ela foi caminhando para o quarto depois que bebeu água, Sasuke que saia do banheiro viu ela de costas.

- Que asas são essas? Vai voar para longe agora? – disse ele sentindo um pouco de dores.

- Voar eu não sei, mas longe é o que você quer, não é? – ela não se virou, não queria que ele a visse quase chorando.

- Isso depende de você.

- O que eu fiz agora? – ela se virou se controlando para não chorar.

- Nada. Escuta – Ele pegou no pulço dela – não vou fingir que não entendi que você cantou aquela música pra mim. – ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos.

Sakura o abraçou e começou a chorar:

- Não sabe o quando eu fiquei preocupada com você. Não queria ter ido a aquela festa sem você... Eu devia ter cuidado de você, não devia ter deixado você ir para casa sozinho...

- Sakura! – ele a abraçou com força – Cala a boca... A culpa não foi sua. A culpa foi minha.

Aquilo seria um possível pedido de desculpas? Mas não tinha certeza, como saberia, será que ele estava brigando com ela outra vez?

- Sakura... – Sasuke continuou – Já disse que prefiro o seu cabelo solto.

Ela sentiu as mãos fracas de Sasuke puxarem o amarrador de cabelo que ela usava. Ela colocou as mãos sobre as dele e o ajudou a desfazer a sua trança. Ainda com as mãos sobre a dele, fez com que ele colocasse parte do cabelo dela para frente. Deram as mãos e entrelaçaram os dedos. Eles se beijaram timidamente enquanto permaneciam de mãos dadas. Um beijo curto, terno.

Sakura ia saindo de perto dele quando sentiu ele tentando puxá-la pela mão dela que ele ainda estava segurando.

Dessa vez ele a beijou com desejo, colocou uma de suas mãos pela cintura dela e a outra atrás da cabeça trazendo o seu rosto até o dele. Seus dedos tinham os cabelos da jovem entrelaçados entre eles. Ele pode sentir que depois de ficar estática, a jovem começou a beijá-lo intensamente também e apertava a sua camisa de pijama com as mãos.

Ele a encostou na porta do quarto das meninas que estava fechada.

As meninas escutaram o barulho, Hinata como era a mais assustada foi quem se levantou pra ver o que tinha acontecido, ela ficou com medo de abrir a porta.

- Vamos Hinata abra a porta, não tem nada -- - disse Tenten morrendo de sono.

- Mas... – Hinata já estava de pé na frente da porta, e sentia que parecia que estavam batendo nela, se amedrontou mais ainda.

- Se ta com medo, olha só pela fechadura – disse Mikan acordando.

Hinata se arriscou a olhar. Não entendeu de primeira o que estava acontecendo, só depois quando Sakura e Sasuke se desgrudaram um pouco da porta. O que viu foi o suficiente para três coisas: 1° constatar que Sakura não voltaria para a cama tão cedo; 2° para ficar completamente vermelha; 3° deitar e voltar a dormir.

Sakura sentiu que estava sendo conduzida enquanto se beijavam à sala. Ela parou de beijá-lo, porém logo sentiu que ele lhe beijava o pescoço. Perdeu a noção. Passou a mão em seus cabelos pretos os bagunçando mais ainda.

Sentiu que ele a deitou no sofá. Voltaram a se beijar. A blusa dela ficou levemente levantada e ele aproveitava aquele pedaço descoberto da barriga para colocar a mão na sua cintura e sentir diretamente a sua pele macia.

Sakura foi se levantando, mas não parando de beijá-lo. Ela foi colocando sua mão por dentro da camisa dele a levantado de leve. Sentiu as elevações de seu peito. Sentiu suas costas fazendo força para ficar naquela posição meio brusca.

Ela lhe tirou a camisa devagar, o que o deixou surpreso já que ela sempre foi mais tímida em "avançar o sinal". Sakura começou a beijá-lo no pescoço quase como se lhe fizesse um chupão. Ele se deitou no sofá enquanto ela o beijava.

Se beijaram ardentemente mais uma vez. Sasuke deixou suas mãos escorregarem da cintura para a bunda de Sakura. E a outra mão dele, Sakura sentia pressionando seu corpo para baixo. Ela parou de se apoiar e ficou deitada sobre ele com uma das mãos em seu rosto tirando os cabelos dele da bochecha e a outra no sofá. Ele passou a embaraçar os longos fios róseos do cabelo de Sakura e a "passear" pela sua bunda.

Sakura se afastou e resolveu perguntar um pouco sem fôlego:

- Você ta bem?

Ela pode sentir-lo forçar a sua cabeça para baixo a deitando em seu peito:

- To – ele estava ofegante.

- Quer que eu saia de... Cima?... – ela estava ruborizada, ela não acreditava muito que ele estava bem.

- Não.

- Tenho que voltar para o quarto...

- Não tem não. – ele a abraçou.

Sakura fechou os olhos.


	19. CAP 19 Idéias erradas? Nem tanto

Capítulo 19: Idéias erradas? Nem tanto...

Era de madrugada, uma madrugada de verão bem fria pra falar a verdade...

- Sasuke... – disse Sakura acordando repentinamente.

- Hum... – ele realmente tinha pegado no sono e dormido abraçado com ela. Acordou com o leve sussurro do seu nome.

- Você ta todo arrepiado, não ta com frio? – disse ela tentando o aquecer com as mãos.

- Não sinto frio – o que era uma tremenda mentira, já que estava sem camisa e estava frio. Mesmo que Sakura estivesse sobre ele lhe tirando grande parte do possível "frio", ele estava arrepiado pelo clima mais gélido do que de costume nesse época do ano.

- Mentiroso... – Ela podia ver que ele estava um tanto gelado, se levantou – Vou pegar um lençol pra nós, onde tem um?

- No meu quarto.

- Ótimo, espero que os guris tenham um sono pesado, porque eu não vou deixar você passar frio. – ela foi caminhando até o quarto de pé ante pé até abrir a porta com cuidado.

O que lhe chamou a atenção foi o jeito que os meninos estavam dormindo: Gaara dormia de bruços, imóvel; Naruto estava se mexendo, resmungando e babando; Neji dormiu com uma almofada na mão perto de Naruto, nem dormindo ele baixava a guarda; E Shikamaru estava completamente escondido debaixo dos seus lençóis.

Sakura controlou a risada, abriu o armário pegou o maior lençol que tinha lá e foi caminhando em direção da porta.

- Fizeram as pazes? – ela ouviu uma voz, era Gaara.

- Aham... – respondeu ela baixinho sorrindo.

- Então ta – deitou-se de bruços novamente e dormiu.

Gaara podia ser um cara frio, mas se preocupava com os outros. Mesmo ele tendo aquele jeito macabro, era uma boa pessoa.

Sasuke viu Sakura se aproximando com o lençol, ela parecia muito feliz andando devagar para não acordar mais alguém. Abriu o lençol sobre ele e depois foi se deitar: Debaixo do lençol e em cima de Sasuke.

Ela pegou em sua mão:

- Bem melhor né teimoso?

Ele não falou nada. Sakura estava com uma idéia na cabeça, mas o coração batia forte só em pensar na possibilidade de falar algo como aquilo. Quando Sasuke estava quase dormindo outra vez, ela lhe despertou com mais um sussurro:

- Agora que nós voltamos...

- Não sabia que nós tínhamos voltado... – Sasuke a cortou.

- Pára de me assustar! – disse ela o abraçando – Você veio me pedir desculpas, fez todo esse charme, me chamou pra dormir aqui com você... Quer brincar comigo? Quer brigar outra vez?

- Não, mas já sabem sobre nós, se continuarmos você pode se machucar.

- Não entendo... Que história é essa oras? O que você fez de tão errado que possam existir tantos caras atrás de você? – ela se sentou.

- Meu irmão é da Akatsuki, ele matou toda a minha família... E pra piorar, me meti com os caras da academia com brigas... Não vale a pena... – ele também se sentou de frente para ela. Com dificuldade, mas não conseguia relaxar com esses assuntos.

- Mas... Se você não quer ficar comigo por causa disso... Isso prova o quanto você gosta de mim... Por que... – Sakura deixa cair uma lágrima – Se você não gostasse, não deixaria de ficar comigo só pela minha proteção...

O que ela tinha falado fazia todo sentido. Na verdade, ela conseguiu enxergar o que nem ele mesmo conseguiu.

- Só acho que não vale a pena você se arriscar pra se meter com uma pessoa com tantos problemas...

- Mas e você? Como acha que vai ficar sozinho? Gosta tanto assim de mim para se preocupar a esse ponto? Vai me perder assim?

- Tive muitas perdas, mas uma não será o problema...

- Você tá ERRADO! Você tem é medo de perder mais alguém importante de novo não é? – Sakura alterou um pouco a voz.

- Acha que você é tão importante assim pra mim??? – Ele também levantou a voz.

Sakura deixou mais algumas lágrimas caírem.

- Só não quero que sofra algo desnecessário... – ele continuou.

- Pra mim... Ficar longe de você é muito pior... Saiba que mesmo você não sentindo tudo o que eu sinto por você... Eu não vou conseguir te abandonar... Sempre que estiver sozinho, vai ter o meu colo para se deitar... Eu... Eu te amo... – ela o abraçou com força – Então... Então... – ela começou a chorar – Fique comigo! Prometa pra mim que vai ficar comigo! Me leve pra onde for... Porque eu sei que se ficar com você... Você vai poder me proteger... Seja lá quem estiver atrás de nós...

- Tola... – ele a abraçou igualmente com força.

Era isso tudo o que ele precisava ouvir e não sabia. Do jeito que ela falou, ele sentiu que poderia confiar nela, uma pessoa para se apoiar quando estivesse desequilibrado, uma amiga quando precisasse contar os seus problemas, e uma mulher quando estivesse sozinho.

- Promete que vai ficar junto comigo?

Ele não respondeu. Aquilo era muito difícil para ele, mesmo a resposta sendo clara em sua cabeça e no seu coração; parte dele se recusava a colocar isso para fora.

- Vamos... Prometa... – Mais uma tímida lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. Ela o abraçou ainda sentado.

- ... Pro-prometo – disse ele em voz baixa e com um olhar frio a abraçando de volta.

Ele secou as lágrimas do rosto dela. Isso a tranqüilizou, mesmo com aquele olhar frio ela sabia o que ele tinha acabado de falar. Ele realmente dava valor as suas palavras. Sentiu uma enorme alegria. Sorriu.

Ele não entendeu. Afinal, de todos os jeitos de se prometer amor e companheirismo, aquele não foi muito romântico ou firme. Para ele, uma palavra solta e dita do jeito que ele falou não significaria nada; para a maioria das pessoas... Para ele, o único jeito que consegui de se expressar. Para ela, a confirmação que tanto esperou ouvir daqueles lábios que tanto adorava beijar e sentir pelo seu corpo.

Ele foi fechando os olhos, ainda sentado no sofá. Ela sussurrou:

- Bem... Amanhã eu volto pra casa, mas to de volta à tardinha pra passar a noite com o meu namorado. Tudo bem pra você?

- Faça o que quiser... – esse era o jeito dele.

O Uchiha apenas abraçou a namorada e se deitou no sofá de costas a levando junto. Deu um beijo terno sem deixar de abraçá-la:

- Agora feche os olhos e durma. – Disse ele sentindo a mão dela acariciar seu peito.

Ao amanhecer Ino foi a primeira a acordar.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Sakura não estava na cama. Acordou Mikan:

- Ei, ooow Bundona... Owww Popozuda... – Ino estava cutucando Mikan.

- Huuumm... – Ela acordou atordoada, teve o sonho mais estranho da sua vida: Gaara dando gargalhadas - MUITO³ estranho.

- Cadê a Sakura?

Mikan olhou para o lado e também viu que ela não estava ali.

- Estranho... O.õ – Ela voou para acordar Tenten:

- Morena... Tenten... Psiu... – ela tirou o lençol que cobria Tenten.

- Meu é cedo ainda, que que deu?? – Estava falando com uma voz mole.

- Sakura não ta aqui no quarto! – Falaram Ino e Mikan num uníssono.

- Eu vi... – Hinata já tinha acordado com Ino chamando Mikan. Ela estava toda envergonhada, afinal, viu o que ela estava fazendo na noite passada – Ontem a noite... Quem estava fazendo os barulhos na porta era a Sakura...

- Mas tava fazendo o que? O.õ – perguntou Tenten um tanto inocente.

Hinata corou na hora, se lembrou da cena, a única coisa que conseguiu falar foi:

- Sasuke...

Pronto, isso explicava tudo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Gritaram as três se abraçando enquanto Hinata morria de vergonha.

- MEU DEUS!!! – Disse Ino com os olhos reluzentes abraçando Mikan.

- AI QUE BOM!!! – Tenten deu as mãos para Hinata e começou a pular.

Hinata começou a deixar o vermelho desaparecer e começou a sorrir juntos com as amigas. Nesses tempos, ela andava pedindo alguns conselhos para Sakura nas escondidas, como ela foi amiga de Naruto durante tantos anos, isso a ajudava em algumas situações.

- MEU DEUS!!! TEMOS QUE LIGAR PROS GURIS!!! – disse Ino.

- Pra que?? O.O – Hinata não sacou.

- Caramba, se eles dormiram mesmo juntos temos esperar que eles acordem antes que alguém veja eles! Imagina se o Naruto ou o Neji pegam os dois nesse situação???? – Disse Ino séria.

- Meu deus, acho que o Neji ia passar mal... O.O – Tenten ficou preocupada. Ela se lembrou que todas as vezes que Neji se metia em uma situação dessas ficava realmente constrangido e incomodado.

- Tenten, liga pro Neji, ele é Nerd, sempre ta com o celular do lado, é melhor ligar pra ele. – Sugeriu Ino.

- Mas ai vamos ter que explicar tudo pra ele... – disse Hinata vermelha; conhecendo o seu primo, ela diria que isso não seria uma boa idéia.

- Então liga pro Shika Ino! – Mikan falou.

- BOA! – ela pegou o celular e discou para ele.

Shikamaru sentiu o celular vibrando debaixo do seu travesseiro. De começo pensou que fosse Temari lhe perguntando como foi a noite, e pra seu azar, ele não sabia mentir.

Quando viu que era Ino que ligava lhe deu até um arrepio. O que seria tão importante pra ela não poder esperar até a hora do café da manhã:

- Que que foi? - - disse ele cansado.

- Psiuuuuuuu!! Sasuke ta ai no quarto?

Ele tirou o lençol de cima dele e viu que a cama dele estava vazia e arrumada ainda.

- Não O.o – respondeu.

- Ta, bem como tinhamos pensado, nem a Sakura ta no nosso, melhor não deixar o Neji e o Naruto saírem do quarto e verem a cena dos dois hien? Vamos esperar eles acordarem pra ninguém ficar com cara de taxo e estragar a "noite" dos outros dois... Entendeu?

- Ta. – ele desligou.

Shikamaru ficou na vigia para quando os meninos acordassem ele inventasse alguma desculpa.

Sakura dormiu, digamos que não dormia tão bem assim dês de o dia que cochilou na casa de Sasuke. Sakura acordou com um pequeno feche de luz no rosto, viu que Sasuke ainda dormia, mas teve que acordá-lo:

- Que horas são? – disse ela esfregando o seu rosto junto ao dele.

- Nove... – Sasuke olhou o relógio da parede.

- Nossa... Tenho que sair então... Se o pessoal ver agente assim, vão ficar sem graça e vão ir embora... – Disse ela sentando na borda do sofá e Sasuke abraçado a sua cintura.

- E isso é ruim? – perguntou ele sarcástico.

Sakura riu. Ela olhou para o chão e viu a camisa de Sasuke jogada lá. Corou de leve e a juntou do chão:

- Melhor vestir a camisa. – disse ela sorrindo ainda corada.

- Veste você, eu to com calor – disse ele deboxando dela com seu olhar frio.

- Duvida? Quem gosta de privacidade é você, sabe o que vão pensar se me virem com a sua camisa não é? – disse ela com um tom safado de voz.

- Não ligo para o que eles pensam.

Sakura colocou a camisa do pijama de Sasuke:

- Eu posso falar pra todo mundo que to namorando você... Posso? – ela começou a fazer dengo, começou a acariciar o seu rosto.

- Eu vou ficar quieto ¬¬# - resmungou ele antes de beijar Sakura novamente.

Enquanto isso no quarto dos meninos...

- NÃO DÁ PRA IR NO BANHEIRO NARUTO!!! – Shikamaru fala pausadamente na frente à porta tentando impedir Naruto de sair.

- SE NÃO SAIR DA FRENTE EU VOU SUJAR O QUARTO TODO!!! X.X – Gritava Naruto apertado.

- O que tem de problema em sair do quarto hein? – perguntava Neji recém acordado.

- Acredite você não vai gostar... – Shikamaru tentava dialogar.

- VOCÊ É QUE NÃO VAI GOSTAR SE EU USAR O SEU TRAVASSEIRO COMO VASO! – Naruto estava desesperado.

- Falando em vaso... – Neji se lembrou do fora que Sasuke deu em Naruto antes de sair do quarto, noite passada – Cadê o doente?

- AH ELE... – Shikamaru tentou encontrar uma saída – Ele disse que não conseguia dormir com os roncos do Naruto e... FOI DORMIR NA SALA.

- E EU LÁ QUERO SABER DO VIRGEM DO SASUKE!!! SE NÃO ME DEIXAR SAIR EU VOU TER UM TRECO! – Naruto já estava subindo em cima de Shikamaru.

- O que acha se eu fizer um café para nós já? – Disse Sakura tentando se levantar do sofá. Sim, Sasuke acabou fazendo ela se deitar novamente.

- Melhor, acho que o pessoal acordou...

- Sorte que não nos viram aqui...

- Se nos viram, pelo menos não atrapalharam... – Sasuke lançou um sorriso malicioso.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e Sakura foi até a cozinha.

- INO NÃO DÁ MAIS PRA SEGURAR AQUI!!! – Gritava Shikamaru ao telefone enquanto tentava driblar Naruto e acalmar Neji.

- PERA AI!!!! – respondeu Ino.

Ela tampou o celular e explicou a situação para as meninas.

- É melhor alguma de nós sairmos e ver se os dois ainda estão sem roupa ou algo assim. Se eles já estiverem em seu estado normal podemos deixar eles saírem O.O – disse Mikan abrindo a porta do quarto.

Ela olhou pelos corredores e não viu nada suspeito. Ino e Tenten a atropelaram e também saíram do quarto investigando. Hinata só tampava os olhos com as mãos enquanto criava coragem para sair do quarto.

Tenten viu que alguém estava no sofá, mas antes que pudesse se certificar que só havia UMA ÚNICA pessoa VESTIDA nele, a porta do quarto dos meninos se abriu com força.

- ALELUIA!!! – gritou Naruto correndo para o banheiro.

Neji viu que Tenten estava espiando alguma coisa, chamou por ela:

- Tenten? O.õ

- NEJIIIII!!! MEU DEUS, EU TE-NHO QUE TE MOSTRAR UMA COISINHA... VEM POR AQUI... – ela foi arrastando Neji completamente perdido para o quanto de hóspedes.

Shikamaru chegou e foi falar com Ino:

- Cadê eles?

- PISUUU!!! – Ino tampou a boca de Shikamaru – Parece que estão ali – sussurrou Ino.

- Ino, acho que eles já devem ter ouvido... Só o grito do Naruto mesmo... – Shikamaru parou de falar quando viu que ainda tinha alguém no sofá.

Mikan então sussurrou para ele:

- Cadê o Gaara? X3 – cantarolou ela.

- Dormindo.

Mikan foi no quarto dos meninos. Só sobraram Shikamaru, Ino e Hinata mais afastada.

- QUE ALÍVIO!!! – Gritou Naruto novamente a sair do banheiro.

- Naruto O.O! – Hinata levou um susto. – Por-que não va-mos ti-ti-rar mais um cochilo?? – disse ela completamente ruborizada tentando participar do plano.

Foi em vão. Naruto foi se esquivando até chegar e passar por Ino e Shika que tentavam ver quem é que estava no sofá.

- Cadê o Sasuke que não tava no quarto hein? – Naruto foi chegando na sala.

Sasuke apenas levantou a cabeça e virou pra trás dizendo:

- To aqui – ele estava com uma voz fria.

Ino e Shikamaru sentiram arrepios.

- Porque tava dormindo na sala? O.õ – Naruto perguntou ao ver que ele estava com um lençol.

- Falou bem, eu TAVA dormindo, você me acordou... ¬¬

Nesse momento Sakura apareceu da cozinha carregando uma bandeja cheia de torradas. Ela ficou surpresa:

- Ino? Shikamaru? O que vocês estão fazendo escondidos ai? O.O – disse Sakura intrigada.

Sasuke apenas arqueou a sobrancelha com o comentário de Sakura.

- MEU DEUS SAKURA VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A BLUSA DO PIJAMA DO SASUKE! – gritou Ino no mesmo momento em que viu Sakura melhor.

- MEU DEUS O SASUKE E A SAKURA FORAM NO OBA OBA NA SALA!!! – caiu a fixa de Naruto. - Acho que alguém não é mais o único a partir dessa noite... D – disse Naruto não resistindo a piada sobre e virgindade de Sasuke.

- Quê? O.õ – Sakura não acreditava como todos tinham a mente poluída. Certo que eles poderiam muito bem ter feito aquilo ali mesmo noite passada, e que a camisa ficava como um vestido nela, e já que o shorts do pijama era curto parecia que ela estava sem nada por baixo da blusa, mas não era pra tanto.

Sasuke acertou Naruto com uma das almofadas do sofá.

- EU FALO A VERDADE E AINDA LEVO PORRADA XX

Com a barulheira, quem não estava lá na sala, correu para ver.

- Não precisávamos ter visto você nessas condições Sakura... – disse Neji virando de costas.

- Acho que as pazes foram melhor do que o esperado né? – disse Gaara de longe.

- GENTE QUE DROGA É SÓ UMA CAMISA! – Sakura foi levantando a camisa e ficou só com o seu pijama.

Mikan tampou os olhos de Gaara; Neji se virou de costas; Shikamaru recebeu um soco de Ino; e, Naruto, arregalou os olhos.

Quando ela tirou a blusa e jogou para Sasuke, todos viram que ela ainda estava com o pijama por baixo.

- Mas que vergonha hein? ¬¬ - disse Sasuke se levantando e vestindo a blusa que Sakura acabara de tirar.

- Vocês acharam mesmo que nós íamos fazer alguma coisa na frente de todo mundo e ainda por cima na sala? O.õ – Sakura não acreditava, estava começando a entender os motivos de Sasuke ser tão reservado nesses assuntos.

Shikamaru deu uma boa encarada em Ino, Tenten e Mikan, afinal, se não fosse elas, esse papelão todo poderia ter sido evitado.

Depois da confusão todos tomaram o café e foram embora. Sakura já tinha ligado para sua mãe lá e avisado que passaria a noite na casa do namorado. A mãe feliz da vida com a notícia da volta nem questionou: Sakura só voltaria pra casa para pegar mais uma muda de roupa e de tarde voltaria para a casa de Sasuke.


	20. CAP 20 Something

Capítulo 20: Something, "gostava do seu cabelo, mas gosto mais de ver você sorrindo" Música do cap - Something/Lasgo

Depois da confusão todos tomaram o café e foram embora. Sakura já tinha ligado para sua mãe lá e avisado que passaria a noite na casa do namorado. A mãe feliz da vida com a notícia da volta nem questionou: Sakura só voltaria pra casa para pegar mais uma muda de roupa e de tarde voltaria para a casa de Sasuke.  
Assim fez. Chegou em casa, tomou um banho, se arrumou.  
Ela lembrou que Sasuke gostava quando ela usava saias, ou vestidos. Abriu o armário e pegou um vestido branco godê da Bilabong que tinha duas camadas de babados frete única com estampas de coqueiros. Deixou o cabelo solto como ele tanto gostava. Pegou a bolsa branca da Adidas, calçou a sandália branca da Goof e foi de ônibus até a casa dele.  
Era certo que ela tinha se atrasado e que já era um tanto tarde. Sua mãe a fez contar como havia feito as pazes com ele, o estado de saúde de Sasuke e coisas do tipo. Até ela conseguir fazer tudo, saiu de casa as 6:30 da tarde.  
"Mas como é bonita..." pensava Samuca sentado alguns bancos mais afastado a ela junto com os seu companheiros.  
Samuca encontrou o momento perfeito, a velinha que estava sentada no lado de Sakura saltou do ônibus, ele se sentou do lado dela.  
Sasuke nem estava ciente do horário. Ele só havia almoçado e deitou no sofá com a T.V ligada e pegou no sono.  
Sakura pegou o ônibus que ia por umas ruas mais estreitas, já que era o que chegava mais rápido a casa de Sasuke. Péssima escolha.  
Certo que uma garota de cabelos rosa não é tão complicado de se achar numa cidade como Florianópolis, onde todos conhecem todos.  
Para a infelicidade da Haruno, a briga que teve com Sasuke no dia da festa de Ino lhe titulou como "a garota do Sasuke", e isso foi o que chegou até os ouvidos de um certo cobra da academia que Sasuke freqüentava...

Flash Back

- Então ele arrumou uma namoradinha... – disse Orochimaru com um sorriso maligno.  
- Eles pareciam brigando no momento, mas aposto que ai tem coisa... – disse Samuca também sorridente.  
- Vamos fazer ele experimentar da fama que deu a minha academia...  
Depois disso, Kabuto se encarregou de descobrir por onde a Namorada do Uchiha andava, e tudo mais.  
Descobriram que ela ia à casa do Sasuke através de scraps no orkut. Viram que ela iria voltar para lá depois pela conversa que teve com a amiga no ônibus. Sim, eles a seguiram, definitivamente queria o fazer pagar pelo que fez.

Fim do Fash Back

- Ora, ora, ora... Floripa é mesmo um grãozinho de ervilha né? – Disse Samuca lançando charme para ela.  
- Oi Samuca... – disse ela se controlando para não armar barraco no ônibus.  
- Lembra de mim é?  
- Como não vou lembrar do cara que quase matou meu namorado na pancadaria. – Ela se levantou para puxar a cordinha. Até a casa de Sasuke tinha que andar um pouco, mas era melhor do que ficar ouvindo aqueles desaforos. Melhor sair antes que acontecesse algo de mais grave.  
Ela puxou a cordinha. Saltou do ônibus. Não imaginava que Samuca e mais 4 caras também fariam o mesmo.  
- O que você quer afinal? – Perguntou Sakura nervosa.  
- Nós vamos dar um recado para o seu namoradinho... – disse Samuca se aproximando dela.  
Ela sentiu que os outros caras também se aproximavam formando uma rodinha ao seu redor.  
Samuca tirou um canivete.  
- O QUE VOCÊS VÃO FAZER!?!?! – Um dos amigos de Samuca a pegou por trás – ME LARGA!!  
Ela bateu nele com o cotovelo na boca do estômago. Todos os outros a seguraram: um segurou os braços, um as pernas e o outro o corpo todo.  
- Sua vadiazinha – disse o que foi atingido pela cotovelada dela enquanto ia apalpando o corpo de Sakura.  
- PÁRA SEUS NOJENTOS! – ela tentava se soltar, mas era em vão. Além de estar sendo segurada sentia que aquele outro nojento ia se abusar dela.  
- Calma, calma pessoal... – Disse Samuca chegando perto – Henrique, pára de passar a mão nela, isso aqui é só um recado, não é pra machucar...  
Os meninos viraram ela de costas. Samuca a pegou pelo cabelo. Balançou a sua cabeça pelo cabelo.  
- Ele gosta de cabelos comprido né? – Samuca se lembrava desses detalhes pela conversa que teve com Sasuke num dos primeiros dias de academia.  
- ME LARGA! – Sakura já estava chorando desesperada. Já imaginava o que ele faria.  
Sentiu que o canivete de Samuca lhe arrancou os cabelos. Não foi uma mexa, foi praticamente o cabelo todo.  
Em estado de choque ela foi solta pelos rapazes. Ela ia se levantar e ir atrás deles. Samuca fez o favor de deixar bem claro:  
- Se não quiser que nós façamos em você, o mesmo que fizemos com o seu cabelo, é melhor ficar quietinha ai – Ao falar isso ele deu um tapa no rosto dela.  
Sakura chorava em pânico pegando o seu cabelo no chão. Por um lado, estava agradecendo a deus por ter sido apenas o cabelo, e nada mais. Mas mesmo assim. Sempre teve um carinho grande pelo cabelo. Ainda mais depois que Sasuke a "elogiou" com ele.  
Não sabia o que fazer, tinha que ir até a casa de Sasuke, não podia deixar que ele passasse a noite sozinho. Enxugou as lágrimas, e foi até a casa de Sasuke.  
Ela subiu com o elevador que parecia não chegar nunca ao local. Pensou em chegar na casa dele e se abraçar com ele, lhe pedir proteção, carinho; estava assustada.  
Mas, lembrou-se do que havia conversado com ele. Tudo o que ele menos queria era ver alguém passando problemas ou sofrendo por sua causa.  
Ela sabia que não seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. A essas alturas, tudo o que mais queria ela receber o carinho dele. Sentia que, mas que nunca, ele seria o único que poderia acalmá-la.  
A porta do elevador se abriu. Sasuke a estava esperando na porta do apartamento.  
- Demorou... – disse ele dando as costas a ela.   
Ele viu que tinha algo de errado, no mesmo segundo se virou novamente para vê-la. Ela parecia estar com o cabelo preso de um jeito diferente. Não, era impressão sua, o cabelo estava solto. Mas...  
- Sakura... – ele abaixou a cabeça.  
- Si-sim? – ela gaguejou. Odiava-se por isso, devia ter ficado firme.  
- Quem fez isso com você? – perguntou ele com ódio e uma voz fria. isso não soa familiar?  
- Isso? Ah eu resolvi cortar o cabelo, por isso me atrasei... – disse ela com um sorriso amargo. Criou coragem para fazer o que ela achava ser o melhor para ele. Não queria preocupá-lo.  
- Vamos logo! Diga... – Ele caminhou com dificuldade até ela – Não esconda de mim... QUEM FEZ ISSO COM VOCÊ? – ele a pegou pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-la – VAMOS! QUEM VEZ ISSO COM VOCÊ?  
- JÁ DISSE QUE EU QUE QUIS CORTAR O CABELO! SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ GOSTAVA DELE ACHA QUE EU NÃO IA CORTAR SE ESTIVESSE AFIM? – ela gritou chorosa – FUI EU! Fui... Eu... Fui eu... – Ela começou a chorar.  
- Não minta pra mim... – ele levantou o rosto dela – Tem medo? – perguntou com o mesmo olhar frio que costumava a mostrar quando estava sério.  
Ela não conseguia falar mais nada. Abraçou-se com ele ainda chorando. Ele estava tão quente...  
Ele esperou uma resposta, normalmente que ficava calado era ele. Sentiu que foi abraçado com força. Ela estava tão fria naquele momento.  
- Vamos... Quem foi? – perguntou ele com a voz séria.  
Sakura já não podia resistir, tinha que contar a verdade a ele. Não consegui esconder.  
- Foi o Samuca e o pessoal da academia... – disse ela em voz baixa.  
Era isso que Sasuke queria ouvir, e ao mesmo tempo, o que menos precisava saber no momento.  
Como imaginado, eles preferiram atingir ele pelo seu ponto fraco: as pessoas ao seu redor. Parecia tão simples o que ela disse agora, saiu com tanta facilidade... Então... Porque doida tanto?

**bI don't wanna say 'I'm sorry'/b  
**_iEu não quero dizer "me desculpe"i_  
**b'Cause I know that's nothing wrong/b **  
_iPorque eu sei que não há nada de erradoi_

Sasuke tinha consciência que tinha a avisado que isso poderia acontecer. Não era do tipo que pedia desculpas. Isso é o que ela teria que enfrentar se realmente quisesse ficar junto com ele.

**bDon't be afraid, it's nothing to worry/b  
**_iNão tenha medo, não há nada para se preocupar/i_  
**b'Cause my feelings for you are still strong/b**  
_iPorque os meus sentimentos por você ainda são fortes/i_

Ela sentiu que ele a abraçou com mais força nesse momento. Ele queria falar alguma coisa para compensar isso que ela passou. Mas as palavras pareciam ficar presas:  
- Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso? – ele acabou sendo frio.  
Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Ela deixa cair mais algumas lágrimas.  
- Não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo... – foi isso que ele conseguiu dizer a levando para dentro do seu apartamento.  
Mesmo ele querendo pro tudo que ele ficasse bem. Tê-la a seu lado mesmo nesse momento difícil só o fez confirmar o que já estava começando a aparecer: Realmente sentia algo muito forte por ela.

**bOpen your arms, and never let me go/b  
**_iAbra os seus braços, e nunca me deixe ir/i_  
**bOpen your arms, cause I need you so…/b**  
_iAbra os seus braços, porque eu preciso de você então.../i_

Aquelas simples palavras de Sasuke fizeram Sakura se sentir aliviada. Nem mesmo ela conseguia entender como aquilo pode a tranqüilizar tanto assim. Arriscou-se a falar:  
- Me abraça?  
Ele a abraçou com força e foi abraçado com ela para dentro do apartamento.

**bI can see it in your eyes, there is a something,/b  
**_iEu posso ver nos seus olhos, lá tem alguma coisa/i_  
**bSomething you wanna tell me/b  
**_iAlguma coisa que você quer me contar/i_

Para Sakura, parecia-lhe que ele ficou muito mais abalado do que ela. Sasuke não imaginava que eles realmente teriam coragem de fazer algo contra ela. Sempre se preocupou mais com o que Itachi poderia aprontar, do que com aqueles caras... Enganou-se, agora cabia a ele tomar conta dela.  
Não sabia o porquê exatamente, mas não queria deixar que mais nada de errado colocasse Sakura em perigo novamente.  
- Quer comer alguma coisa? – ele perguntou tentando acolhe-la.  
Sakura não respondeu; apenas se sentou mais ao lado dele.  
- Pode deixar... Essa foi a única vez que eles fizeram isso com você...  
- Obrigada... – Ela deixou mais algumas lágrimas caírem.  
- Agora pára de choramingar... Gostava do seu cabelo... Mas gosto muito mais de ver você sorrindo ¬¬# - disse ele com uma cara emburrada levemente avermelhada.  
Sakura arregalou os olhos e sorriu. Abraçou-se com ele, como era bom sentir as carícias dele em seu rosto.  
- Que tal pizza? – perguntou ela tentando ficar mais animada.  
- Vou ligar pro Mc donalt's... – Disse Sasuke pegando o telefone.  
Sakura soltou uma tímida gargalhada.  
Começaram a ver T.V juntos enquanto esperavam.   
A comida chegou. Comeram os lanches na frente da televisão assistindo uma maratona de clipes na MTV. Silêncio...  
A Luz dá uma piscada.  
- Se prepara porque a luz vai acabar... – Disse Sasuke normal.  
- QUE????? ACABAR???? NÃO PODE X.X – Sakura se abraçou com Sasuke.  
PFFF... A luz cessou...  
- Sasuke...  
- O que? – ele sentiu que ela o abraçou mais forte.  
O apartamento estava completamente escuro. Podia-se ouvir alguns gritos de uma pessoa desesperada dentro do elevador. Sakura afundou a cabeça no peito de Sasuke.  
- Eu tenho medo de escuro X.x – disse ela ainda o abraçando com força.  
- Ta brincando né? ¬¬ - disse ele duvidando disso. Talvez ela só estivesse um tanto assustada com tudo que aconteceu.  
Ele apenas acariciou os cabelos, agora curtos, de sua namorada. Ela sentiu os carinhos que ele fazia... Pena que nunca mais seria a mesma coisa... Não até seu cabelo crescer novamente... Começou a chorar de novo.  
- Não é melhor tomar um banho e esfriar a cabeça? A água vai ta fria, mas acho que vai te fazer bem relaxar...  
Tudo o que ele menos queria era perder aquela oportunidade de ficar com ela no sofá com a luz sem condições de ser ligada novamente. Mas infelizmente ela naquele estado emocional não ajudava...

- Não quero...

- Dexa de ser cabeça dura... Vai ser bom pra você...

- Bom pra mim é ficar aqui junto com você...

- Eu não ouvi... – diz ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Era tão bom sentir que ela não o deixaria nunca. Mesmo depois de tudo, ela ainda era capaz de permanecer ao seu lado. Aquilo era a maior prova de o quanto os seus sentimentos por ele eram fortes e verdadeiros. E ele... Nunca foi capaz de mostrar o mesmo... Muito pelo contrário... Tentava de qualquer madeira fazer o mesmo, mas para alguém como ele, isso certamente não era nada simples, e ela parecia entender...

- Bom pra mim é ficar aqui... Com você... – disse ela dando uma pausa pelo beijo que Sasuke lhe deu no pescoço.

Ela puxou a cabeça dele para mais perto de seu corpo com uma das mãos.

Sentiu que ele foi passando a boca pela sua pele dês de o pescoço, até o colo do vestido decotado.

Isso fez com que ela lentamente fosse se deitando no sofá enquanto ele ia brincando com a sua boca pela pele dela até a beijar ternamente selando os lábios dela com os seus.

- Vá para o banho agora... – ele disse sem deixar de se afastar dela.

Ela podia sentir os lábios dele se mexerem por cima dos seus.

Podia parecer broxa da parte dele NÉ MARI E DIH? ÒÓ, mas nessas condições, não queria induzi-la a nada. Ainda mais que se continuassem nesse clima todo, ele não ia se controlar. Já estava difícil agora...

- Eu não vou... Ta muito escuro... Tem pelo menos uma vela?

- Vou procurar... – ele se levantou e sentiu que ela foi junto agarrada o seu braço.

Ele não disse nada, sabia que ela deveria estar assustada.

Achou a vela, a caixa de fósforos, acendeu a vela e colocou-a em cima de um pires. As lanternas ficaram na casa do Costão.

- Ta se sentindo melhor? – ele perguntou andando mais rápido para frente.

- Não... – ela apertou o passo e o alcançou.

Ele se sentou no sofá e deu a ela à vela.

Sakura achou melhor se render, pegou a vela e a bolsa e foi caminhando até o banheiro.

No meio do caminho voltou pé ante pé, até que a luz foi chegando mais perto de Sasuke e ele percebeu.

- Não foi porque? – disse ele adorando ela ter voltado, e ao mesmo tempo, detestando.

- Fiquei com medo Xx AH CLARO D

- Como é medrosa ¬¬

- Como é insensível Verdade XD

Ele tirou a vela das mãos dela e apagou-a. Puxou Sakura pela mão; deram as mãos. Ele usou o peito da mão dela para acariciar seu próprio rosto.

Sakura sentia o coração bater mais rápido e o corpo inteiro esquentar. Ele largou a mão dela em seu pescoço e com a sua mão levantou o queixo dela passando o polegar pelos lábios dela antes de lhe beijar.

No começo um beijo tímido entre os lábios. Depois, um beijo voraz com as suas línguas se entrelaçando dentro das bocas.

Eles se separaram ofegantes e ele disse:

- Vou fazer você perder esse medo... FA-TAL OMFG

Ele a juntou no seu corpo com a sua mão na cintura dela. Um beijo voraz. Ela nem questionou. O abraçou fortemente sentindo que ele a deitava novamente no sofá. Ele não deixou ela se levantar, como se ela quisesse.

A saia do vestido começou a levantar, mesmo estando escuro e não dando para ver nada, Sasuke se aproveitou para sentir as coxas descobertas dela.

- E o medo? Não vai acender a vela? – perguntou ele ofegante com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Mesmo estando escuro, Sasuke pode perceber que Sakura corou. Ele percebeu que ela estava um tanto sem ação:

- Acabou... Agora você está segura... – disse ele capturando os lábios dela.

Sentiu que nesse momento ela se acalmou e se entregou mais ao momento. Ele aprofundou o beijo roçando sua língua a dela e sentiu que ela lhe apalpava as costas e o peito com as mãos debaixo da camisa.

Foi subindo sua mão da coxa pelo corpo estrutural da garota de 17 anos até sua nuca onde desamarrou o vestido tomara que caia.

Ela com a mão foi esticando a saia do vestido, que no momento estava toda levantada deixando suas pernas completamente a amostra.

Ele colocou suas mãos sobre as dela. Uma na coxa, e a outra jogada para trás da cabeça.

Ele ia beijá-la quando ouviu em tom baixo e falho um:

- Não tenho medo se você estiver comigo... Assim... – ela corou.

Ele apenas parou e encostou sua cabeça ao lado da dela ainda com as mãos sobre as dela:

- Eu vou tomar um banho frio...

Sim, ele viu que ela estava fragilizada, não queria se aproveitar dela. Mesmo porque, ela sempre foi tão pura... Só de lembrar que ficou um tempo brigado com ela devido esse "excesso de pureza", ele já se sentia culpado por estar com as mãos em suas coxas e com idéias tão mal intencionadas na cabeça SASUKE ERO.

Ele se levantou corado e foi até o quarto de Kakashi, uma suíte no final do corredor.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota, seu viado broxa..." pensava Sasuke indo para o banho. "Mas eu não podia fazer isso com ela... Mas..." Ele balançou a cabeça.

Não tinha dúvidas que era isso mesmo que ele queria fazer no momento, se dependesse só dele, os dois ficariam juntos sempre. Mas naquele momento, mais do que nunca, ele estava tentando ser compreensível com ela.

Caminhou até o banheiro, fechou a porta, viu se tinham toalhas no banheiro, e ligou o chuveiro.

"Puta que água fria" – pensou ele ao ligar o chuveiro e testar a água com as mãos.

Aquela água fria até que o estava ajudando. Só de se lembrar das cenas que estava tendo com Sakura momentos antes já começava a não achar a água tão fria.

Ligou a potencia no máximo, aquele chuveiro tinha uma força desgraçada, parecia uma queda de cachoeira, água forte e fria. Colocou toda a cabeça debaixo do chuveiro, até a ergueu recebendo a rajada de água diretamente no rosto. "Seu broxa" pensava ele mesmo sabendo o porque de ter feito aquilo.

Sakura ainda estava deitada no sofá. Não tinha movido um músculo se quer dês de que Sasuke tinha ido tomar banho.

De certo modo, ela se sentiu aliviada por ele ter saído... Mas, sentiu uma leve irritação e frustração ao mesmo tempo. A verdade, é que sempre teve medo de que uma situação dessa acontecesse, mas dês de que voltou com ele na madrugada, ela sentia que isso era inevitável, ou quase.

"Será que ele não quer?" Ela pensou diante a atitude dele... Começou a lembrar de todas as vezes em que eles estiveram em situações como aquela, ela sempre acabava dando pra trás. Talvez agora que ela tinha certeza que estava pronta ele perdeu a vontade... Ou algo do gênero... Mas... O que ela tinha a perder? a virgindade quem sabe Ela gostava muito dele, e tinha certeza de queria realmente isso.

Respirou fundo.

Levantou-se do sofá. Estava morrendo de medo. Escuro demais.

Caminhou com receio até o quarto no final do corredor, de onde podia ouvir o barulho da água do chuveiro.

Sasuke estava tão distraído que nem percebeu a porta se abrindo mais lentamente do que jamais foi aberta. Sakura foi caminhando com o coração na mão o mais silenciosamente que podia. Nem conseguia ver ele no Box de tão escuro que estava lá. O barulho do chuveiro estava encobrindo o mínimo barulho das passadas de Sakura, e como Sasuke estava de olhos fechados com a cara debaixo do chuveiro, nem a viu chegando.

Ela respirou fundo, nunca pensou que faria algo do tipo, pelo menos não sóbria. OAOAHSOAHSOAHSHOAHSOA Abriu a porta de correr do Box.

Sasuke se assuntou:

- SA-SAKURA??!?!??!?!!?! O QUE FAZ AQUI? Oo – perguntou ele sem ter como se "proteger" se me entendem.

- Tava com medo do escuro... – Disse ela entrando no Box.

Sasuke apenas corou desconcertado com a atitude dela. Ele deu passo para trás e ela foi caminhando a seu encontro. Até que a água do chuveiro a molhasse por completo, inclusive o seu vestido, que era branco, para ajudar mais a situação.

Ele parou quando sentiu a parede atrás de si. Quando viu que ela parou em sua frente criou coragem para ir com tudo pra cima dela.

Ele começou a beijá-la ardente mente sentindo perfeitamente todas as curvas do corpo da Haruno à medida que ia tocando nela durante o beijo.

A roupa dela ficou rapidamente toda encharcada se grudando ainda mais em seu corpo.

A luz voltou.

As luzes da sala acenderam, e a do corredor também. A água do chuveiro começou a esquentar.

- Agora não precisa mais ficar com medo do escuro... – ele falou após ter dado uma pequena pausa no longo beijo.

- Sasuke... Eu te amo... – ela se afastou dele.

No momento ele não entendeu, até que viu ela tirando o vestido e logo se despindo na frente dele...

Deitados no sofá da sala depois de algumas horas, os dois estavam quase dormindo abraçados debaixo do lençol.

- Sakura... – disse ele sussurrando no ouvido da namorada nua deitada em seu peito.

- Hummm... – murmurou ela cansada.

- Obrigado...


	21. CAP 21 Lembrando e oficializando

Capítulo 21: Lembrando e oficializando...

As cenas da noite passada ainda estavam fresca na memória dos dois jovens...

Flash Back

No momento ele não entendeu, até que viu ela tirando o vestido e logo se despindo na frente dele... Ele ficou paralisado observando o corpo perfeito dela. As bochechas coradas, e a leve marca de biquíni que ela tentava manter em sua pele branquinha. Podia não parecer muito, mas aquilo era o máximo de cor que ela conseguia pegar.

Ele não conteve mais o desejo que o estava tomando, a pegou pelos braços e a juntou com o seu corpo a beijando ardentemente...

O corpo dele frio, e o dela quente já que a luz voltou a funcionar. A rajada de água sobre os dois...

Fim do flash back

- Não é melhor arrumarmos essa bagunça? – perguntou Sakura corada procurando algo que estivesse ali perto pra vestir.

- Pra que a pressa? – disse ele abrindo os olhos.

- Kakashi vai chegar daqui a pouco...

Sasuke não falou nada, se lembrou que isso era verdade...

"É Sasuke... O sonho acabou..." pensou ele virando-se de lado com algumas cenas na cabeça.

Flash Back

Foram saindo ainda molhados do Box com pressa. Acabaram deitando na primeira cama a vista: a de Kakashi.

Estavam tão entretidos que mal ouviram o telefone tocar.

- Merda! – disse Sasuke puxando Sakura aos beijos até o telefone sem fio que estava na sala.

Foram andando e se beijando no meio do caminho, parecia que não iam conseguir atender o telefone.

- ALOU – Disse Sasuke num tom alto e ofegante.

- Ta bem pra quem tava na UTI... – era Kakashi.

- QUE que tu QUER tio... – disse Sasuke apressado sentindo Sakura lhe beijar o pescoço.

- Só pra avisar que eu to chegando amanhã ao meio dia.

- Ta, tem outra linhAAA... – Sasuke desligou o telefone depois dessa mentira horrível.

Fim do Flash back

Sakura ainda estava no sofá procurando algo pra se cobrir até que Sasuke lhe jogou uma camisa dele que estava no chão.

- Usa isso pelo menos até ir lá pegar as suas roupas... – disse ele não deixando de escapar o sorriso malicioso.

Sakura veste a camisa dele e vai procurar a sua bolsa.

"Nem me lembro onde taquei ela..." pensava Sakura ao olhar para a sala procurando pela bolsa. Achou ela perto da TV e foi se trocar.

Logo ela saiu de lá já vestida com um shorts jeans, e uma tomara que caia preta escrita "Top secret" em branco contornado com strass.

- Vai ficar com frio ¬¬ - disse ele dobrando o lençol do lado do sofá só de samba canção.

- Acho que sim XD – disse ela controlando a risada. Era muito engraçado vê-lo só de samba canção e ele ainda fazendo aquela cara estava um amor.

- Vai vestir um casaco meu vai ¬¬ - disse ele terminando de dobrar o lençol e indo guardar ele no armário que tinha debaixo da TV onde tinham travesseiros e um cobertor.

Sakura foi chegando no quaro dele e se lembrou da noite que teve.

Flash Back

Sasuke ligou o telefone novamente pra que ele não tocasse mais. Não queria passar de novo por uma situação daquelas. Melhor pensarem que o telefone estava ocupado, do que eles não serem atendidos e concluírem é que ueles/u deveriam estar ocupados.

Mas como o mundo moderno inventou o celular e como no mundo moderno existe o Naruto, o que mais poderia acontecer?

O celular começa a tocar.

- PUTA QUE MERDA – diz ele na sala com Sakura.

Eles se levantam devagar do sofá e vou andando, do mesmo jeito que chegaram lá, até o quarto dele.

- ALOU – atende ele mais ofegante do que na vez anterior.

- Sasuke é que o telefone tava ocupado... – Sasuke cortou Naruto.

- E eu também. – e desligou o telefone na cara do loiro.

Acabaram ficando por lá mesmo...

Fim do Flash Back

Sakura aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada no armário de Sasuke.

- MEU SASUKE VOCÊ TEM UMA BLUSA LILÁS QUE LINDO!!! – disse ela puxando a blusa de dentro do armário.

Ela foi vendo todas as roupas que ele tinha até que viu o casaco preto da Adidas que ele havia lhe emprestado aquela vez na escuna. Foi esse mesmo que ela pegou.

Ela foi vestindo o casaco e andando para a sala ao mesmo tempo. Encontrou Sasuke no meio do caminho:

- Você gosta desse casaco né? – ele estava com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ele é quentinho X3

- Veste outro vai ¬¬. Assim meu casaco vai ficar impregnado com o seu cheiro e não vai mais sair... ¬¬

Na verdade o casaco já estava impregnado com o cheiro dela de tanto que ela abraçou ele quando ele estava sobre a sua posse. E Sasuke nunca mais o havia usado dês de o dia que recebeu ele.

Sakura deixou um largo sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

- Mas ai você não precisa ficar com saudade se não nos vermos durante algum tempo X3.

- Como se desse tempo pra sentir saudade ¬¬.

Ele estava se referindo ao fato de que não iria ficar muito tempo longe dela.

Ouviram um barulho vindo da porta. Kakashi chegou.

- Oie... É Sasuke vejo que Sakura lhe deu um ótimo remédio... – Disse o velho apontando para Sasuke apenas de samba canção.

- Deixe de ser pervertido seu tarado ¬¬. Ela me chamou com urgência e eu sai do quarto antes de colocar a roupa ¬¬. – disse ele num jogo rápido.

Kakashi apenas riu. Ele não era tão babaca a ponto de acreditar em uma história tão furada como aquela, e afinal, ele estava feliz, finalmente o cabeça de vento do seu sobrinho estava demonstrando afeto por alguém.

- Sakura, quanto tempo eu não te via... Cortou o cabelo? – perguntou Kakashi curioso.

- É sim... – Sasuke a cortou.

- Na verdade não foi ela que cortou... Mas eu vou dar um jeito nisso... – Sasuke saiu do cômodo e foi para o seu quarto se vestir.

Claro que o clima ficou pesado. Kakashi percebeu:

- Sakura tudo bem com você?

- Claro Não podia estar melhor X3

- Então, é bom você deixar isso claro pra ele... Ele se cobra demais – Kakashi disse isso com um sorriso no rosto e fui caminhando para o seu quarto.

Sakura respirou fundo e fui até o quarto de Sasuke.

Ela bateu na porta que estava aberta:

- To entrandooo...

- Tola ¬¬ - disse ele já jogado na cama de bermuda da Bilabong branca e de camisa azul marinho – Não precisa bater ¬¬

- Costume X3 – disse ela indo se deitar com ele.

Ela deitou a cabeça no lado da dele e foi fechando os olhos.

- Vou te levar pra casa... – disse ele sério.

- Hum, eu não queria ir tão cedo... – disse ela fazendo dengo e indo pra cima dele.

- Kakashi vai ficar enchendo o saco, e, além disso, você precisa ir... – ele ficou imóvel sentindo ela lhe beijar o corpo e fazendo carícias. Mesmo querendo retribuir o que ela estava fazendo.

- Não quero ir pra casa... Minha mãe vai me fazer mil perguntas sobre o meu cabelo...

- Não pode fugir assim de casa...

- Poisé... – ela continuou a acariciar o rosto e o cabelo do namorado.

- Não vai acontecer de novo... – ele pega a mão dela que o acariciava e vai a arrastando até seu tórax.

Depois disso os dois foram de carro até a casa de Sakura. Sasuke esperou que ela entrasse em casa para que pudesse ir.

- Mãe... Cheguei... – disse Sakura receosa.

- MINHA FILHA???? O QUE ACONTECEU COM O SEU CABELO????? – a mãe de Sakura foi correndo até onde a filha estava para abraçá-la. Se assustou com os cabelos de Sakura assim tão curtos.

- Calma mãe eu já to bem...

- FIZERAM ALGUMA COISA COM VOCÊ?

- Não mãe... Só me viram na rua e cortaram ele... – ela estava falando séria, não queria chorar na frente da sua mãe. Mesmo porque, estava feliz demais pra chorar.

- Ninguém faz isso de graça minha filha... VOCÊ TÁ SE DROGANDO?

- NÃO MÃE, NÃO VIAJA!!!

- ENTÃO ME RESPONDE O QUE ACONTECEU QUE EU NÃO VOU FICAR BRABA COM VOCÊ!

- MÃE É QUE OS CARAS QUE FIZERAM ISSO COMIGO TÃO ATRÁS DO MEU NAMORADO!

- O QUE? – A mãe se assustou, pelo que Sakura tinha contado, o garoto era um partidão.

- Eles tão atrás do Sasuke... Mas mãe... Ele é uma boa pessoa... Eu juro...

- Minha filha... Quero conhecer esse rapaz... Até eu falar com ele ao vivo, não vou deixar você sair de casa, porque eu sei que você pode ir se encontrar com ele. Isso é tudo.

Sakura nem teve como argumentar alguma coisa sobre isso. Sua mãe logo a mandou para o quarto pensar. Ela estava arrasada, mas isso seria fácil de resolver: Sasuke só precisava ir falar com os seus pais. Ela pegou o celular.

Sasuke já tinha chegado em casa, e estava deitado na cama. Cansado, dolorido, e com fome. Kakashi apareceu:

- Trousse uma coisa pra você comer... – disse ele sorrindo vindo com um prato com três sanduíches.

Parece que ele tinha adivinhado.

- Você ta todo largado, ta com uma cara péssima – disse Kakashi ao lhe entregar os sanduíches.

- Se você lembra, eu ainda estou sofrendo pelos danos do acidente e do anabolizante ¬¬ - ele não gostava de se lembrar desse fato.

- A culpa é sua – disse o tio sorrindo como se isso não fosse uma bronca, mas era.

Ele já estava saindo do quarto quando disse:

- Mas pra levar a Sakura em casa você não estava assim tão doido... – ele deu uma risadinha e saiu correndo antes que a almofada que Sasuke jogou o acertasse.

"É que quando as coisas estão boas agente não sente dor ¬¬#" pensou ele levemente corado. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo soar do celular:

- Sakura? O que houve? – Sasuke estava preocupado, mas controlou a anciedade.

- Nada... Bem... Quase... É que minha mãe na reagiu muito bem ao acidente do cabelo...

CENTÉSIMA PÁGINA DO WORD COM TAHOMA 10 É ISSO AE PESSOAL TTTT emoção

- E?...

- E, ela e meu pai querem te conhecer, e só vão deixar eu sair de casa quando você vier aqui na minha casa falar com eles...

- Nem pagando, eu não vou... – Sasuke podia ter oficializado isso para os amigos, agora, conhecer os pais dela, isso era muito constrangedor.

- Então, não vamos poder nos ver até você mudar de idéia... – disse ela triste.

- Vai ver, logo eles vão esquecer essa história.

Uma semana depois...

"Saco de casa... Não tem nada pra fazer aqui ¬¬" pensava Sasuke olhando para o sofá.

Os três primeiro dias sem ver Sakura até que foram normais, mas depois de uma semana que eles não se viam, e ainda, justamente uma semana depois DAQUILO, Sasuke realmente estava começando a ficar conturbado...

Ele abria a geladeira e via um pote enorme de... PUDIM DE CEREJA.

Depois resolveu ligar a radio e estava tocando "EVERYTIME WE TOUCH".

Ligou a Tv, pelo menos isso iria distraí-lo para não se lembrar dela. Ou pelo menos ele achava...

"E agora vamos ver uma de nossas melhores cabeleireiras CORTAR O CABELO LINDO E COMPRIDO DESSA JOVEM..." Trocou de canal...

"- Vamos lá Sailors, vamos acabar com ele!!!  
- Mas quem é a baixinha de CABELO ROSA?"

- Maldito desenho ¬¬ - disse ele ao ver que estava passando Sailor Moon. Torcou de canal.

"Eu quero sorvete com cobertura de chocolate e uma CEREJA no topo TT0TT" Trocou de canal novamente. A TV não estava ajudando.

"- E Você queria estar com a sua NAMORADA?  
- Sim penso nela todos os minutos..."

- CHEGA ¬¬ - disse ele desligando a TV e jogando o controle no outro lado do sofá.

Pegou o telefone e resolveu ligar para Sakura. Não acreditava que estava fazendo isso.

Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn... O telefone tocou.

- Alô?

- Sou eu.

- AI QUE BOM . TAVA COM SAUDADES JÁ!

- Hum, escuta, eu to indo ai hoje...

- Esqueceu que eu não posso sair? ¬¬

- To dizendo que eu vou ai jantar com os seus pais... ¬¬

- AAAAAAAAAAAA JURA?

- Não...

Agora estava decidido, naquele dia a noite os pais de Sakura iriam conhecer o tão famoso namorado da filha. Sasuke só rezava para que aquilo não fosse MUITO constrangedor.


	22. CAP 22 O jantar

Capítulo 22: O jantar... música do cap - Só hoje – Jota Quest

Sakura não estava acreditando, avisou para sua mãe que foi correndo preparar o jantar. Seu pai não gostou muito da idéia, pelo que a esposa havia lhe contado, o rapaz parecia barra pesada... "Onde minha filhinha foi se meter..." pensava ele.

Sasuke foi tomar um banho, colocou a droga da camisa lilás que ele tinha para fazer um agrado para a namorada:

- To afim de usar essa ¬¬

disse ele em voz baixa para si mesmo enquanto vestia a blusa com um calção da Volcon cinza com detalhes em lilás, brancos e azuis.

Sakura lavou o cabelo, secou com secador, e passou uma chapinha. Certo, ele não ficou tão divino como costumava a ser, mas ela tinha que admitir que não tinha ficado tão ruim assim curto.

Colocou um shorts jeans, uma blusa verde escura com detalhes em dourado com pequenos stras que contornavam o decote canoa da blusa.

A campainha tocou. Sakura atendeu a porta.

- AAA QUE SAUDADE – disse ela abraçando o namorado como se tivesse encontrado um oásis no meio do deserto.

Ele a abraçou de volta com o coração apertado; ele sentiu a força do abraço dela. E logo corou vendo que o pai dela já estava atrás da porta.

Sakura percebeu, pela primeira vez, seu namorado realmente corado, ela nunca tinha visto o jeito meigo que ele ficava assim.

- AAAAA VOCÊ TÁ USANDO A CAMISA LILÁS!!! QUE LINDO SASUKE!!! – mais uma vez ela pode ver o namorado sem jeito tentando controlar o rubor.

Ela logo pegou em sua mão e o guiou até dentro de casa.

A jovem parou na frente do pai:

- Pai, este é o Sasuke Uchiha.

- Prazer... – disse o pai apertando a mão do genro.

Sasuke fez o mesmo.

Sentaram-se na sala esperando a mãe de Sakura chegar.

- É daqui mesmo? – perguntou o pai, Sr.Haruno.

- Sim. – respondeu Sasuke meio envergonhado pela situação.

- Mora onde?

- Na beira mar...

- Seus pais trabalham no que?

- Meus pais estão mortos...

"AI COMO MEU PAI É IDIOTA! EU FALEI PRA ELE NÃO PERGUNTAR DOS PAIS DELE" Pensava Sakura dando um sorriso sem graça.

- SAKURAAAAA... – chamou a mãe da cozinha.

- Espera ai que eu já volto... – disse ela se levantando e correndo até a cozinha.

Sasuke ficou vendo ela correr, ela parecia feliz. "Ainda bem" pensou.

Silêncio.

O pai de Sakura percebeu o olhar aliviado de Sasuke; aquilo era um bom sinal, mas mesmo assim não o livrava do interrogatório.

- Faz o que da vida jovem? – o Sr.Haruno cortou o silêncio.

- Estudo, faculdade...

- Qual?

- Educação física...

O Sr.Haruno fez uma cara de quem não ficou muito satisfeito com a resposta "Educação física, que coisa de malandro".

- Mas eu tirei 9,0 na prova, passei em primeiro... – é, Sasuke fazia questão de se vangloriar.

- Que história foi essa que cortaram o cabelo da minha filha?

- Brigas entre "colegas"... Nada que eu já não tenha resolvido...

"Mas que porcaria! Essa mulher não chega?" Sasuke se perguntava não agüentando o interrogatório.

- Você parece ser um bom jovem... Mas eu ainda tenho as minhas dúvidas, e eu queria saber... QUAIS AS SUAS INTENÇÕES COM A MINHA FILHA? – ele bateu com as mãos fechadas no braço na poltrona.

Sasuke não pode deixar de ficar completamente corado com a situação.

- Podemos pular essa? Acredite, não é nada de ruim... u.ú#

Sakura chegou bem na hora.

Todos foram para a mesa, se sentaram e começaram o jantar. Sasuke não falava nada, apenas ouvia os pais de Sakura conversando, e ela às vezes participando da conversa.

- E então... O que vocês costumam fazer quando vocês saem? – perguntou a mãe de Sakura tentando quebrar um pouco o gelo.

Sasuke teve em uma fração de segundos um enorme flash back de todas as vezes que eles saíram, que por um acaso, sempre acabaram em fortes amassos.

Ele engasgou.

Sakura tossiu um pouco.

O Sr.haruno contava até 10 em voz baixa com o rosto todo vermelho de raiva: não adiantou:

- O QUE VOCÊ ANDOU FAZENDO COM ELA? – gritou o pai se levantando da cadeira a batendo com as mãos na mesa.

- Pare com isso está me constrangendo... – disse Sasuke vermelho tentando esconder o rosto debaixo da franja e tossindo no final da frase.

- ENTÃO ANDOU SE ENGRAÇANDO COM A MINHA FILHA NÃO FOI SEU PERVERTIDO??

- Senhor juro que na fizemos nada demais... – disse ele em voz baixa ainda escondendo o rosto com o cabelo COMPLETAMENTE vermelho. Ainda estava batendo no peito ainda por ter engasgado.

- EU POSSO VER NOS SEUS OLHOS!!!

- O Senhor precisa de óculos, não fizemos nada de anormal. – ele ainda estava sem jeito, nem sabia o que falar.

- VOCÊ ACABOU COM A INOCÊNCIA DA MINHA FILHA!

- Não precisei... – disse ele em voz baixa pensando que o velho não ia ouvir.

"Meu deus de inocente ela não tem nada. Afinal, tudo que aconteceu... Foi... Culpa dela" Ele se lembrou da cena de quando foi surpreendido por ela no banho; corou mais ainda.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

- PAI CALMA! – Sakura levantou a voz para tentar acalmar o pai "meu deus que furada XX"

- CALMA? CALMA É O TEU PASSADO MINHA FILHA!

- PAI TU NÃO CONFIA EM MIM?

- EM TI SIM, NELE NÃO!

- AI PAI NÃO VIAJA!

- Podemos jantar? – disse a Mãe encabulada.

Eles continuaram o jantar, na hora de tirar as coisas da mesa e limar a cozinha Sakura foi ajudar a mãe, as duas ficaram sozinhas na cozinha, enquanto Sasuke e o pai ficava vendo T.V na sala.

- Mãe e então?

- A filha ele é bem tímido... Mas dá pra ver que você gosta muito dele... Só vou pedir pra você tomar cuidado com essas brigas dele...

- AI MÃE EU TE AMO . - Sakura se sentiu aliviada. – podemos ficar um pouco sozinhos no meu quarto depois?

- Com a porta aberta...

- Ta .

Sakura finalmente saiu da cozinha. E foi caminhando sorridente até a sala onde Sasuke e o pai assistiam televisão.

- Sasuke, vamos, quero te mostrar o meu quarto – disse ela puxando ele pela mão subindo as escadas.

O pai, vendo a cena, já ai se levantando, mas a mãe o prendeu na sala:

- Deixa eles... Ele é um bom rapaz... A sua filha gosta tanto dele...

- Eu não gosto nada nada disso... ¬¬

- Querido, a Sakura já vai fazer 18 anos, ela já está bem grandinha... Ela não é mais o nosso bebezinho... Eu sei que ela é madura o suficiente...

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Sakura...

Sasuke ia entrando e olhando para todos os cantos, era a primeira vez que ele estava entrando no quarto de uma menina desse jeito. A última vez que entrou no quarto de uma menina foi na oitava série do ensino fundamental quando foram fazer um trabalho, ele e mais três amigos.

Quando olhou para cima da cama viu que o seu casaco, aquele que ele havia emprestado para ela; estava em volta do travesseiro, como se fosse uma fronha, e o urso rosa, aquele que ele havia lhe dado há algum tempo atrás, estava encostado no travesseiro.

- Você deveria estar sentindo a minha falta não é? – disse ele não conseguindo controlar o sorriso malicioso do rosto.

- Que dúvida... – disse ela o empurrando para que ele se sentasse na cama – fica ai, quero te mostrar umas coisas...

Ela foi correndo para o closet abrir o armário e pegar algumas roupas. Saiu com um cabide na mão e ficou na frente da cama, de frente para ele:

- Olha que lindo esse vestido... X3

Era um vestido cor cereja, rodadinho, de Alçinha, decote princesa.

- Pra que você ta me mostrando isso? – perguntou ele meio sem jeito, ele a imaginou usando o vestido. "Realmente ia ficar... Bom" bom sexy.

"PÁRA DE BABAR NELA SEU ANIMAL òÓ" pensava o urso contraindo a sua pelúcia.

- Sabe, daqui a três dias vai fazer um mês que nós começamos a namorar... – os olhos cintilavam mais que esmeraldas polidas.

- Hum... – ele resmungou tentando controlar o calor que estava sentindo no rosto.

- Daí, eu pensei em sairmos, e eu queria saber se eu posso usar esse vestido...

- Você acha que eu ligo pra isso? ¬¬ – disse ele deitando na cama.

Ficou olhando para o teto já que sabia que deveria estar com o rosto rosado. Odiava quando ficava assim.

- Ai eu só tava perguntando... – disse ela meio desapontada caminhando para o closet com o vestido na mão.

- Veste ele ai... – disse o Uchiha se acomodando entre o travesseiro e o enorme urso rosa.

- HEIN? – disse ela voltando correndo para onde estava.

Sasuke não pronunciou mais nenhuma palavra, ela entendeu e foi se trocar. Estava sorridente e ruborizada, uma felicidade imensurável.

Sasuke ficou um tanto emburrado sobre a cama, afinal, ele se sentia muito fraco quando cedia a esses caprichos da moça.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu que o enorme urso em que se apoiava, estava com uma cara diferente de qualquer outro bicho de pelúcia. No lugar daquele sorriso patético e olhos esbugalhados, estava uma boca séria com olhos inexpressivos.

- Sakura... – disse o Uchiha sem sair do lugar.

- Péra eu to indo... – ela achava que ele a estava apresando, então tratou de ir mais rápido.

- Não, é esse urso aqui... – ele lançou um olhar desconfiado para o monte de pelúcia.

- Tu que me deu... – disse ela falando com uma pequena pausa. Parecia estar procurando alguma coisa.

- Ele sempre teve essa cara esquisita? – Sasuke começou a cutucar os olhos do urso.

"ESQUISITO?? NÃO SOU EU QUE TOMO BOMBA E AINDA FICO CUTUCANDO O OLHO DOS OUTROS! SE EU FOSSE VIVO! SEU TARADO òÓ" - pensamento do urso irritado.

- Aham, mas não é esquisita não o.o – disse ela já saindo do closet.

Ela foi andando sobre uma sandália de tiras e saltos finos preta que fazia duas voltas no tornozelo.

- O que achou? – disse ela dando uma voltinha.

"EU ACHO QUE VOCÊ FICOU LINDA COMO SEMPRE °¬°" - urso tarado.

- O que você acha? – ele estava tentando escapar da resposta, aquilo sem dúvida o deixava muito sem jeito.

- Eu acho o que você achar. Se você disser que ficou bom, eu vou gostar. Se disser que ficou ruim, eu não vou gostar e vou com outro vestido. – ela deu mais uma voltinha.

- Tira logo isso, já sabe o que eu acho ¬¬ - Sasuke corou um pouco com o comentário da namorada.

Sakura saiu novamente deixando sozinhos o urso e Sasuke. Aquele urso era muito esquisito, tinha certeza de tê-lo visto com uma cara meio fechada e agora parecia um urso de maconheiro ou coisa do tipo.

- Ow Sakura...

- Sim? – disse ela parando de se vestir para ouvir o que o namorado tinha a dizer.

- Tu se troca sempre ai dentro, ou também se troca aqui fora? – ele realmente não se ligou do duplo sentido da pergunta.

- AI SASUKE MEUS PAIS TÃO EM CASA ." – ela corou bruscamente e começou a se trocar mais depressa.

Só ai é que caiu a ficha e ele percebeu o que tinha falado:

- Não é isso... – ele estava tão vermelho quanto ela – é que esse urso tem cara de tarado...

"EU NÃO SOU TARADO ò.Ó ... Ta, só um pouco X" - Ero-urso mode on.

Sakura apareceu perto da cama vestida normalmente dando gargalhadas:

- AOHSAOHSAOHSOAHSAOHSOHASHOA CIÚMES DE UM URSO QUE VOCÊ MESMO ME DEU?

- Esquece...

Ele se sentia um idiota por pensar em coisas tão absurdas e irracionais. Colocou os braços para trás da cabeça, virou o rosto ao lado oposto que ao dela, e fez uma cara séria. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Sentiu um enorme peso em sua barriga. Deu uma resmungada.

- Huu

Abriu os olhos e viu que Sakura estava em cima dele.

- Doeu é? X – ela deu uma risadinha e o olhou com uma cara de menina travessa, como se tivesse batido em um valentão.

Ele olha para ela sem entender o que ela tinha feito assim tão de repente. Sem reação e vendo o rosto da Haruno preenchido com um sorriso, ele dá uma escapada rápida antes que ela percebesse que ele estava vermelho:

- Não foi você que disse que seus pais estavam em casa? – completou a frase com um sorriso malicioso.

- Que? – ela não entendeu de cara o protesto e a expressão levemente emburrada de Sasuke.

- Se seus pais verem você em cima de mim eles não vão gostar... – diz ele vermelho com uma feição irritada no rosto.

- MEU DEUS EU NÃO ME LIGUEI! – disse ela saindo da posição e se sentando na borda da cama.

Sasuke olhou para onde ela se sentou e viu uma de suas mãos depositadas sobre o colo. Ele levou a sua mão até o encontro dessa mão entrelaçando os dedos.

Ela levantou a mão dele para poder se deitar o usando como um travesseiro. Ele deixou.

Assim que ela virou o rosto para olhar para ele, o Uchiha usou uma das mãos para trazer o seu rosto para perto do seu e selar-lhe os lábios com um beijo caloroso e voraz.

Vontade de fazer isso é que nunca faltava. Ainda mais que ficaram uma semana sem poderem se ver, se tocar, se beijar.

Sua língua travessa ia incentivando a dela ao seu ritmo incansável até a momentânea pausa para o ar.

O urso ardia com todos os fiapos de algodão em que foi tecido. "DEXA ELA RESPIRAR SEU ANIMAL ò.Ó".

Eles se beijaram novamente dessa vez algo mais suave e curto.

- Tava com saudade de você... – diz ela deslizando os lábios para o pescoço do Uchiha.

Sasuke não queria admitir, mas também estava com saudade. Mesmo que a presença dela o irritasse às vezes com suas manhas e infantilidades, gostava disso. Ele gostava de se sentir realmente querido por alguém, sensação que não tinha a muitos e muitos anos. Não que Kakashi não fosse um bom tutor, mas Sakura não o deixava se sentir sozinho, porque mesmo quando ela não estava por perto ele podia ouvir a sua voz e sentir o cheiro do seu xampu.

- Amanhã você vai dormir lá em casa.

Ela riu:

- Isso é uma ordem?

- Sugestão...

Ela continuou a beijar o pescoço do namorado depois dessa frase.

"SEU VAGABUNDO, ELA PODE TÁ TE BEIJANDO AGORA, MAS É COMIGO QUE ELA DORME TODAS AS NOITES òÓ" - a fúria do urso.

Sasuke procurava algo para quebrar o clima, afinal, ele estava se controlando, se fizesse qualquer coisinha mais "caliente" sabia que não ia contar a sua vontade, que já estava difícil de ser controlada agora.

- Sakura você toca violão? – perguntou ele vendo o instrumento apoiado num canto do quarto.

- Ah fazia aula na escola, mas parei no ensino médio, toco às vezes...

- Pega ele...

Enquanto ela se levantava, ele olhava atentamente para o urso que estava com uma cara de assassino com uma faca na mão, um piromaníaco com um isqueiro ou algo assim. Jogou o urso para baixo da cama. Não que acreditasse que aquilo realmente estivesse vivo, mas aquele olhar o estava desconcentrando.

Ela voltou com o violão na mão. Seu olhar estava perplexo, ela então entregou o instrumento para o namorado. Ele cuidadosamente se sentou na cama de frente para ela que também estava se sentando. Começou a afinar o violão. Sakura estava em silêncio, ela observava tudo atenta; seus olhos verdes cintilavam quando viu que ele estava começando a tocar algumas notas. Lentamente o jovem prodígio começou a tocar uma música que para a Haruno não lhe era estranha.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para frente. Ela sentia um frio no estômago. Aquilo parecia tão próprio do momento, esqueceu que aquilo era uma música e levou tudo o que ele estava cantando como sendo as palavras da própria boca de seu namorado.

Ele se lembrou dessa música por acaso, ele tinha muito a dizer, mas não sabia como colocar isso para fora. Qualquer coisa que ele falasse, por mais fria que fosse, expressando o que ele estava sentindo, seria exagerado demais para sair de sua boca.

Aquilo era o que ele queria dizer.

**bHoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito  
Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa  
Depois de um dia normal/b**

Ela apertou o edredom com as mãos e pressionou os lábios um contra o outro com vontade de chorar.

Ele não tirava os olhos das cordas do violão. Estava concentrado.

**bOlhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis/b**

Ele deu uma rápida olhada com de rabo de olho para ela.

Porque aqueles olhos verde-água tinham como dona a pessoa que mais lhe amou na vida. Perto deles, qualquer pedido se tornava promessa, qualquer promessa se tornava dívida.**  
**

**bE te beijar na boca de um jeito que te faça rir (que te faça rir)/b**

Sakura sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua pele, quando Sasuke levantou o rosto e a olhou no fundo dos olhos com aquele leve sorriso travado e maroto.

Ela retribui com o seu enorme sorriso e os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas.

**  
bHoje eu preciso te abraçar  
Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa/b  
**

Ele volta a olhar fixamente para o violão. Ela tinha no rosto uma mistura de sorriso e beiço de choro.

Aquele casaco dele era quase como seu porto seguro. Mesmo quando ele não estava lá aquele cheiro característico do seu namorado a fazia ficar tranqüila.

**b Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz/b**

Depois que conheceu Sakura, Sasuke não foi mais o mesmo. Quando ele começava a pensar demais ou se sentia desamparado se lembrava dela. Depois que começou a namorar com ela, Sasuke consegui dormir em paz.

**  
bHoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria  
Em estar vivo/b**

Ele fechou o sorriso, tentou conter as emoções. Começou a olhá-la em intervalos menores de tempo, não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo.

Sasuke já se via dependente dela. Quando estava de mau humor, desamparado, ou confuso, era só ouvi-la dizer "eu te amo" que tudo se dissipava, nem ele entendia o porque...

**  
bHoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar  
Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da tua insônia  
Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre/b**

Sakura gostava de estar junto com Sasuke mesmo quando ele a chamava de irritante, ou brigava com ela, só pelo fato de ele estar ali ao seu lado já fazia seu coração bater em ritmo descompassado.

Ele levanta o rosto novamente; emburrado ao vê-la chorar. Ele apenas fecha os olhos, balança a cabeça e exibe seu sorriso mais uma vez.

**  
bHoje preciso de você  
Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso/b**

Não importava se Sasuke não era o namorado mais amoroso, querido, compreensível, romântico, ou feliz. O que importava era querer ter a certeza de que seu coração era só dela.

**  
bHoje só tua presença  
Vai me deixar feliz  
Só hoje/b**

Sasuke continuava a exibir o seu sorriso malicioso enquanto fazia o solo de vocal ainda tocando o violão. Sakura esperou que ele parasse de tocar para lhe abraçar forte. Ela não conseguia dizer uma só palavra.

Nem imaginava que um espectador não, não era o urso viu toda a cena.

"Minha filha arranjou um bom rapaz..." pensava o pai de Sakura caminhando pelo corredor.

- Que lindo... Você é o mais perfeito Sasuke...

- Isso é só uma música... ¬¬ – disse ele não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

Sakura riu. Ela iria estranhar se ele agisse diferente disso. Já tinha estranhado a linda declaração indireta de amor que recebeu, o que mais poderia querer?

- Eu te amo muito... – disse ela fazendo cafunés na cabeça dele enquanto ainda o abraçava.

Ah... aquelas palavras e gestos de amor e ternura... "É Sakura... Talvez eu possa dizer o mesmo" pensou ele logo afastando esses pensamentos e ficando ainda com a cara emburrada.

Mais tarde, o casal desceu do quarto. Sasuke estava indo embora, e todos acompanharam o uchiha até a porta.

- Vai com cuidado... E obrigada por tudo X3 – disse ela lhe dando mais um abraço.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, volte mais viu? – disse a senhora Haruno lhe dando um beijo no rosto e pedindo licença para se retirar.

- Sakura pode me dar um minuto a sós com o seu namorado? – o pai de Sakura não parecia brabo, ela então nem hesitou.

- Falo com você mais tarde Sasuke – a Haruno tratou de dar um último abraço apertado e sentir o cheiro de xampu Seda para cabelos normais misturado com mais alguma fragrância. Poder apertar com a ponta dos dedos a camisa lilás divina do namorado. Ouvir um rápido e sucinto sussurro em seu ouvido "Boa noite".

Ela foi entrando na casa lentamente, deixando no hall de entrada os dois homens da casa.

- Sabe se o senhor vai falar qualquer coisa sobre o nosso namoro...

- Não é isso que você está pensando, pode ficar tranqüilo... – disse o Sr.Haruno o interrompendo.

Sasuke apenas ficou quieto atento ao recado do sogro.

- Sabe se decidir fazer alguma coisa além com a minha filha saiba que tem que usar camisinha.

Sasuke só não caiu para atrás porque já estava apoiado na parede. Ele foi mudando de cor, dês de a sua tonalidade bronzeada de uma pele quase albina, até um púrpura avermelhado.

- O senhor está me constrangendo... – disse ele baixando a cabeça.

- To avisando, e se for fazer mesmo, saiba que vai ter que casar com a minha filha, porque eu não vou cuidar dor seus filhos, mesmo eles sendo 23 cromossomos da minha filha...

- Já disse que o senhor não precisa me avisar... – ele ainda estava de cabeça baixa tentando entrar no carro.

- Você parece meio distante, será que vou ter que te explicar do que eu estou falando? – disse o sogro fazendo uma cara mais descontraída e o pegando pelo braço.

- Juro senhor eu já entendi o recado – Sasuke ainda vermelho tentou se soltar mostrando a coloração escarlate de seu rosto.

- Pela cara que fez digo que já sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando... – o Sr.Haruno soltou o braço do genro e tentou lhe fazer uma cara de aprovação, mas tudo que saiu foi um sorriso tão torto como um bêbado plantando bananeira.

Sasuke sentiu que era a deixa de voltar para a casa. O pai de Sakura ficou ainda em nervos tentando se acalmar no lado de fora antes que já desistisse de aprovar aquele namoro.

"Aquele pervertido aproveitador e muquirana... Muquirana eu não tenho certeza, mas que ele ta nas minhas esquerdas... Safado!".

O dono da casa entrou batendo as portas e caminhando com pesados passos barulhentos até seu quarto.


	23. CAP 23 Mais que uma noite

Capítulo 23: Mais que uma noite...

Na mesma noite acontecia um certo movimento na academia...

- FALEM LOGO SEUS VAGABUNDOS CADÊ O CHEFÃO? – Gritava um homem alto com uma maquiagem azul por toda a cara e aparência de tubarão.

- Queremos saber onde está o viadinho dono dessa espelunca! Se demorar eu explodo isso aqui! - falava uma loira um pouco alterada.

Ambos usavam um sobretudo preto.

- Ele não está, o que querem seus maloqueiros? – falava Kabuto ofegante com o rosto cortado.

- Seu chefe nos deve uma boa quantia em dinheiro... – disse o azulão dando um soco em Kabuto novamente.

- Vão se danar, não tão vendo que estamos quebrados depois do ocorrido com o Uchiha? – disse uma voz calma abrindo a porta.

- SENHOR OROCHIMARU! – exclamou Kabuto tentando se levantar.

- ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui... Alguém resolveu aparecer... – a Loira deu as costas a Kabuto.

- Se querem dinheiro, vão atrás do Uchiha, é ele quem nos prejudicou... Seu dinheiro está atrasado por culpa dele... – Orochimaru continuava tranqüilo.

- O que o tampinha tem a ver com a história? – O homem-tubarão deu um passo à frente.

- Depois que ele sofreu o acidente e descobriram dos nossos anabolizantes, nossa academia está falindo... – respondeu o cobra.

- Porque continuam comprando as drogas do nosso pico se não tem condições de pagar então?

- Vai com calma Deidara – disse o Azulão segurando a loira.

- Eu preciso dessa maconha pra fazer meus anabolizantes... – o cobra sorriu.

- Não me interessa, só queremos o dinheiro até no máximo três dias...

- Não adianta falar isso pra mim, se quer o dinheiro, vão atrás do Uchiha, ou será que bater no irmão do companheiro é muito pra vocês? – Orochimaru continuava dando aquele sorriso sarcástico.

- Até parece que ele não nos conhece, né Kisame? – Disse Deidara saindo chutando Kabuto.

- Vamos pegar o dinheiro com o Uchihinha, mas se você continuar com as dívidas vamos voltar e matar você.

Os dois saíram batendo a porta.

- Malditos Uchihas... – Orochimaru cerrava os punhos com ódio. Seus planos deram errado...

"Bem, o dia chegou" pensava Sasuke acordado pelo barulho de mensagem no celular:

"Não se esquece de hoje ta? Pode chegar uma meia hora mais tarde. Quando chegar aqui me dá um toque. Te amo X3".

- Idiota... – resmungou ao ler a mensagem.

Enquanto isso, Sakura falava com Ino pelo telefone:

- Ai Ino... É hoje...

- É HOJE QUE VOCÊS VÃO FAZER AQUILO?

- AQUILO O QUE?

- AQUILO MESMO!

- AQUILO AQUILO?

- NÃO SAKURA, MEU VÔ QUE VAI FAZER!

- DÁ UM VIÁGARA QUE ELE FAZ!

- SABE DO QUE EU TO FALANDO!

- Ai Ino sei lá... - "na verdade agente já fez, mas se falar pra ela o mundo todo vai ficar sabendo ." pensava a Haruno atordoada.

- Sakura, não mente pra mim, tu sabe que eu nunca te escondi nada...

- É, mas não quer me falar o que que você tava fazendo na casa do Shikamaru ontem ¬¬

- Já disse que no dia que agente foi na casa do Sasuke eu emprestei o meu melhor amarrador de cabelo pra ele ¬¬

- AI QUE DESCULPA HORRÍVEL!!!

- Acha que eu fui lá pra fazer o que?

- Tu sabe... E quando a Temari descobri tu ta muito fudida...

- Ta, ta, pensa o que quiser, vai se arrumar cachorrinha testuda do Sasuke...

- Como quiser amante porca do Shikamaru.

- SAKURA!!

Piiiiii piiiiii – Sakura desligou o telefone na cara da melhor amiga.

Ino esbravejava colocando o telefone no gancho. A verdade é que ela queria contar para Sakura o que tinha acontecido, mas estava muito mal ainda pra contar, e não queria estragar o dia de felicidade plena da amiga com o seu caso de amor fracassado. Só de lembrar...

Flash Back on

Ino estava indo até a casa do Shikamaru pegar o amarrador que tinha deixado com ele. Não era o motivo principal de estar indo pra lá, mas mesmo assim, era melhor que dizer que estava indo pra lá porque queria ficar com ele de novo.

- Ino? Que que cê ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou o moreno de cabelos presos.

- Pegar o meu amarrador que eu te emprestei u.ú – disse a loira já entrando na casa.

- Ah você é muito problemática, duvido que tenha vindo pra cá só pra isso... – ele foi caminhando em direção da cozinha para pegar um copo d'água.

- E se não for? Já ta na hora de encarar a realidade... – ela rouba o copo das mãos de Shikamaru e toma a água.

- Realidade Ino? Como você é problemática... – ele pega outro copo d'água para ele.

- Ta difícil de entender? Eu quero que você termine com a Temarica e volte pra mim...

- E você acha que manda em mim? Pombas ¬¬

- Vai me dizer que não sentiu saudades de quando ficava comigo?

- Ah você é muito... – Ele parou e bebeu um godê d'água. - Isso ai é óbvio...

- Então...? – ela deu um passo à frente, largou o copo na mesa.

- Mas... Eu também gosto da Temari... – ele deu um passo atrás.

- ENTÃO PORQUE FICOU COMIGO AQUELE DIA LÁ NA CASA DO SASUKE? – gritava ela com os punhos fechados.

- Porque você me provocou...

- Se gostasse mesmo da Temarica não ficava comigo! ¬¬.

- Acontece que eu gosto das duas... Que problemáticas que vocês são... – Ele esfregava os olhos como se quisesse achar uma resposta.

- Quem quer demais acaba ficando sem nada... – disse ela virando as costas para ele já irritada.

- Pombas... u.u O que você quer?

Ino não respondeu. O silêncio tomou o ambiente até que Shikamaru tomou a loira em seus braços, aproximou o rosto de Ino ao seu e lhe beijou...

Flash Back off

- AQUELE IDIOTA! – ela gritava com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro – MALDITO!!! APROVEITADOR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Sakura tomou seu banho, secou os cabelos, se maquiou, vestiu o lindo vestido cereja, e procurou em sua gaveta duas presilhas de cereja feitas de pedras. Se olhou no espelho, deu um sorriso:

- Ah se o meu cabelo estivesse comprido eu poderia ter cacheado ele... – chacoalhou a cabeça.

Calçou as sandálias e desceu. Sabia que Sasuke já tinha chego, pois ele lhe deu o toque no celular como o combinado, mas chegando na sala não o viu lá. E seu pai estava sentado sério batendo depressa os pés no chão. Quando ele viu a filha descendo rapidamente as escadas e bem arrumada, engoliu a seco a saliva e lhe disse "sorrindo":

- Não chega tarde... - aquele sorriso travado, parecia que tinha comido banana verdade.

- Não se preocupa pai, se eu ver que ta ficando tarde eu ligo pra avisar .

Ela beijou o pai e saiu de casa. Sasuke já a esperava em pé fora do carro.

- Mas que demora hein? ¬¬ - disse o garoto entrando no carro.

- Eu te avisei pra chegar mais tarde... . - disse a moça tentando se desculpar.

O Uchiha ligou o carro e foi direto para o trapiche da beira mar.

- Aonde tu ta indo? Agente não vai na Lagoa? – perguntou a jovem intrigada.

- Vamos no Casa Branca (Iate)...

- Bom que você pergunta se eu quero... – ela deixou escapar uma risada.

- Deixe de ser tola... Como se você se importasse... – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente sem tirar os olhos do volante.

Ele nem percebeu que estava sendo seguido por um Palio preto.

- Olha no que você se meteu. – falou um homem com duas cicatrizes no rosto.

- Oh Itachi que amor você vai conhecer a sua cunhadinha hoje! OAHSOHASOH – Deidara ria.

- Parece que o Mini se deu bem... – Kisame acompanhou Deidara nas risadas.

- Vamos ver até quando... – Itachi colocou os óculos escuros.

Enquanto isso, Shikamaru recebia uma visita...

- SEU VAGABUNDO! – Uma mala voou na cabeça de Shikamaru.

- Pombas! Pera ai Temari! Eu posso explicar! – fala ele enquanto corria da loira.

- ACHO BOM MESMO EXPLICAR PORQUE FICOU COM AQUELA OXIGENADA NA CASA DO SASUKE E PORQUE VOCÊ E ELA... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – ela alcançou o Nara.

- Vocês mulheres são muito problemáticas... E eu vou te falar o que eu disse quando começamos a namorar...

- "Isso não vai dar certo"! VÁ A MERDA SEU TRAÍRA! COMO VOCÊ?! ... Como... – Ela saiu de perto e ficou parada em pé de cabeça baixa.

- Escuta... Eu... – Ele tentou se justificar.

- Não precisa falar nada... Eu devia ter imaginado isso de você... Você tava certo... – Ela controlava as lágrimas, não era agora que ela iria chorar.

- Eu estava certo, mas pra mim isso não foi um erro... E pra você?

Ela não respondeu.

- Agora você está como queria, eu to indo... – foram as últimas palavras de Temari antes de sair da casa de Shikamaru batendo as portas.

- Pombas... Mulheres são mesmo problemáticas... -- - Disse o moreno coçando a cabeça.

O casal de namorados já estava ocupando uma mesa do piso superior do iate, naquela noite iria ter um show, um evento mais restrito.

- Como você consegui as entradas Sasuke? – perguntava Sakura surpresa por estar no Casa Branca.

- Segredo... – disse ele sério chamando o garçom.

"Na verdade, Kakashi ganhou as entradas de presente de um aluno que ele ajudou a passar no vestibular, mas ele esqueceu, então achei melhor não desperdiçar a chance..." Pensava Sasuke ainda sério.

- Ai que sem graçaaaa... – disse ela dando uma risadinha.

Sasuke não mudou a expressão, ele parecia mais sério do que o normal. Talvez fosse pela ligação que teria recebido no dia anterior de um certo cobra:

Flash Back

- Sasuke, você entendeu não? Ou você começa a ganhar torneios esportivos em nome da nossa academia, ou você... Melhor a sua namoradinha, vai pagar o pato de novo...

- Vai toma no  
Sasuke desligou o telefone...

Flash Back off

- Você ta bem? – perguntou a jovem percebendo somente nesse momento que deveria ter algo de errado com o namorado.

- To... – disse ele desviando o olhar.

- Hum... – ela baixou a cabeça

Sakura sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, sabia que Sasuke não ira lhe contar assim tão naturalmente, resolveu ir ao banheiro um pouco pra deixar ele se acalmar sozinho. Levantou-se.

- Onde tu vai? – perguntou ele olhando para o lado oposto sem olhar para ela.

- No banheiro...

Sakura levantou-se deixando para atrás o namorado que usava uma calça jeans da Bilabong, uma blusa da Volcon branca por baixo de uma camisa social azul marinho aberta, com um Addidas nos pés.

Ele não disse mais nada, continuou sentado vendo a namorada desfilar pelo salão. Apesar de se sentir satisfeito ao perceber que todos olhavam com desejo a garota que era só sua, também o irritava levemente os olhares nada indiscretos dos outros "XY" [XY código genético do homem do salão. Esperou que ela entrasse no banheiro e levantou-se com a taça de sexy on the beach que havia pedido na mão.

Sakura deu uma rápida conferida pra ver se seu cabelo já tinha desmontado, ou se a maquiagem ainda estava inteira. Respirou fundo. "O que será que eu posso fazer pra ele relaxar?" pensava ela enquanto analisava o visual no espelho. "Se bem, que ele é assim mesmo... Melhor eu voltar antes que ele fique irritado com a demora" Sakura sorriu.

Ao abrir a porta, a garota se deparou com a figura masculina a esperando encostado na parede.

- Demorei? – perguntou ela se aproximando.

- Não... Quero dar uma volta... – Ele bebeu um gole da taça, e a envolveu com o outro braço pela cintura dela.

Sakura achou um tanto repentino, corou de leve, mas simplesmente envolveu igualmente o namorado com um dos braços com a mão apoiada em seu ombro.

Sasuke fez questão de passar pelo bar para pegar outra taça de sexy on the beach, não pela bebida em si, mas para mostrar pra aqueles babões de forma sutil e direta quem dá as cartas.

- Sasuke, porque aqueles caras tão olhando feio pra você? – sussurrou Sakura.

- Inveja. – ele respondeu rápido e seco.

Sakura continuou corada, ainda mais depois que viu onde ele a estava levando. Já estavam no lado de fora do iate, ele a estava levando cada vez mais para frente.

- Lá tem muito vento... – Disse ela abraçando o namorado.

- E daí?

- Vai bagunçar o meu cabelo!

- Eu não ligo... – ele continuou andando e Sakura foi contra a vontade.

- Esse vento vai levantar a minha saia daqui a pouco... – Disse ela com as mãos na coxa.

Sasuke voltou até que se encontrasse atrás de Sakura.

- Segura a saia ai na frente, se eu ficar atrás ela não vai levantar – ele colocou as suas mãos na lateral das coxas da namorada. Definitivamente a saia não iria levantar. Sakura corou.

Eles foram caminhando até a proa do barco. Ele se sentou em um dos bancos que tinham por lá, puxou ela para que se sentasse no seu colo, aquilo foi tão rápido que quando a Haruno se deu conta já estava no colo do Uchiha. Ela então deu uma boa observada ao seu redor, só estavam eles lá. A noite estava sem lua, mas as estrelas estavam aos montes no céu. O mar calmo, apenas o barulho das ondas a bater no casco do barco. Ela arrumou gola da camisa do namorado com um sorriso maroto.

- Você é mesmo imprevisível sabia? – ela riu.

- E você é tão previsível... – disse ele com uma risadinha sarcástica.

Sakura suspirou sorridente, tinha que concordar com ele. Ele delicadamente colocou a mão no rosto de Sakura e puxou seu rosto para sussurrar em seu ouvido algo como:

- E é por você ser tão previsível, que eu posso ser imprevisível... Assim eu sempre vou te surpreender com uma coisa que você gostaria... Não é? – ele beijou o seu pescoço.

Enquanto isso...

- AH CHEGA DISSO! Ò.Ó É HOJE! HOJE QUE EU VOU PEDIR A HINATA EM NAMORO! – gritou um loiro após se levantar tão rapidamente da cadeira que a deixou cair no chão.

- Que gritaria é essa? – disse Jiraya entrando no quarto.

- É O KIBA! ELE ACHOU O ORKUT DA HINATA E TÁ CHAMANDO ELA PRA SAIR!

-Ahm? O.õ – O velho não entendia nada, só saiu do quarto.

Naruto pegou o celular:

- NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Que Naruto, eu to ocupado. – disse ele em voz baixa.

- QUE? EU NÃO TO TE OUVINDO!!!

- TO OCUPADO!

- MAS A SUA PRIMA!...

- Tu tem o celular dela liga e me deixa em paz!

- NÃO É ISSO! EU PRECISO FALAR CONTIGO!

- TO OCUPADO OWWW PESTE!

- ENTÃO CHAMA A TENTEN! EU SEI QUE ELA TÁ AI, ELA SEMPRE TÁ AI NAS SEXTAS!

- ... Ah... Ela também ta ocupada...

- AH PAREM DE SE COMER ENTÃO E FALEM DIREITO COMIGO, EU JÁ ESTRAGUEI O CLIMA MESMO!

Neji completamente vermelho e sem ação desligou o telefone. Ele ficou um tempo parado.

- Neji? O que foi? O que ele queria? – Disse Tenten meio sem graça ajeitando a blusa.

- Nada...

- Pára Sasuke! – dizia Sakura abraçando-o amassando-lhe a blusa com as mãos – Não pode aqui... – mesmo falando isso ela não o soltava.

Os dois já estavam deitados no enorme banco. Sasuke beijava a Haruno com vontade. Sem dúvidas que no dia que foi jantar na casa dela não matou a sua vontade e o atraso de uma semana, portanto, agora, estava aproveitando ao máximo já ninguém estava se aproximando de onde eles se encontravam.

Ele deslizava as suas mãos desde as bochechas até as cochas da namorada não parando um só momento de beijá-la.

Ela conseguiu afastá-lo de seus lábios:

- Por fav...

Ele tornou a beijá-la e ela se rendeu por um minuto. Abraçou-lhe com mais força, sentia a mão dele explorando o seu corpo. Recobrou o bom senso e virou o rosto:

- Ai não faz isso... – mas ao mesmo tempo em que virou o rosto, ela o abraçou com mais força, como se estivesse num conflito.

Ela repetia em voz baixa:

- Não dá... Não podemos... – Mas como desde o começo não deixava ele ir ou se quer parar de fazer o que estava fazendo.

Ela não podendo resistir nem mais um minuto, começou a se levantar, mesmo que ainda o estivesse beijando. Tornaram a se sentar no banco.

Sasuke parou por um minuto. Sakura até estranhou ele parar assim de repente. Ela se virou e viu que outro casal estava chegando mais perto. Riu envergonhada.

Seu namorado também desconcertado tentava arrumar a camisa toda amassada e o cabelo bagunçado pelas delicadas mãos da namorada.

- Deixa que eu ajeito a sua camisa... – Disse Sakura se controlando para não rir da cara vermelha de Sasuke.

Ele não disse nada e deixou que ela arrumasse tanto sua camisa quanto o seu cabelo. Ela apenas ria da cara emburrada dele. Estava com a cara fechada, zangado, e ao mesmo tempo, vermelho e sem graça.

- Sakura arruma o seu vestido e vamos... – disse ele se levantando.

- Ta, mas primeiro eu vou no banheiro, meu cabelo deve ta todo bagunçado...

- E daí? – disse ele sem olhar para trás.

- Não quero ficar feia do seu lado...

O Uchiha se virou, e cuidadosamente tirou as presilhas que estavam mal colocadas no cabelo da Haruno e ajeitou o cabelo dela devagar, como se estivesse o acariciando, assim como fazia quando ele era comprido.

- Que cara é essa Sakura Haruno?

- É que fazia tanto tempo que você não mexia no meu cabelo... – Ela o abraçou.

- Tola... – Disse ele retribuindo o abraço e acariciando os cabelos da namorada.

- Mas que gracinha... – Disse um Kisame andando na direção do casal.

- Quem é ele? – perguntou Sakura sendo cortada por uma outra voz.

- Akatsuki... Há quanto tempo... Maninho... – disse Itachi tirando os óculos e com os olhos completamente vermelhos.

- It's show time. Que estourem as bombas... – Deidara colocou uma bala de 12 na boca.

- O que vocês querem? – Disse Sasuke não soltando Sakura.

- Viemos aqui pra cobrar a sua dívida... – disse Deidara cuspindo a bala para dentro da arma.

- Não sou drogado pra ter dívida com vocês... – Ele continuou imponente, e imóvel, Sakura se abraçou com ele.

- Quem deve para o Orochimaru, deve pra nós... – Kisame deu um passo à frente.

- Pra trás azulão, eu não devo merda nenhuma pra aquela cobra muxa – Sasuke abraçou a namorada com força.

- Chega de papo – Itachi apareceu por trás de seu irmão dando-lhe um chute nas costas.

Sasuke pode sentir a força da perna do irmão se roçando contra as suas costelas chegando a dar um passo para frente ainda abraço a Sakura.

- Filho da mãe, vai dar ou não o dinheiro? – Disse Itachi se preparando para dar um bico na cara de Sakura, quando Sasuke se abaixou com ela e levou o chute na lateral do abdômen.

- SASUKE!? – Sakura tentava se soltar, era em vão.

- Animal, quer bater em alguém? Bate em mim então, maconheiro viado! – Disse ele sorrindo com uma cara de dor pela forte pancada que havia levado.

Deirada apontou a arma para Sakura.

- Ele não precisa bater em você pra que fique quietinho. Está tudo sobre controle... – disse A LoirA [não me matem, mas ele pode ser uma mulher uma vez na vida né? XD dando passos lentos em direção do casal.

- Ficou mansinho agora? – Itachi indagou ironicamente lhe chutando as pernas.

Sasuke contraiu o corpo pela dor. Kisame pegou Sakura e a afastou da cena.

- ME SOLTA! – gritou ela logo sendo dopada pro um pano contendo um cheiro muito forte.

Com o grito de Sakura, um dos garçons se aproximou, viu que ela foi até a parte de fora com Sasuke e não tinha voltado.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou o trabalhador incrédulo.

- Vá pro chão e fique quieto. – Deidara lhe apontou a 12.

O garçom obedeceu. Parece que ele não tentou resistir. Também, não era de se esperar.

Sasuke se levantou com um sorriso no rosto:

- Como pensa que vai escapar?

- Você acha que eu, sendo quem sou, não teria vindo aqui pegar a minha grana sem nada bolado? Você é mesmo um rato! – O mais velho foi dar um soco, mas parece que o mais novo desviou.

- E quem você é? Eu nunca ouvi falar. – Sasuke foi atingido com uma forte pancada na boca do estômago.

- Sou Itachi Uchiha, eu mando nessa cidade. Mato quem precisar, já matei, e se você ou aquela minhoquinha não me pagarem o que devem, mato vocês também. – O Uchiha de olhos vermelhos falava isso pisando na cabeça do outro, que cuspia sangue pelo ataque que havia recebido anteriormente.

Sasuke sentia a enorme pressão em sua cabeça, tentava se levantar, mas todo o que conseguia era cuspir mais sangue e ter a visão cada vez mais embaçada.

Tentou em vão se arrastar pelo chão na direção de onde Sakura estava. Deirada atirou no chão antes dele prosseguir:

- Fica ai, não vai ter ela de volta até nos pagar o que deve.

Cada vez mais Sasuke estava perdendo a calma, ele cerrava o cenho fazendo força para levantar, mas fora chutado outra vez.

- Não vai me bater? Salve a sua namoradinha... – Itachi dizia frio tirando um beque do bolso.

- Seu traficante de merda... – disse Sasuke com uma voz falha antes de cuspir mais sangue no convés novamente.

- Sou o maior traficante de drogas de Florianópolis, mas só um dos grandes traficantes de Santa Catarina. Quem você acha que vai nos impedir? – disse ele levantando o irmão do chão pelo colarinho da blusa e lhe dando um soco bem no meio do nariz o largando em seguida sem dó no chão. O impacto daquele punho em seu rosto foi mais que dor física. Era humilhante apanhar daquele jeito de quem ele tanto desprezava.

- JÁ É O SUFICIENTE? – Sasuke gritou se ajoelhando no chão.

Foi nesse instante que vários homens armados saíram do salão. Aquele esquecido casal de namorados que supostamente passou pelo local saiu de seu esconderijo também portando armas. Nesse momento, o garçom que estava junto com Sakura, sendo vigiado pelo no momento distraído Kisame, tirou também uma arma do paletó e desarmou o Azulão.

- VOCÊS ESTÃO PRESOS! – Gritou a mulher do suposto casal apontando a arma para Itachi.

- Temos provas suficientes do envolvimento de vocês em crimes, finalmente Akatsuki, vocês estão nas nossas mãos! – Disse o "garçom".

- MAS QUE MERDA! – Disse Deirada sentindo um cano de 38 em seu pescoço e vendo mais algumas outras armas apontadas em sua direção, assim como nos seus outros companheiros. Foi obrigada a largar a arma.

- Foi você Sasuke? – disse Itachi deixando transparecer pela primeira vez o ódio no olhar.

- Digamos que uma cobrinha me "contou" que você viria atrás de mim... Desgraçado...

Sasuke terminou sua frase e deu uma última tossida de sangue antes que seu corpo se encontrasse bruscamente com o chão já ensangüentado do navio.

Não lembrava quanto tempo passou desacordado. Mas sabia que quando acordou estava no seu quarto e seu anjo estava com o travesseiro, em que descansava a cabeça, apoiado em seu colo. Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda sentia sua cabeça latejar. Deixou escapar um gemido.

- Sasuke?! – perguntou a moça virando o rosto de lado para ver se o "paciente" estava acordado.

Pode ouvir um fraco:

- Há quanto tempo eu to dormindo? – disse ele ainda de olhos fechados.

- Graças a deus que você acordou! – ela exclamou colocando sua testa sobre a testa do namorado.

- Isso significa que eu to dormindo pra mais de um dia? – disse ele corando de leve com a voz ainda falha e fria, como sempre.

- Um dia e algumas horinhas... – ela se descolou do rosto de Sasuke e passou a fazer cafunés em sua cabeça - Pode ficar tranqüilo, já colocaram o seu nariz no lugar, fizeram os curativos, e examinaram pra ver se tava tudo certo.

- Ótimo. – disse ele com um ar de desapontamento fechando os olhos.

- Sabe qual a melhor? – disse ela novamente se abaixando sussurrando no ouvido do rapaz – O pessoal da polícia falou que você daria um belo policial. – ela beijou a face do namorado.

- Verdade? – ele permaneceu de olhos fechados, mas agora um sorriso malicioso invadia seus lábios.

- Sim, mostrou postura, inteligência, condicionamento físico, além de ser muito bonito. – ela riu na última parte.

- Pare de mentir – disse ele levantando sua mão com esforço e pegando numa mecha rosa do cabelo de Sakura.

- É verdade! Só a parte do bonito que foi por minha conta... – Riu novamente - Pra que eu ia mentir uma coisa dessas?

- Pra me alegrar? – ele continuou acariciando os cabelos da namorada rindo maliciosamente de olhos fechados.

- Se fosse pra alegrar eu tinha dito que eles te chamaram pra polícia, tolo. – Ela deu mais dois beijos na bochecha dele indo cada vez mais perto da sua boca.

Ele deixou escapar uma leve risadinha.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – ele perguntou virando o rosto na direção do dela, e finalmente abrindo os olhos.

- Acordei e vim pra cá. – ela sentia sua respiração se misturar com a do seu namorado enquanto pronunciavam suas curtas frases. Corou como de costume. Aquele olhar matador sempre lhe acertava em cheio.

É nesses momentos que sempre tem algo para acontecer, que o celular de Sakura começa a tocar. Ela levantou da cama colocando o travesseiro e a cabeça de Sasuke que estavam no seu colo sobre a cama.

- Pode ser importante, espera ai... Alô?

- SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Meu que que aconteceu Naruto? ..

- ENTREI NA FACUL DE EDUCAÇÃO FÍSICA!!!!!!!!!

- AOSHAOHSOAHSAO Só você mesmo XD – disse ela sorrindo.

- Ah! E mais uma! Eu e Hinata estamos namorando! Hehehe...

- Já não estavam antes? Oõ

- Não oficialmente sabe como é... Foi assim... – ele foi interrompido.

- Ah ta Naruto depois tu me conta, to ocupada aqui tchau e parabéns. – ela disse isso e desligou o celular.

Sakura olhou para o namorado deitado na cama.

- O que está esperando? – disse ele um tanto irritado e ruborizado.  
- O que quer que eu faça XD? - Ela começou a rir.

- Você é muito irritante... – ele se virou de lado na cama de costas para ela, com muita dificuldade, mas se virou.

Sakura foi caminhando com passos lentos até a cama e se deitou com ele. Ele não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso vitorioso.

- Acabou... – disse ela – Itachi foi preso, Orochimaru também, e os encrenqueiros estão morrendo de medo de você... O que poderia ser melhor? – ela o abraçou.

- Contar com você pra ser a minha médica e massagista nas competições de agora em diante. – ele fechou os olhos novamente, estava cansado ainda.

- Sempre que quiser, Sasuke... – ela também fechou os olhos.

Deviam fazer algumas semanas desde o acontecido, uma semana desde que se encontraram todos num grande churrasco, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Mikan e Hinata estavam todas dormindo na casa de Sakura numa noitada.

- Uma pena Temari ter ido fazer intercâmbio, ela faz falta... – Disse Sakura entrando no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas.

- Você só pode ta brincando... – Disse Ino enciumada.

- Era divertido ver você e ela discutindo Ino! – disse Tenten dando uma gargalhada.

- Nem sempre agente discutia, ficava na falsidade...

- Mas agora que nenhuma das duas namora com o Shikamaru as coisas não seriam tão ruins... – Diz Hinata falando baixo.

- Por um lado você ta certa, mas tem que se lembrar que a Ino chifrou a Tematema... – Disse Mikan um tanto séria.

- Ela tava bem mal... Nem foi no churrasco... – Disse Hinata completando.

- Ah, mas a Ino não foi pelo mesmo motivo, aposto! u.ú – Mikan terminou a frase comendo uma brigadeiro que estava na bandeja.

- Se vocês soubessem metade do que o Shikamaru fez, saberiam o porque de eu ter ficado mal... – respondeu a loira tomando um gole de suco.

- Sabemos o que ele fez, você ligou pra todas nós pra desabafar quando ficou sabendo que ele iria no churrasco... u.ú – falou Sakura comendo um pedacinho de um brioche.

- Grossa! – retrucou Ino.

- Ai gente que que é isso? Acabou, vocês três estão solteiros e já passou, e você é tão bonita Ino, não precisa se preocupar . ' – Hinata odiava brigas.

- Falando em namoro... Me conta Hinata, como o Naruto te pediu em namoro? – perguntou Mikan curiosa com uma batata rufles na boca.

- Ai gente eu não gosto de contar essas coisas assimmmm ." – disse a Hyuuga mais vermelha que os morangos trazidos por Sakura.

- Ah me poupe vai! Vamos fazer assim, cada uma confessa alguma coisa, a Ino já confessou! XD foi a mais corajosa de todas na verdade! – Diz Tenten dando um abraço na loira.

Ino sorri, tinha que admitir que todas ali apesar das brincadeiras sempre a apoiaram, principalmente Sakura, que escutou seus lamentos uma noite inteira.

Hinata fica um tanto receosa, mas depois de levar milhares de travesseiradas das meninas. Começou a contar sua história timidamente. Lógico que não contaria com todos os detalhes, mesmo porque nem ela acreditava de ter feito o que fez.

Mesmo que não revelasse detalhes, lembrava de todos eles, nunca os esqueceria.

Flash Back

Hinata estava jogada na cama do seu quarto. A porta estava trancada, o som do computador ligado, jogada na cama com as pernas pro ar, com as costas apoiadas na parede, uma calça corsário preta de bolinhas cinza e uma blusa de alçinha lilás meio cinza. Balançava os pés afim de ver os olhos da carinha que tinha na sua meia balançarem também.

Estava pensativa demais desde que Kiba lhe chamara pra sair. Nunca comentou nada com ninguém, mas Kiba não desistiu dela, sempre lhe fazendo propostas. Também nunca se interessou muito, mas começou a duvidar de Naruto.

"estamos juntos a tanto tempo... Todo mundo começa um namoro... Mas ele nada..."

Mesmo conhecendo o loiro, aquilo era demais para sua cabecinha e seu coraçãozinho suportar.

Quando achou que nada podia ficar mais confuso, começa a ouvir uma gritaria no andar de baixo da casa. A música que estava tocando acabou.

- NÃO ME INTERESSA! EU VOU ARROMBAR AQUELA PORTA AGORA! – Ela podia ouvir os gritos histéricos de um conhecido "amigo".

- VAI EMBORA! A HINATA SAIU DE CASA SEU DOIDO! – Gritava Neji.

"Verdade... o.o" pensou a Hyuuga ao se lembrar que disse que ia sair mas em cima da hora mudou de idéia.

- ELA NUNCA IA SAIR COM AQUELE PULGUENTO DO KIBA! – exclamou Naruto.

- E QUEM DISSE QUE ELA SAIU COM ESSE AI? – Neji estava perdendo a calma.

- TAVA NO ORKUT DELA!

"QUE? ELE TAVA ME VIJIANDO????" Hinata quase morre. Não agüenta, mesmo não estando em pleno estado são pra falar com Naruto ela escancarou a porta e desceu as escadas correndo. Claro que naquela confusão nem viu que tinha largado a bolsa em um dos degraus.

- NARUTO EU POSSO EXPLICAAAAA – Ela mal terminou o que tinha pra dizer e tropeçou na própria bolsa.

O que não contava é que Naruto estava a poucos degraus de distância. Concluindo: o curado Naruto ao ver que a futura namorada caia pela escada, tentou segurá-la, mas como ela vinha muito embalada, acabou caindo pra trás e rolando junto com ela. Os dois caíram aos pés de Neji e Tenten que olhavam espantados para a situação.

Naruto se levantou rapidamente e logo foi falando:

- HINATA! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ SAIR COM O KIBA! PORQUE VOCÊ É MINHA NAMORADA, QUERENDO OU NÃO, EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!

- ...

Silêncio. Tenten ria em voz baixa, Neji estava congelado, assim como sua prima.

- Esse foi o pedido de namoro mais estranho que eu já vi... .. – disse Tenten.

- Hinata? O.o – Naruto realmente não esperava a namorada [? que já era branquinha, ficar totalmente pálida – Hinata??

- Acho que a minha pressão baixou . - ela se sentou no sofá.

- Ah Hinata pode deixar que eu cuido de você .."" – disse o Loiro a pegando no colo.

- QUE QUE É ISSO? – Neji acordou do congelamento.

- Neji pelo amor de deus. – Tenten segurou ele.

Naruto foi levando Hinata atordoada e corada para o quarto enquanto Tenten levava Neji para o quarto dele, na direção oposta.

Naruto largou Hinata sobre a cama.

- Tu ta legal? – disse ele sentando na cadeira da mesa do computador de frente para a cama.

- Si-sim!! É que... Nem sei o que pensar...

Mais alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Sabe Hinata, eu não sei o que dizer, as coisas com você sempre foram diferentes... E de uma hora pra outra eu comecei a sentir a sua falta cada vez com mais freqüência... E eu sei que isso é idiota da minha parte, eu nem devia ta falando isso... É que sei lá, essas coisas tão vindo na minha cabeça, e elas tão atravessadas, e eu sempre fui sincero com os meus sentimentos com as meninas que eu gostei, mas eu não sei o porque, com você eu não conseguia ser igual.. E... Não dava pra falar o que tava se passando pela minha cabeça... Porque que... Eu... Ah não sei explicar... – O Usumaki colocava a mão na testa, coçava a cabeça, mas parou o monólogo por ai.

- E-eu que-ero vo-ocê Naruto... Só isso... – ela sussurrou com a cabeça baixa.

Naruto levantou da cadeira, caminhou na direção da namorada ruborizada sobre a cama, se aproximou e levantou a alça da blusa dela que estava meio caída com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

Ela também rio vermelha, mas suas risadas não duraram nem meio segundo. Uma pantera assassina pulou no pesco da pobre gazela indefesa.

- QUE ACHA QUE VAI FAZER COM A MINHA PRIMA ASSIM?? E AINDA DE PORTA ABERTA? – Neji enforcava Naruto.

- NEJI ME SOLTA EU SÓ TAVA ARRUMANDO A BLUSA DELA! – Naruto se soltou e tentou correr, ma Neji o puxou pelo pé.

- EU VI O SEU SORRISO DE MANÍACO SEXUAL, ESTRUPADOR EM SÉRIE PRA CIMA DELA! – o Hyuuga começou a torcer a perna do Usumaki.

- HINATA SOCORRO! – Gritava o loiro choramingando.

- NEJI?! TENTEN!!! ME AJUDA! . - Gritava Hinata desesperada.

- NÃO ADIANTA VIM AQUI TENTEN ESSE TARADO MERECE QUEBRAR AS DUAS PERNAS DE NOVO! – Neji exclamava com os olhos incandescentes.

- PODE QUEBRAR! ISSO NÃO ME IMPEDIU UMA VEZ, NÃO É AGORA QUE VAI ME IMPEDIR! PODE ATÉ QUEBRAR OS MEUS DOIS BRAÇOS! PORQUE EU AINDA TENHO A SUA PRIMA PRA FAZER AS [i_COISAS_[/i – enfatizou bem essa palavra – PRA MIM!

- ORA SEU TARADO! – Neji continuou a bater no "pobre" Naruto.   
Tenten desistiu, Hinata não sabia o que fazer, só se ouviam os gritos exagerados do loiro e o olhar de fogo de Neji ao bater em Naruto com tanta força que chegava a deixar seus punhos vermelhos.

Fim do Flash Back

As meninas riam descontroladamente. Tenten mais ainda por ver todos os fatos contados do ângulo da tímida Hinata. Dentre todas, a que menos ria era Mikan.

- Sua vez Mikan... - Disse Sakura percebendo que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com a Ruiva.

- Bem...

Flash Back 2

- Não é ótimo Gaara? Finalmente nossos amigos voltaram! – disse a ruiva sentando no colo do então surfista molhado.

- Eu disse pra ele... Isso era inevitável... – ele colocou os cabelos de Mikan pra trás.

- Assim como agente? – ela riu.

- Sobre isso... Mikan, meu pai disse que semana que vem eu estou indo pra Inglaterra estudar.

- Que?... – Ela tirou a mão dele de sua cintura.

- Não me olha com essa cara... – ele disse seco.

- Então, o que vai ser? – ela o encarou com a mesma seriedade que ele tinha.

- Não vou pedir que me espere. Acho que conhecemos o suficiente um ao outro pra saber que isso não vai durar sem chifres, das duas partes...

- Como você é frio... Eu mudei... Sinceramente, eu gosto de você, achei que sentia o mesmo.

- A distância é um agravante muito difícil de se vencer...

- Pode até ser... mas independente de qualquer coisa, quando você voltar, eu vou estar te esperando... – Ela se levantou e pegou suas coisas.

- Não vai se despedir? – ele não saiu do lugar.

- Não, despedidas são desnecessárias quando agente sabe que elas não são pra sempre... – ela disse isso parando no meio do caminho.

- Como tem certeza que eu vou voltar pra te buscar? – ela pode sentir pela primeira vez uma entonação diferente no falar do ruivo.

- Eu sei, porque se você não voltasse, não me avisaria que estava indo. – Ela se virou o olhando com o mesmo olhar devastador que fez quando se viram pela primeira vez.

Depois disso ele se deitou sobre a prancha sem resposta ao que ela havia lhe dito. Vitoriosa, Mikan saiu andando inatingível por fora, e quebrada por dentro...

Fim do Flash Back 2

As meninas ficaram meio sem o que dizer. Mikan de todas, será a única que conseguiria suportar uma barra dessas sem derramar uma única lágrima. Não queriam fazê-la se sentir pior. Resolveram mudar de assunto.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntou Tenten animada.

- SIM!!! AH! Espera aiiii!!! – disse Mikan – A Sakura não nos contou o seu segreeeedo...

- Nem a Tenten! – Disse Sakura tentando escapar.

- Ah! As aventuras sexuais da Tenten agente descobre jogando "Eu nunca". Agente sabe que ela é santinha do pau oco... – disse Ino rindo.

- Háháhá que engraçado... Não adianta Sakura, você vai ter que nos contar. Nós sabemos que é impossível não ter rolado alguma coisa aquele dia no sofá! – Tenten retrucou.

- AI GENTE COITADA! – Disse Hinata ficando vermelha.

- Coitada por que? Você não sabe de nada Hinata... – Disse Mikan com um sorriso malicioso.

- Saber do queee?? – perguntou a Hyuuga já totalmente vermelha.

- Como é o vem e vai, o vai e volta, o entra sai... Essas coisas o.o... – Ino se intrometeu.

Hinata apenas baixou a cabeça se lembrado de umas certas cenas após o campeonato de surf...

- HINATA?!?! – Exclamaram todas.

- MEU DEUS SE O NEJI SOOOONHA ELE MATA O NARUTO! – Sakura exclamou.

- ACHO QUE O NEJI SUSPEITA! SÓ NÃO TEM CERTEZA! DEPOIS EU QUE SOU A SANTA DO PAU OCO! – Diz Tenten não agüentando as risadas.

- NÃO GENTE EU NÃO DISSE NADA! ." – Hinata tentava se justificar totalmente vermelha em vão.

- ELA NÃO É A SANTINHA DO PAU OCO, ELA É A COME QUIETO!!! – Mikan falou isso e desabou em risadas.

- Eu tava só provocando, não sabia que era verdade... Então, desde aquele dia da casa do Sasuke... Você já não é mais... – Sakura estava computando as suas idéias.

- AH GENTE PÁRA! . - Hinata escondeu a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro.

- Agora que sabemos dos podres de todas, só falta você, princesinha das madeixas rosa... – Ino queria realmente saber o que Sakura não lhe confessou dias atrás.

- Aquele dia que você viram agente junto não aconteceu nada .

- AH TÁ BOM! – disseram todas menos Hinata que ainda estava em estado de extrema vergonha.

- Foi no dia seguinte . - Sakura confessou.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEU DEUS!!! SÉRIO?! – As meninas se exaltaram.

- Com direito a banho no chuveiro e tudo ... – A Haruno continuou.

E assim as meninas passaram a noite de uma maneira agradável juntas. Riram mais, dançaram, comeram, conversaram, fizeram a festa.

Enquanto as meninas dormiam...

"MAS QUE PARAÍSO! EU POSSO NÃO TER A SAKURA, MAS HOJE EU ME DEI BEM °¬°" exaltava o urso em seus pensamentos enquanto Mikan dormia abraçada com ele.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

De madrugada Sakura acordou com o barulho do seu celular vibrando debaixo do seu travesseiro.

- Huumm quem é? – atendeu com voz sonolenta.

- Sou eu.

- Hum, que surpresa... – ela deu uma leva risadinha – que horas são?

- Quatro e meia.

- O que houve? – ela ficou um tanto preocupada.

- Amanhã de noite eu to indo pra Itapema, vai ter campeonato.

- Ta me avisando, ou ta me convidando? – riu novamente.

- O que você quiser... ¬¬

- Ah, pode deixar, amanhã de tarde eu já to na tua casa.

- Não, eu passo ai.

- Nossa o que foi isso?

- Uma ordem.

- Yes my lord – disse ela dando uma gargalhada – te amo Sasuke. Fica tranqüilo que eu to bem... Ta???

- Hum... Você me irrita, volta a dormi vai...

- Ta... Boa noite meu amor X3

- Boa noite... Princesa.

TUUUUU... TUUUUU... Sasuke desligou o telefone.


	24. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Eram cinco e meia da tarde. Sakura se aprontava às pressas para poder viajar. As meninas foram embora logo depois do café da manhã, e ela passou o resto da tarde arrumando seu quarto.

Era um dai atípico de verão, estava realmente fazendo um friozinho. Sakura olhava pela janela preocupada "como ele vai entrar na água com esse frio...". Estava pronta já: calça jeans da M.Offcer cigarreti, um all star branco com uma fita rosa bem clarinha como cadarço terminando amarrada no tornozelo, usando um casaco cinza de cintura de fora, era quase um bolerinho, por cima de uma blusa rosa do mesmo tom do "cadarço" com decote "v" da Billagong.

O urso embriagado ainda pela noite maravilhosa que passou nos braços de Mikan, e por ter a linda visão das meninas se trocando pela manhã, estava viajando, nem se importava mais com a sua dona traidora. A mesma dona que estava apoiada na janela, quando ouviu o barulho familiar do carro do namorado.

Pegou sua mala, desceu as escadas correndo, beijou pai e mãe, despediu-se. Seu pai ainda estava meio contrariado com a idéia de deixá-la ir viajar com o namorado, o que lhe tranqüilizava é que eles não iriam sozinhos. Afinal, Sasuke ainda tinha dezessete anos assim como Sakura, o que significa que mesmo ele sabendo dirigir, não podia levar o carro numa distância tão grande. Como não era o único da turma que ia nesse campeonato, combinou de ir de combe com a "turminha". A única diferença é que Shikamaru não iria nem para acompanhá-los, ele estava meio... "Excluído". Não sabia o que ia fazer, preferia não ir numa viajem solteiro no mesmo ônibus que "a assassina da Ino... Mulheres... Como são problemáticas".

Chegou no carro, o namorado a examinou de cima a baixou antes de deixá-la entrar:

- Não sabia que você usava all star... – disse ele com um comentário meio estranho.

- No verão eu não uso mesmo! – ela riu – É que eu estava com saudade de usar ele XD Resolvi variar... Algum problema com o meu visual? – riu novamente.

- É que você não ta de saia e nem de vestido, eu estranhei... – disse ele virando-se de costas e entrando no carro.

- Eu sei que você gosta quando eu uso vestido, mas é que hoje ta muito frio . - ela fez voz de dengo e entrou no carro.

- Eu não disse nada disso... – comentou sério ligando o carro.

- Mas pareceu! – ela disse com um sorriso maroto – Se for isso, eu to com uns vestidos na minha mala, eu posso muito bem trocar de roupa.

- Pode ficar sem nada mesmo... – disse ele baixinho totalmente sério.

- ... – Sakura ficou sem ação, sem falas. Apenas encostou a cabeça no banco e respirou fundo – O que?

- Nada.

Chegaram na casa de Hinata e já estavam todos lá. Colocaram as malas no porta-mala. Ninguém estava acreditando que conseguiram mesmo uma vã em cima da hora. Tudo graças a Naruto, que virou amigo de um motorista de ônibus que dirigia vãs no final de semana.

Sentaram-se todos para a viajem.

- E ai Hinata, ainda bem que hoje a noite ta bem fria... – disse Naruto baixinho para a namorada.

- Naruto, se tiver mais alguma idéia dessas, eu quebro suas duas pernas ¬¬ - disse Neji como quem já estava se acostumando a fazer ameaças.

- Não é justo! Eu não fico vigiando você e a Tenten! – Naruto estava se irritando com isso já.

- A Tenten não é sua prima, e eu sou direito, não preciso de você de olho em mim...

- Ah finge menos né Neji! – disse Ino soltando uma gargalhada.

Realmente, as coisas que Tenten revelou sobre os momentos [i_calhentes[/i_ entre os dois, na noite passada, provavam totalmente o contrário.

Tenten começou a rir junto com a amiga, enquanto Hinata virava mais vermelha que uma pimenta. Flash bakcs vinham em sua mente depois desse comentário. E Neji entendendo que suas intimidades já não eram segredo, sentou-se no banco da frente chamando Tenten para fazer o mesmo.

Sakura também estava rindo, quando percebeu que Sasuke já se sentará no último banco, resolveu se juntar a ele.

- O que você andaram fazendo ontem? – ele perguntou olhando para a janela.

- Nada de mais – ela riu e corou de leve – não fica brabo não... – ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do Uchiha.

- Você é mesmo uma tolinha...

- AI AI AI NARUTO OLHA A MÃO BOBA! – Gritou Mikan [i_do nada_[/i.

- POW MIKAN NÃO FODE! – Disse ele se acusando sozinho.

- EU NÃO VI NADA SEU TARADO! – Gritou a ruiva.

- É NARUTO, AGENTE NEM CHEGOU NO HOTEL E TU JÁ TÁ ABUSANDO DA HINATA! – Ino entrou na brincadeira.

Sasuke começou a rir, aquela sua risada deboxada de sempre. Hinata estava vermelha novamente.

- AI GENTE ELE NÃO FEZ NADA! AGENTE SÓ TA-TA-TAVA CONVERSANDO! X.X – Hinata tentava argumentar mas era em vão.

- QUE? A HINATA E O NARUTO TÃO "CON-VER-SAN-DO"?! – Exclamou Mikan fazendo todos caírem na risada.

- O NARUTO VÊ SE SE CONTROLA! Ou eu que vou dormir com você no quarto! – Neji colocou um ponto final na discussão.

- VALEU MIKAN AGORA FIQUEI SEM O MEU NAMORADO! (Y) – Exclamou Tenten fazendo mais uma vez a massa cair em risadas.

Muita zona, diversão, até que chegaram já de noite ao hotel. Neji fez questão de dividir o quarto com Naruto: preferia se privar da maravilhosa companhia de Tenten do que deixar Naruto dormir no mesmo quarto que Hinata. Tenten teve que aceitar a situação, mas não se importava muito, adorava Hinata, só tinha pena de Naruto, que ia ser tratado como um prisioneiro em condicional o passeio inteiro.

Acomodaram-se em seus quartos.

- Espera ai, acho que a Ino ficou com o meu casaco! – disse Sakura saindo do quarto correndo.

Sasuke entrou no banho, vestiu a calça do pijama, e se tacou em cima da cama, o clima em Itapema estava mais agradável do que em Florianópolis.

Ele descansa os olhos por um minuto e tira um breve cochilo.

Para a sua surpresa, acordou com alguém lhe dando um chupão no pescoço. Quando se deu conta quem estava sobre ele era nada mais nada menos que Sakura, vestida com uma lingerie Sexy rosa. Um shortinho minúsculo rosa coberto de babadinhos, com uma meia rendada branca presa a ele, um espartilho do mesmo tom de rosa do shorts mas com estampa de cerejinhas trançado nas costas tomara que caia, mas aqueles tomara que caia que deixam o colo a amostra. (imagem - ). A única coisa que se passava na cabeça do jovem era : "QUE RAIOS DEU NELA???" Seguido por alguns pensamentos do tipo: "QUE ROUPAS SÃO ESSAS????? ." "DA ONDE ELA TIROU ISSO?!" "ISSO NÃO É NORMAL!".

Ele estava sentindo o calorão equivalente ao dia de extremo calor no nordeste. E para completar ouviu um leve "Te acordei?" no seu ouvido. Seguido por mordiscadas no lóbulo da sua orelha. E de novo um sussurro "Sasuke?".

Não agüentando ele se levantou com tudo assustado. Só então percebendo que era um sonho. E que era Sakura que estava lhe chamando de verdade, usando um roupão do hotel:

- Meu deus o que ouve? .. – perguntou ela assustada – não queria te assustar...

- Não me assustou... – disse ele virando o rosto tentando disfarçar o fato de estar todo vermelho e disfarçar o "Sasukinho" logo ali [HOASHOASHOASHOASOOAHSAOHOHSA.

- Você parece tão tenso... – disse ela o abraçando pelas costas.

"E você nem imagina o porque..." pensava ele.

- To te achando estranho... – ela parou de abraçá-lo.

Por um minuto Sasuke se acalmou, certamente seria uma situação desagradável pra sua namorada se ele lhe contasse o motivo de tal "tensão".

- Aconteceu alguma coisa amor? – Perguntou Sakura fazendo uma cara de preocupação extremamente sexy.

"AMOR?!" já não estava num estado favorável, e vinha ela ainda com essa cara excitante pra cima dele? E ainda usando... "Usando esse maldito roupão com sabe-se lá o que por baixo!?"

- O que tem embaixo desse roupão hein? – perguntou ele tentando fugir do assunto, sério como sempre, certamente uma escolha não muito inteligente, já que esse novo assunto também soava sacanagem.

- É um baby doll que eu ganhei uma vez de uma tia e nunca tinha usado... É que ele fiava meio frouxinho... – ela deu um sorrisinho, e depois tirou o roupão. – Viu? Não é um amor? XD – disse ela com uma certa inocência.

Sasuke tentou manter suas feições sérias e frias, de alguém que tem a situação sobre controle. Normalmente isso era simples, já que ele sempre estava sobre controle, mas agora, as coisas estavam um pouquinho diferentes... ;ui;

Ele deu uma boa analisada na cena: Sua namorada com um shortinho lilás com fitinhas na lateral, e uma blusa com decote princesa com as mesmas fitinhas amarradas na alça, ajoelhada na sua frente em cima da cama. Tinha que admitir: era menos provocante que no seu sonho, mas como já estava "fogoso" aquilo definitivamente o tirou do sério.

- Está querendo me matar? – ele deixou escapar um suspiro no final.

- Hein? – ela não ouviu o que ele disse – Ta sentindo dores é? – ela deu um "passo" a frente com os joelhos.

"Nem te conto aonde" pensava. Ele não respondeu, achou melhor se deitar de bruços, não estava no melhor dos estados e nem na melhor das situações pra ficar se segurando.

- Dexa que eu faço uma massagem então – Sakura riu.

Ela começou a massagear suas costas, suas mãos delicadas iam enlouquecendo o namorado. Ele se segurava, mas as vezes deixava escapar baixos gemidos. Ela realmente era muito boa fazendo massagem, e ainda mais naquele dia, NAQUELE momento.

- Meu deus como você ta duro! – ela riu nova mente.

"DURO?!" Ele pode sentir uma gota de suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Duro? – ele resolveu perguntar.

- É... Ta todo tenso... Não andou fazendo nada de estranho né? – ela disse isso se deitando sobre ele e colocando o seu rosto bem ao lado do dele.

Chega, aquilo foi a gota d'água. Puxou ela para seu lado tirando-a de cima de si, e depois lhe beijou com uma vontade e um fogo que certamente nunca tinha sentindo igual.

Ele foi beijando-a segurando-a com força onde quer que pegasse. Primeiro a pressão de seus dedos no braço dela, depois na cintura, depois na sua coxa.

Sakura conseguiu escapar por um momento do beijo selvagem para tomar um ar e seguir lhe lambendo o pescoço, passando pela sua bochecha até chegar a boca do Uchiha. Mais um beijo ardente. Sasuke foi se levantando da cama, mas ainda permanecendo sobre ela, levando Sakura consigo. A encostou na parede onde a cama estava apoiada e foi a levando a loucura com seu deslizar de mãos sensual pelo corpo da Haruno.

Até que numa dessas aventuras ela acabou esbarrando no controle de coisas elétricas do quarto que ficava na cabeceira da cama. Primeiro as luzes se apagaram, depois ascenderam, e apagaram novamente. Depois foi a vez da televisão ligar pelo mesmo motivo.

Sasuke parou por um minuto. Desligou a televisão. Sakura novamente soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

- Pelo visto vou ter que fazer massagens em você com mais freqüência... – ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Pode fazer sempre que quiser... – ele voltou a beijá-la.

É, certamente seria uma longa noite...

Sakura já estava dormindo, Sasuke observava a face corada dela acariciando o rosto da garota de leve com o peito da mão.

- Talvez eu te ame... – disse ele em voz baixa – Princesa... – Sussurrou essa frase em seu ouvido antes de se deitar para dormir. Sakura acordou com aquela voz melodiosa em seu ouvido, apenas riu e abraçou-se com ele antes de dormir ao lado do seu verdadeiro príncipe.

As coisas não podiam estar melhores. Daqui a poucas semanas Sasuke faria seus 18 anos, e finalmente poderia dirigir sem peso na consciência. Sakura estava mais apaixonada por ele do que nunca, e ele podia dizer o mesmo. Já tinha começado o treinamento da polícia, o que tanto desejou desde pequeno. Seu irmão foi neutralizado, finalmente, nada mais o faria mal... Ou será que...

Bem longe dali, podiam se ouvir cães latindo e barulho de rápidas passadas atingirem o solo. Um barulho de explosão.

- A arte é uma explosão! – disse Deidara.

- Eles deviam saber que não nos manteriam presos por muito tempo... Muito menos você Itachi – disse o azulão correndo dos cachorros dos policias.

- Você não perde por esperar... Maninho.

FIM?


End file.
